Freedom and not Peace
by Feeling the lights
Summary: Traduction. Entraîner son frère, négocier avec les anciens Mangemorts, jongler entre les responsabilités et les devoirs...la vie d'Harry s'emballe, alors qu'il lutte pour maintenir l'équilibre. Quatrième Tome de l'Arc des Sacrifices.
1. Lux Aeterna

**Freedom and not Peace**

**Auteur :** Lightning on the wave.

**Anciennes traductrices :** Paradise of readers.

**Etat de la fic :** anglais 86 /86 ; français 1 / 86.

**Etat de la traduction :** Chap 1 à 9, 11, 13 et 20 traduits.

**Chapitre traduit par :** Flemmardise **et corrigé par :** Draconixia.

Les liens des traductrices et de l'auteur sont sur le profil. Il y aura un chapitre toutes les deux semaines, le samedi. Sur ce, nous vous souhaitons bonne lecture !

**Libre, mais sans répit**

Chapitre Un : Lux Aeterna

« Ce jour est un moment sacré, » chuchota James. « C'est le jour où la Lumière règne. »

Les mains d'Harry tremblèrent lorsqu'il serra le petit bateau en papier. Il essaya de les contrôler. Il se rappela qu'il avait choisi lui-même de venir là, et que cette cérémonie n'était pas bien différente de tous les nombreux rituels de Sang-Pur que pratiquaient les Mages Noirs, qu'on lui avait appris lorsqu'il était petit.

Mais c'était un mensonge, et Harry savait de mieux en mieux reconnaître les mensonges qu'il se faisait à lui-même. Ceci _était _différent. Les rituels des sang-purs n'avaient jamais été quelque chose à laquelle il avait lui-même participé dans sa vie quotidienne, avec sa famille. Ils avaient été des entraînements qu'il avait dû subir afin d'éventuellement pouvoir convaincre des personnes de s'allier à son frère. Ceci était un rituel de Lumière, que ses propres grands-parents ainsi que son père avaient célébré par le passé.

James ressemblait presque à un enfant, avec son pantalon retroussé jusqu'aux chevilles, lorsqu'il pénétra dans les eaux troubles de la Mer du Nord, tremblant lorsque les vagues caressèrent sa peau. Harry pensa que l'eau brillait tel un diamant. Même l'écume qui s'échouait sur l'échancrure de sable ambré de la plage du Northumberland semblait anguleuse et tranchante, comme si elle était faite de verre brisé.

« Nous accueillons en ce matin du solstice d'été, » continua James, sa voix douce et solennelle, « le soleil qui brille dans toute sa splendeur, libérant avec lui la magie. » Il déposa doucement son propre bateau à la surface de l'eau.

La première vague venue sembla être prête à le couler. C'était un objet si simple, pensa Harry. La barque en elle-même était faite de parchemins pliés, son mât d'une brindille que James avait arrachée d'un if de Lux Aeterna, et sa voile d'un morceau de tissu coloré dont James avait dit qu'il provenait d'un de ses pulls d'enfance. James n'avait même pas agité sa baguette ou formulé une incantation pour le protéger.

Mais, de manière inexplicable, la vague sembla craindre le bateau et le _contourna_ plutôt que de s'écraser dessus. La vague suivante le porta dans son élan, l'élevant avec elle. Harry retint sa respiration. Il ne pouvait pas sentir la poussée de magie à laquelle il s'était attendue, pas même les forces étranges qui ne semblaient provenir de nulle part, qu'il associait avec de la magie sans baguette. Mais il y avait quelque chose de spécial, un éclat doré qui entourait le bateau. Cet éclat brillait de plus en plus, jusqu'à ce que le bateau soit aussi étincelant que le Soleil. James émit un rire tremblant. Harry lança un regard furtif à son père. Il souriait.

« Nous mettons nos navires à l'eau, » murmura-t-il, « pour accueillir le soleil et pour le saluer, tout comme le soleil sort de la mer à notre rencontre les matins de solstice d'été. »

En jetant un regard à son jumeau, Harry s'aperçut que Connor faisait des yeux immenses. A l'évidence, Connor ne savait pas non plus quoi penser. Harry lui sourit, puis s'avança dans l'eau et relâcha son propre bateau.

La lumière du soleil l'enveloppa, puis l'impulsa en avant, loin de la côte, poursuivant le chemin qu'avait tracé le bateau de James. Harry le regarda flotter et naviguer. Cette fois, il put sentir la magie ; une chaleur enivrante pénétra au plus profond de lui et s'y installa, lui donnant envie de ronronner comme un chat.

Le bateau de Connor suivit le sien, son mât vacillant tel un hochement de tête lorsqu'il rejoignit les deux autres bateaux. Harry les observa jusqu'à ce qu'une grande vague les emmène hors de vue. Il s'était à peine rendu compte que son père l'avait rejoint pour lui prendre la main, jusqu'au moment où il sentit une légère pression, le pressant de revenir sur le rivage.

Harry avança, hébété. Il pouvait sentir les rayons du soleil le traverser, insistants, explorant paresseusement ses entrailles. Il n'avait jamais été conscient d'à quel point le monde était _lumineux_. Lorsqu'il tourna la tête, plusieurs grains de sable brillèrent, comme s'ils avaient été polis. Les oiseaux qui traversaient le ciel au-dessus de leur tête étaient trop éblouissants pour qu'il puisse les regarder. Harry expira et tendit une main.

Il aurait juré qu'une grande langue tiède avait léché sa main, avant de disparaître.

James semblait légèrement mal à l'aise lorsqu'ils atteignirent le rivage, mais hocha la tête vivement lorsqu'Harry le regarda. « Le soleil te souhaite la bienvenue, voilà tout. » dit-il. « Les Potter ont effectué ce rituel depuis des centaines d'années. L'été, le soleil et la lumière ont aujourd'hui l'occasion de te reconnaître. »

« Ça chatouille ! » se plaignit brusquement Connor, et Harry vit que, pour une fois, ses yeux n'étaient hantés ni par la mort de Sirius ni par la capture et la torture qu'il avait subies de la main de Voldemort. Il était en train d'empoigner son pull, riant et gigotant, comme si des insectes l'avaient mordu. « Je n'ai jamais senti le soleil me chatouiller auparavant ! »

« Tu n'étais jamais venu ici, » dit James, dont le froncement de sourcils pensif disparut, « en ce jour, à cette heure. » Il empoigna Connor et ébouriffa ses cheveux. « L'aurore, un jour de solstice d'été, est aussi spéciale qu'un coucher de soleil. N'es-tu pas content que je t'aie tiré hors du lit ? »

« Pas si c'est juste pour avoir des _chatouilles_ ! » Connor s'échappa de l'emprise de son père, et rit à nouveau. « Je ne savais pas que venir ici rendrait les choses éblouissantes au point que je ne puisse plus les voir, ni qu'on me _chatouillerait_ ! »

Harry soupira doucement de soulagement. Il avait fait ce qu'il pouvait pour guérir son frère, pour dissiper son traumatisme, pour lui faire voir qu'il y avait encore de la vie, même après tout ce qu'il avait dû endurer, mais il n'avait jamais réussi à obtenir un résultat aussi convaincant. Harry pensa que le vent et la lumière y participaient au moins autant que la présence de leur père.

Il regarda à nouveau autour de lui. Le paysage était rempli d'oiseaux, de fleurs, mais pas âme qui vive. La plage se courbait à la rencontre de la mer telle une main tendue. La mer l'accueillait, les vagues s'écrasant à une bonne distance du sable. Le bruit était constant, doux, rassurant, aussi régulier qu'un battement de cœur. Harry fut réconforté de penser que jusqu'à sa mort, la mer continuerait toujours à balayer le rivage d'un mouvement répétitif et perpétuel.

« Harry ? »

Harry leva la tête, clignant des yeux. Connor avait déjà couru jusqu'au Portoloin qui devait les ramener à Lux Aeterna, mais James marchait toujours à ses côtés, observant minutieusement son visage.

« As-tu aimé le rituel ? » demanda-t-il.

Harry sourit. « Bien sûr que oui. C'était merveilleux d'aller à la rencontre de la magie Blanche, d'une manière que je n'avais encore jamais expérimentée. Je ne savais pas que cette sorte de danse survivait parmi les générations de Mages Blancs. Je suis content de voir que oui. »

« Tu semblais tellement... » James tâtonna à la recherche du bon mot. Harry attendit patiemment. Ils étaient tous deux encore débutants dans leur relation. Cela ne ferait aucun bien de presser son père. James apprenait petit à petit à lui faire confiance. « Tellement absorbé, » dit finalement son père.

« Je pensais à Connor, » dit Harry. « Il est beaucoup plus heureux comparé au moment où nous avons quitté l'école. »

James s'arrêta, remuant d'un pied à l'autre. Harry s'arrêta également, fixant son visage. Il fut quelque peu surpris lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'il n'avait plus vraiment à lever la tête. Bien sûr, c'était en partie parce qu'il n'avait pas été en compagnie de James pendant des mois, mais également à cause de la poussée de croissance, qu'il était, selon James, en train d'avoir.

« Tu sais, » dit finalement James, chaque mot soigneusement choisi, « que tu peux aussi penser à toi ? Que tu peux me parler de tout ce qui te perturbe ? Je t'aiderai à prendre soin de Connor, Harry. Je sais que tu ne peux pas complètement t'en empêcher. Mais je veux que tu me laisses la chance de prendre soin de toi, aussi. » Il fixa un point distant. Harry se demanda si c'était Connor qu'il voyait. Il l'espérait. Il y avait peu de chances que des Mangemorts les attaquent à cet endroit, mais ils étaient tout de même hors des barrières de Lux Aeterna, et des accidents pouvaient arriver. « Surtout que Snape ne peut pas te rendre visite. »

Harry soupira et passa une main dans ses cheveux. « Je savais que ça allait se produire. » Les barrières de Lux Aeterna acceptaient Draco, qui n'avait pas pratiqué assez de Magie Noire pour qu'elles le rejettent, mais le mélange de la marque des Ténèbres de Snape, de sa magie, et de la haine de James envers lui, avait convaincu la Maison-pilier des Potter de rejeter le Maître des Potions. Harry avait promis de le rencontrer à un moment ou à un autre pendant l'été, avant qu'il ne retourne à Poudlard, mais il était maintenant trop occupé à essayer de se réintégrer dans sa propre famille. Et Connor continuait à faire au moins un cauchemar par nuit. Harry ne pensait pas qu'il pouvait partir de Lux Aeterna.

« Tu ne sembles pas fâché, » s'aventura James. Leurs yeux se croisèrent à nouveau. Harry en était satisfait. C'était plus facile de persuader les gens qu'il allait vraiment bien lorsqu'ils le regardaient dans les yeux.

« Parce que je ne le suis vraiment pas. » annonça Harry avec un haussement d'épaules. « Comme je te l'ai dit, je savais que cela arriverait. »

James resta silencieux. Il se contenta simplement de regarder Harry, et Harry le laissa le regarder. Son père le comprenait mieux après leurs longs échanges de regards en silence.

« Vas-tu laisser Hedwige rentrer à la maison en volant ? » demanda James, lorsqu'il eut apparemment fini de le regarder.

Harry sursauta, puis rougit. En vérité, avec le rituel puis l'inquiétude qu'il avait ressentie pour Connor, il en avait presque oublié qu'il avait amené sa chouette avec lui, et la raison pour laquelle il l'avait fait. « Oui, » murmura-t-il avant de se précipiter vers sa chouette des neiges, qui était occupée à se lisser les plumes, posée sur une pierre, et regardant les oiseaux marins d'un air supérieur.

Elle se redressa lorsqu'Harry sortit un rouleau de parchemin de sa poche, pour le lui attacher soigneusement à la patte. Il passa quelques instants à caresser ses plumes, fixant ses yeux dorés. Contrairement aux regards qu'il partageait avec son père, son frère, et parfois, lui semblait-il, tout le reste du monde, ce regard-là n'était pas compliqué.

« Hedwige, » chuchota-t-il. « Au Manoir des Malfoy, ma chérie, pour Lucius Malfoy. C'est son présent de solstice d'été. »

Hedwige hulula, montrant qu'elle avait bien compris, et grimpa sur le bras qu'Harry lui avait tendu. Harry grimaça à cause des pointes de ses griffes, mais se tourna et l'impulsa dans les airs, de la manière dont il devait le faire, s'il voulait respecter les pas de la danse de la trêve.

Une lumière éblouissante se répandit autour d'Hedwige lorsque ses ailes s'adaptèrent au vent, ses plumes brillant comme l'écume. Harry la regarda s'envoler vers le Wiltshire, au sud, d'une allure décidée et rapide. Elle fut hors de vue en quelques secondes.

Harry soupira, espérant que ce halo de lumière était de bon augure. Il avait choisi son présent de trêve soigneusement. C'était le seul présent de la danse qu'il allait initier, étant donné que Lucius était celui qui avait commencé à _le_ courtiser. Il avait choisi d'envoyer une liste de ses ambitions et espoirs les plus chers à son cœur, et ce qu'il percevait comme étant ses devoirs.

Il voulait que Lucius distingue ce qu'il ferait de ce qu'il ne ferait pas.

Draco réagirait sans doute vivement lorsqu'il l'apprendrait. Snape grommèlerait sans doute qu'il avait été stupide. Même Narcissa Malfoy serait susceptible de lever un sourcil. Harry avait pleinement conscience qu'elle aimait son mari, mais qu'elle ne lui faisait pas entièrement confiance.

Harry espérait que Lucius lui enverrait une liste similaire.

_Ce n'est pas bien de se méfier des gens si l'on ne peut pas prouver sans aucun doute qu'on ne peut pas leur accorder notre confiance, _pensa-t-il tout en accompagnant son père vers le Portoloin. _Si j'avais fait cela, alors j'aurais rejeté Draco pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il est un Malfoy, et Hawthorn ainsi qu' Adalrico juste parce qu'ils ont été des Mangemorts, et je n'aurais pas eu la chance de pouvoir me réconcilier avec mon père et mon frère. C'est mieux de poser des questions, si on le peut, et de voir ce qu'ils nous répondent._

* * *

><p>Harry hésita, une main posée sur la poignée de la porte. Après tout, James ne lui avait pas <em>interdit<em> d'entrer dans cette pièce. Il lui avait juste dit que ça serait une mauvaise idée.

Connor était paisiblement endormi, ses cauchemars absorbés par une Potion de Sommeil sans rêves, et James, s'il n'était pas dans un état de sommeil profond, était au moins somnolant, tandis que Remus se remettait encore de la pleine lune. Et Harry en avait marre de rêver de forêts sombres, de cette voix froide et aiguë qui murmurait tout le temps des choses à propos du soleil. Et puis au moins, sa cicatrice ne saignait pas, lorsqu'il était éveillé.

En plus de tout cela, il avait exploré tout le reste de Lux Aeterna et avait trouvé des objets fascinants – des miroirs qui ne renvoyaient uniquement l'image des sorciers au sang pur, des fenêtres dont la vue donnait sur des mondes différents, des pièces si bien proportionnées que la lumière qui les traversait semblait former des cathédrales dont les murs étaient faits d'air et de lumière. Rien ne lui avait fait de mal. Harry ne voyait pas pourquoi cette pièce-là serait différente.

Il cligna des yeux lorsqu'une bouffée de chaleur l'envahit, mais la porte céda à la pression lorsqu'il la poussa, et rien ne surgit devant lui lorsqu'il franchit le pas de la porte.

Une vague de magie l'empêcha d'avancer. Harry n'avait jamais ressenti une telle chose auparavant. Il observa la structure qui s'étendait devant lui, et comprit pourquoi. Aucun sorcier, ni Mage Blanc ni Mage Noir, n'avait _fait_ cette chose. Elle avait vu le jour... d'une autre manière.

Le Labyrinthe était scintillant, fait de multiples tunnels qui se croisaient et se recroisaient, et Harry eut énormément de mal à distinguer le début ou la fin de chaque chemin, de la même manière qu'il trouvait difficile de différencier la manche gauche de la droite d'un pull roulé en boule. La lumière lui rendait la tâche encore plus difficile, vacillant autour des haies et des tournants tel un feu chatoyant. Harry ne pouvait pas distinguer les couleurs. Le Labyrinthe était-il blanc, ou argenté, ou doré, ou quelque chose d'autre ? Peut-être était-elle d'une couleur bleue pâle, comme celle d'une aigue-marine. Harry ne pouvait pas apercevoir la fin du Labyrinthe, mais il pouvait sentir qu'il remplissait tout l'espace de l'énorme pièce.

C'était dans cette architecture que son père était entré pour faire face à ses erreurs passées, pour apprendre ce dont il avait besoin de faire vis-à-vis de sa famille et de ses amis.

Harry sentait la chaleur frôler son visage, et il en comprit vite la raison. C'était une Lumière aussi honnête et tranchante qu'une lame. Touchez-là, et elle vous couperait, mais elle brûlerait également toute trace d'impuretés, et ôterait la chair meurtrie et ensanglantée, ne laissant place qu'à la pureté.

Harry n'y entra pas. Il n'était pas idiot à ce point. Mais il marcha avec prudence le long des barrières brûlantes, et observa le Labyrinthe.

Quelques instants plus tard, alors que la chaleur et la lumière devenaient plus insistantes, il se rendit compte que le Labyrinthe l'observait en retour.

Harry cligna des yeux et souleva son menton. Jusque-là, rien de ce qu'il avait eu l'occasion de rencontrer à Lux Aeterna ne l'avait attaqué à cause de la magie noire qu'il avait employée par le passé ; le sang des Potter qui coulait dans ses veines l'avait protégé. Il commençait à prendre conscience que ceci allait peut-être être une exception. Il avait imaginé le Labyrinthe, mais ce qu'il voyait était bien au-delà de ce que pouvait inventer son imagination. Rien que le fait d'être dans la même pièce que le Labyrinthe le faisait se sentir prêt à s'enflammer tel un phénix.

Un trille tinta au-dessus de lui, et Harry sentit l'attention du Labyrinthe se concentrer sur une autre cible, puis se relâcher. Après tout, l'oiseau qui venait d'entrer dans la pièce était une créature de la Lumière. Fumseck, le phénix de Dumbledore qui pour une quelconque raison avait abandonné le Directeur pour venir avec Harry, s'installa sur son épaule et frotta sa tête contre la joue d'Harry.

Harry bailla. Le sommeil n'avait pas eu l'air attrayant quelques instants auparavant, mais il l'était désormais. Il lança un regard suspicieux vers Fumseck. Les yeux sombres de Fumseck cillèrent et il entama une chanson qui évoquait le bruissement chaud des couvertures et la sensation agréable de la somnolence.

Harry bailla à nouveau. « Je ne veux pas aller me coucher, » marmonna-t-il, mais il était conscient qu'il se comportait comme un enfant.

Fumseck chantonna, et les yeux d'Harry se fermèrent presque. Il secoua doucement la tête. « Je vais sûrement réveiller Connor si je reviens maintenant... »

Le Labyrinthe tendit brusquement son essence vers lui.

Harry s'immobilisa. Il sentait son cœur battre alors qu'il chassait le sommeil dans lequel Fumseck avait essayé de le plonger. Harry sentit la lumière se mouvoir autour de lui, perçante, vacillante, ressemblant presque à une flamme. Fumseck resta silencieux mais respectueux sous cette lumière. Harry fut soudainement en train de se remémorer chaque moment où il avait utilisé de la magie noire ; chaque fois qu'il avait blessé quelqu'un, même par accident, et surtout la célébration de la Nuit de Walpurgis, lorsqu'il avait dansé follement parmi les mages noirs et était passé à travers le portail des ténèbres supposé le libérer complètement.

La Lumière le relâcha. Harry cligna des yeux et rehaussa ses lunettes. Le Labyrinthe continuait à l'observer, mais d'une manière indulgente, de la même manière que pourrait le faire une mère envers son enfant favori.

Harry grimaça, et souhaita ne pas avoir fait une telle comparaison.

Derrière lui, la porte s'ouvrit. Les barrières brûlantes présentes autour du Labyrinthe s'étendirent peu à peu, le poussant vers la porte. Harry poussa un soupir et s'y dirigea.

« Je vais revenir, tu sais, » dit-il au Labyrinthe.

Le bourdonnement à peine audible qu'il percevait dans sa tête retentit cette fois comme de l'amusement.

Harry haleta puis alla se coucher. Il détestait quand les gens – bon, cela concernait également les items magiques – le traitaient comme un enfant. Mais il se dit que s'il devait y avoir une exception, il pourrait bien s'agir d'un artefact extrêmement puissant dont l'origine ne se trouvait pas sur Terre.

Cette fois, il n'alla pas se coucher seul. Fumseck l'accompagna, ses plumes perdant de leur éclat lorsqu'Harry lui chuchota furieusement qu'il allait réveiller Connor, puis se percha sur son oreiller, puis chanta. Harry essaya de résister, mais ses yeux se fermèrent, et il se laissa aller vers un sommeil sans rêves, si on ne comptait pas l'image d'un Harry marchant le long d'une allée d'épines blanches et de roses en verre, essayant de trouver le chemin qui mènerait à la liberté pour le monde entier.

La chanson du phénix l'accompagna tout du long.

* * *

><p>Les mains de James tremblèrent lorsqu'il déroula le parchemin. Il n'avait pas honte de l'admettre. Bien sûr, le fait qu'il soit seul dans son bureau de travail et que personne ne pouvait voir ses mains trembler y était pour quelque chose. C'était la réponse à la lettre qu'il avait écrite à Peter le lendemain du jour où il avait ramené les garçons à Lux Aeterna.<p>

Peter ne lui avait pas envoyé de réponses pendant presque quatre semaines ; sachant que le lendemain serait le premier jour de juillet. James en avait été honteusement soulagé. Si son ami, qu'il avait trahi, voulait couper les ponts avec lui, alors cela serait plus simple.

Mais il ne l'avait pas voulu, comme pouvait en témoigner la lettre.

James inspira une grande bouffée d'air, baissa les yeux sur le parchemin, et lut.

_Cher James,_

_Je ne sais même pas si je devrais t'appeler comme cela, puisque ces douze dernières années tu n'as certainement pas été un être cher à mon cœur._

James ferma les yeux pendant un instant. S'il écoutait les garçons qui s'amusaient avec leurs amis, par-delà la vitre de son bureau qui donnait vue sur la large pelouse de Lux Aeterna, alors il pourrait prétendre que la lettre de Peter n'était pas là, et que tous les mots qu'il méritait ne le frapperaient pas en pleine figure.

_Tu les mérites_, se rappela-t-il, d'une voix ferme qu'il pensait avoir acquise suite à son séjour dans le Labyrinthe. Puis il retourna son attention à la lettre.

_Et pourtant ce n'est pas tout à fait vrai, puisqu'après tout, je suis allé à Azkaban pour ton bien, et celui de Sirius, et celui de Remus. Pendant douze ans, je suis resté là-bas pour vous. Je me disais que vous m'aimiez, que vous aviez juste été apeurés, que vous n'aviez pas voulu me trahir._

_Mais c'est ce que vous avez fait. Et c'est blessant, James, même en sachant que si tu devais choisir entre moi et ta famille, alors ton choix se porterait naturellement sur ta propre famille. Mais pourtant tu as également préféré Sirius et Remus à moi, et ça faisait mal._

James eut du mal à respirer. Mais c'était mieux, il fallait que cela soit mieux, que la douleur qu'il avait ressentie lorsqu'il avait réalisé qu'il avait renié la vérité pendant de si nombreuses années.

_Puis j'ai finalement décidé que je n'avais plus aucune raison de rester à Azkaban, plus aucune raison d'honorer un marché avec des personnes qui étaient à l'évidence de faux amis. Je me suis retiré de l'emprise de la toile du phénix en la déplaçant vers une proie plus intéressante, et elle est désormais concentrée sur Harry. Je me suis promis que je le protégerai et que je l'empêcherai de devenir un sacrifice, tel que je l'ai moi-même été._

_Dumbledore avait tort, James. L'innocence n'est plus de l'innocence si elle va de pair avec l'ignorance. Au nom d'une seule raison, afin d'éviter que le monde sorcier ne soit violé par la guerre, Dumbledore a sacrifié des esprits et les a imprégnés d'une chose dont la seule connaissance est terrible. Au moins, il avait mon consentement lorsqu'il me l'a fait subir. Il n'a jamais eu celui d'Harry._

_Et voici ce que je vais te demander, James, comme preuve que tu me dis bien la vérité. Sois un bon père pour Harry. Si j'entends qu'il a souffert sous ta protection, alors que tu aurais pu l'en empêcher, ou que tu en étais la cause, alors je te considérerai comme un ennemi, et ce jusqu'à ma mort. Je me glisserai dans le moindre trou que je trouverai dans tes défenses. Un rat peut causer énormément de problèmes avant d'être attrapé, James, et même un sorcier peut être sans défenses si un rat ramène assez de ses congénères avec lui. Je sais de quoi je parle._

_Si tu peux m'assurer que tu seras un bon père pour Harry, contacte-moi à nouveau. Si tu ne m'envoies pas de réponse, je supposerais que tu es un ennemi._

_Peter._

James reposa soigneusement le parchemin sur son bureau et s'adossa dans sa chaise, son regard tourné vers le plafond. Globalement, ça n'avait pas été si horrible, pensa-t-il, conscient de l'engourdissement qui avait pris place en lui. Il pouvait faire ce que Peter attendait de lui. Il lui enverrait une réponse. Il avait très certainement l'intention d'être un bon père pour Harry. Et, en un sens, cette menace avait un point positif. Elle représentait une épée de Damoclès, et il ne pourrait jamais être tenté de faillir à sa tâche.

Il ne s'était juste pas attendu à une telle lettre de la part de Peter. Il y avait eu de l'amertume, oui, mais également une force sauvage que James n'avait jamais vue, venant de sa part, lorsqu'ils étaient étudiants à Poudlard. Douze ans à Azkaban l'avaient transformé.

_Ou alors elle était toujours là, et je n'y avais jamais fait attention._

Et maintenant, il avait des visions d'une armée de rats gris. Il savait que Peter avec une connexion spéciale avec les rats, qu'il pouvait les appeler à lui et leur parler. Il pouvait certainement en appeler suffisamment pour neutraliser une personne, et au ton de sa lettre, il n'hésiterait pas à le faire.

James se leva et se dirigea vers sa fenêtre, regardant la vaste pelouse.

Ron Weasley et Connor poussaient des cris de joies sur leur balai, pourchassant le Souaffle qui planait autour d'eux. James pouvait les entendre rire de là où il se tenait. Il n'avait vu aucun inconvénient à Métamorphoser la pelouse en un terrain de Quidditch, suite à leur requête. C'était de la magie simple, bien que puissante, et cela rendait Connor satisfait. Connor avait encore besoin de temps pour guérir, mais ses souhaits, contrairement à ses besoins, étaient faciles à réaliser.

Harry... représentait un problème différent.

James dut parcourir la pelouse des yeux plusieurs fois avant d'apercevoir son fils aîné. Harry était assis avec Draco Malfoy à l'ombre de quelques ifs. Ils discutaient, bien trop calmement pour que leur conversation soit perçue. James plissa les yeux. Ils n'avaient pas l'air de jouer à quelque chose.

Son regard fit un aller-retour entre le couple d'enfants en train de voler et celui qui était assis, et il secoua la tête.

Il supposa qu'il pouvait mettre les différences entre ces deux amitiés sur le compte des différences entre ses deux fils, ou entre les garçons avec lesquels ils étaient devenus amis, ou encore entre les Mages Blancs et les Mages Noirs, les Gryffondors et les Serpentards. Mais il n'arrivait toujours pas à savoir si tous ces paramètres étaient à l'origine d'un fossé aussi profond. Connor et Ron ressemblaient plus à Sirius et lui-même lorsqu'ils étaient plus jeunes — bruyants, forts, aussi agités que de jeunes lionceaux, certes plus intéressés à jouer au Quidditch que des mauvais tours, mais tout de même comparables.

Harry et Draco étaient si calmes que c'en devenait troublant. Ils jouaient au Quidditch ensembles, et s'entraînaient en faisant des duels, et ils exploraient Lux Aeterna et ses divers artefacts ensembles. (James avait dû les avertir de ne pas s'approcher de plusieurs objets, le portrait de son arrière-grand-père y compris, qui avait essayé de jeter un sort sur Draco lorsqu'il avait appris qu'il était un Malfoy.) Mais ils le faisaient avec une intensité incroyable, comme si chaque chose ne pouvait avoir lieu qu'une seule fois, et Draco lançait à James un regard venimeux à chaque fois qu'ils étaient interrompus, comme un enfant à qui on disait qu'il devait rentrer. Harry devenait instantanément plus réservé lorsqu'il remarquait que son père les observait, mais s'il ne le remarquait pas, il souriait et riait d'une manière que James n'avait jamais vue ou entendue lorsqu'Harry vivait avec eux à Godric's Hollow.

James ne pouvait pas comprendre pourquoi, et cela l'inquiétait, car il pensait que cela signifiait qu'il ne pouvait pas comprendre son fils.

La porte du bureau s'ouvrit, et James se tourna et sourit à Remus. « Tu te sens mieux ? » demanda-t-il.

Remus acquiesça et couvrit sa bouche d'une main afin de cacher un bâillement. « Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé. Du stress, je suppose, ou la Potion Tue-Loup, ou les deux. »

James hocha la tête. Remus n'avait pas pu être présent le matin du rituel de Solstice d'été à cause de la pleine lune, mais même après cela, il avait été plus fatigué que d'habitude, et avait passé de longues heures à dormir et à errer paisiblement, seul, à l'intérieur de Lux Aeterna. James ne savait pas—

_Oh. Bien sûr que si, je sais._

James grimaça. « Remus, » dit-il calmement, « tu sais que tu peux me parler à propos de Sirius. »

Remus cligna des yeux.

« J'ai été négligent de ne pas t'en avoir déjà parlé, » dit James.

« Je ne voulais pas m'imposer, » dit Remus, se tournant pour admirer un portrait accroché au mur, bien que ses épaules tendues indiquaient clairement qu'il n'était absolument pas en train de l'admirer. « Je— tu as été si occupé avec tes garçons, James, et Merlin sait qu'ils ont besoin de toute l'attention que tu peux leur donner— »

« J'aurais quand même dû te parler, » dit James. « Je suis un idiot, Remus. » Il se déplaça prudemment pour se tenir aux côtés de son ami, et ne fut pas surpris que la femme du portrait, son arrière-grand-tante Mafalda, présente une forte ressemblance avec Sirius. Les familles de sang-pur s'étaient mariées entre elles de nombreuses fois par le passé, et il y avait eu une époque pendant laquelle les Blacks avaient été considérés comme étant des alliés prestigieux, sans l'insanité et la magie noire qui souillait les dernières générations. Mafalda scrutait Remus avec concentration, comme cherchant les bons mots pour lui remonter le moral. James ressentait la même chose qu'elle. « Il te manque, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Chaque fichu jour, » dit doucement Remus. « Il était— Je suis encore si énervé contre lui, pour ne pas nous avoir _dit_, l'imbécile, qu'il avait le Seigneur des Ténèbres dans sa tête, et c'est alors que je me hais d'être fâché contre lui, et après je me souviens des mauvais tours qu'il organisait et j'ai envie de rire, et puis je me souviens de la manière dont il est mort et j'ai envie de pleurer. » Il baissa la tête, sa respiration régulière et contrôlée. James reconnut ce comportement. Remus leur avait expliqué lorsqu'ils étaient encore enfants comment il calmait le loup en lui.

« Je sais, » murmura James. En vérité, il ne se sentait pas mieux, mais il avait simplement laissé son chagrin pour Sirius le submerger lorsqu'il était seul la nuit, sûr que Connor et Harry n'avaient pas besoin de lui à ces heures-là. Il hésita pendant un long moment puis se dit _peu importe que j'aie l'air stupide !_, et enlaça Remus. « Moi aussi, il me manque chaque fichu jour. Et la façon dont il est mort est _horripilante_. La prochaine fois que je le vois, je lui botterai les fesses. »

Remus eut un fou rire pendant un moment, puis il eut des sanglots dans la voix bien qu'il ne laissa pas les larmes couler. James le déplaça jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient assis en face de la fenêtre, et se positionna de sorte qu'il soit entre Remus et la porte.

« Maintenant, » dit-il, « dis-moi. Juste, dis-moi. Tout ce dont tu veux me parler. »

Remus prit une grande bouffée d'air et commença à parler. James donna facilement à Remus toute son attention. Il pouvait compter sur Harry pour surveiller Connor, et sur Draco pour surveiller Harry.

* * *

><p>« Non. » La voix d'Harry était infiniment patiente, pensa Draco, même si dans une telle situation, la personne vers qui était dirigée cette patience ne la méritait certainement pas. « Tu n'as pas agité ton poignet de la bonne manière. Comme ça. <em>Protego ! <em>»

Le sort du Bouclier apparut devant Harry. Draco recula d'un pas, mais cela le laissa tout de même très proche d'Harry. Le sort avait été instantané, réussi et très, très puissant. Les cheveux de Draco se dressèrent sur sa tête au violent souffle de magie, qui semblait bondir dans chaque coin de la vaste pièce constamment éclairée par des rayons de soleil traversant les immenses fenêtres, que James avait indiquée aux garçons pour leur entraînement.

Draco s'en fichait. Cette magie avait une odeur de roses, bien qu'elle lui ait donné des maux de tête à une certaine époque. Il adorait regarder Harry mettre en pratique sa magie, même quand il devait utiliser sa baguette pour qu'on puisse l'imiter.

Il souhaitait juste qu'Harry ne dût pas donner des cours à son frère.

Connor Potter se tenait de l'autre côté de la pièce, observant Harry avec concentration. Il tendit le bras au bout duquel il tenait sa baguette et dit, sans beaucoup de conviction, « _Protego. »_

Le geste du poignet était encore faux, constata Draco avec désespoir, et le sort du Bouclier ne put se matérialiser. Connor prit un air sinistre. « Je n'y arriverai jamais, » déclara-t-il.

« Bien sûr que si. » Harry sourit à son frère, ce qui rendit Draco malade. Harry était loin d'être l'idiot aveugle qu'il avait été au sujet de Connor l'année précédente, mais il était encore trop attaché à son imbécile de frère, pensa Draco. Il aurait plutôt dû payer plus d'attention à ceux à qui il était réellement attachés, comme Draco, et devrait certainement pas insister calmement pour entraîner son frère lorsque Draco était présent, juste parce que cela faisait partie de ses habitudes quotidiennes.

« Tu le penses vraiment ? » Connor leva la tête, cherchant dans les yeux d'Harry une quelconque réassurance. Draco se renfrogna et croisa les bras. Connor avait cessé d'avoir la protection de Sirius, alors il avait demandé celle d'Harry. Et Harry la lui donnait, encore et encore — il donnait toujours plus de lui-même au mur desséché qu'était Connor Potter. Draco devait lutter pour conserver son masque calme lorsqu'il y pensait.

« Bien sûr que oui. » dit Harry, sa voix basse et apaisante. « Un puissant sorcier n'est rien sans volonté, Connor. Il peut s'entraîner et s'entraîner, et ne pas faire apparaître la moindre petite étincelle au bout de sa baguette s'il ne le _veut_ pas vraiment. Ou il peut jeter les sorts les plus envoûtants, et aucun d'entre eux ne sera ce qu'il voulait, parce qu'il ne _sait_ pas ce qu'il veut vraiment. Tu échoues à présent à cause de ton manque de volonté, mais tu n'y es pas contraint. Tu connais les enjeux. Tu sais qu'on doit faire ça. »

Connor frissonna, puis leva la tête et acquiesça. Draco cligna des yeux. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'Harry disait quelque chose de ce genre, mais c'était la première fois que ses mots avaient eu un résultat aussi rapide et convaincant.

« Je me souviens de la Cabane Hurlante, » murmura Connor.

C'était une chose parmi d'autres qui rendait Draco furieux. Harry lui avait raconté ce qu'il s'était passé dans la Cabane, mais c'était différent que d'y avoir été présent. Cela était évident à chaque fois que les jumeaux s'échangeaient des regards. Ils partageaient une de ces expériences marquantes et uniques que Draco n'avait pas vécues. Connor avait accès à une partie d'Harry auquel il n'avait pas accès.

Harry tourna brusquement son regard vers lui. « Tout va bien, Draco ? »

Draco cligna des yeux, réalisant qu'il avait presque laissé sa propre magie s'échapper hors de contrôle, et secoua la tête. « Oui. »

Harry l'étudia un bref moment de plus, puis hocha la tête et se tourna vers Connor. « Comme ça, » dit-il, sa voix claire et assurée. « _Protego ! _»

Connor lui fit écho, sa voix aussi volontaire, et cette fois réalisa le bon mouvement de poignet.

Un fin bouclier l'encercla. Harry rit à haute voix. « Excellent, Connor ! Tu devras travailler pour qu'il soit plus puissant, mais tu as la volonté, maintenant, et tu sais ce que tu as besoin de faire. Je pense que même ce bouclier supportera quelques sorts. » Il fit prudemment un geste de sa baguette. Draco savait qu'Harry devait retenir sa puissance, comme attaché à des chaînes, dans ce genre de situations. Il était tellement plus habitué à utiliser de la magie brute, déchaînée et sans baguette. « _Petrificus Totalus ! _»

Le sort s'élança vers Connor et rebondit contre le bouclier. Le sourire de Connor s'élargit, et il se lança dans une gigue frénétique. Harry rit à nouveau.

« Maintenant que tu peux le faire, on travaillera sur la manière de faire un bouclier plus puissant, » promit-il à son frère, « et d'autres sortilèges défensifs. »

Connor lui sourit. « Demain ? » demanda-t-il, tapotant son ventre. « Je meurs de faim. »

Harry acquiesça. « Je te laisse partir— pour aujourd'hui, » dit-il, dans un ton faussement menaçant, et Connor rit à son tour. « C'est presque l'heure du dîner, de toute façon. Mais on travaillera demain, et tous les jours jusqu'à ce que tu puisses faire ce sort parfaitement. »

Connor acquiesça. « Je sais, » dit-il, et il partit à travers la porte.

Harry se tourna vers Draco au moment où Connor disparut. « Il s'améliore _vraiment_ de jour en jour, » dit-il.

Draco leva son menton. « Tu ne peux pas savoir si j'allais dire quelque chose à ce propos. »

« Si, » signala Harry, « je peux. »

Draco soupira. « _Bien_, Harry. Mais je veux savoir— quand est-ce que tu lui diras que tu te retiens devant lui ? »

Les yeux d'Harry se détournèrent des siens. Draco attrapa son menton et tourna son visage vers lui, de la façon dont il l'avait fait dans l'infirmerie lorsqu'Harry avait essayé de renier le fait que Draco l'aimait.

« C'est ce que tu fais, » dit doucement Draco. S'il abattait bien ses cartes, il pourrait certainement gagner et libérer Harry de sa responsabilité d'enseigner à son frère. Sûrement que James Potter pouvait s'en occuper. Il devrait. Connor était son fils. « Tu es trop puissant pour ce genre de jeux. Tu le sais. Tu peux lui montrer comment lancer des sortilèges, mais tu ne fais pas un bon adversaire pour un duel. Tu pourrais le détruire n'importe quand, et bloquer n'importe lequel de ses sorts, et de toute manière tu ne veux pas le blesser. Il ne progressera que jusqu'à un certain point, et alors il commencera à se dire qu'il est beaucoup mieux préparé qu'il ne l'est vraiment. Cherche quelqu'un d'autre pour l'entraîner. Ton père, peut-être, ou Professeur Lupin. Ils ont une quantité de pouvoir plus proche de la sienne que toi. »

« J'ai dit que je lui donnerai des cours, » murmura Harry. « Je l'ai dit, même à Poudlard, et la situation n'était pas brillante, là-bas. J'ai besoin de me rattraper. Et il y a un tas de choses que je peux lui enseigner qui ne repose pas sur la magie. Les rituels de sang-pur, l'Histoire, l'étiquette, l'autorité... »

« Harry. » Draco décida qu'il pouvait tout aussi bien donner à Harry le message que ses parents lui avaient communiqué avant qu'il quitte le Manoir pour se rendre à Lux Aeterna dans son intégrité. Il n'avait pas voulu le faire, pensant que les mots étaient trop rudes pour Harry et son actuelle vision du monde, mais Harry avait besoin de les entendre. « Tu peux lui enseigner ces choses, oui, mais il n'en a pas autant besoin que sa magie. Si Voldemort revient et que Connor est celui qui doit le vaincre, soit. » Draco ne put chasser le scepticisme de sa voix. Il ne pensait vraiment pas que le Seigneur des Ténèbres tomberait de la main de Connor, prophétie ambiguë ou pas. Harry était tellement meilleur que son frère, en tous points de vue, que c'était une idée impossible à concevoir. « Mais cela ne signifie pas qu'il va être un leader. _Tu_ l'es. _Tu_ dois l'être. Tu sais qu'il y a des sorciers qui gardent un œil sur toi pour ton pouvoir, et ils chercheront bientôt des signes de tes vraies intentions. C'est ce que ma mère faisait en tant que Starborn, s'assurant qu'il y a des sorciers prudemment favorables à la possibilité d'un troisième parti, qui est ni celui de Voldemort ni celui de Dumbledore. Elle ne peut faire cela que parce que tu es— et bien, toi. Et tôt ou tard, tu devras devenir le leader de ce troisième parti. Mes parents accepteront de te suivre si tu deviens ce leader, tu sais. »

C'était ce dernier point qui avait le plus impressionné Draco. Il ne savait pas quel présent de solstice d'été Harry avait envoyé à son père, mais il savait que Lucius avait été stupéfait et secoué pendant un jour après l'avoir reçu, et dès lors sérieusement pensif. Et sa mère, sa mère qui n'avait jamais incliné la tête devant Voldemort, qui n'avait jamais eu son bras souillé par la Marque des Ténèbres, avait souri lorsque Draco s'était enquis auprès d'elle à propos d'Harry, puis avait dit, « Il ne deviendra pas un Seigneur, chéri. Il sera quelque chose de bien meilleur. Et il aura ma loyauté jusqu'au jour où il montrera qu'il ne peut plus devenir cette personne. Je ne m'attends pas à ce que ce jour arrive. »

« Je ne veux pas donner des ordres à qui que ce soit. »

Draco cligna des yeux, et s'arracha à ses rêves concernant le futur pour se rendre compte qu'Harry était désormais en train de le regarder, ses bras croisés, ses yeux sévères et son visage fermé.

« Je ne veux contraindre personne, » dit Harry. « Et je ne veux pas non plus donner des ordres. Si je peux leur demander de faire des choses, soit. Mais je ne les commanderai pas, Draco. Je ne le ferai _pas_. »

« Tu ne vas pas devenir un Seigneur, » essaya Draco.

« Je m'en fiche. » Harry s'éloigna de lui, et Draco fut presque instantanément irrité, comme il l'était toujours lorsqu'Harry était si éloigné de lui. Il essaya de se calmer, de ne pas laisser son visage montrer son irritation. « Ils s'attendraient quand même à ce que je leur dise quoi faire, n'est-ce pas ? »

A contrecœur, Draco acquiesça. Sa mère le lui avait bien expliqué. Elle avait fait ce qu'elle avait fait jusqu'alors pour construire un monde plus sûr pour son fils et pour remplir la dette qu'elle devait envers Harry, mais tôt ou tard, elle en viendrait au point où seule la puissance d'Harry, secondée par sa sagesse, la guiderait sans encombre. Elle chercherait alors son avis, et quel que soit le nom qu'Harry donnait à ce qu'il lui disait, conseils ou commandements ou quoi que ce soit d'autre, elle _obéirait_ toujours.

« Je ne veux pas, » dit Harry. « J'ai été un esclave. Je ne souhaiterai jamais ce destin à qui que ce soit. »

« Si ce sont leur choix, ce ne sont pas des esclaves, » dit Draco. « Merlin, ce que tu es _frustrant_. »

Harry secoua la tête. « Je préfère faire des marchés et des dettes et des sacrifices, Draco. Je les comprends. Pourvu que je sois d'une quelconque utilité à ta famille, pourvu que je puisse leur donner quelque chose en retour d'une quelconque aide qu'ils m'auront donné, je m'en contenterai. Mais ne me demande pas de devenir une sorte de— » Il agita ses mains, cherchant à l'évidence le bon mot. « _Général, _» cracha-t-il finalement, avant de marcher à grands pas vers la porte.

« Harry, » murmura Draco.

Harry l'entendit, et s'arrêta, bien qu'il ne le regardât pas.

« Il y aura des fois où les marchés seront très globaux, ou alors tu ne pourras pas joindre quelqu'un afin de lui demander son avis, » dit Draco. « Tu as étudié la guerre. Tu le _sais_. Vas-tu réellement refuser d'être un leader parce que tu pourrais émotionnellement blesser quelqu'un, ou les faire brièvement se sentir comme un esclave ? »

Harry regarda en arrière. « Je t'ai parlé du _vates_. »

Draco acquiesça, perplexe.

« Je ne vois pas comment je pourrais être le genre de leader que tes parents veulent que je sois et _vates_, » dit Harry. « Pas lorsque l'un repose sur le commandement, parfois sans même devoir y penser, alors que le second repose sur ma connaissance si profonde de moi-même que je serais instantanément conscient du moment où je donnerais un ordre et martelé par le dégoût pour l'avoir fait. Les créatures magiques ont suffisamment été blessées par leurs liens, Draco. Je ne peux pas me permettre de m'habituer à créer des liens d'obligation sur d'autres sorciers. Je me reposerai sur les rituels de sang-pur, que quelqu'un n'utilisera pas à moins qu'il soit entièrement conscient de ce que cela implique, et sur les marchés. Si je ne peux pas retourner un service pour un service, une aide pour une aide, d'égal à égal, alors je ne conclurai pas le marché. »

Draco fit une pause. Ce qu'il avait à dire sonnait stupide et naïf, mais il avait besoin de le dire.

« Je pense que tu peux être les deux, Harry, » dit-il. « S'il y a bien une personne qui peut le faire, c'est toi. »

Harry cligna des yeux, à l'évidence surpris, puis lui fit un large sourire désabusé. « Ça fait du bien de voir que tu as autant de confiance en moi, Draco, mais je pense que je devrai probablement choisir, et je choisis d'être un _vates._ Je laisserai aux sorciers leur libre-arbitre, bien qu'ils n'aient pas autant de toiles à enlever. Seulement les toiles qui les rendent si aveugles et têtus, » ajouta-t-il à mi-voix.

« Mais et si quelqu'un choisit de t'obéir ? » demanda Draco. « Refuserais-tu vraiment sa décision, forçant ta propre volonté à écraser celle de cette personne ? »

Il haït la manière dont cette question fit disparaître le sourire d'Harry, mais ils avaient besoin de prendre cela en considération. Du moins, _Harry_ avait besoin de prendre cela en considération. Draco le regarda lutter inconfortablement. Il souhaita pouvoir enlacer Harry et dire qu'il comprenait, mais il ne le pouvait pas. Il savait quelle était sa place, où il se tiendrait toujours.

Harry était celui qui devait faire un choix.

« Je ne sais pas, » dit enfin Harry d'une voix morose. « Je suppose que non. »

Draco savait quand il devait se retirer. L'odeur de rose dans la pièce était presque suffocante, la magie d'Harry réagissant à sa colère. Il sourit. Ce n'était pas difficile, maintenant que le morveux était parti. « Eh bien, tu n'as pas besoin de choisir à cet instant précis. Veux-tu rentrer et explorer ce passage secret dans le grenier ? »

Harry se ragaillardit immédiatement. « Oui ! » Il ouvrit la porte qui menait hors de la pièce et jeta un coup d'œil aux alentours plusieurs fois. « Mais on doit être prudents, » murmura-t-il. « Papa m'a dit qu'il y avait une raison pour qu'une protection soit présente sur cette porte. »

Draco cilla. Il ne se souvenait pas d'une quelconque barrière. « Quelle protection ? »

Harry avala sa salive. « Je, euh, l'ai un peu détruite parce qu'elle ne voulait pas nous laisser entrer, » admit-il. « Mais je suis sûr qu'il n'y a rien qui nous fera du mal. »

« Bien sûr que non, » dit Draco, se rappelant d'être sur ses gardes, juste au cas où.

Harry sourit sauvagement et fila hors de la pièce, se dirigeant vers le grenier— doucement.

_Tout est si dur,_ se plaignit Draco à lui-même, alors qu'il suivait Harry à travers la lumière de Lux Aeterna. _Je souhaite que cela ne soit pas si dur. Mais au moins je suis là, et je peux m'assurer qu'il ne dépasse pas ses limites, ou qu'il n'ignore pas d'importantes décisions, ou qu'il n'en fasse pas des stupides. Et cela suffit._

_Et si ce n'est pas assez, je ferai en sorte que cela suffise._

* * *

><p>Traduit : Mars 2009<p>

Publié : 12 / 11 / 2011


	2. Interlude : Une rafale de lettres

**Freedom and not Peace**

**Auteur :** Lightning on the wave.

**Anciennes traductrices :** Paradise of readers.

**Etat de la fic :** anglais 86 /86 ; français 2 / 86.

**Etat de la traduction :** Chap 1 à 9, 11, 13 et 20 traduits.

**Chapitre traduit par :** Flemmardise **et corrigé par :** Asuka Tanku

Les liens des traductrices et de l'auteur sont sur le profil. Il y aura un chapitre toutes les deux semaines, le samedi. Sur ce, nous vous souhaitons bonne lecture !

Merci à tous ceux qui ont pris le temps de nous laisser un commentaire, ça fait plaisir à toute la galerie :)

**Libre, mais sans répit**

Interlude : Une rafale de lettres

_30 Juin 1994_

_Cher Peter,_

Je t'assure que j'ai l'intention de prendre soin d'Harry. Je ne sais pas si tu veux que je prête serment, puisque je n'ai pas vraiment gardé mes dernières promesses. Mais je le ferai, si tu le souhaites. Il te suffit de me donner tes conditions : au nom de Merlin, au nom de la magie, ou quoi que ce soit d'autre.

Harry guérit peu à peu, je pense. Il s'est lancé dans le rôle de professeur pour son frère. J'ai essayé de le convaincre de ralentir son rythme et de se détendre lorsque je pensais qu'il en avait besoin. Il ne le prend pas très bien. Plus je l'observe et plus je me rends compte que mon fils n'a jamais eu de véritable parent. D'une certaine manière, il a appris à compenser ce manque par lui-même. D'une autre, ce n'est pas le cas, ou alors la présence de son tuteur lui manque. Son aversion pour les 'restrictions' telles que manger correctement et se coucher tôt tend à me faire croire qu'il n'a toujours pas appris à prendre soin de lui-même.

J'ai demandé à Harry ce qu'il voulait. Cela me sert, de temps à autres, mais pas souvent. Selon ses dires, il souhaite passer plus de temps avec son frère, que je sois honnête avec lui, et que Draco Malfoy puisse lui rendre visite. Rien d'autre.

Si tu as un conseil à me donner, Peter, quel qu'il soit, je t'en serai reconnaissant. Tu l'as vu plus souvent que moi cette année. Et ce n'est pas seulement ta menace qui me motive à faire cela, au cas où tu l'insinuerais. Je souhaite réellement être un meilleur père pour mes fils. En ce moment même, rien d'autre n'est plus important à mes yeux.

_James._

* * *

><p><em>1er Juil<em>_let 1994_

_Lily,_

Je ne sais pas vraiment quoi te dire, donc je pose mes mots sur un parchemin en espérant que tu pourras en faire quelque chose. Tu étais douée pour lire entre les lignes, quand nous étions à Poudlard. Je me demande quelle part de la femme que je connaissais après Poudlard était réelle, et quelle part en était une illusion, donc je vais parler de la part dont je savais qu'elle était réelle.

Veux-tu revoir nos fils à nouveau, pour une autre raison que de t'en servir comme outils de guerre ? J'ai besoin que tu répondes à cette question avant de pouvoir te laisser voir Connor à nouveau. L'autre décision n'est pas la tienne, mais celle de Harry.

Lorsque j'ai demandé l'avis de Connor, il est devenu très surpris et a perdu sa voix quelques instants, puis il a admis que tu lui manquais, mais il a peur de ce qu'il pourrait arriver si jamais il te voyait— si tu essaierais de reprendre contrôle sur lui, ou si tu lui dirais qu'il ne pouvait vivre sa vie ou qu'il ne pourrait plus voir Harry.

Peut-être est-ce la deuxième question à laquelle je veux une réponse. Si tu veux revoir nos fils pour une autre raison que de t'en servir en tant que sacrifices, alors que leur dirais-tu ? Tu peux l'écrire. Mais je ne peux te promettre de le leur montrer.

Et oui, avant que tu ne me le demandes, je t'aime toujours. Cela ne signifie pas que je peux te ramener les garçons, pas encore. Je ne peux pas.

_James._

* * *

><p><em>1er Juillet 1994<em>

_Cher Professeur Snape,_

J'espère que vous allez bien, monsieur. J'ai enquêté sur les moyens de vous faire venir à Lux Aeterna par Poudre de Cheminette ou Portoloin, mais j'ai bien peur que les barrières ne vous laissent toujours pas passer. Lux Aeterna est entièrement close pour certaines personnes, et complètement ouverte pour d'autres. James dit qu'il ne peut pas abaisser un seul type de barrières, et il ne peut certainement pas changer l'aversion qu'il ressent envers vous, surtout qu'il ne vous connaît pas bien du tout.

Peut-être pourriez-vous lui écrire, monsieur ? Cela aiderait peut-être à ce que les barrières vous laissent passer, et vous permettrait de venir à Lux Aeterna comme bon vous semblera.

Je me porte très bien. Connor s'améliore de jour en jour. Lux Aeterna est fascinante — pas autant que la Magie Noire ou les Potions, bien évidemment, mais elle contient un bon nombre de trésors et cache des passages dont je ne connaissais pas l'existence. J'ai rencontré mes grands-parents et mes grand-tantes ainsi que d'autres membres de ma famille à travers leurs portraits. J'ai appris que le Labyrinthe dans lequel s'est rendu James l'oblige à être honnête, donc je peux lui faire confiance, maintenant. J'ai fêté le solstice d'été à l'aube, en lâchant des bateaux, les laissant voguer dans la mer de Northumberland. Je commence à me sentir à mon aise, ici. Ce n'est pas une sensation que j'ai souvent expérimentée auparavant, c'est pourquoi cela m'a pris quelques temps avant de m'en rendre compte. Bien sûr, Draco prétend que je me sentais chez moi au Manoir des Malfoy, mais je n'en suis pas sûr. J'étais si tendu la première fois que je m'y suis rendu, pour Noël ; et la fois suivante, l'été dernier, j'étais si mal en point que les personnes présentes m'importaient bien plus que le lieu.

S'il-vous-plaît, ne le dites pas à Draco, monsieur.

J'ai lu les livres que vous m'avez envoyés, et j'ai quelques questions. Est-ce vrai que les Philtres Calmants ne peuvent être améliorés ? Pourquoi ? Le livre n'a fait qu'un simple constat à ce propos, je ne pense pas que cela soit très sage. Il me semble que l'ajout de quelques pétales de violette ne se contenterait pas seulement de faire durer la Potion plus longtemps mais la ferait également avoir un meilleur goût. Et je pense également que quelques pétales de violette ne seraient pas de trop dans la Potion Tue-Loup.

Je me demandais si je pouvais faire une potion qui imiterait les effets d'un sortilège de Désillusion. Oh, je sais que je suis loin d'être capable de réaliser une potion parfaite par mes propres moyens, mais la théorie est sensée, je pense, monsieur. Pourriez-vous jeter un coup d'œil à ma liste de notes sur le parchemin ci-joint et me dire ce que je devrais modifier afin de pouvoir la préparer ?

Pourquoi les Potions contenant des yeux de scarabée sont-elles toujours oranges ?

Je promets, monsieur, que je m'arrangerai pour vous voir avant de revenir à Poudlard. Peut-être au Chemin de Traverse ?

_Harry._

* * *

><p><em>3 Juillet 1994<em>

_Cher Harry,_

Ne pense pas que je n'ai pas remarqué que tu n'avais pas mentionné tes cauchemars dans ta dernière lettre, dont je suis sûr qu'ils ont encore lieu, étant donné que tu ne m'as pas dit que le flacon de Potion de Sommeil Sans Rêves que je t'ai envoyé était inutile. Les cauchemars que tu as sont importants, Harry. Si je découvre que tu continues à en avoir et que tu ne m'en parles pas, tu continueras tes cours d'Occlumencie pendant toute l'année qui s'annonce.

A quelle fréquence apparaissent tes cauchemars ? Combien de temps durent-ils ? Combien en as-tu chaque nuit ? Quelles images reviennent fréquemment ?

Je suis heureux que tu te sentes chez toi à Lux Aeterna. Cependant, n'oublie jamais que James a déjà fait preuve de faiblesse. Je ne lui fais pas confiance. S'il fait le moindre geste que tu pourrais interpréter comme une menace, contacte-moi sur le champ. La seconde chouette que je t'envoie porte des livres concernant les barrières. Même les anciennes maisons telles que celle des Potter ont souvent des faiblesses inattendues dans leurs barrières. Je souhaite que tu puisses les identifier, à la fois pour ta propre sécurité, mais également pour que tu saches à quoi tu devras t'attaquer si jamais j'ai besoin de passer à travers les barrières.

J'espère que M. Malfoy te fait prendre du repos et t'empêche de passer tout ton temps avec ton frère. Je lui écrirai, et si je découvre que ce n'est pas le cas, tu viendras réellement à ma rencontre au Chemin de Traverse la semaine prochaine, afin que je puisse évaluer ton état.

Pour répondre à tes questions :

Les Philtres Calmants ne peuvent être améliorés par l'ajout de pétales de violette, ou quel qu'autre ingrédient que ce soit, car leur base est stagnante. C'est ce qui fait qu'elles ont un effet calmant, mais cela signifie également qu'elles se contentent d'absorber tous les ingrédients en trop sans que ces ingrédients n'aient de répercussion sur les effets de la potion. Il y a eu de nombreuses expériences réalisées ces vingt dernières années dans le but d'améliorer ce philtre. Rien n'a jamais marché. Il y a déjà des pétales de violette dans la Potion Tue-Loup. Pourquoi ressens-tu le besoin d'en rajouter encore plus ? Te sens-tu menacé par le loup ?

Tes notes sur la Potion de Désillusion manquent de réponses à un certain nombre de question élémentaires. Quel mélange de cheveux de Demiguise et d'écailles de Boutefeu Chinois pourrait être suffisamment stable pour supporter l'ajout d'autres ingrédients ? Que ferais-tu pour te protéger du dégagement de fumée qui aura lieu à la septième étape ? Comment empêcherais-tu la potion de devenir inerte après l'ajout des corps de Crysopidae ?

Si je découvre que tu as essayé de concocter des potions par tes propres moyens, je n'attendrai pas notre rencontre sur le Chemin de Traverse. Tu reviendras à Poudlard avec moi pour le reste de l'été, et tu auras des retenues jusqu'à l'été prochain, vu que je ne pourrais apparemment pas me fier à toi pour préserver la sécurité des autres ainsi que la tienne.

Les Potions contenant des yeux de scarabée sont oranges car on doit obligatoirement y ajouter un Œil-de-tigre, Harry. Tu aurais dû le savoir.

Sois heureux.

_Professeur Severus Snape._

* * *

><p><em>3 <em>_Juillet 1994_

_Cher Draco,_

Je sais que tu as régulièrement rendu visite à Harry à Lux Aeterna. J'aimerais que tu me donnes une description de son état, particulièrement en ce qui concerne ses cauchemars, ses habitudes nutritives, et la quantité de temps qu'il passe avec son jumeau ainsi que l'attention qu'il lui porte.

_Professeur Severus Snape._

* * *

><p><em>4 Juillet 1994<em>

_Cher Professeur Snape,_

Harry est heureux, bien que je pense que cela soit grâce à moi et non pas grâce à ses misérables relations qui se trouvent être son père et son frère. (Le Professeur Lupin y est également pour quelque chose, parfois, mais Harry ne passe pas beaucoup de temps avec lui). Il rit et sourit lorsque je suis avec lui. Il explore Lux Aeterna et vole avec moi aussi facilement qu'il me parle d'Histoire ou de coutumes de sang-purs, ou encore de la guerre qui se prépare. Je pense qu'il a finalement compris qu'il pouvait me confier n'importe quoi, car peu importe ce qu'il dise, je ne le jugerai pas et je ne lui tournerai pas le dos.

Il a l'air de dormir relativement bien, bien qu'il ne me parle pas de ses cauchemars (d'accord, il y a au moins une chose dont il ne me parle pas). Il mange bien. Il n'est pas maigre, ne meurt pas de faim ou autre.

Il passe encore bien trop, trop de temps avec son jumeau. Il entraîne Connor à jeter des nouveaux sorts chaque jour, à la même heure, que je sois là ou non. Parfois lorsque je lui rends visite, il est juste là, assis à écouter le morveux babiller à propos de Sirius Black et il hoche la tête, comme s'il n'était qu'une oreille à l'écoute et non une personne dont la souffrance serait la même. J'ai essayé de lui en parler. Il hausse les épaules et me dit qu'il a déjà fait son deuil, et que le meilleur moyen pour lui de guérir est d'écouter d'autres personnes en parler. Il me rend fou.

Je pense que le plus inquiétant est qu'Harry ne se rend toujours pas compte de l'impact que sa magie a sur le reste du monde sorcier. Il pense qu'il peut fuir tranquillement, je ne sais pas, juste en faisant preuve d'une énorme quantité de pouvoir pour aider les gens, de temps en temps. Il s'imagine qu'ils acquiesceraient et lui donneraient ce qu'il demande, et c'est tout : une aide pour une aide. Je lui en ai parlé plusieurs fois, et maintenant je comprends. C'est toute une combinaison de choses. Il ne veut pas être un Seigneur comme Dumbledore, et demander des choses aux autres sans pouvoir immédiatement leur donner quelque chose en retour ou leur prêter serment sont des choses qu'il considère comme Dumbledorien. Il n'a pas autant d'admiration envers sa magie que nous, parce que, évidemment, il y vit en plein milieu, et ne sait simplement pas la joie qu'elle nous apporte. Et il a encore du mal à se concevoir en tant que quelqu'un d'important qui attirerait l'attention des autres, et non pas comme un combattant de l'ombre dont personne ne connaîtrait l'existence. C'est à cause de l'entraînement que sa mère lui a donné, j'en suis certain.

Mais ce n'est pas grave. Il est toujours Serpentard, et je continue à lui rendre visite tous les deux jours, et je m'assure que la compagnie d'un Serpentard ne lui manque pas. Je prendrai bien soin de lui, monsieur, pour son bien et le nôtre.

_Votre élève courtois,_

_Draco Malfoy._

* * *

><p><em>4 Juillet 1994<em>

_Potter,_

Ton fils pense que je devrais t'écrire, dans l'intérêt de diminuer notre inimitié. Je reste sceptique quant à sa théorie. Tant que je te détesterai, je ne pourrai pas entrer dans Lux Aeterna, mais le garçon aurait à sa disposition un protecteur qui porte ses propres intérêts à coeur, et non pas juste les tiens.

Néanmoins, Harry m'a demandé de te contacter, et c'est ce que je fais.

_Professeur Severus Snape_

_Maître de Potions de Poudlard._

_Directeur de la Maison Serpentard._

* * *

><p><em>6 Juillet 1994<em>

_Snape,_

Me détester n'est pas le meilleur des choix. Te détester n'en est pas un non plus, je dois l'admettre. Par exemple, si tu étais là, peut-être pourrais-tu me dire pourquoi une explosion vient de détruire la pièce dont Harry se sert en tant que laboratoire de Potions. Il va bien, mais la pièce est entièrement recouverte d'une matière visqueuse orange.

_James Potter,_

_Maître de Lux Aeterna._

* * *

><p><em>7 Juillet 1994<em>

_Potter,_

Harry a ajouté d'autres ingrédients à un mélange de cheveux de Demiguise et d'écailles de Boutefeu Chinois. Laisse-moi passer à travers les barrières. J'ai dit au garçon que je le punirais s'il tentait de faire cette potion, et j'en ai le droit, en tant que son gardien légal.

_Snape._

* * *

><p><em>8 Juillet 1994<em>

_Snape,_

Tu n'as pas compris, n'est-ce pas ? Je ne peux juste pas baisser les barrières en un claquement de doigts. Ils dépendent de ma haine envers toi, et elle est toujours intacte, merci de t'en soucier.

Harry a déjà été puni depuis longtemps. Tu oublies que, pendant que tu écris tes lettres depuis Poudlard, je suis dans la même maison que lui. Il s'est excusé, bien qu'il ait spécialement ajouté qu'il ne tentait pas d'utiliser des cheveux de Demiguise et des écailles de Boutefeu Chinois, mais un autre mélange d'ingrédients. Je lui ai interdit de toucher à ses potions pendant une semaine, et il l'a humblement accepté.

D'ailleurs, puisqu'on en parle, j'ai trouvé une fiole de Potion de Sommeil Sans Rêves dans sa chambre, une de ces potions que Connor ne boit pas. J'apprécierais que tu arrêtes d'envoyer à mon fils des Potions que je n'ai pas approuvées, merci bien.

_James__ Potter._

* * *

><p><em>9 Juillet 1994<em>

_Potter,_

Tu es un idiot. As-tu seulement vérifié son laboratoire pour voir s'il restait des morceaux de cheveux de Demiguise et d'écailles de Boutefeu Chinois ? Ou l'as-tu juste cru sur parole ? Es-tu entré dans son laboratoire depuis que tu lui as demandé de ne plus y travailler ? Harry est un Serpentard, Potter. Il est tout à fait capable d'avoir l'air acceptant, mais de continuer à faire ce qu'il veut vraiment sous la surface.

J'ai envoyé des Potions de Sommeil Sans Rêves à Harry parce qu'il a souffert de cauchemars, plutôt brutaux, d'après les brèves descriptions qu'il m'en a envoyées au début de l'été — des cauchemars qui font saigner sa cicatrice. J'espère que même toi, tu peux comprendre l'importance d'une telle chose. S'il l'a utilisée, alors c'est qu'il a réussi à s'accorder une période de paix, et j'espère que, en tant que l'homme qui lui a refusé d'être en paix pendant une si grande période de son enfance, tu ne lui en voudras pas pour cela.

Tu peux envoyer une autre lettre si tu le souhaites, mais je n'y répondrai pas. Il est évident que tu restes l'enfant acrimonieux à qui on ne peut pas confier une tâche telle que la garde d'enfants. Je trouverai un moyen de retirer Harry de tes soins.

_Professeur Severus Snape._

* * *

><p><em>10 Juillet<em>_ 1994_

_Harry,_

Il m'est venu à l'esprit que bien que je ne puisse venir à toi, tu pourrais facilement venir à moi. Si tu quittais les protections de Lux Aeterna et me donnais la description d'un lieu de rencontre, je pourrais facilement y Transplaner. Ainsi tu pourrais passer le reste des vacances de la façon dont tu le devrais, avec des Serpentards qui ne dépendent pas de toi pour leur entraînement.

_Professeur Severus Snape._

* * *

><p><em>11 Juillet 1994<em>

_Snape,_

Tu ne peux pas me retirer Harry, pas s'il ne veut pas partir. Et j'ai enquêté son laboratoire, merci bien, et n'ai trouvé aucune trace de cheveux de Demiguise ou d'écailles de Boutefeu Chinois, et aucun signe qu'Harry n'y ait mis les pieds cette dernière semaine.

_James Potter._

* * *

><p><em>13 Juillet 1994<em>

_Cher Professeur__ Snape,_

Je suis désolé, monsieur. Je ne pense pas que quitter les protections serait une bonne idée. Il reste des Mangemorts dehors, et l'un d'entre eux pourrait réussir à me retrouver si je quitte les barrières trop longtemps. On m'a dit que ma magie était plutôt reconnaissable.

Du reste, il reste toujours le problème qu'il y a toujours eu si je devais passer mon été avec vous. Vous n'accepterez pas Connor, et mon frère doit venir avec moi. Il fait des progrès et je l'aide à faire son deuil de Sirius. Je ne vais pas l'abandonner en cours de guérison juste parce que je pourrais, possiblement, avoir fait une erreur sur une potion, qui n'était pas la Potion de Désillusion mais une autre.

Merci, monsieur, pour votre sollicitude. Mon père compte nous emmener au Chemin de Traverse à la fin du mois d'août ; je ne sais pas encore quel jour. Mais quand je le saurai, je vous écrirai, et nous pourrons certainement organiser un rendez-vous.

_Harry Potter._

* * *

><p><em>15 Juillet 1994<em>

_Snape,_

Maudit sois-tu, réponds-moi, sale bâtard !

_James Potter._

* * *

><p><em>17 Juillet 1994<em>

_Harry,_

Il semble que, étant donné que tu penses le meilleur de ceux qui sont avec toi et qu'ils ont besoin de se rétablir —encore plus que ce que je pensais, d'ailleurs— un autre type de preuves peut l'affirmer. Ci-jointes sont les lettres que ton père m'a envoyées ces dernières semaines. Dans la plus récente, il s'abaisse à réfuter ma filiation. Une fois que tu les auras lues, peut-être seras-tu d'accord qu'il vaudrait mieux pour toi de quitter cette maison dans laquelle un homme qui prétend être ton père ne fait aucun effort pour décider de ce qui est le meilleur pour son fils.

_Professeur Severus Snape._

* * *

><p><em>18 Juillet 1994<em>

_Cher Professeur Snape,_

J'ai lu les lettres, et j'en ai parlé à mon père. Il m'a montré les lettres que vous lui aviez envoyées en retour.

Je ne vais pas dire qu'elles étaient pires que les siennes. Elles étaient à peu près pareilles, vraiment : les écrits d'un homme qui ne peut pas surpasser une rancune enfantine, qui affirme m'aimer mais, qui, vraiment, ne semble pas capable de le montrer.

Je comprends que vous ne pouviez pas effacer votre inimitié en un clin d'œil. Mais sachez que je vous demande d'essayer. Si vous ne le pouvez pas, alors s'il-vous-plaît, contentez-vous de me voir à la fin du mois d'août, car je ne vous enverrai plus de lettres.

Je peux m'imaginer votre réaction, vous vous demandez si James reçoit le même traitement que vous. Oh, oui. Soyez-en assuré. Je suis parfaitement capable d'ignorer quelqu'un bien qu'il vit sous le même toit que moi.

J'ai la certitude que vous me harceliez de questions concernant mon état, plus tôt cet été, monsieur. En ce moment même, je suis absolument furieux contre chacun d'entre vous.

_Harry._

* * *

><p><em>20 Juillet 1994<em>

_Cher Harry,_

Après quelques jours de réflexion, j'ai décidé que tu avais raison. Puisses-tu me pardonner.

Je suis mécontent de t'avoir si loin de moi, à me reposer sur des rapports de seconde-main – même les tiens doivent être considérés comme des rapports de seconde-main, parce que je n'ai pas la preuve de mes propres yeux pour les comparer – de ta santé et de ta sécurité. Je ne veux pas que tu t'autodétruises. Cela n'a rien à voir avec le fait que tu sois le fils de James, ou un pion dans un jeu où je serais son adversaire, ou un Serpentard dont je pense qu'il est puissant et magiquement talentueux. Cela dépend simplement du fait que tu es Harry.

Je ne veux pas te perdre, et savoir que je ne peux pas être là pour te protéger me rend de plus en plus furieux.

S'il-te-plaît, prends garde à toi. Je ne te harcèlerai plus de questions à propos de tes cauchemars si tu fais cela pour moi. Ne concocte plus de potions dangereuses. Ne t'aventure pas en dehors des barrières de ta maison ; j'avais tort de t'encourager à le faire. Prends ton temps pour te rétablir. Il en va de même pour ton frère. Ne fais rien qui puisse contrarier quelqu'un qui pourrait te blesser.

Je te demande de faire ces choses car je ne peux rien faire d'autre.

_Professeur Severus Snape._

* * *

><p><em>20 Juillet 1994<em>

_Cher Professeur Snape,_

Je comprends à quel point il vous était dur d'écrire cette lettre, et j'accepte vos excuses.

Je reste à l'abri. J'ai fait une liste de mes cauchemars, que je vous envoie ci-joint, bien qu'en réalité ils me semblent si disjoints que je ne pense pas qu'ils veuillent dire grand-chose. La Potion de Sommeil Sans Rêves m'a été d'une grande aide.

Draco m'a rendu visite hier, et a réussi à me convaincre de laisser Remus prendre le relais pour donner des cours à Connor. Je hais l'admettre, mais je pense que cela nous a été utile, à tous les deux. Remus s'est senti plus ou moins inutile depuis qu'il est venu ici —ne voulant pas s'immiscer dans la vie de James, qui reconstruit son lien avec chacun de nous, mais ne sachant pas quoi faire d'autre. Et Connor... fichtre, Draco avait raison—

Excusez-moi, Professeur Snape. Draco ne voulait plus s'arrêter de rire lorsqu'il a lu par-dessus mon épaule ce que j'avais écrit. Le faire taire était une priorité.

Je ne vais pas le répéter. Connor a besoin de quelqu'un qui ne se retiendra pas de la manière dont je le fais. Remus sait comment enseigner à quelqu'un. Cela marche bien, et Connor était même impressionné après leur premier entraînement.

Bien sûr, Draco ne m'a pas laissé les regarder pendant longtemps. Nous sommes allés voler, puis je l'ai présenté au Labyrinthe – qui l'a simplement observé – puis j'ai reçu votre lettre.

Vous êtes mon tuteur légal, et je veux que vous le restiez. Je sais que c'est difficile d'écrire au sorcier qui vous a sauvé la vie. Mais, même si ces deux choses sont vraies, d'autres choses le sont également. James est mon père biologique, et il veut également devenir un père de coeur. Et je le veux. Je souhaite ne jamais devoir choisir entre vous, mais si je devais confronter un tel choix, alors j'irais avec celui qui aurait fait le plus d'efforts pour rendre ma vie plus facile. En ce moment même, chacun de vous la rend très difficile en n'essayant même pas de vous entendre.

Mais j'espère que vous le ferez. Merci.

_Harry._

* * *

><p><em>21 Juillet 1994<em>

_James,_

Je suis impressionné d'avoir reçu une réponse de ta part. Je ne pensais pas que tu avais la force d'y parvenir.

J'ai pris du temps à réfléchir sur le type de conseils que je devrais te donner à propos d'Harry, et mon meilleur conseil est que tu ne dois pas croire tout ce que le garçon te dit de lui. Je sais que tu es disposé à accepter ce qu'il montre en surface et à ne pas regarder plus en profondeur, mais c'est ce que tu dois faire. Harry connaît un tas de choses sur le monde, mais on ne peut pas en dire autant quand il en vient à se connaître lui-même.

Observe-le. Observe la manière dont il réagit, même lorsqu'il pense qu'il ne fait rien de spécial, ou même si tu es tenté de considérer sa réaction comme triviale. Tu pourrais probablement nommer une douzaine de choses que Connor aime, de la nourriture ou des sucreries ou des équipes de Quidditch, sans même y penser. Peux-tu en faire de même à propos d'Harry ? Si non, commence à consolider le lien qui vous unit.

Sois honnête avec lui. On lui a assez menti. Il a besoin de savoir que lorsque quelqu'un dit qu'il l'aime, il le pense vraiment. Dans le cas contraire, il pardonnera, encore et encore, jusqu'au jour où il sera vraiment blessé et rejette cette personne de son esprit et de son cœur. Et souviens-toi, James, au moment où j'entends que tu l'as blessé, tu auras quelques problèmes avec les rats.

N'essaie pas de le réconcilier avec Lily. Il n'y est pas obligé. Il n'a plus besoin d'elle. Je sais que tu l'aimes, mais Harry n'y est pas forcé.

Soit respectueux envers les personnes qui ont réussi à gagner son cœur — Snape, le jeune Malfoy, son frère.

Assure-toi que tu lui parles de Sirius. Je n'ai pas de mot pour décrire à quel point c'était horrible, James. Il me manque aussi, ce stupide fils de pute borné. Et pourtant je suis celui qui est allé à Azkaban pour lui. Je ne peux même pas m'imaginer ce qu'Harry doit ressentir. Sirius était son parrain, et Harry n'en était pas encore venu au point de le rejeter de son esprit et de son cœur.

Je suppose que la chose idéale à dire serait que tu devrais trouver un équilibre entre tes deux fils, mais je pense vraiment qu'Harry a besoin de plus d'attention. Ne le laisse pas te berner, ou te détourner l'attention en te parlant de Connor. Je l'ai vu faire cela de nombreuses fois lorsque je l'observais, à l'école. Il savait que les gens voudraient parler de Connor, parce qu'il est le Garçon-Qui-A-Survécu, ou parce qu'ils ne l'appréciaient pas, et il commençait à forcer les gens à penser à Connor et à cesser de lui payer attention. C'est un des restes de l'entraînement que Lily lui a donné, je pense.

Je ne sais pas encore quoi dire à propos de la reconstruction de notre amitié. Pour l'instant, je continuerai notre correspondance, afin de discuter d'un garçon qui a été suffisamment blessé dans sa vie, Merlin lui-même le sait.

_Peter._

* * *

><p><em>23 Juillet 1994<em>

_James,_

Je veux voir les garçons. S'il-te-plaît. Est-ce que je peux leur parler ? Et à toi, aussi ? La maison à Godric's Hollow ne te manque-t-elle pas ? C'était notre foyer pendant tant d'années. Je t'aime, vraiment, et eux, et tu me manques, et eux aussi.

S'il-te-plaît, reviens à la maison.

_Tendrement,_

_Lily._

* * *

><p><em>25 Juillet 1994<em>

_Cher Lily,_

Je suis désolé. Tu n'as répondu à aucune des deux questions que je t'ai posées. Je ne peux pas te laisser les voir. Je pense que ce serait pour le mieux que nous arrêtions notre correspondance maintenant.

_James._

_~~~~A Suivre~~~~_

__Traduit : Avril 2009

Publié : 26 / 11 / 11


	3. Les araignées tissent leurs toiles

**Freedom and not Peace**

**Auteur :** Lightning on the wave.

**Anciennes traductrices :** Paradise of readers.

**Etat de la fic :** anglais 86 /86 ; français 3 / 86.

**Etat de la traduction :** Chap 1 à 9, 11, 13 et 20 traduits.

**Chapitre traduit par :** Flemmardise **et corrigé par :** Ours en peluche

Les liens des traductrices et de l'auteur sont sur le profil. Il y aura un chapitre toutes les deux semaines, le samedi. Sur ce, nous vous souhaitons bonne lecture !

Merci à tous ceux qui ont pris le temps de nous laisser un commentaire, ça fait plaisir à toute la galerie :)

**Libre, mais sans répit**

Chapitre Deux : Les araignées tissent leurs toiles 

« Papa, pourquoi n'y a-t-il pas d'elfes de maison à Lux Aeterna ? »

James cligna des yeux et leva la tête de son bol de ragoût de bœuf. Harry le regardait intensément de l'autre côté de la table.

« Parce que nous n'avons pas besoin d'eux, » répondit James, prenant une nouvelle bouchée de ragoût. « Tu dois avoir remarqué que notre nourriture apparaît d'elle-même, comme à Poudlard, et que pourtant nous n'avons pas d'elfes de maison ? »

Harry fronça les sourcils. « J'aurais _dû_, » dit-il d'une voix morose. Il s'affaissa dans sa chaise et observa la salle à manger de Lux Aeterna. Les murs étaient percés d'une demi-douzaine de fenêtres, de chaque côté, non pas que cela soit inhabituel ; elles laissaient passer la lumière du soleil. James se demandait parfois à qui l'on devait la brillante idée d'accrocher des miroirs parmi les fenêtres, afin de réfléchir la lumière. Probablement à sa grand-mère Matilda, pensa-t-il. Elle avait toujours cherché des moyens de déclarer la nouvelle allégeance de sa famille à la Lumière, que cela soit par des gestes symboliques ou par ses mots et actions. « Mais je concentrais trop mon attention sur Connor. »

James jeta rapidement un coup d'œil dans le couloir, malgré le fait qu'il savait que Connor était à l'extérieur, pratiquant des sorts en se battant en duel avec Remus. Peut-être que c'était le bon moment pour parler à Harry de sa dévotion envers son frère ; Connor n'avait aucune chance de les entendre.

« Et donc, pourquoi ? »

_Bon, __dans __une __minute, __lorsque __je __l'aurai __persuadé __d'abandonner __le __sujet __des __elfes __de __maison,_se promit James. Il finit son ragoût et repoussa son bol, qui disparut quelques instants plus tard. Harry observa le phénomène puis regarda son père.

« Nous n'avons pas besoin d'eux, » expliqua James, s'appuyant contre le dossier de sa chaise. « Nous avons réussi à persuader les Brownies de travailler pour nous, il y a longtemps de cela, et ils remplacent les elfes de maison. »

Harry secoua lentement la tête, ses yeux vitrés, ce qui signifiait qu'il cherchait certains souvenirs dans sa tête. « J'en connais peu sur les Brownies. Pourquoi ont-ils accepté de travailler pour nous ? »

« Les Brownies vivent en colonies, » dit James, souriant légèrement de la manière dont cela sonnait comme sa grand-mère. Matilda Potter s'était assurée de rendre sa famille loyale à la Lumière en tous points, et elle avait été enchantée de raconter à quiconque voulait bien l'écouter l'histoire de son acquisition de servants calmes, domestiqués et libres de leur choix. « Un jour, la colonie la plus proche de Lux Aeterna fut kidnappée par les gobelins, tous sauf leur roi. Il fit appel à ma grand-mère – c'est-à-dire ton arrière-grand-mère— »

« Je sais, » dit Harry d'une voix quasi-sèche.

_Il __n'aime __pas __être __traité __comme __quelqu'un __de __stupide, _observa James. _Tu __vois, __Peter __? __Je __l'observe._ « Il fit appel à l'aide de ma grand-mère, » enchaîna-t-il. « Elle ne s'est pas seulement contentée de faire revenir sa colonie, mais elle s'est assurée que les gobelins ne reviendraient plus jamais les kidnapper. Il lui offrit un service en échange du sien, et elle lui a demandé de prendre soin de Lux Aeterna, avec l'aide de sa colonie. »

« Je me demandais pourquoi rien n'était poussiéreux ici, » dit Harry, observant la lueur marron-dorée du bois de la salle à manger. James lui-même n'était pas sûr de quel bois il s'agissait, seulement que l'arbre qui l'avait fourni n'existait plus. « Je ne pensais pas que tu aurais le temps de tout nettoyer toi-même, même pendant les mois pendant lesquels tu te cachais ici. »

James acquiesça. « Les Brownies ne sont pas comme les elfes de maison. Ils aiment ce qui est propre, donc ils lavent nos vêtements, cuisinent pour nous et font notre vaisselle _et__caetera_, mais ils n'aiment pas beaucoup les sorciers, et ils ne sont _certainement_ pas soumis. » Il grimaça et massa une petite cicatrice sur sa main. Essayer d'attraper un Brownie pendant qu'il faisait des tâches ménagères n'était pas la chose la plus sensée qu'un enfant pouvait faire, même pour un enfant sorcier qui avait déjà une baguette magique. « Donc ils travaillent pour nous, mais ils restent hors de notre chemin, et on reste hors du leur. »

« Et les Potter ont laissé partir leurs elfes de maison ? » présuma Harry.

James acquiesça. « Qu'est-ce qui te fait penser ça ? »

Harry fixa un point au-dessus de sa tête, rappelant à James le Flaireur qu'il avait lorsqu'il avait sept ans. « Je peux voir les toiles, » murmura-t-il.

James se tourna réellement pour regarder le plafond, qui semblait être l'endroit qu'Harry fixait, mais ne put rien apercevoir. Il fronça les sourcils. « Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? »

Harry ne répondit pas. Lorsque James se retourna à nouveau, Harry se frottait les yeux. Il soupira, et dit, « Je peux voir les liens qui attachent les créatures magiques. Les toiles qui retenaient les elfes de maison à votre service, par exemple, et celles de la Forêt Interdite qui obligent les licornes à être moins dangereuses à cause de leur beauté, et celles qui reliaient les Détraqueurs d'Azkaban. » Il regarda James. « Je t'en ai parlé. »

James acquiesça doucement. Harry lui avait expliqué ce que signifiait la première lettre du Ministère, dans laquelle on se plaignait qu'il n'y avait plus de moyens viables de garder les prisonniers d'Azkaban, à part les barrières anti-transplanage et les gardes sorciers. James les avait envoyés balader en faisant la remarque que, d'aussi loin qu'il s'en souvienne, libérer les Détraqueurs en les faisant revenir dans les cauchemars n'était pas vraiment un crime. Le Département de la Justice Magique farfouillait les archives des lois depuis longtemps oubliées, essayant d'en trouver une qu'Harry avait vraiment enfreinte.

La dernière lettre avait été étrange. Elle assurait à James qu'Harry n'aurait aucun ennui tant que le Ministère ne _trouverait_ pas ces fameux formulaires requis afin d'attaquer Harry en justice avant de les remplir en triple exemplaire. La lettre n'avait pas été signée, mais Harry avait esquissé un bref sourire en la lisant.

« Et bien, je peux voir les toiles qui retenaient avant les elfes de maison, mais elles n'ont aucune attache, » dit Harry, illustrant ses propos par des gestes de la main. « Elles sont juste— en train de flotter. Je n'arrive pas à le décrire, vraiment. Elles sont déchirées et en lambeaux, et elles brillent d'une lueur dorée, comme des fils de soie. » Il haussa les épaules. « Alors j'ai pensé qu'il devait y avoir une autre sorte de créature magique pour faire le ménage. »

Il tourna la tête pour regarder son père, et James retint difficilement un halètement. Les yeux d'Harry _flamboyaient._ C'était un regard que James ne lui avait jamais vu, et ce n'était pas non plus un de ceux qui lui provenaient de Lily. Il lui semblait que cette expression féroce et obstinée provenait uniquement et entièrement d'Harry.

« Pourquoi tout le monde ne pourrait faire cela ? » demanda-t-il, avec un ton dans sa voix qui indiquait soit de la colère, soit simplement de l'ardeur. « Pourquoi tout le monde ne pourrait faire appel à une colonie de Brownies pour ranger leurs maisons, au lieu d'asservir des elfes de maison ? »

James cligna des yeux. « Harry, les elfes de maison ne sont pas réduits en esclavage. Je te l'ai dit, les Brownies sont très différents. Les elfes de maison sont reconnaissants de— »

« J'ai parlé avec l'un d'entre eux, » l'interrompit Harry. « Il m'a dit que les elfes de maison étaient attachés par de nombreuses toiles, et l'une d'entre elles leur interdisait de se rebeller. »

James fronça légèrement des sourcils. Quelque chose lui échappait. C'était forcé. « Harry, tu m'as dit que tu voulais être _vates_. »

Harry acquiesça, sans une trace d'incertitude dans les yeux. James grimaça. Faire face à un tel regard était largement suffisant pour lui arracher des perles de sueur.

« Mais tu n'as pas dit que tu essayais d'en devenir un, » continua James. « Je ne savais pas que tu avais... et bien, des conversations avec des elfes de maison, et que tu étudiais une facette de l'Histoire qui n'a rien à voir avec les sorciers normaux. » _Libérer des Détraqueurs est une chose, ils présentaient des dangers pour tout le monde et auraient dû retourner dans les cauchemars depuis bien longtemps, mais perçoit-il réellement l'importance des changements qui se dérouleront du jour au lendemain s'il en venait à libérer les elfes de maison ? _

« C'est pourtant le cas, » dit Harry. « Il y avait une prophétie, papa, celle concernant Connor, dont il t'a parlée. »

James acquiesça à nouveau. Il avait voulu tout comprendre à propos de la nuit pendant laquelle ses garçons avaient affronté Sirius, possédé par Voldemort, et avaient frôlé la mort. Le Labyrinthe lui avait tout montré, mais il n'avait pas été capable de lui dire ce qu'avaient ressenti Harry et Connor.

« Je pensais que cette prophétie n'était valable que pour cette nuit-là, » dit-il.

Harry secoua la tête, et se dressa sur ses pieds, commençant à faire les cent pas. « Non, » souffla-t-il. « Elle concernait la première décision que je ferais en tant que _vates_, l'unique décision qui précéderait toutes les autres. J'ai demandé aux Détraqueurs ce qu'ils voulaient que je fasse. Ils m'ont répondu. J'ai refusé leur première suggestion pour ensuite négocier, leur proposant de retourner dans les cauchemars. Mais maintenant je dois commencer à penser aux autres créatures magiques. » Il se tourna vers James. « J'aurais certainement dû y penser avant, mais j'étais occupé avec Connor. »

James se pencha en avant._C'est __d'ailleurs __ce __dont __je __voulais __lui __parler, __mais __il __a __encore __détourné __la __conversation. __Harry __fait __toujours __cela._ « Le fait que tu n'entraînes plus ton frère à se battre en duel n'implique pas que tu doives te sacrifier à une autre cause, Harry, » dit-il. _Voilà, __ces __mots-là __sonnent __justes._ « Tu n'es pas obligé de penser à affranchir les créatures magiques. »

« Ce n'est pas une obligation, » murmura Harry. « Cela ne peut l'être, auquel cas ce serait à l'encontre de ce qu'un _vates_ doit être. C'est quelque chose que je veux faire. »

« Pourquoi ? » demanda James. Harry avait expliqué ce qu'un _vates_ était, et le rapport que cela avait avec les toiles, et la manière dont il avait délivré les Détraqueurs, mais il n'avait jamais justifié son fort désir d'accomplir cette tâche étrange. « Qu'est-ce qui te répugne tant à propos de ces liens avec les créatures magiques ? »

« Le fait qu'ils soient là, » dit Harry, et son visage s'assombrit autour de ses yeux flamboyants. « J'ai été un esclave, et je ne vois pas pourquoi quiconque d'autre devrait subir le même traitement. » James sentit le bourdonnement naissant de la magie de son fils, reconnaissable à l'odeur de la mer que James lui avait toujours associée. « Et tu n'as répondu à aucune de mes questions. Pourquoi tout le monde ne pourrait pas engager une colonie de Brownies, au lieu d'asservir des elfes de maison ? »

« Les Brownies ne vivent pas partout, » dit James. « La majorité de leur population se trouve à Northumberland. Ils ne résistent pas bien aux environnements bondés de sorciers, tels que Pré-au-Lard et le Chemin de Traverse. Même ceux qui résident ici étaient plus heureux lorsque personne ne vivait dans la maison, je pense. Harry, tu dois comprendre que ce n'est pas si simple de remplacer les elfes de maison par les Brownies. »

Harry rit. James tressaillit. Ce n'était pas le genre de rires que son fils avait l'habitude de produire, satisfaits et libres avec Draco, ou même modérés en présence d'autres personnes. Ce rire-là était sauvage, plus amer, et s'acheva par les grognements d'un Harry qui grommela, « J'ai réalisé depuis bien longtemps que rien n'est _jamais_ simple. »

Il secoua la tête lorsque James commença à se lever, inquiet. « Je vais bien, vraiment, » dit-il calmement. « Je suis juste fatigué. Et je m'inquiète pour tout cela. Je ne devrais pas, je sais. Mais je devrais commencer à envisager des solutions. Je pense que je vais aller lire un livre qui m'éclairera quant à la manière de procéder. Merci de m'avoir parlé des Brownies. »

Il s'éclipsa de la salle à manger. Fronçant les sourcils, James se leva, et regarda les derniers restes de son dîner disparaître avec une vive efficacité.

Il était à mi-chemin vers son bureau lorsqu'il réalisa que Harry l'avait à nouveau détourné de ses questions sur la manière dont il passait son temps, plongé dans ce qu'il percevait être ses devoirs.

* * *

><p>« Bonjour, Hermione. »<p>

Hermione enleva la poussière de ses cheveux alors qu'elle se dégageait de la cheminée, et acquiesça vers Harry. « C'était différent des autres voyages par Cheminette, » dit-elle. « Savais-tu qu'il y a quelque chose dans ta cheminée qui te fait attendre pendant qu'elle t'examine et décide si elle doit oui ou non te laisser passer ? » C'était un visage immonde, qui l'avait fixée de ses yeux rouges. Hermione lui avait froncé les sourcils, essayant de décider si c'était une gargouille. Elle avait presque été déçue de ne pas avoir eu l'occasion de l'étudier plus longuement lorsqu'elle avait été projetée en avant vers l'intérieur de la pièce.

« Ah bon, vraiment ? » Harry semblait perplexe. « Je n'ai pas encore voyagé par Cheminette depuis que je suis ici, je ne l'ai pas remarquée. »

Hermione haussa les épaules. « Ça ne se passe probablement pas ainsi pour toi parce que tu es un Potter. » Elle fouilla dans son sac rempli de livres. « Tu devrais voir toutes les histoires que j'ai amenées, Harry, ta famille est mentionnée dans la majorité d'entre elles. _Une Argumentation Raisonnée sur les Mages Blancs. Stratégie de la Guerre des Etoiles de Feu. Combattre les Sorciers des Ténèbres : Guide Pour les Débutants._ Je pense que tu les apprécieras. »

Elle leva la tête et vit qu'Harry la regardait, un léger sourire sur les lèvres. « Quoi ? » demanda-t-elle sèchement, remuant ses cheveux. Elle savait que les voyages par voies de cheminées tendaient à rendre ses cheveux désordonnés, mais elle ne voyait pas comment elle était censée les garder coiffés lorsqu'elle se rendait de cheminée en cheminée, frottant sa tête contre les murs et se couvrant de suie.

« Tu m'as manqué, Hermione, c'est tout, » dit Harry, qui s'avança pour l'enlacer. Hermione l'enlaça en retour, et regarda aux alentours. La pièce dans laquelle ils étaient semblait être une sorte de pièce de bienvenue. Elle avait quelques peintures murales, mais autrement de simples chaises, et rien qui n'encourageait les invités à y rester. « Connor est en bas, » ajouta-t-il, attirant son regard.

Hermione cligna des yeux. « Il n'est pas là avec toi ? »

« Il joue à la Bataille Explosive avec Ron, » dit Harry, la suivant alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers la porte. En se tournant vers la porte, Hermione se dit qu'elle ressemblait davantage comment elle imaginait l'architecture d'une vieille maison de sang-purs. La porte était finement ouvragée, comportant des gravures dans son bois de chêne d'une créature qui ressemblait à la fois à un griffon et à un dragon, crachant des flammes. « Il ne savait pas que tu venais, » ajouta Harry, et cela détourna l'attention qu'Hermione portait sur la porte.

« Je pensais qu'il m'avait invitée, » dit-elle.

« Non. Hmm. C'est moi qui l'ai fait. » Harry hésita, puis leva les mains en signe d'innocence. « Je voulais te voir, et je savais que tu voulais visiter Lux Aeterna, » finit-il.

Hermione haussa les sourcils et croisa les bras. _Je __pense __que __nous __devons __mettre __certaines __choses __au __clair __tout __de __suite._ « Est-il encore mon ami, Harry ? »

« Je ne _sais_ pas, » dit Harry, une main dans les cheveux. « Je pense que oui, mais je ne sais pas quelle était votre relation à la fin de l'année »

« Horrible. » dit Hermione d'un ton vif. Elle eut des flashs de souvenirs, de nuits où le malaise se faisait sentir dans la salle commune, où Connor s'asseyait d'un côté et elle à l'autre extrémité, et Ron faisant des allers-retours entre eux avec une expression désespérément mécontente sur le visage. « Il s'est plus ou moins excusé, mais jamais à proprement parler. Et il n'arrêtait pas de marmonner des choses sur toi. »

« Tu sais pourquoi, maintenant, » dit Harry, d'une voix implorante.

Hermione serra les lèvres. « Harry, je ne peux pas lui pardonner aussi facilement, j'ai dû lui sortir les vers du nez pour qu'il me raconte ce qu'il s'est passé. »

« Mais il a vécu des choses horribles, » dit Harry.

« Et ce que _tu_ as vécu était horrible, pourtant tu n'as jamais fait les mêmes sortes de choses que lui, » dit Hermione. Elle tapa du pied lorsqu'Harry la regarda avec incompréhension. Elle savait qu'Harry était intelligent, mais il était parfois horriblement bouché en ce qui concernait ce genre de choses, bien qu'il fût déjà plus intuitif que son jumeau. « Je suis encore fâchée, Harry. Il avait toutes les chances de se faire pardonner, et il ne l'a pas fait. »

« Et bien, peut-être qu'il le peut, maintenant ? » Harry posa la question, la laissant faire son choix.

Hermione soupira. Elle avait pensé que l'invitation provenait de Connor, et qu'elle représentait une main tendue qu'elle ne voulait serrer qu'à contrecœur. Elle n'était pas sûre de ce qu'elle ressentait, sachant qu'Harry était encore une fois celui qui avait tout arrangé pour son frère.

Puis elle sourit. _Et __bien, __je __vais __juste __m'arranger __pour __que __Connor __ne __puisse __pas __s'appuyer __sur __Harry, __cette __fois._

« Je vais lui parler, » accepta-t-elle. « Toute seule, » ajouta-t-elle, effaçant de ce fait le large sourire d'Harry.

« Um, je ne suis pas sûr que— » commença Harry.

Hermione plissa les yeux. _Il __y __a __une __chose __qui __s'appelle __'aller __trop __loin'._ « Harry James Potter, » dit-elle, « Ton frère est quasiment aussi âgé que toi. Je suis sûre qu'il peut arranger les choses avec moi sans que tu sois là pour lui tenir la main. »

Harry rougit brusquement, mais au grand choc d'Hermione, il ne cria pas ni ne se mis en colère. « C'est exactement ce que Draco a dit, » chuchota-t-il. « Que je le colle trop, que je fais trop de choses pour lui. Il n'a pas arrêté de me le répéter, ces derniers jours. »

Hermione fronça le nez. Elle n'avait pas envie d'avoir une quelconque chose en commun avec ce foutu Draco Malfoy. D'un autre côté, il ne l'avait pas appelée « Sang-de-Bourbe » une seule fois pendant les derniers mois. Elle supposa que cela faisait de lui quelqu'un de— fréquentable. Il n'en était pas moins un odieux morveux extrêmement arrogant, mais il était fréquentable.

« Oui, je pense la même chose, » dit-elle, gardant une voix douce. « Alors laisse-moi lui parler, Harry. Seule. »

Harry acquiesça et ouvrit la porte.

Ils apparurent sur un balcon qui s'étendait jusqu'à un large couloir et surplombait une large pièce. Hermione retint sa respiration. Elle ne pensait pas avoir déjà vu un endroit aussi charmant. Les murs ne tournaient pas réellement en spirale avant de reposer doucement sur le sol, mais elle en avait l'impression, à cause des motifs en spirale du bois qui les composait. Partout où elle regardait, ses yeux se posaient sur de l'or— pas du véritable or, mais des rais de lumière réfléchis par des miroirs ingénieusement bien placés. Les carillons éoliens tintaient au gré du vent contre les fenêtres, en une délicate musique. Ils n'étaient pas faits d'argent, tels qu'Hermione s'y était attendue, mais d'un matériau de couleur ambre. La partie la plus basse du mur était peinte d'ailes tourbillonnantes, orientées vers le sol.

Et au milieu, Ron et Connor jouaient à la Bataille Explosive, riant à s'en rouler par terre.

Hermione sentit son cœur s'alléger lorsqu'elle les vit, ce qui était probablement, au moins en partie, grâce à l'effet que produisait cette magnifique pièce. Elle _était_ enchantée, vraiment, que Connor parût plus heureux que pendant ses dernières semaines passées à l'école. Même de là où elle se tenait, elle pouvait voir que son visage était animé de gaieté, un peu bronzé par le soleil, et que ses yeux s'étaient éclaircis. Et Ron paraissait content, contrairement aux moments où il avait dû empêcher qu'on demande à chaque instant à Connor ce qui s'était passé et comment Sirius Black avait vu la mort.

Mais ils restaient toujours aussi horripilants.

Connor arrêta tout mouvement, son regard attiré par leurs mouvements, probablement, et s'immobilisa lorsqu'il leva les yeux et la vit. Hermione lui donna son regard le plus menaçant en retour.

Ron se leva lorsqu'il la vit.

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel. Après l'incident avec Sirius Black, Ron avait agi comme si elle était constamment sur le point de frapper Connor. Si Ron avait passé suffisamment de temps avec Connor cet été, il avait probablement oublié les rassurances d'Hermione, comme quoi elle voulait vraiment se réconcilier avec Connor.

« Je pense que nous devrions descendre, » dit Harry, et il les guida vers les escaliers. Hermione le suivit. Ron serra les poings, son visage rougissant à vue d'œil. Connor se contenta de la regarder. Son visage semblait pâle, mais résolu.

Harry s'arrêta devant les deux garçons et croisa le regard de Ron. « Hermione veut parler à Connor, en privé, » dit-il. « Alors laisse-les faire. »

« Elle lui fera du mal, » dit Ron, jetant vers Hermione un regard suspicieux. Celle-ci parvint à s'abstenir de lever les yeux au ciel à nouveau, mais de peu. Elle se rappela que Ron était juste loyal envers Connor, qui en avait certainement eu besoin cet été-là. « Il commence juste à se remettre, et— »

« Cela fait plus de deux mois, Ron, » dit Harry, si doucement qu'Hermione n'était pas convaincue que son frère pût les entendre. « S'il n'a pas commencé à s'en remettre, alors il est temps de lui donner un coup de pouce. »

Ron regarda fixement Harry pendant un certain temps, puis Connor. Hermione le fixa, elle aussi. Cependant, il avait retiré toute expression de son visage.

Ron dit, « Et bien, qu'est-ce que tu en penses, mec ? Veux-tu lui parler ? »

« Je crois que je suis obligé, » marmonna Connor.

« Ce n'est pas une réponse— » commença Ron.

« Si, c'en est une. » Harry prit Ron par le bras et le traîna hors de la pièce, croisant le regard d'Hermione au passage. « Nous vous rejoindrons lorsque vous vous serez réconciliés, Hermione. Ou lorsque l'un d'entre vous sortira comme une furie de la pièce, plutôt. » Il lui fit un sourire à peine visible, puis emmena Ron à l'autre bout du couloir.

Seule avec Connor, Hermione mit ses mains sur les hanches. « Tu n'as jamais vraiment admis que tu avais eu tort, » dit-elle d'un ton égal.

Connor se tourna avec apathie vers les cartes de la Bataille Explosive dont il avait interrompu sa partie avec Ron, et sursauta lorsqu'elles explosèrent. « Mais si, » dit-il. « Je t'ai raconté ce qu'il s'était passé. Je suis désolé de t'avoir dit le genre de choses que je t'ai dites, et de ne pas avoir réellement essayé de me réconcilier avec toi, Hermione. » Il la fixa. « Que veux-tu que je dise d'autre ? »

« Que tu ne le feras pas une nouvelle fois, » dit Hermione. « Et puis que tu agisses à nouveau _naturellement_ lorsque je suis dans les alentours. Si tu pensais vraiment que tu t'étais excusé, pourquoi m'as-tu regardée de cette façon quand j'ai descendu les escaliers ? »

« Tu n'as certainement pas pu voir mon expression d'aussi loin, » objecta Connor, se levant pour imperceptiblement s'éloigner d'elle.

« Et bien si, » dit Hermione. « Et maintenant dis-moi pourquoi tu avais cette expression collée sur le visage. »

Connor inspira une grande bouffée d'air, agitant les mains devant lui, dégourdissant différentes parties de ses bras. C'était un geste qu'Hermione ne l'avait jamais vu faire auparavant. Elle suspecta qu'il avait été entraîné à le faire par quelqu'un d'autre, probablement Harry. « Je sais qu'à un moment ou un autre, cet été sera fini, » chuchota-t-il. « Je sais qu'au final, je dois retourner à Poudlard et faire face au reste du monde. Cela va être difficile. Harry m'a décrit la manière dont la majorité des élèves me regardait, à la fin de l'année, et j'étais trop aveugle pour m'en apercevoir. Mais... est-ce que je suis obligé de devoir y faire face _maintenant_, en plein milieu de l'été ? Je ne voulais pas vraiment te parler, Hermione, voilà pourquoi je faisais cette tête. »

Hermione tapa à nouveau des pieds. _C'est tellement évident qu'il a l'habitude de compter sur les autres pour penser à sa place. Cela va devoir cesser, et rapidement. Harry ne sera pas toujours là, et moi non plus. « _Pense que c'est comme un entraînement, » dit-elle. « Tu n'as besoin d'affronter qu'une seule personne, au lieu de plusieurs centaines. Et si tu n'arrives pas à affronter cette unique personne, alors tu as besoin de plus d'entraînement. »

Connor se retourna lentement. « Mais comment vas-tu faire pour passer outre tout ça ? » chuchota-t-il. « Es-tu vraiment capable de me pardonner ? »

Hermione renifla. « Bien sûr. Je t'ai pardonné pour toute cette histoire de compulsion en deuxième année. »

Le visage de Connor refléta sa confusion pendant un moment. « Je pensais que tu m'avais pardonné en pensant que mon don de compulsion était bon, un don de Lumière. »

Hermione l'observa. « Bien sûr que non. Je pense toujours que c'est mal, et _L'Histoire __de __Poudlard_ le classifie comme étant un don des Ténèbres, donnant comme exemple les Black et toutes les mauvaises choses qu'ils faisaient avec. » Elle se retint de lui raconter l'histoire d'Orion Black, et la manière dont il avait contraint ses professeurs de Poudlard de danser une gigue en plein milieu de la Grande Salle. Connor ne comprendrait certainement pas la comparaison, et il n'avait probablement jamais entendu parler d'Orion Black non plus. « Mais j'ai réussi à en faire fi en te pardonnant. »

Connor acquiesça lentement.

Hermione pencha sa tête sur le côté. « Est-ce que c'est la manière dont tu arrives à pardonner le mal que t'ont fait les autres ? En considérant qu'ils sont du côté du Bien ? »

Connor éclata de rire, un peu trop fort.

« Je pense que oui, » dit Hermione. Certaines des choses qu'elle avait entendues pendant les dernières semaines du trimestre avaient soudainement un sens. « Tu as été capable de pardonner Sirius parce qu'il est mort en héros. Tu as été capable de pardonner Harry car il s'est battu pour te sauver. Et tu ne vois pas comment quiconque pourrait te pardonner, parce que tu as pensé aux choses que tu as faites, et tu n'arrives pas à voir en quoi elles étaient bien, ou en quoi elles font partie de la Lumière. »

« Laisse tomber, Hermione, » dit Connor d'une voix soudainement tendue.

« Non, » dit Hermione. « Tout le monde ne pense pas de la même façon que toi, Connor. Je t'ai réellement pardonné pour m'avoir contrainte avec ton don. Et je te pardonnerais d'être un idiot, si seulement tu pouvais me _dire_ ce que tu penses, que tu es effrayé que je t'en voudrais encore, qu'importe le nombre de fois que tu t'excuses. Est-ce que personne ne t'as jamais dit que c'était mieux d'exprimer de telles choses ? »

« Sirius disait le contraire, » chuchota Connor, « que c'était une faiblesse que mes ennemis pouvaient utiliser contre moi. »

« Et est-ce que c'était avant ou après qu'il ait été possédé par Tu-Sais-Qui ? » s'enquit Hermione.

« Je ne sais _pas_ ! » Connor laissa sortir un cri de frustration, et Hermione éternua. Sa magie s'élevait autour de lui, pas aussi puissante que celle de Harry, mais tout de même bien présente. « Je ne sais pas à quel point je dois croire ce qu'il m'a dit, ou comment le pardonner de ne pas m'avoir dit qu'il _était __possédé_. »

Hermione ferma les yeux et secoua la tête. « Cela aurait été tellement plus facile si tu m'avais simplement dit cela. »

Ils se tinrent silencieux pendant quelques instants, pendant que Connor rétablissait le contrôle sur sa magie.

« Alors, tu me pardonnes vraiment ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix à présent mal assurée.

Hermione le scruta attentivement. Ses yeux étaient pleins d'espoir, clairs et engageants, semblables aux yeux du chiot appartenant à ses voisins lorsqu'il mendiait des sucreries.

Le problème était qu'Hermione avait toujours été mordue lorsqu'elle approchait sa main de la gueule de ce petit chien.

« Je peux te pardonner si tu fais un effort pour pardonner les autres, » dit Hermione. « Et si tu arrêtes de dépendre des autres. Je pense que tu n'as fait que te cacher, ici. » Elle hésita un instant, puis se lança. « Et as-tu parlé à Harry de _sa_ version de ce qu'il s'est passé à la Cabane Hurlante, ou pas du tout ? »

« Il a dit que tout était réglé, » dit Connor. « Que cela ne lui causait plus de cauchemars. » Ses yeux reflétaient son envie lorsqu'il prononça ces mots.

« Oh, _Connor, _» dit Hermione, se sentant à la fois exaspérée et désolée pour lui. Cela devait être dur d'avoir un frère comme Harry, qui cachait tout ce qui le concernait aussi naturellement qu'il respirait. « Je ne pense pas. Harry dirait n'importe quoi s'il pensait que cela t'empêcherait d'avoir d'autres soucis. Parle-lui, d'accord ? Et puis lorsque tu reviendras à l'école, surveille-le. Regarde la manière dont il pardonne aux gens. Il n'a certainement pas besoin de penser qu'ils sont du côté du Bien pour le faire. Cela te donnera un bon entraînement pour ce qui est de la tolérance et de la compassion. »

« Je fais toujours des promesses, » dit Connor. « Et puis les gens me disent que je ne peux pas les remplir, quoi que je fasse. » Il eut, pendant un moment, le même air obstiné qu'Harry pouvait parfois afficher. Il soupira et croisa directement son regard pour la première fois depuis le début de la conversation. « Mais je veux essayer, cette fois. »

« Bien, » dit Hermione. Elle tendit la main. « A nouveau amis ? »

Connor lui prit la main et la serra.

« Bien, » répéta Hermione, et elle se tourna vers la porte, à l'autre bout du couloir. « On peut dire à Harry qu'aucun de nous deux va sortir en furie de cette pièce. »

Elle était contente que tout fût réglé. La prochaine fois qu'elle parlerait à Harry, elle lui demanderait des informations sur l'Histoire de cette maison, et la différence entre les rituels de sang-pur de la Lumière et des Ténèbres. Les livres qu'elle avait trouvés sur ce sujet étaient tous réticents à lui donner les informations qu'elle voulait, comme si aucun des deux côtés ne voulait en dire trop.

_Peut-être que je peux même emprunter des livres de leur bibliothèque !_

* * *

><p>« Comment tu vas, mec ? »<p>

Harry cligna des yeux et détacha son regard de la pelouse de Lux Aeterna, qu'il contemplait à travers la vitre. Il s'était attendu à attendre en silence avec Ron pendant tout le long de la conversation entre Hermione et Connor. Ron ne lui parlait généralement pas, si on ne comptait pas les rapides commentaires embarrassés qu'il lui adressait afin de l'intégrer dans ses discussions avec Connor.

Mais il était à présent adossé contre le mur et observait Harry avec ce regard de joueur d'échec qu'Harry lui avait vu une unique fois auparavant, lorsque Ron lui avait parlé de la magie qu'il irradiait, que seuls les Sang-Purs pouvaient sentir.

Harry haussa les épaules. « Dans quel contexte me poses-tu cette question ? »

« Seul toi voudrait un foutu _contexte_, » grommela Ron, mais il ne sembla pas énervé. « Je veux dire, est-ce que tu fais encore des cauchemars ? Connor semble bien aller, vraiment, mais et toi ? »

Harry cligna des yeux, puis sourit légèrement. Ron essayait d'exprimer son inquiétude envers lui. C'était... engageant, et complètement différent de ce qu'un Serpentard aurait fait. Draco l'aurait directement attaqué, le bombardant de questions et faisant un tas d'hypothèses jusqu'à ce que Harry soit obligé de le corriger. Snape l'aurait observé en silence et aurait cherché sa réponse plus tard. Ron lui avait simplement demandé, et son visage rougissait déjà d'embarras face au silence qui s'installait, Harry ne répondant toujours pas.

« Je vais bien, vraiment, » dit Harry. « Je ne fais plus de cauchemars à propos de Sirius. » Et c'était vrai. Ses rêves demeuraient les rêves disjoints et vagues qu'ils avaient été tout au long de l'été, remplis de tempêtes et de plaines glacées et d'une voix murmurant des choses à propos du soleil, des solstices et des équinoxes. Il remarqua l'expression de Ron s'adoucir, et décida qu'il n'y avait aucun besoin de mentionner ses autres cauchemars, surtout s'il ne les comprenait pas lui-même. « Pourquoi tu me le demandes ? »

Ron se frotta le visage d'une main. « Et bien, tu es vraiment important pour Connor, » marmonna-t-il. « Et je ne te connais pas bien, et parfois on ne s'entend pas bien non plus. J'ai pensé que je ferais bien de te poser la question. »

Harry pencha la tête. « Donc ça ne te dérange pas qu'on soit tous les deux importants aux yeux de Connor, même sur une longue durée ? »

« Ouais, quelque chose comme ça. » Ron ne semblait pas avoir déjà réfléchi à tout cela. Il sortit sa baguette. Harry se redressa, mais Ron ne parut pas le remarquer. « Est-ce que ça te dérangerait de te battre en duel contre moi, mec ? Pour passer le temps. Je sais que rien de ce que je ferai ne peut te faire de mal. »

« D'accord, » dit Harry, et il sortit sa baguette magique. Il jeta quelques sorts pour s'assurer que la pièce était convenable pour un duel. Ron le regarda avec admiration. Harry lui demanda, « Quel genre de sortilèges souhaiterais-tu le plus apprendre ? »

« Quelque chose d'embarrassant, » dit Ron. « Quelque chose que je pourrais lancer à Fred et George la prochaine fois qu'ils m'humilieront. »

Intéressé, Harry scruta attentivement Ron. Il devait voir quel était le niveau de la puissance de Ron, pour voir s'il avait seulement une chance de pouvoir battre les jumeaux, quels que soient les sortilèges qu'Harry lui enseignerait. Les jumeaux étaient de très étranges génies, qui avaient la possibilité de détourner tout sortilège de faible puissance leur étant adressé. Cette capacité se manifestait le plus souvent par le fait que le sortilège n'atteignait tout simplement pas son but, il rebondissait contre eux et leur donnait le temps de répliquer. Harry savait que les jumeaux faisaient partie des sorciers les plus puissants de l'école, juste après Hermione, mais il ne savait rien en ce qui concernait la magie de Ron.

Il cligna des yeux. _Et __bien, __ça __c'est __bizarre_.

« Quel est le problème ? » demanda Ron. « Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ? »

Harry secoua légèrement la tête. « Il y a quelque chose qui bloque ta magie. Elle ne peut pas dépasser un certain niveau. C'est comme un couvercle au-dessus d'une boîte remplie de lumière. » Il sortit de sa transe, regardant à nouveau Ron et non plus sa magie. « Est-ce que tu sais pourquoi ? »

Ron sembla déconfit. « Ouais, » marmonna-t-il. « Bill m'a jeté un sortilège quand j'avais sept ans, et Charlie m'en a jeté un en même temps. Je ne sais pas par quel moyen mais ils ont réussi à entrer en collision au même moment où ils m'ont touché... et ont formé ça. La médicomage que Maman m'a emmené voir a dit que cela allait guérir tout seul, mais qu'en attendant, ma magie serait restreinte. J'espérais que ça serait déjà parti, à l'heure qu'il est. Je veux dire, ça fait sept foutues années. » Il se gratta le cou. « Je ne sais pas, j'étais vraiment énervé lorsque les sortilèges m'ont touché, et elle a dit que ça pourrait guérir si j'étais calme. »

Harry sourit. « Je ne crois pas que tu puisses faire ça. »

« Non, moi non plus, » affirma Ron, et il leva sa baguette. « A moins que tu penses pouvoir me guérir ? » Son visage et ses mots étaient emplis d'espoir mal contenu.

Harry scruta encore une fois le barrage. Il semblait résolu et inamovible, et il n'y avait pas une seule toile aux alentours, rien qu'une sorte de couvercle. « Désolé, non. »

Ron soupira. « Bon, alors ne m'apprends que les sortilèges que tu peux m'apprendre. »

Harry lui montra le sort _Apis__Occaeco_, qui causait à sa victime la sensation d'avoir des abeilles invisibles lui piquant la main. Ron émit un glapissement et laissa tomber sa baguette, mais affirma que c'était un bon sort, et parvint même à apprendre le bon mouvement de poignet et la bonne prononciation après qu'Harry l'ait corrigé quelques fois.

Harry étudia Ron tandis qu'il répétait triomphalement un autre _Apis_ mais prononça mal son _Occaeco_. Il était un bon ami pour Connor, cela était certain. Et il était un sorcier de Sang-Pur, du côté du Bien. Harry en comprenait un peu plus sur ces sorciers, maintenant qu'il avait passé du temps à Lux Aeterna.

_Et je comprends bien plus de choses à propos de ma famille que ce que je n'ai jamais souhaité._

Harry sursauta. Cette voix n'avait pas été la sienne. « Regulus ? » murmura-t-il. Ron le regarda avec curiosité.

_Oui. Pensais-tu que je serais parti pour toujours ?_

_Je me le demandais,_ pensa Harry, tandis qu'il disait à voix haute, « Non, Ron, accentue un peu plus ta voix sur la seconde syllabe d'_Occaeco_. » _Je n'ai pas eu de tes nouvelles depuis un certain temps._

_Je suis parti essayer de trouver où diable je peux bien être. Et cela n'a pas marché. Tout ce que je sais est que je suis dans un endroit très petit, et sombre, et je ne ressens plus la douleur insupportable de la torture de Voldemort._

_Donc, tu n'en sais pas plus qu'avant._

_Non._

_Et __bien, __je __t'ai __dit __que __je __t'aiderai __à __te __libérer, __et __je __le __ferai,_ lui promit Harry. _Je__—_

_« Apis Occaeco ! »_

Harry sursauta à la sensation d'abeilles bourdonnant autour de sa main gauche. Il ne lâcha pas sa baguette, puisqu'elle était dans sa main droite, mais il acquiesça vers Ron. « Impressionnant, » dit-il.

« Je t'ai eu ! » Ron semblait jubilant de sa réussite, c'était à peine s'il n'allait pas se mettre à sautiller.

Harry acquiesça à nouveau. « Oui, tu m'as eu. » _Et c'était une leçon, Harry. Ne te laisse jamais distraire, même par des conversations privées qui ont lieu dans ta tête. Quelqu'un pourrait se faufiler et tuer Connor pendant que tu discutes tranquillement._

« C'était cool, » dit Ron, contemplatif. « On va voir si je peux le faire encore une fois. » Il leva sa baguette.

Hermione et Connor frappèrent à la porte à ce moment-là et entrèrent, et Harry n'eut pas à faire comme si Ron l'avait eu à nouveau, ou tout simplement admettre la vraie raison pour laquelle il avait sursauté. Il vit Connor lui jeter quelques regards inquiets, et il réussit à lui adresser quelques sourires rassurants. Mais il était occupé à écouter Regulus, essayant de comprendre à partir des descriptions très limitées qui lui avaient été données s'il était capable d'être d'une quelconque aide.

_Bon, commençons par nous intéresser par la petitesse, étant donné que je ne pense pas pouvoir être d'une grande aide en ce qui concerne l'obscurité ou la douleur._

_D'accord,_ dit Regulus d'une voix plaintive. _Je __veux __voir __la __lumière __du __jour __à __nouveau._

_Tu peux la voir à travers mes yeux._

_Pas la même chose._

Harry était d'accord avec le fait que ce n'était effectivement pas la même chose, et commença à faire une liste de tous les endroits étroits dans lesquels Regulus pouvait bien se trouver, pendant que Regulus essayait de décider si les endroits pouvaient ou non correspondre à sa prison. Harry montra à Hermione la bibliothèque, dîna, et échappa aux questions sempiternelles de son père.

Et personne ne sembla remarquer qu'il était occupé à autre chose. C'était facile, vraiment, se dit Harry, de cacher ce qu'il se passait vraiment dans sa tête.

* * *

><p>Harry cligna des yeux. Il n'était pas habitué à avoir des hiboux le réveillant en plein milieu de la nuit, en particulier des hiboux qui lui mordaient la joue afin de délivrer leur courrier. Il se redressa lentement, s'étira les bras, et conjura un <em>Lumos<em> d'un geste de la main, afin qu'il puisse y voir plus clair.

_Qui __t'écrit__?_ demanda Regulus.

_Je __ne __sais __pas,_ dit Harry, et il cligna des yeux lorsqu'il vit deux autres hiboux alignés sur le rebord de sa fenêtre. _Trois. __Que __me __veulent-ils __?_

_Te donner leur courrier._

_Je le_ savais_, _remarqua Harry, tandis qu'il libérait le grand-duc installé sur son lit de son fardeau. _Si je dois avoir encore d'autres voix dans ma tête, elles pourraient au moins penser des choses auxquelles je n'aurais pas pensé._

Regulus renifla et se retira.

Harry baissa les yeux vers la lettre qu'il tenait dans les mains, souriant légèrement lorsqu'il reconnut l'écriture présente sur l'extérieur de l'enveloppe. L'ouvrant, il étudia le message.

_Cher M. Potter,_

_Je vous écris ceci dans l'espoir que vous puissiez m'accorder une rencontre. J'aimerais venir vous voir le jour de votre anniversaire, et Draco viendra bien sûr avec moi. J'amènerai ma soeur, Andromeda Black Tonks, avec moi, ainsi que sa fille, Nymphadora Tonks. Elles sont toutes les deux intéressées par cette future rencontre, et Andromeda souhaitera sans doute devenir une de vos alliées._

_J'attends votre réponse._

_Narcissa Malfoy._

Harry se mordit la lèvre un moment, mais au final, il ne voyait pas pourquoi il refuserait. Draco voudrait le voir pour son anniversaire, de toute façon, et Narcissa était la bienvenue, et Harry était curieux de voir ce que la sœur de Narcissa ainsi que sa fille avaient à dire. Il griffonna une réponse et renvoya le hibou grand-duc.

Le second s'avança, et Harry réalisa, surpris, que ce n'était pas du tout un hibou, tel qu'il l'avait simplement supposé à cause de l'obscurité. C'était une mouette, qui le regardait avec bien plus d'arrogance que l'aurait fait un hibou. Elle lui mordit la main_— _sans raison apparente, pensa Harry, ou peut-être voulait-elle simplement à manger.

Le message était bref et mal écrit, comme s'il avait été griffonné par quelqu'un qui n'était pas habitué à tenir une plume, et n'avait aucune forme de salutation.

_Nous avons entendu dire que vous étiez un _vates._ Nous souhaitons vous rencontrer et discuter de notre future liberté. Je parle aux noms des gobelins de la Terre du Nord : __Merboual, Eaurune, Ternretten, Piercantor._

_Nos mouettes sont de loin beaucoup plus intelligentes que vos hiboux. Dites votre réponse, et elle saura nous la ramener._

_Helcas Merboual._

Harry sentit une bouffée d'air emplir ses poumons. Il s'était attendu à ce genre d'appel, et c'était finalement arrivé. Il regarda la mouette dans les yeux.

« Dis à Helcas Merboual que je viendrai, bien que j'aie besoin de plus d'informations quant au lieu et à la date, » dit-il.

La mouette étendit ses ailes, et se dissipa soudainement dans une pluie d'étincelles argentées. Harry les regarda tomber vers son lit, ne brûlant rien, s'effaçant avant même de toucher ses couvertures, et il avala sa salive. Il ne savait pas que les gobelins possédaient une magie aussi formidable.

Il secoua légèrement la tête, et se tourna vers le dernier hibou. Il semblait plutôt anémique, et leva à peine la tête lorsqu'il fut appelé. Harry dut marcher jusqu'à lui pour lui prendre sa lettre.

_Potter,_

_Samuel Taylor Coleridge parlait d'un albatros pendu au cou de quelqu'un. Il n'était pas vraiment un poète moldu, mais un cracmol. Savais-tu que sa mère était une sorcière dont l'ascendance ne fut jamais reconnue après que sa baguette magique ait été brisée, car elle avait lancé un Impardonnable à onze ans ? Elle l'avait jeté sur un moldu, et le moldu est mort. Et puis après, elle s'est mariée à un moldu. Que de talents gâchés, dans les deux sens._

Harry fixa le parchemin. _Quoi__?_

La lettre continuait.

_Les marins ont accroché l'albatros au cou du Vieux Marin en guise de punition, parce qu'il avait tué l'oiseau sacré et les avait maudits, et il dut pour toujours se rappeler de ses actions. Laisse-moi être ton albatros._

_Mes salutations._

_Evan Rosier._

Harry siffla. Le nom était celui d'un Mangemort, qu'il avait cru mort depuis longtemps, tué pendant une des batailles de la Première Guerre, l'année où Connor et lui étaient nés. Mais il avait vu cet homme vivant en mai, la nuit où il avait tué Rodolphus_—_

Avec aisance, Harry interrompit cette pensée, et fixa attentivement la lettre. Pourquoi Evan Rosier lui écrirait-il ? Pourquoi déblatérait-il à propos de poètes cracmols, d'albatros et de sorcières qui tuaient des moldus ?

_Et plus que tout ça, _réalisa-t-il abruptement, _comment un hibou portant la lettre d'un Mangemort bien connu est-il passé à travers les barrières de Lux Aeterna ? Elles auraient dû retenir un objet manipulé par un Mangemort. _Elles avaient fait picoter la main d'Harry pendant des heures juste parce qu'il avait touché le bras de Snape lorsque son gardien avait essayé de traverser les barrières.

C'était un mystère, et un de ceux qu'Harry n'appréciait pas.

« Pas de réponse, » dit-il au hibou.

Le hibou hulula faiblement et se retourna pour s'envoler. Puis il s'évanouit sur le tapis. Harry s'agenouilla derrière lui et observa les griffes d'une des pattes s'ouvrir pour lentement se refermer.

_Mort,_ réalisa-t-il. _Peut-être que l'effort qu'il a dû fournir pour traverser les barrières lui a été fatal._

Il recula prudemment, n'ayant pas besoin de l'écho de la voix de Snape dans son esprit pour comprendre que toucher l'oiseau défunt était une mauvaise idée, et il espéra que les Brownies s'en occuperaient. Il écrirait à Snape le matin suivant, et lui raconterait tout à propos de la lettre de Rosier. Snape avait été un Mangemort, et l'avait connu. Peut-être qu'il saurait ce que Rosier avait en tête.

Avec un certain effort, Harry détourna ses pensées vers les futures rencontres avec les gobelins et les Tonks. Il sentit un frisson d'excitation le parcourir.

_Enfin, je vais faire quelque chose._

* * *

><p>Publié le : 1112/2011.

_Désolée pour le retard._


	4. L'héritage de Griphook Poissonac

**Freedom and not Peace**

**Auteur :** Lightning on the wave.

**Anciennes traductrices :** Paradise of readers.

**Etat de la fic :** anglais 86 /86 ; français 4 / 86.

**Etat de la traduction :** Chap 1 à 9, 11, 13 et 20 traduits.

**Chapitre traduit par :** Flemmardise **et corrigé par :** Draconixia, Asuka Tanku et Ours en Peluche.

Les liens des traductrices et de l'auteur sont sur le profil. Il y aura un chapitre toutes les deux semaines, le samedi. Sur ce, nous vous souhaitons bonne lecture !

**Libre, mais sans répit**

Chapitre Trois : L'héritage de Griphook Poissonac

_Harry,_

_Convainc ton père d'abaisser les barrières._

Harry soupira et secoua la tête. Il avait _su_ que Snape réagirait ainsi, bien qu'il ait quand même envoyé sa lettre, pensant que son gardien avait le droit d'être informé de la capacité de Rosier à l'atteindre. Mais vraiment, James avait examiné le hibou mort, et bien qu'il soit devenu plutôt pâle, il avait assuré à Harry que Rosier avait seulement utilisé un vieux sort de Magie Noire, à la fois pour le tuer et pour le faire traverser les barrières. C'était un sort qui donnait au hibou la volonté d'accomplir sa tâche coûte que coûte, le faisant puiser sur ses réserves vitales. Il avait donc réussi à traverser les barrières, mais n'aurait pas pu vivre bien longtemps après cela.

James avait jeté le contre-sort, et désormais tout allait bien ; d'autres hiboux, même sous le même sortilège, ne seraient pas capables de traverser les barrières.

Harry pouvait presque sentir Snape penser, enragé, que ce n'était pourtant pas assez. Si les barrières avaient une faiblesse, elle pouvait en avoir d'autres. Il devrait lire les livres sur les barrières que Snape lui avait envoyés. Il devrait étudier les manières de détourner les affreux sorts de magie noire que les Mangemorts pouvaient utiliser contre lui. Il devrait arrêter de recevoir des hiboux. Il devrait quitter Lux Aeterna, qui était à l'évidence vulnérable aux menaces, et venir vivre à Poudlard avec Snape, où les Mangemorts seraient incapables d'entrer.

Harry ne pouvait pas faire les deux derniers, mais il _ferait_ les deux premiers. Il l'écrivit dans sa lettre adressée à Snape, qu'il envoya avec Hedwige avant que le soleil n'atteigne complètement l'horizon. Il se tint à une des fenêtres de sa chambre, la regardant prendre son envol, et se mordit la lèvre. Parfois, il pensait que c'était bien que Connor et lui soient à présent dans des chambres séparées — il n'aurait pas pu aussi facilement s'occuper des hiboux s'ils partageaient encore la même chambre — mais à cet instant-là, il aurait voulu avoir son frère à ses côtés, afin qu'il puisse l'atteindre et recevoir une étreinte.

Harry secoua la tête et se tourna vers la porte de sortie de sa chambre.

C'était leur anniversaire, ou du moins le matin de leur anniversaire. Et Harry avait de gros projets pour ce jour. La rencontre avec les Malfoy et les Tonk aurait lieu ce matin, la rencontre avec les gobelins des Terres du Nord l'après-midi.

Il aurait assez de temps pour se préoccuper de câlins — plus tard.

* * *

><p>« Joyeux anniversaire, Harry, Connor ! »<p>

Harry cligna des yeux avec perplexité. Il ne s'était pas attendu à ce que son père ait disposé des cadeaux à leur intention au petit-déjeuner. Mais il l'avait fait, deux cadeaux enveloppés de soie rouge et de taches dorées. Harry pensa qu'il reconnaissait là le même genre de tissu dont avaient été faits les bateaux de leur matinée au solstice d'été.

James lui fit un grand sourire. Harry lut l'espoir présent dans ses yeux, et lui sourit en retour. Il ressentit une pitié distante. James essayait vraiment, de tout son cœur, d'être un bon père. Il n'y arrivait juste pas très bien.

Bon, lui donner une chance de plus était un faible prix à payer.

Connor était attablé, souriant par dessus son petit-déjeuner d'anniversaire, composé de saucisses, de pancakes et de Chocogrenouilles. « Papa m'a fait attendre que tu sois levé pour ouvrir mon cadeau, » fit-il semblant de se plaindre.

Harry lui retourna son sourire. En réalité, il était levé depuis plusieurs heures, occupé à écrire sa lettre à Snape et à lire des livres sur les barrières en attendant de recevoir une réponse, mais Connor ne pouvait désormais pas le savoir, étant donné qu'ils ne dormaient plus dans la même chambre.

C'était étrange de voir à quel point cela le mettait mal à l'aise, vraiment.

_Je suis simplement habitué à partager ma chambre, _se dit Harry, et il vint s'assoir à la place qui lui était réservée. Il regarda du coin de l'œil et crut apercevoir une petite cape sombre lorsqu'un brownie lui apporta son petit-déjeuner. Cependant, il ne l'observa pas longtemps. Les recherches qu'il avait faites à la bibliothèque des Potter disaient que les brownies détestaient être scrutés, ou même remerciés pour leurs services. Le marché que Matilda Potter avait fait avec eux était un véritable marché, respecté de chaque côté; la famille Potter et les brownies n'étaient en rien redevables l'un envers l'autre.

« Et bien, je suis là maintenant, donc tu peux l'ouvrir, » dit-il, hochant la tête vers Connor.

Connor n'eut pas besoin de plus d'encouragements et déchira son papier-cadeau. Il émit un hoquet lorsque le tissu rouge tomba. Harry tendit le cou, incapable de voir le cadeau.

« Waouh, Papa, » murmura Connor en prenant l'objet dans ses mains, l'élevant pour qu'Harry puisse le voir. « C'est vraiment spécial. »

Harry haussa les sourcils. Cela l'était, en effet. James avait donné à Connor une baguette de duelliste— une qui était à l'évidence faite de bois de houx, tout comme sa baguette actuelle, et ainsi faite sur son même modèle. Une baguette de duelliste ne pouvait être utilisée que pendant les batailles ou les entraînements, que cela soit pendant les duels en bonne et due forme ou les combats de guerre, et elle s'habituait aux sorts que son propriétaire lançait. Si Connor utilisait souvent _Protego_ avec sa baguette de duelliste, alors la baguette s'habituerait au Charme du Bouclier, et commencerait à le jeter même si l'incantation n'était qu'à moitié prononcée, voire même pas du tout, bien avant que Connor ne maîtrise une telle magie avec sa vraie baguette. C'était une arme précieuse qui augmentait les chances de gagner un duel.

« Ouvre ton cadeau, Harry, » le pressa Connor, sortant de sa rêverie.

Harry se tourna curieusement vers son cadeau. Il avait pensé sans vraiment y faire attention que James leur achèterait le même cadeau, ou au moins des cadeaux similaires. Mais il n'avait vraiment pas besoin d'une baguette de duelliste, aussi intéressant cela aurait pu être, en plus de sa baguette en cyprès. Il avait déjà assez de mal à se rappeler d'utiliser sa vraie baguette.

Il fit glisser le tissu, et cligna des yeux. Pendant un instant, il ne reconnut pas l'objet qui reposait dans le tissu, puis il eut un déclic. Il le souleva et le tourna lentement dans ses mains. C'était magnifique, fait de cuivre si ancien qu'il avait acquis une teinte verte, et l'aiguille à l'intérieur était en argent. Le N inscrit dessus était une lettre brillante, probablement faite de poussière de fée.

« Une boussole ? » demanda-t-il.

James ne lui répondit pas. Harry le regarda, rencontrant un visage extrêmement sérieux, contrairement au visage fier mais inquiet que James avait présenté lorsqu'il avait regardé Connor déballer son cadeau.

« Une boussole d'alliance, Harry, » dit-il. « Elle détecte à la fois le pouvoir magique et le niveau d'animosité que les gens ressentent envers son propriétaire. Je veux que tu l'aies avec toi. Lorsque tu seras en danger, elle pointera vers la personne susceptible de t'aider la plus proche. Suis la flèche, et elle t'y mènera par la route la plus courte. » Il laissa échapper un long souffle tremblant. « Merlin sait que tu en as besoin. »

Harry déglutit. « Cette boussole provient des trésors des Potter, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda-t-il. Il avait entendu parler de tels objets, mais ils faisaient toujours partie d'un héritage familial, et n'étaient pas le genre de choses qu'on pouvait acheter sur le Chemin de Traverse.

James acquiesça. « Pendant la Guerre des Etoiles de Feu, un Seigneur a vu le jour. Au début, tout le monde pensait que c'était un Seigneur de Lumière, mais c'est alors qu'il s'est tourné vers la Magie Noire... ou peut-être a-t-il même réussi à combiner à la fois les magies Blanche et Noire, ce que personne ne veut croire car _cela_ est plutôt effrayant. » Ses yeux étaient fixés sur un point derrière Harry, et Harry put presque s'imaginer son père lorsqu'il était plus jeune, tremblant légèrement de respect et d'émerveillement, accroupi devant la chaise d'un parent lui racontant une histoire. « Notre ancêtre Hélène Potter a fabriqué et utilisé celui-là. Une fois, la boussole l'a guidée lors d'une chasse de trois jours à travers le Northumberland, lorsque le Seigneur des Etoiles de Feu avait enveloppée toute la région d'un sort d'anti-Transplanage qui interdisait également l'usage de Portoloins. Son plus proche allié était à trois jours de marche. Et le Seigneur la pourchassait en personne. Il voulait vraiment la tuer. » James quitta son air lointain, et son sourire se fit à la fois fier et triste. « Il avait autrefois été son amant, vois-tu, l'homme dont elle était amoureuse. Personne ne le connaissait autant qu'elle. Et tant qu'elle était vivante, il y avait encore un moyen de percer à jour ses faiblesses. »

Harry se dit qu'il devrait regarder plus attentivement les livres qu'Hermione lui avait apportés. Leurs histoires étaient plus fascinantes que ce qu'il n'avait pensé.

Et James n'était pas vraiment un mauvais père, juste un père inexpérimenté.

Il referma méticuleusement sa paume sur la boussole d'alliance. « Je la porterai toujours sur moi, Père. Je te le promets. »

James rencontra gentiment ses yeux, puis sourit et hocha la tête. « Bien, Harry. » Il regarda Connor. « Remus m'a dit qu'il t'attendrait dehors, si tu veux le combattre en duel. Et je vois que tu as quasiment fini ton petit-déjeuner. »

« Oui ! » Connor descendit de sa chaise. « Je vais aller le voir. » Il enlaça abruptement Harry autour des hanches, le faisant sursauter. « Tu ferais _mieux_ de porter la boussole quoique tu fasses, » murmura-t-il dans son oreille. « Tu es en danger. »

Harry cligna des yeux et tapota le dos de son jumeau. Connor le savait depuis un bout de temps déjà, bien sûr, mais c'était gratifiant de l'entendre dire à haute voix. « Merci, Connor. »

Son frère s'éclipsa de la pièce, et James prit profondément son souffle. « Mange d'abord ton petit-déjeuner, Harry, » dit-il avant qu'Harry ne puisse ouvrir la bouche.

Harry acquiesça et s'attaqua à sa nourriture, observant prudemment son père. James voulait de toute évidence dire— quelque chose.

« J'ai bloqué le sort que Rosier a utilisé pour faire pénétrer son hibou à travers les barrières, » dit James, son visage sérieux. « Cela ne veut pas dire qu'il ne fera pas d'autres essais. J'ai lu sa lettre, et elle n'avait ni queue ni tête. Il a toujours été un des Mangemorts les plus intelligents, et je ne suis pas sûr de ses intentions. »

Il regarda Harry directement dans les yeux. « Cette lettre m'a fait réaliser à quel point tu pouvais _mourir_ à n'importe quel moment. Tu n'es pas en sécurité, Harry, ni ici à Lux Aeterna, ni à n'importe quelle autre endroit. »

Harry acquiesça. « J'ai déjà accepté cela. »

« Mais des mesures peuvent être prises pour te _garder_ en sécurité, » dit James. Harry ralentit son geste, qui avait été de prendre des saucisses avec sa fourchette— il avait incroyablement faim ces derniers temps— et observa attentivement son père. Il avait l'air presque maniaque à propos de cette affaire, un peu comme Snape. « D'où la boussole d'alliance. D'où les barrières en plus. Je veux que tu me promettes que tu ne mettras pas un pied en dehors des barrières, Harry. »

Harry plissa ses yeux. Il avait parlé à son père de la rencontre formelle avec Narcissa Malfoy qui devait avoir lieu le matin-même, et ne pas y aller était hors de question ; cela pourrait mettre en danger sa place parmi les autres sangs-purs qu'elle avait réussi à convaincre de considérer les offres d'Harry. Et les gobelins de la Terre du Nord avaient refusé sans détours de le rencontrer près de Lux Aeterna. L'endroit le plus proche de la maison-pilier auquel ils acceptaient de venir était la plage où Harry, Connor et James s'étaient rendus pour le rituel de Solstice d'été. « Je le dois. »

« Non, tu ne le dois pas, » dit James. « Dis leur que tu parleras à quiconque traversera les barrières, auquel cas cela te sera impossible. »

« Mais tout le monde ne le peut pas, » remarqua Harry, s'accrochant à sa patience lorsqu'il la sentit fondre. Il _devait_ faire tout cela, son père ne le voyait-il pas ? Non pas par devoir ou par obligation, du moins pas en ce qui concernait son état de _vates_, mais à cause de son sens de principe moral. Son sens du principe le titillait à chaque fois qu'il pensait à autre chose pendant trop longtemps. Tant que son but principal avait été d'entraîner Connor et de l'aider à se rétablir, Harry avait été capable de penser à autre chose, mais Connor s'entraînait maintenant avec Remus, et il avait même inversé leur position habituelle d'écoute depuis qu'il avait parlé avec Hermione, insistant pour écouter Harry raconter sa version des faits du combat contre Voldemort dans la Cabane Hurlante. Alors Harry pensait maintenant aux conséquences d'être un _vates_ sans être un Seigneur. « Et je dois quand même leur parler. Ce serait une insulte de ne pas le faire. »

« Ils pourront s'en remettre, » insista James.

« Pas une insulte dans le sens de la politesse, » dit Harry. « Une insulte envers leur libre-arbitre, ou une insulte envers leur honneur. Je ne veux insulter personne, Papa. Nous devons avoir tous les sorciers possibles de notre côté afin de gagner cette guerre. Et les gobelins... ils ont été attachés, je le sais, et je veux écouter ce qu'ils ont à me dire. »

James ferma les yeux. « Je savais que Lily t'avait entraîné à devenir un soldat, » dit-il. « Je ne savais pas qu'elle t'avait également entraîné à devenir politicien. »

Harry s'éleva au-dessus de la douleur qu'enclenchait encore la mention du nom de sa mère. Elle ne représentait plus rien à ses yeux. « Elle m'a entraînée pour tout ce qui importait, » dit-il. « La politique fait partie de cette guerre. Je le sais depuis que j'ai cinq ans et que j'ai commencé à apprendre l'histoire des familles de Sang-Pur, ainsi que leurs danses. Je dois les courtiser, Papa. Tu le sais. »

James soupira. « Fais des compromis, alors. Je viendrai avec toi à chacune de tes rencontres en dehors des barrières. »

Harry grimaça. « Cela fonctionnera pour ma rencontre avec Mme Malfoy, mais pas pour les gobelins. Ils m'ont spécifiquement dit de venir seul. »

« Dans ce cas, pourquoi as-tu accepté de les rencontrer ? »

« Parce que je le dois, » dit Harry. « C'est un grand honneur qu'il me fasse déjà assez confiance pour vouloir me rencontrer, vu comment les sorciers les ont attachés. »

James se tendit, et resta assis en silence pendant un certain temps. Puis il acquiesça. « D'accord. Mais tu prendras un Portoloin avec toi. »

« D'accord. » Harry avait prévu d'en demander un, de toute façon. En cas d'urgence, auparavant, il avait été capable de transplaner, mais ce n'était ni une expérience enviable, ni une qu'il avait envie de renouveler.

« Allons rencontrer les Malfoy, alors, » dit James, se mettant sur ses pieds. Puis il eut un bref sourire et se rassit. « Lorsque tu auras fini ton petit-déjeuner, bien sûr. »

Harry se dépêcha d'avaler ses pancakes.

* * *

><p>Harry observa les quatre silhouettes apparaître après leur transplanage, et sentit les barrières de Lux Aeterna réagir à leur présence, quand bien même elles n'y avaient pas pénétrées. Harry sentit les barrières siffler, et se douta qu'elles le faisaient à cause de Narcissa Malfoy. Cela avait été une bonne idée de se rencontrer là, pensa-t-il, sur cette large pelouse à côté de la rivière, et de ne pas pousser à bout la patience de la maison-pilier.<p>

Narcissa lâcha Draco, qui semblait légèrement sonné d'avoir transplanner aux côtés de sa mère. Mais il se dépêcha malgré tout d'enlacer Harry. « Joyeux anniversaire, Harry ! » Croassa-t-il.

Harry sourit et lui rendit son étreinte, soulagé de ne voir aucun signe de gros paquet cadeau. « Qu'est-ce que tu m'as apporté, Draco ? » plaisanta-t-il, faisant semblant de chercher aux alentours. Il sentit James gigoter à côté de lui, mal à l'aise, mais l'ignora. La boussole d'alliance était en sécurité dans la poche de sa robe, après tout, et son père devait savoir qu'il n'y avait aucun moyen que le cadeau de Draco ne rentre en _compétition _avec la boussole.

Draco lui fit un grand sourire et sautilla jusqu'à sa mère. Narcissa défit le Charme de Désillusion sur l'objet qui flottait derrière elle, et un balai se dessina dans le paysage. Draco l'attrapa et le tendit avec un air de triomphe vers Harry.

« Oh _non_, » dit Harry.

« Oh _si,_ » dit Draco, l'imitant. « C'est le nouvel Eclair de Feu. Joyeux anniversaire, Harry. » Il semblait vraiment content de lui.

Harry examina à contrecœur son nouveau balai. Il devait admettre qu'il était magnifique ; le doux fredonnement de magie qui l'enveloppait lui avait déjà indiqué cela. C'était un cadeau particulièrement onéreux. Draco n'était pas obligé de lui acheter un tel objet. Harry adorait voler, mais ce n'était pas comme si il était aussi fanatique de Quidditch que Connor.

Draco avait apparemment anticipé l'entière conversation qu'Harry avait avec lui-même. « Je voulais te l'acheter, » dit-il. « Il est à toi. Et il est ensorcelé pour que seul toi puisses monter dessus. »

« _Draco !_ » dit Harry, sortit de ses songes. « Ce n'est pas une bonne idée ! Et si nous sommes en danger et que quelqu'un d'autre doit l'enfourcher, ou s'il doit porter une personne blessée ? »

Draco leva les yeux au ciel. « Pense à autre chose que la guerre pendant dix secondes, Harry, » dit-il, fâché, et il croisa les bras. Harry considéra puis rejeta l'idée de lui dire qu'il ressemblait à Hermione lorsqu'il faisait cela. « Je te l'ai acheté pour que tu puisses t'amuser, et pour que tu puisses avoir quelque chose qui t'appartiennes vraiment. Les sorts ne s'évanouiront pas, et ils ne peuvent pas non plus être retirés, » ajouta-t-il, détruisant les espoirs d'Harry.

_C'est un beau balai,_ dit brusquement la voix de Regulus, au fond de sa tête. _Prends-le, pour l'amour de Merlin._

_Je pensais que tu étais autre part, _rétorqua Harry, et il tendit le bras à contrecœur pour prendre le balai. Lorsqu'il le toucha, le balai émit un son qui ressemblait remarquablement à un ronronnement. « Merci, Draco, » dit-il à voix haute. « Je suis désolé si je t'ai semblé ingrat. J'étais juste... surpris. »

_Pensais-tu que je raterais une rencontre avec mes cousins ?_ Fredonna Regulus. _Et c'est vraiment un joli balai. Ils ne les faisaient pas comme ça, à mon époque. Monte dessus, pour l'amour de Merlin._

Harry étudia le visage radieux de Draco, et soupira. _Je prévois de le faire. C'est juste que_— _Je n'ai juste pas..._ Il secoua la tête, incapable d'exprimer pourquoi cela le faisait se sentir si mal à l'aise.

« Harry. »

Harry fut reconnaissant de pouvoir se tourner et rencontrer les yeux de Narcissa, qui penchait sa tête. A cet instant, la perspective de garder Narcissa et son père calmes lorsqu'ils étaient l'un en face de l'autre était meilleure que la pensée de comprendre les émotions que le cadeau de Draco éveillait en lui. « Madame Malfoy, » dit-il à voix haute. « Puis-je vous présenter mon père, James Potter ? »

« Nous avons déjà été formellement présentés, il y a longtemps de cela, » dit Narcissa tout en se rapprochant. Elle tendit une main, élégante et pâle. Son visage représentait la quintessence d'une sorcière de sang-pur, neutre et calme. « Je ne sais pas si ton père s'en souvient. »

« Je m'en souviens, » dit James. Harry tourna la tête pour regarder son père, étonné. Il n'avait jamais entendu cette voix auparavant : tendue, mesurée, comme s'il était lui-même au milieu d'une danse. Il prit la main de Narcissa. « Vous portiez une magnifique robe. »

Le faible sourire de Narcissa vacilla autour de l'embrasure de ses lèvres. « Un mage blanc jusqu'à la moelle, » murmura-t-elle. « Absolument. Je suppose que vous garderiez sous silence ma gentillesse, ou plutôt mon manque de gentillesse, de cette nuit-là ? »

James haussa les sourcils, mais ne dit rien.

Narcissa fit un pas sur le côté avec un faible hochement de tête, et se tourna vers Harry. « Harry, puis-je te présenter ma sœur, Androméda Black Tonks, et sa fille, Nymphadora Tonks, qui vient tout juste de terminer sa formation d'Auror ? »

Harry se tourna pour faire face aux deux sorcières qui avaient patienté là où elles avaient transplané, ses sens désormais à l'affût. Le Ministère allait-il en apprendre plus sur lui grâce à Nymphadora ? Ou l'Ordre du Phénix ?

La première vision qu'il eut de Nymphadora le rassura, cependant. Elle portait les robes, noires bordées d'argent, qu'une sorcière de sang-pur devait porter lors d'une rencontre formelle, mais ses cheveux étaient violets, bordés également d'argent, et d'une clarté éblouissante. Elle s'avança avec empressement, et trébucha sur les ourlets de ses robes. Elle se rétablit, sans perdre une seule fois son sourire, et lui serra la main.

« Appelle-moi Tonks, Harry, » dit-elle. « Tout le monde le fait. Je hais Nymphadora. Je ne peux pas m'imaginer comment _quelqu'un_ peut choisir un nom pareil, » ajouta-t-elle en jetant un regard furieux vers sa mère, qui s'approchait plus lentement.

Harry ne put s'empêcher de sourire. _Et bien, si elle peut se permettre d'être informelle, moi aussi._ « Laissez-moi deviner, » dit-il. « Métamorphomage ? A moins que vous ne vous teigniez les cheveux ? »

« Tu as tout bon dès le premier essai ! » dit Tonks d'un air joyeux, et elle fit pousser son nez pour une démonstration, son visage ressemblant fortement à Snape pendant un court instant. « Je veux te rencontrer depuis des _mois_. Tu réalises que tu es la raison pour laquelle ma mère a envoyé sa première lettre à sa sœur qui en dix ans, n'était pas vache? »

« Voyons, Nymphadora, » dit Androméda, qui s'était arrêtée à sa gauche, tout comme le voulait les manières. « Ce mot est inapproprié. Nous sommes parfois froides et mesurées l'une envers l'autre, mais nous ne somme jamais... ce que tu as dit. » Elle hocha calmement la tête vers Harry. Elle avait les cheveux noirs, tout comme ses yeux. Harry aurait pu penser qu'elle ressemblait remarquablement à sa sœur aînée, Bellatrix Lestrange, si ce n'est que la touche de folie en moins dans ses yeux diminuait fortement la ressemblance. « Félicitations, Monsieur Potter. On m'a raconté ce que vous avez fait pour... certains éléments qui n'auraient dans le cas contraire pas pu trouver leur flamme. »

Harry cligna des yeux. Elle faisait référence à l'enterrement de Sirius. Pour une quelconque raison, il avait pensé que Narcissa n'en ferait pas part à sa sœur. « Madame Tonks, » dit-il, et il tendit une de ses mains, « C'est un plaisir de vous rencontrer. »

« En effet, » murmura Androméda, ignorant sa main. « Je n'ai de toute évidence rien contre les nés-Moldus, puisque j'en ai épousé un, et je n'utilise pas beaucoup de Magie Noire. Mais, récemment, mon malaise envers Dumbledore a grandi. Je suis heureuse de savoir que vous représentez un troisième parti dans cette guerre, un parti auquel je peux m'associer à mon aise, sans m'inquiéter du fait que je rejoins un Seigneur qui pourrait plus tard retourner sa veste. » Ses yeux étaient sauvages et froids, absolument directs. « Ma sœur m'a parlé de vous en ces termes, et je lui fais confiance sur ce point-là. »

Harry sourit à nouveau. Androméda était aussi directe que Narcissa, mais de sa propre manière. Elle ne participait pas aux danses subtiles, et parfois cela était rafraîchissant, tout comme une claque de vent frais dans le visage. « J'espère pouvoir représenter ce troisième parti, » répondit-il. « Jusqu'à récemment, le Garçon-Qui-A-Survécu était synonyme de Dumbledore, mais mon frère fait des progrès. »

« Je ne pensais pas au Garçon-Qui-A-Survécu, mais à _vous,_ » dit Androméda, appuyant sur le dernier mot plus que nécessaire, selon Harry. « Vous êtes celui qui a impressionné ma sœur et son fils. »

Harry lança un regard en biais à Narcissa et Draco. Ils restaient tous deux en dehors de cette présentation formelle, tout comme les règles le voulaient, mais Narcissa avait un faible sourire aux lèvres. Draco semblait le défier, comme s'il voulait qu'Harry se souvienne de la discussion qu'ils avaient eue fin Juin, lorsque Draco lui avait dit pour la première fois qu'il devait être un leader.

« Cela est vrai, mais mes intentions ne sont certainement pas de me battre _contre_ mon frère. »

« Personne n'a dit cela non plus. Connor Potter ne m'importe absolument pas tant qu'il ne fera pas quelque chose de plus capital que de battre le Seigneur des Ténèbres lorsqu'il était un bébé. »

Draco ouvrit la bouche, et Harry sut qu'il allait dire quelque chose de malencontreux, telle que la vérité à propos de la prophétie. Il intervint rapidement. « Madame Tonks, Tonks, voici mon père, James Potter. »

« Nous nous sommes rencontrés auparavant, » dit Androméda, avec un regard qui indiquait qu'elle ne chérissait pas ce souvenir, mais elle tendit la main. James la baisa avec une précision absolue.

Tonks ne répéta pas ce geste. Ses yeux étaient grand ouverts d'émerveillement. « _Le_ James Potter ? » laissa-t-elle échapper. « Le James Potter qui a capturé les Lestrange ? Le James Potter qui a protégé quatorze familles moldues de la Peste Noire en une seule nuit ? C'est vous ? » Elle semblait prête à éclater de joie. « Je n'avais jamais fait le rapprochement ! C'est un plaisir de vous rencontrer, monsieur ! » Elle tendit la main d'une manière qui signifiait de toute évidence qu'elle voulait qu'on la lui serre, et non pas qu'on la lui baise. « Je viens juste de terminer ma formation d'Auror, et vous êtes un de mes héros. »

James sembla horriblement mal à l'aise lorsqu'il lui prit la main. Harry pensa que c'était sûrement à cause de la mention des Lestrange. « Merci, » dit-il. « Sirius avait l'habitude de parler de vous. Il regrettait de ne pas pouvoir vous voir plus souvent. »

Tonks lui sourit. « Il était le seul à ne pas m'appeler Nymphadora lorsque j'étais enfant. Même dans ses lettres. Ouais, je l'aimais bien. Je suis tellement désolée qu'il ne soit plus. »

James cligna des yeux. « Ce serait plutôt à moi de vous dire ça, Mademoiselle Tonks. »

Tonks secoua la tête. « Je l'aimais bien, mais je ne le connaissais pas vraiment, » dit-elle. « Il était votre meilleur ami. Je suis désolée que vous l'ayez perdu. »

James dut détourner son regard. Harry cligna des yeux. Tonks se débrouillait mieux que ce qu'il aurait fait dans pareille situation, même si elle avait mentionné Sirius. Il espéra que cela était une indication que les choses se passaient bien.

Puis il regarda Narcissa, dont le visage était distant, et Androméda, qui semblait tout simplement neutre, et soupira. Cela n'allait pas être facile.

Mais il n'avait pas l'intention d'abandonner son père biologique ou son meilleur ami et sa famille, et il espérait que chacun des deux côtés le comprendrait bientôt.

« Monsieur Potter ? »

Harry porta son regard sur Androméda, accueillant avec bienvenue la question. Avec un peu de chance, ce qu'elle lui demanderait distrairait l'attention de la confrontation qui allait forcément avoir lieu, avec à la fois les Malfoy et les Potter présents au même endroit.

« Pouvez-vous me montrer votre magie ? » demanda Androméda. « Abaisser toutes vos barrières afin de me montrer sa véritable étendue ? J'ai entendu dire que vos démonstrations passées ont été plutôt impressionnantes, mais je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de les sentir moi-même. »

Harry reçut le message caché présent dans sa voix. Elle voulait lui faire confiance, mais elle n'avait aucune raison particulière de le faire, pas tant qu'elle avait des preuves de l'étendue de son pouvoir. Narcissa avait été celle qui lui avait tout rapporté, et elle voulait des preuves réelles.

Harry acquiesça, puis ferma les yeux et abaissa ses barrières.

Il sentit sa magie tournoyer autour de lui puis s'étendre, chantant tout autour de la pelouse de Lux Aeterna. Elle était bien plus sous son contrôle que lorsqu'il l'avait lâchée lors du match de Quidditch en Novembre dernier, ou dans la volière lors de l'équinoxe de printemps. Il pouvait lui commander de s'élever tout autour de lui et planer sans envahir les autres, mais ne laissant pas non plus les autres douter de sa puissance.

Il ouvrit les yeux. Il vit le monde à travers un voile de lumière doré, ce qui ne le surprit pas, étant donné qu'il se sentait à ce moment-là tout à fait calme. Il _était_ surpris de voir les expressions arborées par les personnes autour de lui.

Draco souriait, content de lui. Narcissa elle-même n'était pas loin d'afficher un sourire suffisant. James affichait un mélange de fierté et d'inquiétude, mais balançant plus sur l'inquiétude.

Tonks avait tendu le bras, comme si elle pouvait sentir la force matérielle de la magie dans l'air, et souriait à Harry. « _Dément,_ » dit-elle.

Androméda ferma lentement les yeux. Harry n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'elle pouvait bien penser, s'immergeant apparemment dans la magie.

Puis elle ouvrit les yeux et murmura, « Cette magie servira. Elle fera même plus que cela. Si vous pouvez éviter de devenir un Seigneur, vous serez meilleur que n'importe quel sorcier ayant vu le jour ces trente dernières générations. »

Harry cligna des yeux, se demandant pourquoi elle avait pris ce nombre-là, trente générations, puis se rappela qu'il avait laissé sa magie libre pendant trop longtemps. Tonks et Draco avaient tous deux commencé à avoir des expressions rêveuses sur leur visage. Il avait déjà bien assez de problèmes lorsque sa magie s'échappait de ses barrières et changeait les gens sans même qu'il le sache. Ce qu'elle pouvait faire lorsqu'elle était complètement libre avait l'effet de la meilleure des potions curatives.

Il enferma à nouveau sa magie, puis rencontra les yeux d'Androméda. « Je veux battre Voldemort, libérer les créatures magiques, et aider ceux qui voudront régler leurs problèmes, » dit-il. « Pas en— et bien, pas en devenant un Seigneur, ou en faisant ce que Dumbledore a fait. »

« Le pouvoir est toujours une tentation, » chuchota Androméda. Elle ressemblait à un fidèle dans une église. « Se tourner vers la compulsion. C'est ce qui a fait échouer tant de Seigneurs, par le passé, des Seigneurs qui auraient pu devenir quelque chose de vraiment bien. »

« J'espère pouvoir éviter ce piège, » dit Harry. « Je veux être _vates_, si vous connaissez ce mot. Je fais ce que je peux pour contrôler ma magie et ma capacité à user de la compulsion inconsciemment. Je ne sais pas si j'y arriverai, mais je le veux. »

Androméda sourit. « Oui, je crois que vous y arriverez. Et je pense que j'accepte de devenir votre alliée officielle. » Elle ajouta, sans même détourner le regard d'Harry, « Arrête de sourire, Narcissa. »

Harry sourit lui-même légèrement, et se tourna pour regarder son père. James lui adressait un regard insondable.

_Avec un peu de chance, il pensera que je suis en sécurité lorsque j'irai à la rencontre des gobelins cet après-midi,_ pensa Harry. _Et il s'entendra avec les Malfoy et les Tonks, après tout. Tout va plutôt bien._

_Oui,_ affirma joyeusement Regulus au fond de sa tête. _Qui aurait pensé que mes cousins pouvaient être des exemples de bon sens lorsqu'ils le voulaient ? Tant pour le choix de leur allié que pour le choix de balais ?_

* * *

><p>Harry sentit la différence au moment même où le tourbillon du Portoloin le laissa, et il se trouva face à la même plage dans laquelle ils avaient lancé leurs petits bateaux. La même plage, oui, mais plus tard en été, sans la douce magie du solstice d'été pour illuminer l'endroit. Cette fois, la plage semblait totalement sauvage, et Harry pouvait entendre la magie souffler à chaque claquement de vague sur le sable.<p>

Il y avait également une grande puissance magique dans l'air, qui n'avait rien à voir avec la magie des sorciers. Harry renifla une ou deux fois, et regarda droit devant lui.

Un feu argenté, de la même couleur que les étincelles qui étaient tombées des plumes de la mouette messagère, brûlait devant lui. Harry inspira profondément et commença à avancer. Il n'avait trouvé que des informations contradictoires dans _L'Histoire des Gobelins du Nord_ à propos de la manière dont il devait s'habiller pour venir à la rencontre des clans du nord, et il se doutait qu'aucun des costumes proposés ne serait de toute façon approprié pour une rencontre entre un _vates_ sorcier et des gobelins, il avait donc choisi un simple haut et un pantalon.

Lorsqu'il se rapprocha suffisamment, le feu argenté se divisa en quatre. Harry ne savait toujours pas ce qui en était la source, ou ce qui alimentait le feu. Bien sûr, les elfes de maison également avaient une forme de magie unique, tout comme les centaures.

D'entre les flammes, ou derrière elles, ou quelque part autour d'elles, apparurent les gobelins. Chaque feu contenait quatre gobelins. Quatre de chacun des clans de Merboual, Eaurune, Ternretten et Piercantor, pensa Harry. Il ne savait pas comment différencier chacun des clans les uns des autres, c'est pourquoi il s'arrêta donc à égale distance de chacun des feux et patienta.

Un des gobelins fit un pas en avant. « Harry James Potter ? » Sa voix était rauque et grinçante, encore plus horrible et sèche que celles des gobelins qu'Harry avait entendues au Chemin de Traverse lorsqu'il avait été acheter ses fournitures scolaires.

Harry inclina sa tête.

« Je suis Helcas Merboual. »

Harry hocha la tête, s'y étant attendu. Les autres gobelins restaient en arrière, et une des choses que _L'Histoire des Gobelins du Nord_ avait détaillée était ce qu'il se passait lorsque plusieurs clans alliés rencontraient un représentant du monde extérieur. Griphook Poissonac, qui avait écrit le livre, avait spéculé que leur déférence envers lui était comparable à celle qu'avaient les sorciers envers un Seigneur.

« Vous êtes plutôt silencieux, pour un sorcier et un _vates_, » dit Helcas, ses yeux se plissant de suspicion.

« Je ne voulais pas vous offenser, » dit Harry. « Je n'ai pas pu m'informer dans les livres sur vos coutumes, et je ne connais pas grand chose de votre étiquette. »

Helcas eut un rire sauvage. Depuis la mer, une mouette lui cria une réponse. « Nous nous sommes assurés que les sorciers ne puissent pas nous comprendre par les livres, » dit-il. « Cela les force à venir nous voir en personne. Nous avons fait confiance à un seul sorcier pour mettre sur papier la vérité, et il a écrit de nombreuses choses erronées. »

« Griphook Poissonac, » murmura Harry.

« Oui. » Helcas pencha sa tête. « Nous l'avons adopté, et il s'est avéré qu'il était un lâche et un traître. Pourquoi avez-vous accepté de nous rencontrer ? »

Helcas était complètement sorti du feu à présent, et Harry pouvait le voir sans que ses yeux ne soient éblouis. Helcas était plus grand que les gobelins du sud qu'il avait auparavant rencontrés, sa peau aussi grise que l'eau. Ses mains se finissaient par des griffes sombres, et bien qu'Harry ne les ait aperçues qu'une seule fois, il lui sembla qu'Helcas avait six doigts à chaque main. Son visage était dominé par sa bouche, remplie de nombreuses dents. Harry était surpris de constater qu'il parlait aussi bien l'Anglais, avec toutes ces dents appuyant sur sa langue.

_Sois prudent,_ murmura brusquement Regulus dans sa tête.

Harry s'était beaucoup entraîné les quelques derniers jours à contrôler son sursaut lorsque la voix parlait soudainement, ainsi que son besoin instinctif de répondre par un hochement de tête. _Je le serai_, murmura-t-il en retour, concentré sur le gobelin. « Parce que je suis récemment devenu conscient de toutes les toiles qui attachent les créatures magiques, » répondit-il. « Je pense que chacun devrait être aussi libre que possible. »

Helcas rit doucement. « Des sorciers nous ont déjà prêté le même genre de paroles auparavant. »

Harry retint un haussement d'épaules. « Je ne suis pas ces sorciers, » dit-il.

Helcas l'observa en silence pendant un long moment. Puis il dit, « Griphook Poissonac était un lâche et un traître. Nous l'avons adopté, et lui avons montré la vérité, et il s'est enfui. Il a dit que nous devions nous tromper, et il a écrit son livre pour nous montrer comme étant des pauvres esclaves cherchant un chef pour notre rébellion. Savez-vous pourquoi cela est faux ? »

Harry acquiesça. Il avait eu l'idée en relisant _L'Histoire des Gobelins du Nord_. C'était le livre dans lequel Connor avait été pêcher l'idée que le don de compulsion était bien, après avoir lu que les gobelins voulaient un leader sorcier qui pourrait les contraindre. « Quelqu'un qui ouvre des portes est différent d'un leader. Et ce n'est pas parce qu'un sorcier est mal à l'aise avec ce que vous lui montrez que cela signifie que vous lui dîtes des mensonges. »

« Je vous apprécie déjà mieux que lui, » dit Helcas. Brusquement, il avança de quelques pas et referma sa main griffue sur le poignet gauche d'Harry, exerçant une forte pression dessus.

Harry commença à respirer comme sa mère le lui avait appris, effaçant la douleur, se plaçant bien au-dessus lorsqu'il ne pouvait l'effacer, la laissant le trouver mais pas le vaincre. La douleur devenait de plus en plus intense, tant qu'il pensa que ses os devaient être réduits en bouillie, mais si c'était le cas, et bien, il était capable de se guérir, soit sur place soit à Lux Aeterna. Il n'allait certainement pas commencer à combattre les gobelins.

« Pourquoi ne vous défendez-vous pas ? » murmura Helcas. « Pouvons-nous demander de l'aide de quelqu'un qui ne se défend pas ? »

« Lorsque je penserai que vous êtes sur le point de me tuer, » murmura Harry en retour, s'empêchant de tomber à genoux, « alors, à ce moment-là, je frapperai. »

Helcas rit à nouveau comme une mouette, sauvagement et bruyamment, et relâcha le poignet d'Harry. Harry le massa tandis que le sang commençait à nouveau à circuler dans sa main. Il ne voyait pas pourquoi il prétendrait que cela ne lui avait pas fait mal. Cela l'_avait_ blessé, et tout comme crier sous la torture, l'aveu d'une telle chose soulageait sa douleur. Sa fierté avait infiniment moins d'importance que sa vie.

« Patience. Honnêteté. Ce sont là de bonnes qualités. Mais ce ne sont pas les seules qu'un _vates_ doit avoir. » Il se retourna et claqua des doigts d'un geste compliqué, trop rapidement pour que les yeux d'Harry puissent le suivre. Un des autres gobelins se précipita devant lui, tenant dans ses mains un flacon en terre cuite.

Helcas prit le flacon et se tourna pour rencontrer les yeux d'Harry. « Les autres me suivent car je sais ce qui doit être fait, » dit-il. « Nous pouvons vous demander de regarder, mais aucun humain ne peut voir à travers les yeux d'un gobelin, sauf si on lui en donne la permission. » Il lui tendit le flacon. Harry l'entendit clapoter, et sut qu'il était rempli d'un quelconque liquide.

Harry haussa les sourcils. Si l'autre test avait été un test de patience et d'honnêteté, celui-ci était un test de courage.

_Et de stupidité_, gronda Regulus. _Je n'aime pas ça. Je ne fais pas confiance aux gobelins, et je ne fais pas confiance à cette plage. Elle a quelque chose d'étrange._

_Bien sûr que oui, _pensa Harry en retour, tandis qu'il acceptait le flacon. _Il y a de la magie gobeline dans l'air._

_Plus que ça._

Mais Regulus ne dit rien d'autre, certainement pas ce qu'il trouvait d'étrange, et Harry renifla donc la potion. Il reconnut l'odeur d'algues, mais rien d'autre. La potion était épaisse, verte, de la même couleur que la rivière qui coulait près de Lux Aeterna, mais elle changea de couleur et devint grise puis marron.

_Les couleurs du Northumberland_, pensa Harry, tandis qu'il débouchait le flacon. _Les couleurs du comté dans lequel mon père est né. Elles ne me feront pas de mal._

Il eut l'impression de boire de l'eau épaisse, mélangée à du sable. Le liquide descendit dans sa gorge, et faillit l'étouffer. Harry grimaça et continua à l'avaler, ne permettant à aucune goutte du liquide de s'échapper par un coin de sa bouche, bien que cela fût tentant. Il devait tout boire.

Le liquide s'agita dans son estomac, et Harry toussa de surprise. La potion elle-même avait été froide, mais elle semblait brûlante le long de sa gorge.

Il leva les yeux, et vit une même sensation brûlante apparaître dans l'air, en face de lui. Des flammes argentées dansantes étaient partout là où il posait les yeux, et non plus seulement sur les tas de pierres que les clans de gobelins avaient faits. Harry pouvait voir le feu argenté consumer l'air, révélant un autre monde derrière lui, un monde qui ressemblait plutôt à celui dans lequel Fumseck l'avait emmené.

Ce monde-là semblait n'être fait que d'air à la surface, et, sous les pieds d'Harry, de pierres et de métal. Harry cligna des yeux. Il tourna la tête vers la mer, et réalisa qu'il voyait les courants qui la traversaient, les veines de sel et la chaleur et le froid qui la rendaient si différente de d'habitude.

« Maintenant, » murmura Helcas, agrippant son épaule, « retournez-vous et regardez derrière vous. »

C'est ce qu'Harry fit, et il recula. Il pouvait clairement voir les toiles des gobelins, à présent, une chose large et sale, la toile d'une vieille araignée sauvage. Au fur et à mesure qu'il regardait, la toile se changea en un tas de crasse puis éclata, attachée à d'autres places, des montagnes de saletés au beau milieu de la propreté. Harry trembla de répulsion.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

« Les attaches de nos toiles, » murmura Helcas, sa bouche proche de l'oreille d'Harry. « Les piliers qui nous retiennent, attachés à la terre elle-même, nous rendant impossible de nous libérer. Les_ maisons-piliers._ »

Harry comprit alors. La plus proche montagne de crasse était Lux Aeterna.

« Pourquoi vous ont-ils attachés ? »

« Pourquoi les sorciers attachent-ils les créatures magiques ? » Helcas semblait vieux, en colère, fatigué. « Parce qu'ils voulaient des choses de notre part. Parce qu'ils avaient peur qu'on leur fasse du mal. Parce qu'ils ne voulaient pas entendre la vérité. Dans notre cas, parce qu'ils voulaient nous exploiter. »

« Mais ce n'est pas tout. Nous leur avons dit, lorsqu'ils ont voulu établir leurs maisons-piliers, ce que cela ferait à la terre sur laquelle ils les construiraient. Elles sont ancrées si profondément qu'elles percent la terre. La terre ne peut bouger autour des maisons-piliers de la même manière qu'elle le ferait naturellement. » Helcas fit un geste de la tête vers la plage, bien qu'Harry ne le vit que du coin de l'oeil. Le volcan qu'était Lux Aeterna dans cette vision du monde occupait toute son attention. « Si tout était comme cela devrait être, la mer aurait avalé cette plage depuis bien longtemps, et la terre sur laquelle Lux Aeterna est construite aurait coulé, et des collines se seraient formées à d'autres endroits. »

Harry voulut fermer les yeux, se cacher le visage, s'enfuir. Il ne le fit pas. « Et le seul moyen de vous libérer est de détruire ces maisons-piliers ? » demanda-t-il.

« Oui, » dit Helcas. « Toutes. Si une seule d'entre elles venait à rester, alors elle nous asservirait et nous empêcherait de nous libérer de nos liens. »

« Vous réalisez, » dit Harry, étonné que sa voix soit si sèche, « que ce n'est pas l'idéal de demander à un Potter, l'un des héritiers de la plus proche maison-pilier, de détruire sa propre maison ? »

« Ce n'est pas l'idéal, » répéta Helcas. « Immédiatement ? Impossible. Mais vous êtes le _vates_. Nous avons de l'espoir, maintenant, alors que nous n'en avions aucun auparavant. Vous pouvez prendre votre temps, _vates_. Mais au final, nous nous attendons à ce que vous détruisiez les maisons-piliers, oui. Vos propres idéaux sont plus solides que ceux du monde sorcier. »

Harry essaya de penser au nombre de grandes maisons qu'il détruirait, au nombre de familles de sang-pur qu'il mettrait en colère, et secoua la tête. C'était bien trop à envisager pour le moment.

Mais il n'allait pas s'enfuir.

« Je comprends, » dit-il, et cligna des yeux. Les flammes argentées se faisaient de moins en moins denses, obscurcissant sa vision de la terre, de la mer et des montagnes de crasse. Il attendit que sa vision normale lui revienne, puis s'éloigna d'un pas d'Helcas et se tourna pour le regarder.

Helcas l'étudia attentivement. Ses yeux étaient d'un épais jaune-vert, vit Harry, la couleur d'algues mortes. « Patience, honnêteté, courage, » dit-il. « Il y a une dernière chose. »

Il se tourna et fit un geste vers un des feux qui dansait derrière lui. Harry ne savait pas quel clan il représentait, mais un des membres s'avança et lança à Helcas un petit objet. Helcas le soupesa pendant un instant, puis le donna à Harry.

Harry se retrouva avec une petite pierre pointue, de la forme d'une étoile, avec un pic de chaque côté ainsi que sur le dessus et le dessous, dans la main. Il regarda Helcas. « Et bien ? »

« Dites-nous toutes les choses que vous pourriez faire avec ceci. »

Harry fronça des sourcils et regarda la pierre. « Je pourrais la jeter derrière moi si quelqu'un me pourchassait, et essayer de lui poignarder le pied, je suppose, » dit-il. « Cela serait bien pour les sabots d'un cheval— pas _bien_, mais cela les ralentirait. Je pourrais la jeter vers la tête de quelqu'un, et ainsi les distraire, si ce n'est pas les frapper. Je pourrais la porter dans ma main et m'en servir pour poignarder l'œil d'un ennemi. »

Il lança la pierre, et la regarda étinceler. « Je pourrais l'utiliser comme un signal, reflétant le soleil, si un de mes amis est assez proche. Je pourrais l'utiliser dans un jeu ; cela pèse assez lourd pour faire une bonne pièce de jeu. Je pourrais l'utiliser en tant que base de plusieurs potions, mais je devrais d'abord savoir si c'est du basalte, de l'onyx ou quelque chose d'autre. » Il grimaça. Ses études concernant les pierres n'allaient pas aussi bien que ce qu'il aurait souhaité, mais c'était compliqué de porter son attention sur toutes les matières qu'il voulait étudier. Il n'avait pas la capacité d'Hermione à le faire avec efficacité.

« Et je pourrais l'utiliser comme un signe d'amitié— »

Il sursauta lorsqu'Helcas reprit la pierre. Harry le regarda curieusement. « Quel est le problème ? »

« Vous avez énuméré huit usages possibles, deux pour chaque clan. Le test final était un test d'intelligence. »

Il observa longuement Harry. « Nous serons là, _vates_, lorsque vous sentirez le besoin de nous montrer le sentier de la liberté. Nous vous enverrons des messages quel que soit le danger. Nous vous dirons la vérité, toujours. Et nous réfléchirons à des plans intelligents, là où d'autres échoueraient. »

Une promesse pour chacune des vertus qu'ils avaient testées, devina Harry. Il acquiesça. « Dans ce cas je suppose que notre rencontre est finie ? »

« Aussitôt que vous nous direz pourquoi vous avez ramené d'autres sorciers, » dit Helcas.

« Ce n'est pas le cas. » Harry pensa immédiatement à la Cape d'Invisibilité de Connor, et se sentit mal à l'aise. _Quelqu'un m'a-t-il suivi ?_

« Alors expliquez cela, » dit Helcas, et il fit un signe de tête par-dessus l'épaule d'Harry, qui se retourna.

Quatre silhouettes noires se tenaient derrière lui.

_Des Mangemorts !_ hurla brusquement Regulus dans sa tête. _Je peux sentir leur connexion avec Voldemort._

Au même instant, Harry entendit un rire sauvage immédiatement reconnaissable, et le Portoloin dans sa poche commença à brûler. Il le prit et le jeta, ne se permettant pas d'y penser plus longuement, et le regarda être détruit. Des sorts d'anti-transplanage étaient déjà en place, le retenant captif.

Puis les gobelins s'agitèrent dans tous les sens, et le premier sort de Bellatrix Lestrange vint vers lui, et il n'eut pas le temps de penser à autre chose qu'à la bataille qui prenait place.

* * *

><p>Publié le 2812/2011.

_Joyeuses fêtes à toutes et à tous !_


	5. Se battre tout en conversant

**Freedom and not Peace**

**Auteur :** Lightning on the wave.

**Anciennes traductrices :** Paradise of readers.

**Etat de la fic :** anglais 86 /86 ; français 5 / 86.

**Etat de la traduction :** Chap 1 à 9, 11, 13 et 20 traduits.

**Chapitre traduit par :** Flemmardise **et corrigé par :** Asuka Tanku.

Les liens des traductrices et de l'auteur sont sur le profil. Il y aura un chapitre toutes les deux semaines, le dimanche.

Merci à tous ceux qui ont laissé un message ! :)

Sur ce, nous vous souhaitons bonne lecture !

**Libre, mais sans répit**

Chapitre Quatre : Se battre tout en conversant

Harry sentit son épaule craquer contre le sable lorsqu'il évita le premier sort de Bellatrix. Il sentait résonner son cœur, qui battait à toute vitesse, et entendait ses propres hoquets, et sentait la douleur qui parcourait ses côtes, sûrement un reste des blessures qu'il gardait du rituel de justice de Voldemort, qui n'avaient toujours pas guéri.

Il sentait tout ça, mais son attention était portée sur une stratégie, qui analysait chacun des mouvements des Mangemorts et le répertoire de sorts qu'ils avaient le plus de chance d'utiliser dans ce genre de situation ainsi que les murmures urgents dont Regulus lui faisaient part.

_Rabastan—ça doit être Rabastan avec elle, vu la manière dont il bouge— a un point faible sur son revers. Frappe-le là. Celui qui est tout derrière est Mulciber. Fais attention à ses Imperio._

_Ça je le savais,_ dit Harry, et il entendit Bellatrix, prévisible, crier « _Endoloris !_ »

Bien sûr qu'elle ferait cela, pensa Harry tandis qu'il élevait un Sort du Bouclier autour de lui sans même reprendre sa respiration pour prononcer l'incantation. Elle aimait blesser les gens, et il avait tué et son mari et son Seigneur. Il n'était pas surpris qu'elle veuille se venger.

D'ailleurs, il aurait bien aimé savoir comment elle l'avait trouvé.

Mais lorsqu'il y réfléchit, tandis qu'un Impardonnable rebondissait sur son bouclier, suivi de près par un sort de Mulciber, il trouva la réponse. Il n'y avait qu'une seule explication possible. Il avait relâché sa magie, à la demande d'Andromeda, et elle avait éclairé le ciel comme un deuxième soleil, n'importe qui aurait pu le voir.

_Que Merlin me garde,_ pensa-t-il, résigné. _C'était dangereux. Mais comment aurais-je pu refuser sa demande, et ce sans l'insulter..._

Son Sort du Bouclier craqua en mille morceaux sous un sort persistant d'un des Mangemorts de droite, et Harry se reconcentra sur la bataille. Il avait toutes les chances de survivre, mais pas s'il continuait à penser à autre chose.

_Qui c'est, lui ?_ demanda-t-il à Regulus tout en jetant un sortilège du saucisson à celui que Regulus avait identifié comme étant Rabastan. L'homme se raidit et tomba par terre, mais Mulciber se dirigeait déjà vers lui pour le réanimer.

_Rosier_, dit catégoriquement Regulus.

Quelques secondes plus tard, Rosier enleva sa capuche et confirma l'affirmation de Regulus. Il était le même bel homme souriant aux yeux noirs qu'Harry avait aperçu la nuit où il avait tué Rodolphus. Son regard était posé sur Harry, et il dit quelques mots, sa voix étonnamment forte au milieu de la courte pause où plus aucun sort ne fut jeté. Harry pouvait même l'entendre malgré les battements de son cœur.

« Comme il est ennuyeux de faire une pause, de mettre fin, » dit-il. « D'être enfoui dans la rouille, de ne pas briller dans nos action ! Comme si ceux qui respiraient étaient vivants. »

Il leva sa baguette et jeta un sort de couleur bleue qu'Harry ne reconnut pas. Il appela sa propre magie, pensant que cela ne servait à présent plus à rien de la cacher, et attrapa le sort au beau milieu de sa course, le renvoyant vers Rosier. Le Mangemort l'évita facilement, et sa voix devint plus assurée. « La vie, tas de vie qui sont toutes trop petites, et de la mienne si peu ne reste. »

« Tais-_toi_, Evan, » lui cracha Bellatrix, avant de se retourner et de pester contre Harry, sa chevelure noire volant follement autour de son visage. « Tu vas mourir, bébé Potter, » dit-elle sur un ton de conversation. « J'espère que tu aimes les pommes de terre. Avant que tu meures, je t'en ferai peler, puis je te couperai les doigts et je te servirai un potage plein de pommes de terre et de doigts désossés. »

Harry frissonna malgré lui, mais décida qu'il pouvait tout aussi bien faire quelque chose du temps que ses ennemis lui donnaient en discutant. Il fit un geste de la main vers le côté droit de Rabastan et murmura, assez fort pour être entendu, « _Incendio._ »

Un feu s'alluma aux pieds de Rabastan, le faisant plonger sur la gauche. Harry visa ses côtes.

_En voilà un bon coup,_ dit aimablement Regulus.

« _Reducto !_ » cracha Harry, et Rabastan fut éjecté en l'air, hoquetant. Harry entendit plusieurs côtes se briser contre le sol.

« Oh, tu vas payer pour ça, petit, » murmura Bellatrix, et il n'y eut aucune incantation pour prévenir Harry, cette fois, lorsqu'elle lui lança un nouveau Doloris. Harry s'aplatit contre le sol. Il n'osait pas laisser le sort le toucher.

« Tu n'as aucun sens de l'_aventure_, Bellatrix, » dit Rosier, comme s'il continuait une discussion inachevée, et il pointa sa baguette légèrement sur la gauche d'Harry. « Mais chaque heure est secourue de cet éternel silence, quelque chose de plus, amenant de nouvelles choses. » Il jeta un sort.

D'abord, Harry ne comprit pas pourquoi le sort allait passer à côté de lui. Puis il se souvint des gobelins, qui étaient restés immobiles et silencieux derrière lui, ne s'étant apparemment pas enfuis.

Il sauta sur le côté, criant « _Haurio !_ » Le bouclier d'un vert de jade se forma dans sa paume et avala la magie. Harry se souvint qu'il pouvait lui-même avaler de la magie, et qu'il pouvait, s'il le voulait, boire un peu du pouvoir de Rosier. Il écarta la tentation. Il pourrait soit l'avaler et l'incorporer complètement dans sa propre magie en plein milieu de la bataille, soit la laisser agir autour de lui en tant que pouvoir qu'il ne maîtrisait pas, et cela n'avait pas été une bonne expérience par le passé.

Il sentit un mouvement derrière son dos. Il continua à regarder devant lui, mais fit appel à un autre Sort du Bouclier tout autour de sa peau. Si Helcas était du côté des Mangemorts, Harry n'y pouvait pas grand-chose.

Mais Helcas dit, « Il nous a défendu. _Gralashigan !_ »

Une tempête de silhouettes blanches et scintillantes jaillit devant Harry, et Mulciber émit un cri aigu. Harry se tourna pour lui faire face, et le vit tirer sur deux flèches aussi blanches qu'un os, une enfoncée dans son épaule, l'autre dans son bras. Rosier et Bellatrix avaient été plus rapides, assez pour élever des boucliers devant eux, tandis que Rabastan était toujours inerte sur le sol.

Harry sourit légèrement. Il semblait que les gobelins ne prenaient aucun parti dans les guerres sorcières, à moins qu'un des partis ne se batte pour les défendre.

Rosier pencha sa tête en arrière et rit. Il semblait encore plus fou que ce qu'Harry pensait, avec ses yeux brillants et sa voix murmurant les mots d'un poème qu'Harry ne reconnaissait toujours pas.

"La mort clôt tout : mais parfois il y a survivance, » dit-il, faisant une révérence et des mouvements élégants de sa baguette, « Quelque travaux de plume noble, peuvent être réalisés, mais ne peuvent devenir comme ces hommes qui s'efforcent d'égaler les dieux. » Sa voix adopta un registre plus normal. « Je pense que nous sommes très proches de devenir les rivaux d'un Dieu, à présent. _Accendo intra cruore ! _»

Harry sentit le sort provenir de l'_intérieur_ de ses barrières, un phénomène supposé être impossible. Un instant plus tard, il cria lorsque son sang commença à bouillir dans ses veines. Il pouvait vraiment sentir sa chair cuire et brûler, ou du moins c'est ce qu'il pensait.

_Tiens bon, Harry ! _lui criait Regulus. _Relâche ta capacité à te nourrir de la magie __et sers-t'en sur toi même ! Tu peux faire ça. Engloutis ce sort ! Consume-le et rends-le inoffensif !_

Harry se força à écouter. Ce que Regulus disait avait du sens. Il ferait ce qu'on lui disait de faire. Il le devait. Il se força à contrôler sa respiration et contourna la douleur, peu importe qu'il n'ait jamais ressentie de douleur aussi cuisante, peu importe qu'il pût imaginer le feu se propager dans son corps et gagner son cœur. Il devait faire ça, c'était ce qu'il fallait, et il le faisait—

Et ce fut fait. Harry sentit le feu se retirer tandis que sa capacité avalait tel un affamé le mauvais sort tout au long de son corps. La douleur n'était pas totalement partie, cependant, et il n'avait qu'une envie : s'évanouir sur le sol et pleurer, mais il pouvait à nouveau penser, et ressentir, et fonctionner.

Et étant donné que son habilité à manger la magie inondait les alentours, et puisqu'il avait failli mourir et ainsi coûté à Connor et les Gobelins, ainsi qu'à Draco et à Snape et quelques autres personnes pour lesquels ils pourraient avoir du souci, Harry laissa sa colère éclater.

Il posa ses yeux sur Rosier, qui avait la tête penchée sur le côté, ne paraissant pas vraiment surpris qu'Harry eût survécu.

« Tennyson, » expliqua-t-il, lorsqu'il vit qu'Harry l'observait. « Son père était un sorcier. Son vrai père. Sa mère n'a jamais parlé à quiconque d'un certain visiteur qui a passé la nuit dans son lit, une fois, mais j'ai trouvé une lettre qu'elle a écrite, priant son 'diabolique amant' de revenir. Je ne citerais jamais les mots d'un simple Moldu, bien sûr. »

Harry ne prit pas la peine de répondre, et se contenta de faire un geste. Autour de lui, le serpent de sa capacité ouvrit grand sa gueule.

Mulciber cria comme une fillette, probablement parce qu'Harry avait avalé les sorts de soins qu'il appliquait sur les blessures causées par les flèches. Puis Harry sentit sa magie tirailler tel un affamé la véritable magie des Mangemorts, la mâchant, l'avalant, nourrissant Harry.

Cette fois, Harry était mieux préparé à l'arrivée de l'incroyable force, et il savait comment l'utiliser. Il se concentra, avec beaucoup d'efforts, et des murs bleus scintillants apparurent derrière Rosier et Bellatrix. Ils les empêcheraient de partir, même par le biais d'un Portoloin ou du Transplanage.

Bellatrix sortit quelque chose de sa poche et le lança par terre avant que les murs ne se refermassent totalement sur elle, empêchant tout mouvement. Harry aperçut un éclair noir qui lui était familier.

« Attaque, » murmura Bellatrix. « Je suis de la lignée des Black, alors attaque. »

La créature, un mille-pattes, avança rapidement vers Harry et passa à travers les murs bleus comme s'ils n'existaient pas. Harry concentra sa capacité à sa nourrir de magie sur la créature, et commença à l'engloutir, mais sa magie n'eut aucun effet.

_Ils sont imperméables à quiconque ne provient pas de la Maison des Black,_ grogna Regulus. _Mais je peux t'aider. Comment _ose_-t-elle voler nos trésors de famille, alors qu'elle n'est même pas l'héritière légitime ? Ouvre la bouche, Harry._

C'est ce qu'Harry fit, faisant confiance à Regulus, et il parla d'une voix qui n'était pas la sienne. « Arrière, je suis l'héritier des Black. »

Le mille-pattes s'arrêta. Harry observa son corps trembler, encore et encore. Il s'occupa en construisant de nouveaux boucliers autour des gobelins, juste au cas où Mulciber et Rabastan récupéraient assez pour les frapper.

« Non, » murmura Bellatrix. « C'est impossible. _Attaque_, maudite créature ! »

« Je ne pense pas, non, » dit Regulus de la même voix douce et assurée, d'une consonance beaucoup plus calme que la voix qu'Harry entendait dans sa tête. « _Toujours Pur,_ abstiens-toi. »

Le mille-pattes s'autodétruisit brusquement, de la même manière que le Portoloin d'Harry. Harry cligna des yeux devant les résidus de pattes noires, puis leva la tête et croisa les yeux de Bellatrix Lestrange.

« Qui _es_-tu ? » murmura-t-elle.

« Quelqu'un qui n'est pas aussi mort que tu le penses, Bellatrix, » dit Regulus à travers la bouche d'Harry. C'était une expérience plutôt bizarre, pensa Harry, tandis qu'il avalait toujours plus de magie, qu'il utilisait pour renforcer les boucliers protégeant les gobelins. « Et je vois maintenant que tu te cachais dans une des demeures familiales. Je comprends mieux pourquoi les Aurors ne pouvaient pas te trouver. Je vais m'assurer de remédier à ce problème. Je n'ai peut-être pas encore récupéré mon corps, mais j'ai ma voix, mon esprit, et je suis le légitime héritier de la lignée des Black. À partir de ce jour, toutes les portes qui t'étaient ouvertes grâce au sang qui coule dans tes veines te seront fermées, ainsi qu'à ceux qui voyagent avec toi. »

Bellatrix laissa échapper un long cri déchirant. Harry aperçut un mouvement du coin de son œil, et se tourna rapidement.

Rabastan se déplaçait lentement. Il plaça une main sur son bras gauche, probablement sur la Marque des Ténèbres, et murmura quelque chose qu'Harry ne put entendre.

Harry sentit le souffle d'une magie puissante, aussi pervertie que celle que Voldemort avait relâché dans la Cabane Hurlante. Instinctivement, il rappela sa capacité, la faisant revenir dans son corps, ne voulant pas avaler cette puissance impure qui provenait de Rabastan.

En quelques secondes, les sorts d'anti-Transplanage que les Mangemorts avaient établis s'évanouirent, et les boucliers d'Harry et ses murs s'effacèrent peu à peu, réagissant à la disparition de la magie qui les tenait en place. Harry recula d'un pas et se prépara au combat.

Mais Bellatrix savait à l'évidence reconnaître ses défaites, et transplana. Mulciber et Rabastan la suivirent quelques instants plus tard. Rosier s'attarda, souriant faiblement vers Harry.

« C'est dans ton intérêt d'aller voir un médicomage, » dit-il. « Mon _Accendo intra cruore—_ » Harry se tendit, mais le sort ne fut pas jeté à nouveau « —peut laisser de nombreux dégâts internes. J'ai connu des gens qui sont devenu fous à Ste Mangouste, en essayant de l'inverser. » Il pencha sa tête sur le côté et se lécha les lèvres. « Ou bien est-ce qu'ils sont devenu fous en essayant de se débarrasser de la douleur ? Je ne m'en souviens jamais. »

Puis il partit.

Harry tomba à genoux, respirant difficilement. Il sentit Regulus se retirer dans un coin de sa tête, regardant apparemment quelque chose qui était invisible aux yeux d'Harry, puis murmura, _Il a raison. Et je peux sentir venir quelqu'un d'autre qui a une connexion avec Voldemort._

Harry se releva avec peine, puis se rassit lourdement sur le sable. Son corps tremblait, et il pouvait sentir la douleur revenir. Il venait de se faire cuire de l'intérieur. Il n'avait aucun idée de l'étendue des dégâts causés, ni ce qui pourrait bien le guérir, ni encore à quel point ni quand il allait agoniser.

Une main griffue agrippa son épaule. Harry leva la tête, bien que ses yeux fussent devenus vitreux, et croisa le regard d'Helcas.

« Nous sommes vos alliés maintenant, » dit Helcas. « Officiellement. Vous nous avez défendu. C'est quelque chose que bien peu de sorciers, même celui prétendant être un _vates_, feraient. » Son regard se dirigea brusquement derrière Harry. « Nous vous protégerons de quiconque vous voudra du mal, même lui. »

Harry tourna sa tête avec inquiétude pour regarder. Oui, l'intensité de sa douleur augmentait, mais il devait rester conscient, encore un petit instant.

Il n'eut cependant pas besoin de tout son esprit pour reconnaître la silhouette qui courrait vers lui. _Snape._

L'explosion de magie d'Harry l'avait probablement appelée, ou peut-être que c'était ce que Rabastan avait fait avec sa Marque des Ténèbres. Harry ferma les yeux et soupira. Il était heureux que Snape fût là. Il s'efforça à rester conscient, pour pouvoir dire à Snape ce qu'il s'était passé.

Snape s'arrêta près de lui, ne semblant même pas remarquer la présence des gobelins. Helcas bougea, mais Harry arriva à murmurer « C'est un ami, » et le gobelin s'immobilisa.

« Harry ! »

Harry ne pouvait même pas dire quelle émotion était prédominante dans ce cri, il y en avait bien trop. Il se força à ouvrir les yeux et croisa calmement le regard de Snape.

« Rosier a utilisé _Accendo intra cruore_ sur moi, » dit-il avant que la douleur ne l'envahisse totalement. Harry se sentit tomber dans l'obscurité, des cris de mouettes qui pouvaient bien être des rires de gobelins retentissant dans son oreille.

À l'ordinaire, Snape aurait lancé des regards furieux vers les gobelins. Il aurait demandé à Harry de rester conscient et de lui donner plus d'informations sur ce que Rosier lui avait fait subir, s'il le pouvait. Il aurait éclaté de rage car Harry était seul, sans personne pour le protéger.

Il aurait fait tout cela, s'il n'avait pas entendu le nom du sort qu'Harry avait subi, et vu les traces sombres qui se propageaient déjà sous la peau d'Harry.

Snape prit Harry dans ses bras et ferma les yeux. Il laissa le désespoir le gagner, ainsi que la douleur et la résolution, et s'en servit pour pouvoir visualiser un endroit où il n'avait pas mis les pieds depuis des mois.

Ensemble, Harry et lui transplanèrent, et il sentit le monde se déformer et frémir autour de lui, de la manière désagréable qui était toujours significative d'un transplanage d'escorte. Snape atterrit fermement sur le sol de son laboratoire de potions, à l'Impasse du Tisseur.

Il allongea Harry sur un banc en pierre dont il se servait habituellement pour entreposer des potions ayant besoin d'une surface plane, et se dirigea vers ses armoires. Il avait là des potions qui pouvaient repousser le Sort d'Ébullition Interne, des potions qu'il n'avait pas à Poudlard et que Ste Mangouste ne possédait certainement pas. Il pouvait sauver la vie d'Harry. Il agirait assez vite pour le faire.

Il utilisait ces pensées comme des pointes de métal, les enfonçant dans la masse déroutante de panique qu'il ressentait, afin de la maîtriser. Ses mains ne tremblaient pas lorsqu'il trouva la potion qu'il cherchait et la vida dans une fiole. Le pilon et le mortier se mouvaient avec précision tandis qu'il écrasait une faible quantité de pétales de violette, avant de verser le résultat dans la potion. Il ne renversa aucune goutte du liquide lorsqu'il traversa avec précipitation la pièce.

Il ouvrit la mâchoire d'Harry et le força à avaler la potion. Il vit les taches sombres immédiatement se retirer de ses veines. Harry poussa un soupir et se détendit.

Snape métamorphosa un chaudron en une chaise et s'assit lourdement dessus, face à Harry.

Alors, et seulement _alors_, s'autorisa-t-il à cacher son visage de ses mains, et à trembler, d'affection et de douleur et de colère et de panique. S'il n'avait pas été là, Harry serait mort— peut-être pas avant des jours, ou peut-être en moins de deux minuscules minutes. Le Sort d'Ébullition Interne causait des dégâts immenses, dépendant de la durée pendant laquelle il avait été lancé, et de l'étendue de la souffrance dont celui qui le jetait voulait faire endurer à sa victime, et Snape n'avait eu aucune information concernant les intentions de Rosier.

_Evan Rosier. J'aimerais que les Détraqueurs soient encore à Azkaban, ne serait-ce que pour qu'_il_ puisse être emprisonné._

Snape avait pensé durant les quatorze dernières années que Rosier était mort, et même si l'homme était mort avant que Snape ne retourne sa veste contre Voldemort, il avait été soulagé. Il y avait quelque chose de sauvage en Rosier, quelque chose d'encore moins fiable que le sadisme acharné de Bellatrix, quelque chose qui le rendait lunatique, un moment un être parfaitement civilisé, puis soudainement une bête ne voulant que douleurs et souffrances. Il avait inventé le Sort d'Ébullition Interne, et l'utilisait, parfois si légèrement que ses victimes avait senti leur corps bouillir pendant des jours et des jours. Snape doutait que quatorze années à Azkaban l'eussent amélioré.

Et Harry l'avait affronté seul— _seul_. Que des gobelins eussent été avec lui importait peu, les gobelins ne se battaient pas souvent pour des sorciers. Et vu la position du corps du garçon, c'était lui qui les avait protégés, et non pas l'inverse.

Snape pouvait également deviner comment les Mangemorts avaient trouvé Harry. Lui-même avait senti la balise se lever ce matin-là, le chant de sirène de magie sauvage et séduisante et charmante, et avait localisé Lux Aeterna en quelques secondes. Il avait dû se contrôler pour ne pas transplaner et aller chercher Harry.

Puis il avait senti une autre explosion de magie l'après-midi même, et sa Marque des Ténèbres avait brûlé de la manière qui indiquait qu'un des Mangemorts utilisait le "don" de Voldemort pour pervertir la magie aux alentours, et il avait transplané vers les deux appels sans plus attendre.

Et s'il ne l'avait pas fait, Harry serait mort.

Snape baissa lentement ses mains qui couvraient son visage et regarda Harry. Le garçon avait abandonné sa position roulée en boule qu'il avait adoptée depuis que Snape l'avait trouvé. Les taches sombres étaient parties de ses mains et de son bras droits, et s'étaient pratiquement retirées le long de son bras gauche jusqu'à son cœur. Snape reconnaissait les signes. Le Sort se dissipait. Les quelques fois où il avait utilisé la potion sur d'autres Mangemorts que Rosier avait ensorcelés, le Seigneur des Ténèbres lui ordonnant de les guérir, les effets avaient été les mêmes.

Harry allait continuer à vivre.

Mais il avait frôlé la mort.

Snape autorisa alors la rage à l'envahir. Ce n'était pas l'émotion sauvage qu'il avait ressentie lorsqu'il avait pensé qu'Harry était encore en danger. C'était la rage familière qu'il associait à James Potter et Sirius Black, la rage intense et froide qui engourdissait Snape telle une version glaciale de l'_Accendo intra cruore._

_James Potter n'a pas pu prendre soin de lui. Il a laissé son fils rencontrer les gobelins, seul, après avoir relâché sa magie tel un drapeau immense hors des barrières._

_Prend-il soin d'Harry, ne serait-ce qu'un minimum ?_

_Et pense-t-il vraiment que je le laisserai reprendre Harry ?_

Il devait contacter cet homme le plus tôt possible, pensa Snape. Le rassurer qu'Harry allait bien, qu'il n'avait pas été enlevé par les Mangemorts. Et bien sûr, envoyer une lettre à Draco serait de rigueur.

D'un autre côté, peut-être y avait-il des Mangemorts qui surveillaient l'Impasse du Tisseur, attendant de pouvoir intercepter des hiboux. Snape n'avait vraiment aucun moyen d'en être sûr. Il n'y avait pas mis les pieds depuis l'été dernier, et ne se serait pas risqué à venir là s'il n'avait pas eu besoin de ses potions. Il devrait revenir à l'abri derrière les barrières de Poudlard aussi vite que possible. Les Mangemorts savaient qu'il s'était associé au côté de la Lumière, et la pourchassait désormais.

_Et les lettres peuvent attendre jusqu'à ce qu'Harry soit en sécurité,_ décida-t-il, et il prit à nouveau le garçon dans ses bras. Cette fois, il se sentait presque calme lorsqu'il transplana à Pré-au-Lard. Il pouvait se permettre d'atterrir hors des barrières d'anti-Transplanage de Poudlard, et de marcher jusqu'au château, sans être craindre qu'Harry ne meure en chemin.

Il n'était pas vraiment calme, cependant, car la rage guettait juste sous la surface.

_Je suis le seul qui puisse correctement le protéger. Je le savais depuis le début, et je l'ai pourtant laissé partir. Mais pas cette fois. Pas une nouvelle fois._

_Qu'importe ce que les autres en disent._

Harry se réveilla lentement. Il savait qu'il n'était pas chez lui, autant à cause de la sensation différente de magie autour de lui qu'à cause des couvertures qui n'étaient pas les siennes. Il cligna des yeux et passa sa main sur le visage, constatant qu'il n'avait pas ses lunettes. Il les localisa rapidement sur la table de nuit, et à la vue des épais murs de pierres, il devina qu'il était à Poudlard.

Il n'avait plus de souvenirs de ce qu'il s'était passé, à part l'obscurité et la douleur, et Professeur Snape qui se penchait sur lui—

« Tu te sens mieux, Harry ? »

Et voilà que le Professeur Snape était là, entrant par la porte, tel une version géante et sombre des mouettes de la côte du Northumberland. Harry acquiesça, hésitant ; il ne pouvait pas nettement voir l'expression de son aîné sans ses lunettes. « Je vais bien, merci, monsieur, bien que je me sente encore faible, » dit-il. Il hésita, puis ajouta, « Vous m'avez probablement sauvé la vie. »

Pendant un court instant, Snape s'immobilisa, et Harry se demanda à quel point il avait été proche de mourir, vu la réaction que ses précédents mots avaient engendré. Puis Snape dit, d'une voix presque neutre, « Oui, en effet. Et tu es maintenant dans une chambre privée que j'ai meublée pour ton confort, liée à la mienne par le biais d'une porte magique. Les toilettes sont à ta droite, et il y a une petite bibliothèque derrière cette porte, remplie de livres, que tu pourras emprunter lorsque tu te sentiras mieux. » Snape se rapprocha d'assez près pour que Harry puisse distinguer son expression et ajouta, « Je suis sûr que tu deviendrais fou si tu n'avais pas _quelque chose_ à faire. »

Harry hocha la tête. « Oui, c'est le cas, monsieur. » Il était mal à l'aise. Quelque chose n'allait pas. Il avait été persuadé que Snape se plaindrait de la négligence des parents en général, et de James Potter en particulier, qu'il dirait que son père n'était pas fait pour prendre soin de ses propres fils, qu'Harry aurait été mieux logé chez Fenrir Greyback, qu'à l'évidence ni Remus Lupin ni son frère n'avaient la tête sur les épaules et de ce fait n'étaient pas fiables. À la place, Snape l'observa avec attention, et semblait attendre qu'Harry prenne la parole.

Enfin, Harry toussa et dit, « Les gobelins allaient-ils bien, monsieur ? »

« Oui. Je ne leur ai remarqué aucune blessure. Admettons-le, ma priorité n'était _pas_ de soigner des gobelins blessés. »

Ah, première trace de vivacité dans sa voix. Harry se détendit en l'entendant. Il préférait avoir affaire à un Snape en colère, et de ce fait familier, qu'à un Snape étranger et calme. « Alors ils n'étaient probablement pas blessés du tout. J'ai relâché un peu de ma magie dans les boucliers qui les protégeaient. » Il s'arrêta à nouveau, mais Snape continuait à le regarder en silence. Harry gigota sous ses couvertures. _Ne va-t-il même pas me faire la morale ?_

Brusquement, une nouvelle pensée vint à lui. _Est-ce que quelque chose d'horrible est arrivée à quelqu'un d'autre, et il ne veut pas me le dire ?_

Il regarda Snape avec insistance, et celui-ci alla immédiatement s'asseoir sur une chaise à côté du lit. « Qu'y a-t-il Harry ? »

« Et James et Connor et Remus ? » murmura Harry. « Y a-t-il eu un— une catastrophe à Lux Aeterna ? Est-ce que les Mangemorts les ont eus ? » Son esprit pensa alors à d'autres personnes, qui cette fois n'auraient pas été susceptibles de se trouver aux alentours de Rosier ou Bellatrix. « Et Draco ? Narcissa ? Un des autres Serpentards ? Je— »

Snape attrapa son poignet et le tint fermement, assez pour qu'Harry ne puisse plus jouer avec ses couvertures, ni gratter sa cicatrice, ce qu'il avait été sur le point de faire. « Personne n'a souffert, Harry, » dit-il. « Personne à part des Mangemorts qui le méritaient sans aucun doute, et toi. Et c'est pourquoi tu vas rester avec moi pour le reste de l'été. »

Harry laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement, puis il enregistra ce que Snape venait de lui dire.

_C'est donc pourquoi il est si calme,_ réalisa-t-il. _Il agit comme si tout était déjà réglé._

Mais ça ne l'était bien sûr pas. Harry allait tout faire contre. Ce qui l'irritait le plus était le masque de Snape, qui semblait si sincère, et qui laissait refléter que Snape penser qu'il n'avait aucun argument valable à lui présenter.

« Je dois prévenir James et mon frère de ce qu'il s'est passé. »

« Je l'ai déjà fait, » dit Snape. « J'ai également averti Draco, et Narcissa. Et le Directeur sait que tu es là, Harry, et il a accepté de te laisser rester ici tout l'été— et de rester hors de ton chemin. Il a fait des progrès. »

Harry soupira. « Je ne voulais pas devoir le dire, » dit-il. « Je resterai avec vous quelques jours, assez pour m'assurer que les effets du sortilège sont partis, puis je retournerai à Lux Aeterna. »

Snape se rassit sur sa chaise, lâchant le poignet d'Harry. « Harry, » dit-il, « tu sembles penser que si je te laissais rentrer chez toi, tu ferais autre chose que d'essayer de te tuer encore une fois. »

« Ce n'était pas _délibéré,_ » dit Harry d'un ton brusque, s'emportant. Il vit Snape grimacer, et calma sa magie du mieux qu'il pouvait. « Je sais, maintenant, que j'ai attiré les Mangemorts en laissant ma magie échapper à mon contrôle. Cela n'arrivera plus. Et je ne sortirai plus non plus pour aller à la rencontre des gobelins. Ils peuvent m'envoyer des messages à travers les barrières. J'aurais vraiment essayé de sauver ma peau, mais quelqu'un, probablement Bellatrix, a jeté un sort qui a détruit mon Portoloin avant que je puisse réagir. Et je ne pouvais pas savoir que Rosier utiliserait ce sort. Je n'en avais jamais entendu parler. »

« Rien de tout cela n'importe, » dit Snape, aussi immobile qu'un arbre pétrifié. « Ton père a été plus que négligeant en te laissant partir avec rien d'autre qu'un Portoloin comme guise de protection. »

« J'avais une boussole d'alliance, aussi. Dans la poche de ma robe. »

Snape ricana. « Cela t'aurait fait un grand bien de l'utiliser alors que tu étais au beau milieu d'une attaque. »

« Les gobelins m'ont aidé à— »

« Peu _importe_. Tu ne retourneras pas à Lux Aeterna cet été, Harry, ni pour Noël ou pour Pâques. Je me faisais déjà du souci pour toi. Mon inquiétude a augmenté lorsque tu m'as parlé de la lettre de Rosier. Cette attaque... » Il secoua la tête. « Ma demande à ce que tu restes ici est autant pour moi que pour toi. Ton absence m'a empêché de me concentrer sur mon travail. Cela va cesser, et ce dès maintenant. »

Harry le regarda de travers. Mais Snape était réellement la personne la mieux adaptée pour le protéger. Snape était plus difficile à convaincre que les autres, et maintenant qu'il avait failli voir Harry mourir, cela allait être plus dur que jamais. Il prendrait des mesures restrictives, et les renforcerait. Il n'avait pas d'autre enfant, contrairement à James qui avait Connor. Il était un sorcier puissant, et n'hésiterait pas à utiliser de la magie noire pour défendre Harry, et il pouvait concocter des potions pour guérir la plupart des blessures qu'Harry pouvait recevoir, comme il l'avait déjà prouvé.

Et c'était précisément pourquoi Harry voulait rentrer chez lui. Les restrictions n'étaient certainement pas ce dont il avait besoin, pas s'il voulait réussir à faire ce qu'il comptait faire cet été. Il voulait être avec Connor pour l'encourager et lui garder les pieds ancrés sur le sol ; Remus ne pouvait pas tout faire, et James non plus. Harry devait également s'habituer à _se_ défendre, et à concocter ses propres potions, ce qu'il était en train d'essayer de faire lorsque le liquide orange avait explosé dans son laboratoire de fortune.

Snape continuerait à se placer entre le danger et lui. Il ne s'était pas encore rendu compte, contrairement à James, qu'Harry était _de toute façon_ en danger à chaque respiration qu'il prenait.

_Alors peut-être que je peux l'aider à le réaliser_, pensa brusquement Harry. Il savait à quel point Snape pouvait être obstiné, à quel point il ne voulait pas reconnaître la vérité lorsque celle-ci n'était pas en accord avec ses idées préconçues. Peut-être avait-il besoin qu'on le lui dise franchement et brusquement pour qu'il s'en rende compte.

« Je pourrais quand même mourir, de toutes façons, » dit-il calmement. « Vous ne pouvez pas m'envelopper dans un cocon. Les menaces me trouveraient quand même à Poudlard si elles sont suffisamment déterminées à le faire. Alors vous devriez autant me laisser aller quelque part où je serais utile. Je comprends que vous vous fassiez du souci pour moi, je le _sais_, mais parfois le geste le plus attentionné qu'un gardien puisse faire est de s'éclipser et laisser son protégé faire ses propres erreurs. »

Snape semblait toujours aussi calme, mais Harry pouvait à présent voir ses doigts parcourir le bord des couvertures, et savait qu'il devait ressentir un minimum de colère. « Une erreur est une chose, » dit Snape. « Et je serais vraiment heureux de t'instruire en ce qui concerne les potions ou la magie défensive, Harry, pour que tu puisses _survivre_ lorsque tu affronteras tes ennemis. Il y a une grande différence entre cela et te laisser partir pour mourir. »

« James ne m'a pas laissé partir pour me voir mourir— » commença à débattre Harry.

« Peu importe, tu as failli _mourir_. » La main de Snape se referma sur le poignet gauche d'Harry, au même endroit où Helcas l'avait empoigné, et il exerça une pression. Harry grimaça. Snape arrêta sa pression, mais ne le lâcha pas, le regardant dans les yeux avec une intensité sauvage. « Et si tu es vraiment autant en danger que ce que tu penses, cela ne peut que être mieux que tu sois au même endroit que la personne qui te donne la plus grande chance de survivre. Et cette personne n'est pas James. Ou me contredis-tu sur ce point ? » Ajouta-t-il, avec une sorte de ronronnement dans sa voix qui rappelait Harry la voix qu'il adoptait lorsqu'il était sur le point de mettre un élève en retenue.

« Non, » dit Harry. « Mais vous ne comprenez pas, monsieur. Je veux être avec mon frère et mon père. »

« Pourquoi ? » demanda Snape.

Harry siffla.

« Je n'ai commis aucun crime, » dit Snape, sa voix dénuée d'expression. Il n'avait toujours pas lâché le poignet d'Harry, et était toujours penché en avant. « Je t'ai posé une question. _Réponds._ »

Harry baissa la tête. Il détestait cela. Il ne trouvait pas de sujet susceptible de distraire Snape, et même s'il en trouvait un, cela ne lui servirait à rien, pas lorsque Snape le traquait ainsi, capable de savoir s'il mentait grâce à sa capacité de Legilimens.

Et toute l'attention de Snape était _concentrée._ Sur _lui._

Il n'aimait pas cela. Dû aux restes de son entraînement, au résultat de son amour pour Connor, le fait que c'était Snape— non, il se serait senti comme cela peu importe la personne qui l'aurait observée avec tant d'intensité, il se sentait comme cela lorsque c'était Draco qui le faisait— il n'_aimait_ pas ça. Il n'aimait pas qu'on le regarde avec insistance, qu'on le scrute. Les rumeurs étaient plus supportables que les regards, car il était conscient du regard des autres, qui l'étudiaient alors que tout ce qu'il voulait était de rester dans l'ombre.

Il y avait une raison pour laquelle il pensait ne pas pouvoir être un leader, quoique Draco puisse dire. Il se débrouillait bien lors de petites rencontres officielles. Mais comment pourrait-il parler devant toute une armée ou un regroupement de sorciers s'attendant à un discours grandiose, sans se sentir engourdi et traversé par des milliers de regards ? Cela était fait pour Connor, ou du moins cela serait pour Connor une fois qu'il serait entraîné, pas pour Harry.

_Quelqu'un d'autre peut accaparer cette attention,_ pensa-t-il alors qu'il baissait encore plus la tête, sentant toujours la main de Snape sur son poignet qui le raccrochait à la réalité. _Je sais que cela arrive. Je n'ai aucun problème avec cela. Mais je ne veux pas être ce quelqu'un. Arrêtez de me _regarder.

« Réponds, » dit Snape dans un souffle, et Harry décida à contrecœur qu'il devait y répondre, et puis cela voudrait dire que Snape arrêterait de le _regarder._

Il passa sa langue sur ses lèvres puis murmura, « Je — Je pense que je devrais essayer de créer à nouveau une famille avec eux. Je veux me réconcilier avec James. Je veux lui donner une seconde chance. Je veux m'assurer que Connor a ce dont il a besoin, et qu'il se rétablit des blessures que la mort de Sirius lui a infligées. Il a besoin d'attention, vous savez. Il a besoin de — »

« Nous n'étions pas en train de parler de ton frère, » dit Snape. « Nous étions en train de parler de toi. »

Harry découvrit qu'il n'arrivait toujours pas à lever la tête. Il avait espéré parler de Connor afin que Snape délivre une tirade sur son frère. Cela n'avait à l'évidence pas marché. Il se sentait nu comme un ver. « Je — Je n'ai pas l'impression d'avoir beaucoup de rapport avec eux, maintenant que je sais que James veut se réconcilier avec moi et que Remus entraîne Connor, » murmura-t-il. « Alors j'essaie d'étudier. Mais c'est difficile de faire ça tout seul, je n'arrive pas à être en paix, et je n'arrête pas de penser aux autre choses que je devrais faire, j'essaie de construire une nouvelle famille pas à pas avec eux, au lieu de tout laisser faire naturellement, parce que je sais que si _cela_ arrive, tout s'effondrera à nouveau. »

« Donc tu ne veux pas rester avec eux, » résuma Snape avec un certain effort. « Ou, du moins, ce n'est pas ton unique ambition. Mais tu as l'impression que tu _devrais_ vouloir rester avec eux. »

Harry acquiesça, regardant ses mains. Il avait réalisé cela plus tôt dans la semaine, lorsqu'il s'était demandé pourquoi sa tête se remplissait d'agitation à la pensée des multiples tâches qui l'attendaient, au lieu de la résolution ordonnée qu'il ressentait habituellement lorsqu'il faisait une liste de toutes les choses qu'il devait faire. Il aurait pu faire tellement plus de choses à Poudlard ou au Manoir des Malfoy. Mais il était confiné à Lux Aeterna, loin des personnes qui le comprenaient le mieux, avec des barrières qui restreignaient sa liberté de mouvement, avec un frère qui semblait tout à fait bien se porter sans son aide, et un père qui ne le comprenait toujours pas, pas encore. Cela ne l'aurait pas dérangé de rester avec Connor et James pendant quelques semaines. Mais pas tout l'été.

_Mais et s'ils ont besoin de toi tout l'été ? Et s'ils veulent que tu restes là-bas tout l'été ?_

Snape lâcha brusquement sa main et se rassit. « Je veux que tu restes ici, » dit-il à Harry. « Tu veux rester ici. Alors tu resteras ici. » Il expira par petites bouffées. « Je ne suis pas... contre... le fait de laisser ton frère et ton père te visiter, du moment que je suis avec toi. »

Harry leva brusquement la tête, si vite qu'il se fit mal au cou, et le regarda avec insistance. « Mais vous avez dit l'inverse au début de l'été, » dit-il. « Vous aviez dit que vous ne les laisseriez pas venir. »

« Les choses ont changé, » dit Snape, haussant les sourcils, comme si Harry aurait dû s'attendre à ce qu'il change d'avis, même si cela n'était quasiment jamais arrivé auparavant. « En plus, je n'ai pas été en ta compagnie pendant presque deux mois, et il s'avère que la communication par courrier est un substitut pour le moins insuffisant. Si tu veux rester ici, et si tu veux voir ton frère et ton père, je ne vois aucune raison pour que tu ne puisses pas avoir les deux à la fois. »

Harry le regarda fixement, attendant un renversement de situation. Le visage de Snape resta neutre, mais plus ouvert qu'Harry ne l'avait jamais vu.

« Je—vous le pensez _vraiment _? » demanda Harry, le testant. « Vous ne changerez pas d'avis en décidant de ne plus les laisser venir ? »

Snape secoua lentement la tête. « Je jure par Merlin que je le pense, Harry, » dit-il. « Bien sûr, je superviserai les visites, et je limiterai leur fréquence, et elles dépendront de la politesse dont font preuve les Potter, ainsi que la mienne. Mais tu importes plus qu'une vieille inimitié. »

Harry savait que son visage rayonnait, et il se retint de pleurer. Ce jour-là était plein de surprises. Il laissa Snape voir son large sourire, plutôt que de baisser la tête pour le cacher, et dit doucement, « Merci. C'est ce que je veux, dans ce cas. »

« Alors tu l'auras, Harry, » dit Snape, et il se leva. « Tu veux peut-être manger, maintenant, et prendre une autre potion. »

Harry s'adossa contre ses oreillers et ferma ses yeux à moitié, écoutant Snape sortir de sa chambre. Il passa quelques minutes, jusqu'à ce que Snape ne revînt avec la nourriture, à essayer de calmer le tumulte d'émotions qui se battaient dans sa tête.

_C'est vraiment génial,_ fut la meilleure chose qu'il put penser.

Snape regarda silencieusement Harry depuis l'embrasure de la porte avant de partir chercher un plateau. L'air heureux présent sur le visage d'Harry avait valu le coup de promettre une telle chose, tout comme il l'avait pensé lorsqu'il avait fait sa promesse. Il s'était lancé un dur défi, mais il était déterminé à se surpasser. Il pouvait toujours le considérer comme une compétition avec James Potter. Il était sûr que cet homme craquerait et deviendrait impoli avant lui.

_Et ce n'est pas comme si cela durerait une éternité,_ se dit-il, son regard traînant sur une pile de livres avec lesquels il s'était familiarisé, et sur un parchemin et une plume prêts à être utilisés pour la prochaine lettre qu'il écrirait._ Seulement jusqu'à ce qu'une meilleure solution soit trouvée, et James et Lily et Albus pourront tous payer pour le crime._

* * *

><p><span>Note de Flemmardise (la traductrice) :<span> Le poème qu'Evan Rosier cite est « Ulysses » 333, que vous pouvez retrouver dans le recueil « Poèmes » aux éditions Montaigne.

Les vers en version originale sont les suivants : « How dull it is to pause, to make an end / To rush unburnish'd, not to shine in use! / As tho' to breathe were life! Life piled on life / Were all too little, and of one to me / Little remains; but every hour is saved / From that eternal silence, something more, / A bringer of new things; [...] Death closes all; but something ere the end / Some work of noble note, may yet be done, / Not unbecoming men that strove with Gods. »

Note de Ours en peluche : Les chapitres ne seront plus updatés le Samedi mais le Dimanche. Désolée pour tous les retards occasionnés.


	6. Interlude : Encore plus de lettres

**Freedom and not Peace**

**Auteur :** Lightning on the wave.

**Anciennes traductrices :** Paradise of readers.

**Etat de la fic :** anglais 86 /86 ; français 6 / 86.

**Etat de la traduction :** Chap 1 à 9, 11, 13 et 20 traduits.

**Chapitre traduit par :** Flemmardise **et corrigé par :** chapitre non corrigé.

Merci à tous ceux qui ont récemment laissé un commentaire, et à qui nous n'avons pas répondu !

**Libre, mais sans répit**

Interlude : Encore plus de lettres

_31 juillet 1994_

_Potter,_

Je dois te féliciter d'avoir trouvé une manière originale de faire tuer ton fils. Plutôt ingénieux, vraiment, de lui faire employer sa magie en dehors des barrières de la maison dont tu es si fier, et de le laisser seul aller à la rencontre de gobelins et de Mangemorts.

Des Mangemorts ? T'exclames-tu. Je ne l'ai pas envoyé à la rencontre de Mangemorts.

Quoiqu'il en soit, des Mangemorts étaient là, et ils l'ont trouvé. Evan Rosier a utilisé le Sort d'Ébullition Interne sur lui. Si tu as payé une once d'attention pendant la Première Guerre, tu auras sûrement entendu parler de ce sort et de ses effets. Bien sûr, je dois en conclure que tu n'as jamais payé une once d'attention pendant la Première Guerre, auquel cas tu aurais interdit Harry de quitter Lux Aeterna tant qu'il pouvait y avoir des Mangemorts dans le coin. Il aurait également fallu pour cela que tu aies un grain de bon sens et un minimum d'amour pour le garçon, mais le pouvoir d'observation vient en premier lieu.

Harry serait mort si je n'avais pas été là. Je suis allé le chercher, l'ai emmené avec moi à l'Impasse du Tisseur, lui ai sauvé la vie, et l'ai ramené à Poudlard.

Il est en sécurité maintenant. Il sera en sécurité tant qu'il restera avec moi. Il ne sera jamais en sécurité tant qu'il sera avec toi. Il restera là pour le reste des vacances. Dumbledore n'interviendra pas, et tu le sais.

Si tu te comportes bien, je te laisserai venir voir mon protégé une ou deux fois avant le début des cours.

_Professeur Severus Snape._

* * *

><p><em>1er août 1994<em>

_Snape,_

Je suis heureux d'entendre qu'Harry est hors de danger, qu'importe l'opinion que tu as de moi.

Je ne voulais pas le laisser partir seul à la rencontre des gobelins, mais il a insisté. Il a dit qu'ils lui avaient dit qu'ils ne viendraient pas s'il y allait avec un autre sorcier, et puisqu'il veut tant devenir vates, j'ai cédé. Je n'avais pas pensé aux conséquences de son explosion de magie. Je n'avais pas pensé que sa magie était si puissante que des mages noirs pussent la sentir à des dizaines voire des centaines de kilomètres à la ronde.

Je suis son père, Snape. Si je vais au Ministère et conteste ton contrôle légal, qui penses-tu qui va gagner ?

J'accepte qu'Harry ait besoin de se reposer, probablement aujourd'hui autant qu'hier. Demain, je viendrai le chercher, et j'attends de toi que tu me rendes mon fils, vivant et indemne.

_James Potter,  
><em>

_Maître de Lux Aeterna._

* * *

><p><em>1er août 1994<em>

_Potter,_

Tu ne te comportes pas bien. Tu ne verras pas Harry demain, au moins pendant une semaine, à moins qu'il ne demande à te voir. Et même à ce moment-là, je superviserai vos rencontres.

Tu aurais dû penser aux conséquences de le laisser seul, Potter. Tu ne l'as pas fait, et tu en es désolé. N'est-ce pas ce que tu dis tout le temps ? Tu arrives toujours trop tard, après que ta femme ait blessé Harry, après que Dumbledore l'ait blessé, après que ton ami Black l'ait blessé, après que des Mangemorts l'aient blessé, et ce n'est qu'à ce moment-là que tu hurles tes excuses. Ce n'est pas assez. Ce dont Harry a besoin est un gardien qui peut maintenir son rythme et qui fait au moins l'effort de le comprendre, et tu n'es pas prêt à faire cela non plus.

Harry est encore endormi. Lorsqu'il se réveillera, j'ai entièrement l'intention de faire de cet été le meilleur qu'il n'ait jamais eu. Pas que cela soit très difficile.

Dans tous les cas, Potter, contacte le Ministère et demande-leur de récupérer mon protégé. Je pense que tu te rendras compte que la plupart des requêtes concernant Harry ont la manie de disparaître dans un labyrinthe de paperasse en trois exemplaires.

_Professeur Severus Snape._

* * *

><p><em>1er août 1994<em>

_Draco,_

Je voulais te rassurer qu'Harry, bien qu'il ait été attaqué par des Mangemorts hier, va bien et se repose actuellement dans une chambre à Poudlard adjacente à la mienne. Il passera le reste de ses vacances avec moi. Tu seras le bienvenu dans deux jours, lorsqu'Harry se sera normalement réveillé des potions dont il avait besoin pour contrer les effets du Sort d'Ébullition Interne.

_Professeur Severus Snape._

* * *

><p><em>1er août 1994<em>

_Rufus Scrimgeour  
><em>

_Département des Aurors  
><em>

_Ministère de la Magie_

Cher Auror Scrimgeour,

J'ai pensé que vous aimeriez être mis au courant que James Potter ne va sans aucun doute contacter le Département des Familles Magiques et Office des Mineurs, afin de demander à ce que la tutelle d'Harry Potter lui soit transférée. Comme je sais que vous avez des raisons de considérer Harry en de termes favorables, et que, de plus, vous approuvez ma tutelle, ce problème vous sera sûrement d'un quelconque intérêt.

_Favorablement,  
><em>

_Professeur Severus Snape._

* * *

><p><em>2 août 1994,<em>

_Cher Professeur Snape,_

C'est affreux ! Est-il éveillé ? Peut-il déjà recevoir des visiteurs ? Y a-t-il des effets secondaires ? Où étaient son frère, son père et son loup-garou quand cela est arrivé ? Probablement derrière leurs barrières tels les lâches qu'ils sont ! Pourquoi n'êtes-vous pas passé au Manoir des Malfoy pour transplaner avec moi, aussi ?

Ma mère et mon père sont hors d'eux. Du moins, ma mère l'est, et mon père semble sur le point de l'être. Je pense que je n'ai pas à vous dire combien leurs espoirs et ambitions reposent sur Harry, et que s'ils comptent se rebeller contre le Seigneur des Ténèbres, alors ils ont besoin de lui.

Dites à Harry qu'il aura le droit à une étreinte lorsqu'il me verra, et un tas de bonbons, et que pour le reste de l'été, il ne fera pas un pas sans que quelqu'un soit à ses côtés. J'ai besoin de savoir si je peux venir à Poudlard pendant une période prolongée, Professeur Snape. S'il-vous-plaît, dites oui. Il a besoin de quelqu'un à ses côtés, et bien que j'aie confiance en vous et sache pertinemment que vous pouvez prendre soin d'Harry, vous devez vous soucier d'autres choses. J'ai besoin d'être avec Harry. S'il-vous-plaît, dites oui. Je vais demander à mes parents s'ils veulent bien que je reste à Poudlard jusqu'à la rentrée.

_Votre élégant élève,  
><em>

_Draco Malfoy_

* * *

><p><em>3 août 1994<em>

_Cher Draco,_

Harry est en ce moment-même éveillé, et il l'est depuis hier. Nous avons eu une légère dispute concernant le fait qu'il ne retournera pas chez sa famille, mais Harry a accepté de rester avec moi. Il m'a donné la permission de dire qu'il devenait à moitié fou à Lux Aeterna, et préfère de loin l'intime compagnie de Serpentards, lorsqu'il doit passer beaucoup de temps avec quelqu'un.

Je pense qu'il serait préférable d'attendre encore quelques jours avant de demander Harry son avis à propos des visites. Il a besoin de temps pour se détendre. Il aura également des visites de son père et de son frère, s'ils le méritent, mais sois assuré que je superviserai ces visites. Son père et son frère et Lupin étaient tous à l'intérieur des barrières Lux Aeterna. Il est allé seul à une rencontre avec les gobelins en tant que vates, et c'est la cause de ses mésaventures.

Je ne me suis pas arrêté au Manoir car j'étais avant tout soucieux de sauver la vie d'Harry.

Tu ne resteras pas avec nous pendant toutes les vacances. Harry a besoin de passer du temps seul, ou uniquement avec moi, et je sais que tu as déjà dit que tu étais contre cela. Sois rassuré, il est hors de danger, et ne se promène pas hors de Poudlard. Cependant, une fois qu'Harry se sentira prêt, des visites journalières ne sont pas hors de question.

Sois assuré d'une chose, cependant. Il ne retournera pas sous la tutelle de son père, pas tant que je resterais en vie.

_Professeur Severus Snape._

* * *

><p><em>4 août 1994<em>

_James Potter  
><em>

_Lux Aeterna_

_Cher M. Potter,_

Je dois vous faire part de ma profonde inquiétude concernant votre question importante, concernant l'annulation de la tutelle du Professeur Severus Snape sur votre fils, Harry Potter, dont vous n'avez obtenu aucune réponse depuis deux jours. J'ai passé ce temps à faire des recherches sur les pré-requis du dossier, puisque je ne pouvais pas m'en souvenir ; cela fait des mois que personne n'a touché aux fichiers. De plus, les formulaires requis ne sont plus à leur place. Voyez-vous, le Département des Familles Magiques et Office des Mineurs a récemment souffert la perte du maître des archives, qui a été renvoyé pour cause de corruption, et personne ne connaît aussi bien le système des archives que lui.

Nous sommes extrêmement désolés pour cette confusion. Cependant, comme la tutelle a été approuvée et n'a pas été contestée même lorsque la résidence officielle d'Harry Potter est devenue Lux Aeterna, nous pensons qu'il ne peut y avoir aucun mal à ce que le garçon continue à vivre là où il est présentement. Nous continuons à cherché les formulaires requis, et vous les enverrons dès que nous mettrons la main dessus.

_Avec regrets,  
><em>

_Rufus Scrimgeour,  
><em>

_Directeur du Département des Aurors._

* * *

><p><em>4 août 1994<em>

_Snape, sale visqueux bâtard,_

Je sais que tu as un allié quelque part dans le Ministère ! Le renvoi du secrétaire est trop pour être une simple coïncidence. Qui aurait pu croire que la portée d'un Serpentard de sang-mêlé pouvait aller aussi loin ?

Je vais trouver un moyen de retirer Harry de tes soins. Sois-en assuré.

_James Potter._

* * *

><p><em>5 août 1994<em>

_Potter,_

Voyons voyons. Il me semble que tu ne t'es pas assez bien comporté pour mériter de pouvoir rendre visite à Harry.

_Professeur Severus Snape._

* * *

><p><em>7 août 1994<em>

_Cher Harry,_

Je sais que Papa m'a dit que je ne devrais pas t'écrire, parce que tu montrerais probablement la lettre à Snape, mais je le veux.

Je pense comprendre pourquoi tu es parti, et pourquoi tu commençais à en avoir marre. Hermione avait raison, j'aurais dû te demander plus de choses sur toi. J'ai vu que tu n'étais pas heureux, il y a quelques jours, mais lorsque je t'ai posé la question et que tu m'as dit que tout allait bien, j'ai juste laissé tomber. J'aurais dû insister. Je suis désolé.

Est-ce que c'est à cause de quelque chose que j'ai fait ? Je peux essayer de me faire pardonner, si tu veux. Est-ce que c'est à cause de quelque chose que Papa a fait ? Je peux essayer de la convaincre de s'excuser.

Je suis très, très content que les Mangemorts ne t'aient pas tué. Cela semble stupide à dire, je sais, mais c'est tout ce que j'arrive à dire sur ce sujet.

Si Professeur Snape ne nous laisse ne pas te rendre visite, Papa et moi, avant que les cours ne reprennent, est-ce que tu pourras au moins assister à la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch ? Je crois que c'est le 25 août. Attends, laisse-moi regarder sur le calendrier... oui, c'est ça ! Snape peut venir avec toi, s'il veut. Je trouve ça horriblement difficile de l'imaginer en train de profiter d'un match de Coupe du Monde de Quidditch, mais je trouve ça encore plus difficile de l'imaginer te laisser partir quelque part seul. Papa, Ron et sa famille et moi y irons tous.

S'il-te-plaît, remercie le Professeur Snape de ma part pour t'avoir sauvé la vie.

_Avec tout mon amour,  
><em>

_Connor._

* * *

><p><em>9 août 1994<em>

_Cher Connor,_

Je vais extrêmement bien, merci. Et non, ce n'est pas à cause de ce que toi ou Papa avez fait. Je n'avais simplement pas assez de temps pour faire tout ce que je voulais à Lux Aeterna, et je n'avais pas tous les livres dont j'avais besoin pour faire des recherches et pour faire des potions, etc.

Ça a été génial ici. Snape m'a sauvé la vie et m'a totalement guéri, et il a laissé Draco me rendre visite, bien qu'il ne me laisse pas sortir dehors. Mais cela ne me dérange pas tant que ça. Au lieu de sortir, nous discutons de théories concernant les Potions. Hermione tuerait pour entendre les choses qu'il me dit. Attends que je lui en parle !

J'ai transmis tes remerciements au Professeur Snape. Il a grogné.

Cela m'a pris un certain temps pour le persuader, à propos de la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch, mais il a finalement accepté, du moment que je reste avec lui tout le temps, ou avec un autre adulte lorsque je ne le peux pas. Les Malfoy viendront également, alors je les aurai en tant que protection en plus. Et tu devrais voir Draco. Il a pris des cours avec des Croups, je pense, vu la manière dont il me garde et dont il sort sa baguette à chaque fois qu'une menace s'abat sur moi. Il a grillé une guêpe l'autre jour parce qu'il pensait qu'elle allait me piquer. Je pense que je serai parfaitement en sécurité.

On se verra le 25 ! Et dis à Papa de ne pas trop s'en faire. Je suis vraiment heureux.

_Avec tout mon amour,  
><em>

_Harry._

* * *

><p>Traduit : 2009<p>

Posté : 22/01/2012


	7. Ne faîtes jamais confiance à un Rosier

**Freedom and not Peace**

**Auteur :** Lightning on the wave.

**Anciennes traductrices :** Paradise of readers.

**Etat de la fic :** anglais 86 / 86 ; français 7 / 86.

**Etat de la traduction :** Chap 1 à 9, 11, 12, 13 et 20 traduits.

**Chapitre traduit par :** Flemmardise **et corrigé par :** chapitre non corrigé.

Un immense pardon pour ce retard, qui est entièrement de ma faute (pluche). J'en profite aussi pour annoncer une prochaine pause de deux mois, lors des vacances d'été.

Merci à tous ceux qui ont laissé un commentaire et à qui nous n'avons pas répondu :)

**Libre, mais sans répit**

Chapitre 5 : Ne faites jamais confiance à un Rosier

Harry s'étira avec prudence, tant sa magie que son corps. Il savait ce qu'il allait rencontrer, vu qu'il l'avait déjà rencontré plusieurs fois déjà dans cette chambre, mais il voulait le ressentir à nouveau.

Le silence et la paix vinrent à la rencontre de sa magie. Personne d'autre n'était dans la pièce. Il n'avait pas à se soucier de rendre service à quelqu'un, ou de le protéger, ou quoique ce soit d'autre. Il était installé sur un confortable divan et lisait un grand livre sur les Potions calmantes— il n'arrivait toujours pas à croire qu'on ne pouvait pas les améliorer— qui reposait sur le haut de sa poitrine. La pièce était _calme_.

Il n'avait jamais obtenu cette sensation de silence à Lux Aeterna. Il était toujours conscient de quelque chose. Cela aurait pu être Connor, ou James, ou Remus, ou un des nombreux artefacts magiques de la maison. Quoiqu'il percevait, il n'avait jamais réussi à se détendre.

Dans cet endroit, il le pouvait.

Harry tourna la tête sur son oreiller et ferma les yeux. Il savait que Snape était dans son laboratoire de potions juste à côté, s'efforçant de perfectionner un de ses projets secrets qu'il avait refusé de partager avec Harry. Il savait que Draco lui rendrait visite dans quelques heures. Il savait que le lendemain, ils iraient à la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch, et qu'il verrait à nouveau sa famille.

Mais pour le moment, il pouvait se détendre.

Si personne n'était à côté de lui, alors il n'y avait personne dont il devait se soucier de protéger.

Harry laissa échapper un faible soupir. Ce n'était pas dans son intention de le faire, vu qu'il portait encore ses lunettes et qu'il avait un lourd livre sur la poitrine, mais il le fit quand même. Sa respiration ralentit, et il glissa dans les bras de Morphée, une de ses mains se rappelant de justesse de positionner le livre de sorte à ce qu'il ne tombe pas par terre dans un _paf_ en le réveillant.

* * *

><p>Snape entra dans la bibliothèque d'Harry, comptant lui demander s'il voulait s'entraîner à préparer la potion de Désillusion— au moins savait-il désormais qu'il ne fallait pas mélanger des écailles de Boutefeu Chinois et des cheveux de Demiguise— mais s'arrêta à la vue du garçon assoupi. Son visage ne présentait aucun ride, et sa cicatrice, révélée à cause de sa frange qui avait glissé, n'était ni d'un rouge vif ni sanglante, ce qui s'était déjà produit de nombreuses fois depuis qu'Harry était venu vivre avec lui.<p>

Snape savait qu'il devait probablement réveiller Harry et le convaincre que dormir sur un lit était plus confortable que sur le divan. Rien que la position de sa tête, qui se balançait à moitié sur le coussin, lui donnerait un semblant de torticolis lorsqu'il se réveillerait.

Mais il n'eut pas le cœur à le faire.

Silencieusement, avant que la simple présence de sa magie ne puisse réveiller Harry, il sortit doucement hors de la bibliothèque et ferma la porte. Puis il se dirigea vers la cheminée. Il passerait un appel par Cheminette au Manoir des Malfoy pour dire à Draco de retarder sa visite d'au moins une heure.

Il était satisfait de savoir que cet été était véritablement le meilleur qu'Harry ait passé jusqu'à présent. Il avait observé le visage de son protégé devenir de plus en plus calme au cours de son séjour au château, et la danse étrange de la tutelle était devenue de plus en plus simple au fur à et mesure qu'il la pratiquait. Harry se faisait _vraiment_ aux restrictions, du moment que Snape les lui expliquait, et si Snape devait parfois user d'un chantage affectif pour le forcer à se reposer ou à ralentir son rythme, il avait de moins en moins besoin de le faire. Harry avait ri de l'instinct de protection de Draco et avait froncé les sourcils devant des potions et avait discuté de théories magiques avec une passion académique tout en gardant un œil sur les sorts qui pourraient lui être utiles.

Snape souhaitait pouvoir oublier le sort à cause duquel Harry devait passer son été au château, et que tout cela se finirait le lendemain, et qu'Harry aurait dû pouvoir passer des étés comme celui-là chaque année, si c'était ce qu'il voulait, et qu'Harry n'avait que quatorze ans et qu'il était déjà un soldat.

Il secoua la tête et fit son appel par Cheminette. Il devait _vraiment_ faire face à la réalité, et les instants tels que cette heure de sommeil qu'il préservait pour Harry n'étaient rien que cela, des instants de douceur éparpillés dans ce monde compliqué qui était tout sauf indulgent.

Mais pour le moment, il pouvait au moins préserver ces moments-là.

* * *

><p>Harry cligna les yeux et émit un hoquet lorsque le Portoloin, une petite pièce qui était passée de mains en mains aux Trois Balais, lui tira le nombril. Il se déplaça aussitôt qu'il eût atterri, évitant le reste des sorcières et sorciers qui arrivaient ; une grande majorité de la population de Pré-au-Lard assistait à la Coupe de Monde de Quidditch, et la plupart d'entre eux avaient choisi de se rendre au pub de Madame Rosmerta pour prendre leur Portoloin.<p>

Snape le stabilisa d'une main sur son épaule, et jeta un coup d'œil aux alentours, un faible sourire sarcastique sur le visage auquel Harry s'était attendu. « Scandaleux, » grommela-t-il. « Aucune mesure de sécurité, bien sûr. »

Harry leva les yeux au ciel. Le jour était plutôt éblouissant de tous les sorts de sécurité qui avaient été jetés, plus que ce à quoi on pouvait s'attendre, étant donné que le lieu était un immense terrain en plein-air et que les gens devaient pouvoir aller et venir autour du terrain comme bon leur semblait.

L'herbe était épaisse, assez pour qu'Harry ait l'impression de marcher sur des coussins, et les voix des sorcières et sorciers étaient continues et fortes, mélangées aux cris des enfants. Harry vit des familles qu'il reconnaissait, et d'autres qu'il ne reconnaissait pas, certains parents hissant leurs enfants sur leurs épaules, comme si cela les aiderait à mieux voir le match, qui ne se déroulait pas encore. Il observa une jeune sorcière jeter patiemment des sorts sur les dents d'une minuscule petite fille, pour que leur couleur bleue redevienne blanche, pendant que son frère, légèrement plus âgé, se tenait innocemment à côté. Harry, reconnaissant toutes les émotions des adultes, secoua la tête lorsqu'il vit le visage de la sorcière se serrer. Elle punirait le garçon dans quelques instants, bien qu'il nierait tout.

Harry se retourna, passant en revue les rangées de tentes, certaines d'entre elles décorées de drapeaux absurdes qui volaient au vent. Ils arboraient les blasons de la famille, les symboles du Ministère ou des boutiques du Chemin de Traverse, parfois l'image d'une récompense si le sorcier ou la sorcière qui était à l'intérieur de la tente en avait reçu.

Harry cligna des yeux et tendit la tête, son regard scrutant à nouveau tous les drapeaux. _Il y a plus de blasons qu'il devrait y en avoir,_ pensa-t-il, lentement. _Je ne reconnais même pas certains d'entre eux. Les gens ont remonté à la surface des vieux emblèmes obscurs dont ils n'ont plus aucune raison d'être fiers._

_Pourquoi ?_

La réponse lui vint quasi-instantanément. Les emblèmes étaient ceux de familles de Sang-Pur, si plongées dans l'obscurité que la seule chose qui les séparait vraiment de n'importe quel autre sorcier était leur statut d'héritage. Ils avaient le même rang social et la même quantité d'argent que n'importe quel Né-de-Moldus, et aucun sorcier assez puissant pour devenir un Seigneur ou un inventeur de sorts merveilleux n'était né parmi eux. Les familles de Sang-Pur comme les Malfoy et les Black, qui avaient réussi à conserver leur prestige, leur argent, leurs demeures et leur réputation étaient assez rare.

Et pourtant ses familles mineures avaient choisi de ressortir leur blason, dont peut-être seulement la Folle Tante Mildred s'était souciée, afin de les afficher sur leur drapeau.

C'était une déclaration d'allégeance, pensa Harry, son esprit tourné vers une danse tout à fait différente de l'impatience d'une jeune sorcière. C'étaient les personnes qui voulaient rappeler aux autres sorciers et sorcières que, en effet, oui, leur famille était de sang pur, merci beaucoup. Elles n'avaient pas beaucoup de choses à montrer, mais fichtre, elles allaient le _proclamer._

_Pourquoi voudraient-elles qu'on sache qu'elles sont de sang pur ?_

_Une réponse possible : à cause de ce qui pourrait leur arriver si quelqu'un pensait qu'elles ne l'étaient pas._

Harry respira soigneusement. Il leva la tête pour voir que Snape le regarda, son gardien comprenant déjà que quelque chose n'allait pas. Snape posa la question avec ses yeux, et Harry fit un signe de tête vers les drapeaux. Le regard de Snape suivit le sien, et cela lui prit un peu plus de temps qu'Harry pour en parvenir aux mêmes conclusions. Bien sûr, pensa Harry. Snape n'avait pas été élevé au milieu des emblèmes des Sang-Pur, il n'aurait su dire immédiatement lesquels étaient reconnaissables.

Puis Snape surprit Harry en pensant à quelque chose à laquelle lui n'avait pas pensé.

« Reste près de moi, » chuchota Snape, tandis qu'ils commençaient à marcher à travers les rangées de tentes jusqu'au pavillon où ils étaient censés rejoindre les Malfoy. « _Absolument_ près, Harry, est-ce que tu comprends ? Au premier signe du moindre problème, nous transplanerons à Pré-au-Lard. Je ne veux rien savoir à propos de Portoloin. Je te prendrai simplement en transplanage d'escorte. Et garde les barrières qui sont autour de ta magie. »

Harry cligna des yeux vers Snape, puis acquiesça. Oui, il comprenait. La _Gazette du Sorcier_ avait l'année précédente, grâce à Rita Skeeter, parlé de son explosion de magie au match de Quidditch, et avait circulé des rumeurs sur lui, comme quoi il était un Fourchelang et avait quelque chose à voir avec les attaques sur les autres élèves, pendant sa deuxième année. Beaucoup de personnes savaient quelque chose à propos de lui, même si ce n'étaient que des rumeurs et un vague sentiment qu'il était puissant. Cela serait mieux s'il gardait la tête baissée et sa magie dissimulée autant que possible.

Cela ne marcha pas complètement, constata-t-il tout au long de sa marche. Quelques personnes levèrent la tête pour les regarder, et une traînée de murmures s'éveilla derrière Snape et Harry. Harry ne croisa pas leurs regards, cependant, et respira profondément pour se calmer lorsqu'il faillit se mettre à paniquer à la penser que des sorciers et sorcières l'observaient. Il pouvait supporter cela. Vraiment. Ce n'était pas si difficile.

_Pas du tout._

« Harry ! Tu es venu ! »

Harry fut capable de lever la tête et de sourire, lorsqu'ils arrivèrent enfin devant le pavillon d'un bleu couleur de glace que les Malfoy avaient installé. Draco bondit jusqu'à lui et l'enveloppa dans une étreinte. Harry l'enlaça en retour, amusé. Ils venaient de se voir la veille, mais Draco agissait comme si chacune de ses absences était une nouvelle opportunité pour Harry de s'esquiver.

« Monsieur Potter. »

Harry lâcha Draco et recula d'un pas, faisant craquer sa magie tout autour de lui. Il n'avait pas remarqué que le père de Draco se tenait derrière lui.

_Négligent_, se réprimanda-t-il, rencontrant le regard de Lucius. _Combien de fois doit-on te dire que tu dois faire attention à ce qui t'entoure, Harry ? C'est la deuxième fois en quelques mois que tu t'es fait surprendre comme ça._

Lucius Malfoy n'avait pas changé depuis la dernière fois qu'Harry l'avait vu, au Noël dernier, si on exceptait la marque d'une main sur son visage qui avait à présent disparue. Il s'appuyait sur une canne dont le pommeau représentait une tête de serpent argentée, ses robes bleu ciel, traditionnelles pour une célébration. Elles n'étaient pas beaucoup plus claires que le tissu du pavillon, ne put s'empêcher de remarquer Harry. Les yeux de Lucius étaient calmes, son visage aussi froid que d'habitude.

« Monsieur Potter, » répéta Lucius. « Puisque je devais vous voir aujourd'hui, j'ai pensé que je vous donnerai votre présent de solstice d'été en personne. Pardonnez-moi pour mon retard, étant donné qu'il ne reste qu'un mois avant notre prochain échange, mais je voulais réfléchir à ma réponse avec _beaucoup_ de précaution. » Il fit un sourire qui tordait sa bouche de manière étrange, et fouilla dans sa robe.

Brusquement, ses yeux se plissèrent, et il regarda derrière l'épaule d'Harry. « Je promets que je ne vais pas lui jeter de sort, Severus, » dit-il.

Harry leva la tête. Snape avait sa baguette pointée sur Lucius. Il ne bougea ni n'abaissa sa baguette, même lorsqu'Harry siffla en sa direction.

« L'avant-dernière fois que tu t'es trouvé près de mon pupille, Lucius, » murmura-t-il, « tu as réussi à abîmer son esprit de telle manière que cela a pris des mois à guérir. Excuse-moi si je trouve cela difficile de te pardonner. »

Exaspéré, Harry se demanda si Snape gardait rancune à chaque personne de l'univers. Il leva la main et tira fermement sur le bras de son mentor jusqu'à ce que Snape le regarde. Harry le regarda en retour. « La dernière fois que je l'ai vu, » dit-il, « et pas l'avant-dernière fois, il m'a donné un présent de trêve qui m'exposait son cou. De plus, monsieur, Monsieur Malfoy a été la cause indirecte de mon détachement avec ma mère. Je ne serais jamais rentré à la maison pour Noël s'il n'avait pas été là, et cela signifie que je n'aurais jamais fait appel au rituel de justice. »

Snape ne sembla pas penser que c'était un argument convaincant.

Harry secoua la tête. « C'est une danse de trêve, monsieur. Vous ne pouvez pas interférer dans une danse de trêve. » Il se tourna vers Lucius, remarquant avec approbation que Draco avait reculé de quelques pas et se tenait silencieux depuis le début. Il avait bien appris l'étiquette et les rituels des Sang-Pur. C'était considéré comme impoli, vraiment très impoli, de se mêler d'un échange de présents, surtout lorsque la danse de trêve était si avancée. En fait, c'était un immense honneur pour Snape et Draco de pouvoir être des témoins de cet échange. Harry décida de ne pas le faire remarquer à Snape, cependant, vu qu'il ne serait pas sensible à l'honneur d'une telle offre. Harry leva le menton. « Vous avez dit que vous aviez un présent pour moi, monsieur, » rappela-t-il à Lucius, ne le quittant pas des yeux.

Lucius lui adressa un faible et froid sourire. Harry sourit en retour. Il appréciait cette danse avec Lucius. Ils étaient comme des alliés, et cela prendrait beaucoup de temps, si jamais cela arrivait, avant qu'ils ne deviennent amis. Cela voulait dire qu'ils devaient opérer leur danse dans le contexte que leur imposait le rituel et les traditions, et _cela_ signifiait que Lucius ne devait pas porter d'attention inutile sur Harry, ni ne devait brusquement changer leur degré de relations. C'était compliqué, oui, mais c'était de la complication qui avait très peu de chance de changer.

« En effet, Monsieur Potter, » répondit Lucius, et il sortit son présent de ses robes cette fois, lentement, par égards pour le grognement de Snape. Harry s'attendait à voir un rouleau de parchemin, en retour de la liste de ses ambitions et de ses espoirs qu'il avait envoyée à Lucius en juin, et cligna des yeux lorsque Lucius lui tendit à la place une fine chaîne en argent avec quelque chose de bleu au bout. Harry accepta l'objet et l'examina.

La pierre était claire, avec des teintes de bleue partant en flèche sous la surface des facettes, plutôt que concentrées au cœur, telles un diamant, et presque de la même couleur que les robes de Lucius—

_Bien sûr_, pensa Harry.

—et de la forme d'un œuf. Il émit un faible bruit de bourdonnement, et Harry pouvait sentir qu'il contenant de la magie, malgré le fait que la magie fût faible et ancienne. Il leva la tête vers Lucius et attendit patiemment une explication.

« Il provient des trésors de la famille Malfoy, » dit nonchalamment Lucius. « Un présent de défense et de protection, jadis hérité de père en fils. La plupart de sa magie fut utilisée pour défendre mon père d'un sortilège de Doloris lorsqu'il avait quatorze ans. Depuis, nous l'avons gardé, en tant que souvenir affectif plus qu'autre chose. » Il haussa un sourcil. « Mais, bien sûr, en tant que souvenir de la manière dont les Malfoy peuvent férocement se défendre seuls, également. »

Harry comprit immédiatement. Lucius avait choisi de compléter son propre présent de solstice d'été, plutôt que de l'égaler. Comme le présent d'Harry faisait référence au futur, Lucius en avait choisi un qui faisait référence au passé.

Et un qui liait Harry encore plus étroitement, non seulement à Lucius, mais à Lucius _Malfoy_.

Harry se demanda à quel genre de réaction l'homme s'attendait. En tout cas, Harry ne pensa pas qu'il s'attendait à ce qu'il mette la chaîne autour de son cou, de manière décontractée, reposant le pendentif contre sa poitrine.

« Vous acceptez, dans ce cas, Monsieur Potter ? » demanda Lucius.

« Bien sûr, Monsieur Malfoy, » dit Harry. « Ce serait dommage si je n'acceptais pas, après toute la danse que nous avons déjà effectuée. »

« Harry. »

Harry se tourna avec soulagement lorsque Narcissa sortit du pavillon, reconnaissant qu'elle fût là et qu'il n'eût plus à prétendre qu'il était à l'aise avec la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait. Il lui faisait confiance pour servir d'intermédiaire entre son mari et lui. Elle aussi portait une robe bleu-ciel, mais son visage était beaucoup plus calme que celui de Lucius, ses yeux vigilants mais doux.

« Madame Malfoy, » dit Harry, et il baisa la main qu'elle lui tendait. « Je crois savoir que vous vous portez bien ? Je sais que nous avons correspondu, mais je ne vous ai pas vu depuis bientôt un mois, et il y a certaines choses qu'il serait imprudents de mettre dans des lettres. »

Les lèvres de Narcissa se courbèrent, et elle acquiesça. « En effet, Harry. Il me suffit de constater que je _dois_ bien me porter, étant donné que je n'ai jamais fourni autant d'exercice auparavant. Mes jambes sont bientôt épuisées de toutes ces danses. »

Harry sentit le bras de Draco autour de ses épaules, et son ami murmura dans son oreille, « Dois-tu vraiment discuter de cela ? Ne peut-on pas aller acheter des Multiplettes pour le match ? »

Harry tapota son bras, et se tourna vers Narcissa. « J'espère que vous n'êtes pas trop fatiguée pour continuer à danser ? »

« Je ne pense pas, » répondit-elle avec considération. « Quand bien même serais-je lassée de la valse, après tout, il y a toujours la pavane. »

Harry acquiesça. « Lorsque vous serez prête à arrêter de danser, Madame Malfoy, si vous l'êtes un jour, faites-le moi savoir. »

Narcissa cligna des yeux une fois, puis deux. Puis elle dit, « Je pense que je trouverai la force de porter mes jambes tant que je serai encore vivante. »

Harry la scruta avec des yeux plissés. Elle était en effet en train de dire qu'elle continuerait à essayer de convaincre des sorciers et sorcières de s'allier à son côté, quand bien même Harry lui avait proposé d'achever la dette qu'elle lui devait à cause de ses erreurs. Bien sûr, elle était motivée à protéger Draco, également, et cela pouvait être une des raisons pour lesquelles elle ne voulait pas arrêter de se mettre en danger. Mais Harry pensait qu'il y avait des moyens bien moins risqués de protéger son fils.

_Bien. Si elle veut s'y risquer, et le choisit librement, je n'ai pas à m'en mêler. _Harry inclina la tête. « Si vous le dites, Madame Malfoy. »

« Oui, » dit Narcissa, et elle sourit en direction de Draco. « Va chercher des Multiplettes, Harry, avant que mon fils ne te traîne derrière lui à leur recherche. Severus, toujours un plaisir. » Elle tendit sa main pour que Severus la baise, puis retourna à l'intérieur du pavillon. Lucius resta dehors, les observant alors qu'ils s'éloignaient—Draco marchait, tirant Harry derrière lui, et Snape les suivait derrière.

« Enfin ! » dit Draco. « Ils ont parlé de toi et de ce foutu présent pendant des _siècles_, Harry. Je sais que ta danse de trêve est importante, mais ils ont l'air d'oublier que tu n'as que quatorze ans, parfois, et que tu devrais être autorisé à t'amuser. »

Harry se contenta de hausser les épaules et de rester silencieux. Il _était_ là pour s'amuser, ainsi que pour voir Connor et James, si jamais il pouvait les trouver dans cet immense océan de personnes. Ce n'était pas le moment de gentiment sermonner Draco sur le fait qu'il avait du mal à s'amuser, et qu'il ne voulait pas que Draco se fatigue à essayer de le convaincre.

« Bon, où sont les Multiplettes ? » Draco tendit son cou. « Ils auraient pu mettre une banderole identifiable, mais nooooon... »

« Harry ! »

Harry se tourna, souriant, du moins autant qu'il le put avec la prise solide que Draco exerçait sur ses épaules. Après ne pas l'avoir entendue pendant presque un mois, la voix de son frère était la bienvenue. Connor courrait vers lui, sa frange se relevant de temps en temps, dévoilant sa cicatrice, et derrière lui se tenait une masse de cheveux roux qui ne pouvait appartenir qu'aux Weasley. Harry chercha James, mais ne le vit pas immédiatement.

Harry essaya de se détacher de Draco pour pouvoir attraper Connor à la fin de sa course dans la sorte d'étreinte que son frère voulait apparemment, mais Draco ne voulait pas bouger son bras, et le resserra au contraire, émettant un son de protestation lorsqu'Harry essaya encore de se départir. Harry leva les yeux au ciel et tendit sa main libre. Connor cligna des yeux mais lui prit la main et l'agita avec enthousiasme.

« Harry ! » s'exclama-t-il à nouveau. « Comment vas-tu ? As-tu déjà acheté des Multiplettes ? Qui penses-tu va gagner, la Bulgarie ou l'Irlande ? Je sais que la Bulgarie a Viktor Krum, mais je pense que les Irlandais ont une meilleure équipe— »

Harry essaya de répondre aux questions, mais les Weasley arrivaient, et il dut les saluer. Il n'avait vu Arthur Weasley qu'une seule fois, et cette rencontre s'était terminée par une bataille entre lui et Lucius. Harry l'examina avec appréhension, mais si Arthur se souvenait encore de l'altercation, vieille d'à présent deux ans, il ne la laissa pas influencer la manière dont il réagit en voyant Harry. Il hocha la tête dans sa direction et dit, « Harry. Ron nous a dit que tu te rétablissais plutôt bien de l'attaque de juillet dernier ? »

« Oui, merci, Monsieur Weasley, » dit Harry, se détendant un peu.

« Oui, nous avons entendu parler de ça, » dit Madame Weasley, s'affairant derrière son mari. « Pauvre chéri ! » Elle parut être sur le point de l'enlacer, et Harry eut l'impression d'être la corde d'un arc, Draco ne voulant pas l'abandonner, et devenant de plus en plus agité face à tous les Weasley qui les rejoignaient. Madame Weasley décida de lui adresser un sourire dévoilant ses fossettes. « Les Mangemorts sont les personnes les plus cruelles que je connaisse, » ajouta-t-elle.

Harry soutint son regard. Ses yeux étaient doux, mais derrière la compassion qu'ils affichaient se cachait le chagrin qu'elle était en droit de ressentir. Après tout, les Mangemorts avaient tué ses frères, même s'il en avait fallu cinq pour en venir à bout.

Lucius Malfoy avait été l'un d'entre eux.

Harry soupira. Parfois, il avait l'impression qu'il avançait dans un monde de contradictions, dont une allait très bientôt lui sauter à la figure. « Je suis complètement rétabli maintenant, Madame Weasley, merci, » dit-il avant de regarder Snape. Il vit que le professeur se tenait légèrement sur le côté, comme s'il ne voulait pas risquer d'être contaminé. « Le Professeur Snape m'a sauvé la vie. S'il n'y avait pas eu ses potions, le Sort d'Ébullition Interne m'aurait tué. » Snape haussa les sourcils, comme pour dire que c'était un euphémisme de ce qu'il s'était réellement produit.

« Alors Evan Rosier est en vie, » murmura Madame Weasley. « J'espérais que ce n'était qu'une rumeur. Je vois que ça ne l'est pas. »

Harry cligna des yeux vers Snape, et tourna à nouveau la tête. « Oui, il est vivant, » dit-il. « Il a pris la place d'un autre Mangemort, caché derrière un sort qui lui faisait prendre son apparence pendant des années. Je suis désolé que vous ayez eu à apprendre la nouvelle de cette manière. »

Madame Weasley soupira. « Bon, nous ne pouvons qu'espérer que les Aurors trouveront bientôt les Mangemorts, et qu'ils trouveront un _quelconque_ moyen de les enfermer, maintenant que les Détraqueurs sont partis. » Elle secoua la tête, et réussit à se dégager de sa tristesse. « Bien sûr, tu connais Ron, » ajouta-t-elle lorsque Ron rejoignit Connor, « et Ginny. » Elle fit un geste vers sa fille, qui s'était arrêté à côté d'elle et semblait attendre que sa mère ait fini de discuter. Ginny leva les yeux au ciel, comme pour dire que oui, ils se connaissaient, et cela ne faisait pas longtemps depuis la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient vu, et cette présentation bis n'était-elle pas ridicule ? Harry lui adressa un large sourire, pendant que Madame Weasley, ne se rendant compte de rien, continuait à parler. « Et voilà— » Elle s'arrêta brusquement, et fronça les sourcils vers Arthur. « Où sont les jumeaux ? »

Le visage d'Arthur adopta une faible expression de panique tandis qu'il se retournait, scrutant les alentours. « Ils étaient juste là la dernière fois que j'ai regardé— »

« Ici, Papa ! Ici, Maman ! »

Fred et George courraient vers eux, arborant les mêmes sourires satisfaits. Leurs poches bombées cliquetaient. Harry se demanda d'un air absent s'il devait leur dire que les pièces étaient probablement fausses. Avec l'Irlande dans le match, il y aurait sûrement des farfadets dans le coin, et donc beaucoup d'or de farfadet.

« Nous venons de faire— » commença l'un des jumeaux, probablement Fred.

« Un pari très rentable, » termina l'autre, probablement George, et il tapota ses poches.

« Vous ne devriez pas faire de _paris_ ! » dit Madame Weasley, haussant légèrement le ton de sa voix. « Qu'étiez-vous en train de _penser ?_ Quel genre d'exemple donnez-vous à Ron et Ginny ? Avez-vous penser à— »

Draco appuya fortement sur les épaules d'Harry, qu'il avait réussi à entièrement nicher sous son bras gauche. « Aller _viens,_ » dit-il, plaintif. « Je veux les Multiplettes. » Vu le regard qu'il lançait aux Weasley, Harry pensa que c'était probablement le bon moment d'aller en chercher.

« Harry, » dit quelqu'un d'autre derrière lui avant qu'il ne puisse bouger.

Harry se retourna lentement. James s'était tenu derrière les Weasley, là où personne ne l'avait remarqué, et l'observait. Il sembla ignorer et la crise de nerfs de Molly Weasley et le long et prudent regard que Snape lui lançait. Il n'avait d'yeux que pour son fils.

_Tout ira bien_, se rassura fermement Harry. _Tu as vu les lettres qu'il a envoyées à Snape. Tu sais qu'il n'était pas prêt à te revoir avant maintenant, et toi non plus. Tu n'as pas définitivement détruit vos relations en partant. C'était pour le mieux ainsi._

Cela ne réprima pas la culpabilité qui lui nouait l'estomac lorsqu'il vit le regard de quasi-désespoir dans les yeux des James.

« Salut, Papa, » dit-il doucement. « Comment s'est déroulé ton été ? »

« Plus calme, et moins excitant que si tu avais été là, » dit James, avec un large sourire qui s'évanouit en quelques secondes. « Mais également plus solitaire. Tu nous as manqué, à Connor et moi, Harry. »

Harry essaya d'avancer, mais constata que les bras de Draco s'étaient baissés jusqu'à ses hanches, et l'agrippaient fermement. Il se tourna et lui lança un regard furieux. Draco cligna des yeux une fois, puis deux, et le laissa partir.

Harry put avancer et étreindre son père, bien que cela lui parût maladroit et gênant, comme d'étreindre un étranger qui aurait pu, ou non, l'enlever et l'emmener quelque part. Harry ferma les yeux et essayer de faire partir son impatience et sa colère en un seul souffle. _Tu n'as pas de quoi être fâché contre lui. Il n'a rien fait de mal. C'est vrai, il n'aurait pas dû te laisser hors des barrières avec comme unique protection un Portoloin, comme Snape n'arrête pas de se plaindre, mais aucun de vous deux ne _savait._ Alors pourquoi es-tu si mal à l'aise et angoissé quand tu es près de lui ?_

Harry ne le savait pas, ce qui lui donna l'impression que l'étreinte avec James était d'autant plus maladroite et gênante. Il lâcha son père, puis lui sourit. Il savait que son sourire n'atteignait pas ses yeux. Il ne savait pas quoi faire à ce propos.

Il jeta un œil vers Connor, et vit son frère les observer avec une expression de sympathie sur le visage. Connor prit le bras de Ron et murmura quelque chose dans son oreille, à la suite de quoi eux et Ginny s'approchèrent doucement des parents de Ron et partirent autre part. Madame Weasley, toujours absorbée par les jumeaux qui devenaient de plus en plus renfrognés, ne remarqua rien. Arthur suivit ses plus jeunes enfants, l'air soulagé.

Harry soupira. C'était à la fois une bonne chose, mais pas tant que ça. Cela le laissait seul avec Draco et Snape et James. D'un autre côté, cela laissé James seul avec Harry et Draco et Snape.

Et, comme s'il avait attendu d'avoir un public plus restreint, James commença.

« As-tu vraiment choisi de rester avec Snape, Harry ? » demanda-t-il, ne prenant pas la peine de regarder Snape. « Ou t'a-t-il forcé ? »

Harry le regarda en clignant des yeux, surpris par le ton et le sens de la question, et entendit Snape rire, un son horrible qui provenait du fond de sa gorge. « Comme si je pouvais _obliger_ Harry à faire quelque chose qu'il ne voulait pas faire, Potter. » dit-il.

« Il est puissant, » dit James d'un ton brusque. « Cela ne veut pas dire qu'il est indomptable. Et je te connais, Snape. Tu manipules les gens. Tu as essayé de le manipuler en lui envoyant ces lettres en juillet. Alors je te remercierai de bien vouloir garder ton nez hors de mes affaires et celles de mon fils— »

« Ce n'est pas juste ton fils, » dit Snape, sa voix aussi vive, bien que pas aussi forte, que s'il avait crié. « Il n'a jamais été ton fils. Tu as choisi de l'ignorer, Potter, alors il est devenu mon pupille. » Son visage arborait une expression qu'Harry ne lui avait jamais vue, une expression étrangement concentrée et attentive. Ce n'était pas la rage meurtrière qu'il avait eue lorsqu'il avait failli tuer Sirius sur le terrain de Quidditch en Novembre dernier, mais quelque chose de plus profond et sombre, quelque chose qui effrayait Harry. « Si tu avais vu la vérité avant d'y être forcé, alors peut-être aurais-tu le droit de réclamer Harry. Mais les seuls droits que tu as sur Harry sont ceux qu'il choisit de te donner. »

« Que Merlin te garde, Snivellus, » cria James, se mettant brusquement en colère. « Tu sais pourquoi je n'ai pas— »

Il ferma brusquement la bouche et regarda avec insistance Harry, clignant des yeux. Harry vit Snape grimacer et toucher sa tête au même instant. Il renifla. Il regrettait de donner à Snape un mal de tête alors qu'il relâchait son contrôle sur sa magie, mais cela n'était pas important. Ils agissaient tous les deux comme des enfants, et il n'allait plus le supporter. Un tuteur et un père se _battant_ pour lui ? C'était ridicule. Il était foutrement chanceux d'avoir les deux, et Harry le savait.

« S'il vous plaît, fermez-la, » dit-il, et il fit une pause lorsqu'ils le regardèrent tous deux en silence. « Bon, ça c'est fait. » Il pouvait sentir les têtes se tourner autour de lui, et était conscient que les Weasley se grattaient les épaules en sentant sa puissance se manifester, mais il devait dire ce qu'il voulait avant d'enfermer à nouveau sa magie. « Je ne veux pas que vous vous insultiez en ma présence. Je sais que je ne peux pas contrôler ce que vous vous écrivez dans les lettres, mais c'est différent. Ceci était supposé être une sortie afin que je puisse voir Connor et James une dernière fois avant la rentrée. »

« Ne le traite pas de tous les noms, » dit-il d'un ton brusque, se tournant pour faire face à son père. « Oui, j'ai choisi de rester avec lui, et oui, j'en suis heureux. Je sais que tu ne comprends pas la connexion que j'ai avec lui, mais c'est parce que nous l'avons construite alors que tu _n'étais pas là_. Bien sûr que tu ne vas foutrement pas la comprendre. » Il sentit une main toucher son épaule, et Harry se pencha en arrière instinctivement. C'était Draco, et non Snape, et Draco bougea avec lui, se tournant pour rester derrière lui alors qu'il faisait face à Snape, alors Harry autorisa la main à rester là où elle était.

« Et James est mon père, » dit Harry à Snape, croisant ses yeux et ne se dérobant pas devant la colère froide qu'il voyait dans ces profondeurs. Il était également dans une colère froide, si Snape voulait jouer à ça, et l'herbe sous ses pieds était maintenant glacée. Au moins, ce n'était pas une réaction aussi dramatique que ce qui aurait pu se passer l'année précédente, avant qu'il n'apprît à contrôler sa rage. « Je sais que vous ne pensez pas que je devrais avoir la moindre chose à faire avec lui, mais je le veux. Et vous rendez cela plus compliqué que cela devrait l'être. _Vous_ êtes celui qui s'enorgueillit de votre capacité de compréhension. _Vous_ êtes celui qui m'a dit que je vous importais plus qu'une ancienne inimitié. Alors arrêtez ça. » Il ne put empêcher de laisser passer la trahison dans le ton de sa voix sur les derniers mots. La main sur son épaule émit une pression, et Harry se pencha contre Draco, ne quittant pas Snape des yeux.

Snape le regardait avec des yeux insondables, puis regarda James. « Une trêve, alors, Potter ? » demanda-t-il. « Nous reconnaîtrons l'existence de l'autre lorsque cela sera nécessaire pour le bien d'Harry, et nous ignorerons l'un l'autre le reste du temps. »

La respiration de James était rapide, et son visage rougi, mais tandis qu'Harry l'observait, il sembla se maîtriser. Il acquiesça une fois, le mouvement abrupt. « Oui. »

Harry soupira, et enferma sa magie derrière ses barrières. Il sentit Draco inhaler, comme s'il venait d'expirer une grande bouffée d'air, et sourit lorsqu'il murmura dans son oreille.

« Est-ce qu'on peut s'occuper des Multiplettes maintenant ? _S'il te plaît ?_ »

Harry se retourna et marcha avec lui, suivant le chemin que Ron, Ginny et Connor avaient pris. Derrière eux, il entendit Molly Weasley inspirer et s'attaquer à James et Snape.

« A-t-on jamais vu un tel _scandaleux_ spectacle— »

« Si vous voulez bien m'excuser, Madame, » dit Snape, sa voix tendue, « mon pupille ne devrait pas partir sans un adulte pour le superviser. »

« Je serais parfaitement content d'être cet adulte, Severus, » dit Arthur Weasley, se pressant vers eux depuis une tente. « Je peux montrer aux garçons où acheter des banderoles et tout ce dont ils auraient besoin pour le match. »

Draco paraissait écœuré à l'idée de s'associer avec un parent Weasley, mais Harry dit rapidement, « Ce serait génial, Monsieur Weasley, merci. »

Il le suivit, et entendit la voix de Molly monter d'un cran. « Des _enfants_, vous deux, et lorsque ce charmant et courageux garçon doit agir comme un adulte, je pense qu'il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas— »

Harry ne ressentit cependant aucune sympathie pour Snape, et encore moins pour James. Chacun d'entre eux _avait_ agi comme un enfant, et Molly Weasley était une mère. Elle pouvait réprimander des enfants à un tel point que même les jumeaux semblaient maussades et en colère. Cela voulait dire qu'elle était exactement la femme de la situation.

« Est-ce que ça va ? » chuchota Draco, glissant sa main dans les cheveux d'Harry.

Harry soupira, et réussit cette fois à chasser toute la tension. « Ouais. Viens. »

* * *

><p>« C'était une Feinte de Wronski. »<p>

« Ce n'était _pas_ une Feinte de Wronski, » contredit Harry, ajustant ses Multiplettes pour pouvoir suivre Viktor Krum des yeux lorsqu'il prit un virage serré à la poursuite du Vif d'Or. « Il s'est relevé trop tôt. On pouvait voir qu'il voulait tromper son adversaire, et cela veut dire que ce n'était pas une Feinte de Wronski. La Feinte doit _marcher_. »

« Mais ça _a_ marché » soutint Connor, indiquant la manière dont l'Attrapeur irlandais tournait autour de Krum. « Tu vois ? »

« Pas tant que ça, » dit Harry, et il retira ses Multiplettes pour pouvoir voir son frère plus nettement. « Il a essayé, oui, mais ce n'est pas la même chose que réussir. Tu devrais le savoir, » ajouta-t-il. Connor avait essayé la Feinte de Wronski durant leur première semaine à la maison, et s'était rapidement cassé un bras. Heureusement, James était assez doué en soins pour le guérir.

Connor lui adressa un visage grossier. « Il _est_ le meilleur attrapeur d'Europe, » dit-il.

« Lorsqu'il pourra faire une Feinte de Wronski correcte, alors je serai d'accord avec toi, » renifla Harry, et il remit ses Multiplettes.

Jusqu'à là, le match s'était bien passé. Draco avait voulu s'asseoir dans la loge des Malfoy. Connor avait voulu s'asseoir dans la loge des Weasley. Harry avait trouvé un compromis en leur trouvant des sièges non loin de la loge des Malfoy. Ils pouvaient voir Narcissa et Lucius s'ils regardaient derrière eux, et Draco était assis au bout de la rangée, pour qu'il ne puisse pas se plaindre à Harry à voix basse, « aucun de ces malpropres de belettes ne peut me toucher. » Cette remarque lui avait valu une tape sur l'épaule de la part d'Harry.

Le jeu se déroulait sur un grand terrain de Quidditch, dans la cuvette sous eux, la pelouse remplie de magie et les côtés Métamorphosés en siège. Harry approuvait cette disposition. Ils pouvaient voir toute l'action sans se tordre le cou, et, grâce aux Multiplettes, pouvaient rejouer les événements pour voir plus de détails. Jusque là, Krum avait véritablement remarquablement bien joué, mais le reste de l'équipe de Bulgarie était trop habituée à dépendre de lui, et flottait simplement en l'air. L'équipe irlandaise n'arrêtait pas de prendre le Souaffle et de marquer facilement.

Un rugissement fit se reconcentrer Harry sur le jeu, et il enleva ses Multiplettes. Il pouvait voir Krum descendre en flèche, son corps penché sur son balai, sa main tendue devant lui comme s'il essayait de capture un Vif d'Or hors d'atteinte devant lui. L'Attrapeur irlandais le suivait, essayant désespérément de le rattraper, et sachant à l'évidence qu'il n'y arriverait pas.

Harry sentit un sourire jouer sur ses lèvres. Il entendit Connor crier derrière lui, « _Ça_ c'est une Feinte de Wronski ! »

_Pas exactement,_ pensa Harry, et il observa Krum brusquement se relever et voler vers le Vif d'Or, qui se voletait depuis le début juste au-dessus du terrain. Sa main se tendit et le prit facilement.

Cela prit un certain temps à tout le monde, y compris Lynch, l'Attrapeur irlandais, de réaliser ce qu'il venait de se passer, tellement avaient-ils tous été absorbés par le plongeon de Krum. Puis il y eut des rugissements, et les rugissements devinrent encore plus forts lorsque les irlandais furent proclamés gagnants, même si Krum avait attrapé le Vif d'Or, car ils avaient marqué plus de points avec le Souaffle. Harry secoua la tête et posa ses Multiplettes sur ses genoux.

« Tu as besoin d'apprendre à reconnaître une feinte lorsque tu en vois une, » dit-il aimablement à Connor. « Je peux te montrer. »

« Tais-toi, » dit Connor, et il le poussa si fort qu'Harry faillit tomber sur Draco. Harry rit et se rassit, bien que le bras dont Draco avait enveloppé ses épaules l'empêchait d'aller bien loin. Harry sentit Snape gigoter, mal à l'aise, dans le siège derrière lui, mais l'ignora. Son mentor devait être capable de faire la différence entre une simple blague entre frères et une réelle bousculade. « Ce n'est pas comme si tu aurais pu faire ça. »

« Si, j'aurais pu, » insista Harry.

« Montre-moi lorsqu'on sera à l'école, alors, » dit Connor.

« Je le ferai— »

_Merde !_

La voix dans sa tête n'était pas la sienne, et ce fut le seul avertissement qu'Harry eut avant que le terrain, coloré par les robes de l'équipe irlandaise qui effectuait sa danse de la victoire, ne s'obscurcît brusquement d'une explosion de vert sombre. Il entendit Draco crier, mais ne fut pas sûr de la cause— était-ce à cause de son mouvement brusque, était-ce parce qu'il souffrait, ou autre chose.

Les yeux d'Harry se levèrent vers la source de lumière verte. Il savait déjà ce qu'il allait voir, mais c'était une chose de l'imaginer, et une autre entièrement que de voir l'énorme Marque des Ténèbres planer au-dessus du terrain. Il pouvait entendre les cris autour de lui, allant de la confusion à la panique.

Une voix amplifiée, trop tordue par son fort volume pour qu'Harry pût la reconnaître, retentit tout autour du terrain. « Amusons-nous _vraiment_, voulez-vous ? _Adflo ventum dirum !_ »

La pelouse s'obscurcit encore plus. Harry pouvait sentir l'air autour de lui tourbillonner, et la magie qui dansait, attirée par le centre du terrain. Il sentit l'air aspiré par ses poumons, et la forte pression sur sa poitrine alors qu'il essayait d'inspirer, et grandissait en lui tandis que ses oreilles sifflaient.

Puis le sort relâcha le vent dans un bruyant _crack_, et il vint leur frapper la figure.

Et Harry sentit la peur s'installer.

Elle attaqua l'esprit de toutes les personnes qui l'entouraient, leur arrachant des cris de panique. La panique se transforma rapidement en terreur, et dans quelques cas en rage, ou encore en grognements irréfléchis ressemblants à ceux d'une bête. Harry sentit le sort s'attaquer à son propre esprit, essayant de lui inspirer la peur et la colère.

Il ne se laissa pas faire. Il augmenta ses barrières d'Occlumencie, résistant furieusement, et sentit le vent claquer contre elles et s'en aller, tout comme le don de compulsion de Connor l'avait fait lorsqu'il l'avait repoussé. Snape émettait des grognements féroces derrières lui, et Harry sut qu'il avait résisté de la même manière.

Draco, d'un autre côté, se battait derrière lui, semblant déchiré entre deux décisions— sortir sa baguette et jeter un sort à quelqu'un, ou s'enfuir en courant. Harry agrippa ses poignets et pensa _Ventus_ fermement, le regardant dans les yeux. Il sentit un vent, calme cette fois, partir de ses yeux jusqu'à l'esprit de Draco, délogeant le mauvais sort. Draco poussa un hoquet puis s'affaissa contre lui.

« Que s'est-il passé ? » murmura-t-il.

« Le Sort du Vent Maudit, » dit Harry, jetant un coup d'œil tout autour du terrain. Il pouvait voir les gens se ruer, ou se piétiner les uns les autres pendant qu'ils couraient, ou jeter leur baguette car persuadés par le sort qu'elles étaient des serpents, ou des lianes vivantes, ou quelque chose d'aussi terrifiant. Connor et les Weasley étaient déjà partis. « J'en avais entendu parler, mais je n'avais jamais réalisé que ça ressemblerait à ça. » Il grimaça et jeta un coup d'œil vers Snape. « Pouvez-vous vous protéger ainsi que Draco pendant que je change cela ? »

« Harry, » grinça Snape, ses yeux si furieux qu'ils ne semblaient plus humains, « ma première priorité est ta sécurité, et tu le sais. » Il tendit le bras, comme s'il allait mettre une main sur l'épaule d'Harry pour l'empêcher de bouger. « Il y a des Mangemorts ici. Nous devons te faire partir. »

_Juste un,_ murmura la voix de Regulus. _Seulement un. Je peux le sentir. Rosier. Il t'attend. A l'ouest du terrain de Quidditch._

« Regulus dit qu'il n'y en a qu'un, » dit Harry à Snape. Oui, il pouvait voir la silhouette sombre et immobile sur le bord ouest de la cuvette, se démarquant du reste car tout le monde évitait de s'en rapprocher. Harry dut crier pour se faire entendre, mais il ne quitta pas une seule fois la silhouette solitaire des yeux. « Rosier. Je peux m'en occuper. »

Snape secoua la tête, ses yeux parcourant le terrain sans jamais s'arrêter. « Non, » dit-il. « Non, Harry. »

Harry sourit faiblement. « Je suis le seul qui peut arrêter tout cela, et vous le savez, monsieur, » dit-il, puis il fit appel à sa magie pour faire lâcher prise à Draco et à Snape. Il les entendit crier. Il ne s'en souciait pas vraiment. Il appelait déjà sa magie à lui pour transplaner, son regard toujours fixé sur Rosier. Il n'avait aucune chance de parcourir les rangées de sièges parmi la foule en délire s'il ne transplanait pas. Sa seule peur était que le Mangemort ne s'enfuie avant qu'il ne l'atteigne.

_Il ne bougera pas_, murmura Regulus. _Je l'ai déjà vu comme ça. Une fois qu'il s'intéresse à toi, il ne s'enfuit pas à moins que tu le convainques que tu es vraiment plus puissant. Et cela fait si longtemps depuis ce jour sur la plage que je pense qu'il ne le croit plus._

_Vraiment ?_ ne put s'empêcher Harry de demander d'un ton sarcastique, alors même qu'il entendait Snape commencer l'incantation pour un sort de Saucisson. Il se concentra, puis le monde ondula autour de lui et le rejeta, comme s'il était en train de naître une seconde fois, le faisant atterrir avec un _crack_ sur le bord ouest de la cuvette.

L'espace vide autour de la silhouette sombre s'étendit jusqu'à lui. La silhouette baissa sa capuche, et c'était en effet Rosier qui lui souriait.

« Voilà, » dit-il d'un ton joyeux. « Maintenant, nous ne devons pas être interrompus. _Accendo—_ »

Harry formait déjà sa magie devant lui en une pointe se dirigeant droit vers la poitrine de Rosier. C'était quelque chose qu'il pensait pouvoir faire après avoir lu les livres de Snape sur la magie sans baguette. Rosier devrait s'en protéger, ou la pointe percerait son cœur.

Rosier grimaça brusquement, et haleta, et jeta un sort informulé qui arrêta celui d'Harry. Il regarda Harry d'un regard dans lequel il y avait à présent un peu de respect, puis acquiesça légèrement. « Vraiment impressionnant, Harry. 'Entrez dans cette forêt ensorcelée, vous qui osez'. Mais j'avais oublié que je devais moi aussi faire attention à l'obscurité. Tu es un mage noir, n'est-ce pas ? » Il agitait à présent sa baguette d'avant en arrière, projetant des étincelles inoffensives ou préparant un nouveau sort, Harry ne pouvait le savoir.

Harry ne dit rien. Il gardait un œil sur Rosier, mais il faisait également appel à sa propre puissance, la gardant près de sa poitrine. Ce qu'il devait utiliser était un sort simple, mais incroyablement puissant. Il devait s'assurer qu'il le réussirait, tout en se protégeant de ce que Rosier lancerait contre lui.

Rosier haussa un sourcil, et ce fut le seul avertissement qu'eut Harry avant de se tordre de douleur sous l'_Endoloris_.

« Je dis à Bellatrix qu'elle n'a aucun sens de l'aventure quand elle fait cela, » dit Rosier sur le ton de la conversation, qu'Harry pouvait entendre quelque part au-delà de la douleur. « Mais parfois les anciennes méthodes sont les meilleures, n'es-tu point d'accord ? Et puisqu'elle n'est pas là ce soir, j'ai pensé que je devais faire cela, pour lui rendre hommage. » Sa voix se transforma lorsqu'il recommença, de toute évidence, à citer un poème. « 'De l'affreuse sorcellerie, aucune trace, excepté l'empreinte montrant des orteils hâtifs, et un talon dont le moule reflète la terreur.' Ils se ruent tous, apeurés, et lorsque je vais répéter mon sort, ce sera encore pire. »

Harry serra les dents et contourna la douleur, se roulant dessous, par-dessus, ne laissant pas la panique le gagner lorsqu'il se souvint que le Doloris, lors de sa première année, lui avait cassé une côté, n'ayant pas besoin des murmures rassurants de Regulus, ne se laissant pas penser à autre chose qu'à résister contre la douleur et à lancer son sort sur le terrain—

_Finite Incantatem !_ cria-t-il en silence, mais avec toute sa volonté.

Il entendit le ténor des cris changer. Le Sort du Vent Maudit était parti. Les gens recommençaient à respirer normalement. Ils se réveilleraient totalement dans quelques minutes, avec un peu de chance.

Pendant ce temps-là, la douleur l'envahissait, puisqu'il n'avait plus de rempart de détermination derrière lequel se cacher.

Harry hurla, encore et encore, essayant d'évacuer l'agonie. Cela ne servait à rien de rester silencieux sous la torture. De toute façon, au final, les cris étaient arrachés, et la vie était bien plus importante que la fierté. Harry se concentra et rassembla sa magie.

« Cela commence à devenir ennuyant, » dit Rosier d'une voix forte et gaie.

Le Doloris cessa avant même qu'Harry puisse s'en occuper lui-même. Il resta là, essoufflé pendant un certain moment.

Puis il leva la tête lorsqu'un sort torride vint vers lui, et bloqua son chemin d'un _Protego_, puis s'efforça à se lever et à confronter Rosier, qui dansait autour de lui en traçant un cercle, ses yeux grand ouverts et son visage rieur.

« Solide, pour un enfant, » dit-il. « Trop prêt à se sacrifier, pour un Serpentard. Ce côté d'abnégation va certainement entraîner ta mort, Harry, surtout que le Seigneur des Ténèbres est bientôt de retour. » Il regarda la Marque des Ténèbres qu'il avait créée d'un air affectueux. Harry savait que s'il se retournait, il la verrait flottant là, avec sa tête de mort et son serpent.

Harry ne répondit pas. Il pensa _Incendio_, et la cape de Rosier s'enflamma. Rosier tournoya sur lui-même et enleva sa cape, continuant à tracer un cercle de ses pas. Au moins, pensa Harry, ils avaient maintenant la lumière claire du feu pour combattre l'horreur verdâtre qu'était la Marque des Ténèbres.

« Il y a des gens qui te diront que le côté de la Lumière triomphera forcément, tout comme il l'a toujours fait, mais des Seigneurs des Ténèbres ont vaincu auparavant. Je pense qu'un d'entre eux gagnera même si tu arrives vraiment à tuer mon Seigneur, Harry. Après tout, tu lui ressembles horriblement. »

_Petrificus Totalus._

Le sortilège du Saucisson ne réussit pas à attraper Rosier, qui avait déjà élevé un bouclier. Son visage était désinvolte, puis il sourit et fit un geste de sa baguette, murmurant, « _Adsulto cordis !_ »

Harry bloqua l'attaque avec un bouclier, et répliqua avec un _Tarantallegra_ informulé, qui réussit à faire danser Rosier pendant quelques instants avant qu'il ne réussît à l'annuler. Puis Rosier rit, son visage arborant une jouissance sincère tandis qu'il regardait dans les yeux d'Harry.

« Fais attention à Moody, » dit-il.

Harry le regarda. « Quoi ? » demanda-t-il, malgré sa résolution à ne plus adresse la parole à son ennemi.

Rosier lui adressa un clin d'oeil, et murmura, « Entrez dans cette forêt ensorcelée, vous qui osez, » et se retourna pour lancer un sort sur le terrain. « _Cremo _! »

Le feu intense qui s'abattit depuis le ciel jusqu'aux sièges et aux loges avait détruit suffisamment de maisons et de lieux sûrs pendant la Première Guerre qu'Harry se sentit contraint de s'en occuper, et bien qu'il réussît à calmer les flammes en quelques secondes, les dégâts étaient faits. Le temps qu'Harry eût fini, Rosier avait déjà transplané.

Il laissa échapper un lourd soupir, et demanda à Regulus, _Fait-il toujours cela ?_

_Rosier ne fait jamais « toujours » quelque chose, _dit Regulus, sa voix blanche. _Il est complètement imprévisible lorsqu'il fait ce genre d'actions spécifiques, Harry. Et cet avertissement, si tu peux appeler ça comme ça ? Qu'est-ce que ça pouvait bien vouloir dire ? Alastor Moody est un Auror respecté. Il ne te trahirait pas pour des Mangemorts, et cela me semble inutile de t'encourager à se méfier de lui._

Harry secoua la tête et ferma les yeux. _Sais-tu pourquoi il voulait venir ici ce soir ?_

_Surtout pour effrayer les gens, je pense. Du moins, c'était le but de la Marque des Ténèbres dans le ciel, et du sort du Vent Maudit. Mais également pour te tester, à ce qu'il me semble. Je ne sais pas pourquoi. Ce n'est pas comme s'il allait abandonner le Seigneur des Ténèbres et te rejoindre, et de toute façon tu ne voudrais pas qu'il soit de ton côté._

Harry renifla. _Non._ Il baissa les yeux vers ses mains tremblantes et soupira. Zut, il avait _encore_ subi un _Endoloris_, et bien qu'il n'eût pu durer plus de quelques secondes, peu importe ce qu'il avait ressenti, il _savait_ que Snape serait parfaitement déraisonnable à propos de cette affaire.

_Est-ce que tu peux sentir Snape dans la foule ?_ demanda-t-il à Regulus, pendant qu'il écrasait ses cheveux. Il y avait un insecte dedans, mais il tomba et s'enfuit. Harry ferma les yeux. Il pouvait sentir le tremblement qui le parcourait, effet secondaire de la douleur et du choc, mais il ne voulait pas s'allonger ou s'évanouir. Il aurait le temps de faire cela plus tard, après s'être assuré que toutes les personnes importantes à ses yeux étaient hors de danger.

_Juste derrière toi,_ dit Regulus, ayant l'air un tout petit peu amusé. _Il est en train de grimper le faîte. Harry ?_

« Ouais ? » Harry clignota des yeux et secoua la tête. Il commençait à voir des taches sombres devant ses yeux. _Foutu Rosier._

_Trouve-moi et ramène-moi dans mon corps aussi vite que possible, _dit Regulus._ Je peux te donner des conseils, mais il est absolument évident que tu as besoin du maximum de personnes possible pour te protéger, et je préférerais autant pouvoir me battre avec mon corps._

Harry commença à répondre, mais Snape l'empoigna par les épaules, le retourna et transplana. Harry cligna des yeux et frissonna, puis cligna encore des yeux lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'ils étaient devant le village de Pré-au-Lard. Il leva les yeux vers Snape dans une expression de lasse incompréhension.

« Mais et Draco et— »

« Monsieur Malfoy va bien, » dit Snape, attrapant son poignet. « Je l'ai vu rejoindre ses parents avant d'aller te chercher. » Ses yeux plongèrent dans ceux d'Harry, intenses et furieux. « Tu m'as promis au début du mois d'août que si tu étais proche de Rosier encore une fois, tu ne le chercherais pas. »

Harry cligna des yeux. Il avait fait cette promesse, et facilement, parce qu'il n'avait pu imaginer une situation dans laquelle il serait proche de Rosier dans les mois à venir. « Je suis désolé— » commença-t-il.

« Je suis _très_ fâché que tu m'aies désobéi, Harry. »

Harry frissonna. La voix était froide et menaçante, et promettait un tas de choses affreuses. « Hum. Désolé ? »

« Tu devrais l'être. » Snape se pencha en avant et regarda droit dans son visage. « Tu resteras à Poudlard jusqu'à ce que les cours ne reprennent, sauf pour des sorties _absolument nécessaires_, dans lesquelles je serais avec toi à chaque instant. Draco ne sera pas autorisé à te rendre visite jusqu'à la rentrée. Je te demanderai de préparer autant d'antidote contre les furoncles que tu pourras avant le premier septembre. »

« Mais les antidotes contre les furoncles sont _ennuyantes,_ » protesta Harry, avant de tourner la langue sept fois dans sa bouche.

« Exactement, » dit Snape, puis il s'arrêta pour l'examiner. « Quels sorts t'a-t-il jeté ? »

Harry grimaça. « _Endoloris._ »

« Retenues pendant la première semaine d'école pour ne pas me l'avoir dit tout de suite, » dit Snape d'une voix neutre. « Maintenant, venez, Monsieur Potter. J'ai des potions qui feront partir les effets du Doloris. » Il se dirigea vers Poudlard, ne lâchant pas le poignet d'Harry. Harry baissa la tête et le suivit, soupirant lorsqu'il trébuchait de temps en temps sur des nids-de-poules.

Il savait que la colère de Snape provenait de sa peur. Il savait qu'il avait brisé sa promesse. Mais, qu'aurait-il pu faire d'autre ? Il était le seul qui aurait pu annuler les effets du sort du Vent Maudit.

_Mais tu aurais pu faire cela sans aller confronter Rosier,_ murmura Regulus.

_Tu es celui qui m'a dit qu'il m'attendait !_ s'exclama Harry, incapable de croire à quel point la situation était injuste. _Je devais m'occuper de lui !_

_Non, tu ne devais pas,_ l'infirma Regulus. _Si j'avais été sûr de ce que tu aurais fait, je ne t'aurais pas dit où il était. À quoi t'a servi ton duel avec lui, Harry ? Absolument rien. Tu aurais pu annuler le sort et rester hors de danger._

_Mais il aurait pu blesser quelqu'un d'autre,_ protesta Harry.

_Et au lieu de ça, il t'a blessé toi,_ gronda Regulus. _Oh oui, c'était une solution vraiment _géniale,_ Harry. Arrête de risquer ta vie inutilement._ Et Harry sentit le même silence dans sa tête que celui qui indiquait habituellement que Regulus était parti autre part.

Il reflétait le même silence qu'à l'extérieur, tandis qu'ils entraient dans Poudlard, que Snape lui donnait des potions et qu'il allait se coucher. Harry resta éveillé pendant un certain temps, ses bras croisés sous la tête, regardant les flammes, se demandant si Connor allait bien, ainsi que James, et les Weasley.

Il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas le demander à Snape. Son gardien refuserait de répondre, et ses punitions deviendraient pires.

Harry soupira et ferma les yeux. Zut, il avait juste voulu aider, et les gens autour de lui avaient tendance à avoir des réactions excessives, mais il aurait probablement dû être plus prudent.

Il ne savait pas comme l'être, cependant.

Il sombra dans un sommeil agité et troublé.

* * *

><p>Après que son troisième verre de vin n'eut toujours d'effet, Snape se tourna et lança son gobelet dans la cheminée. Il se fracassa en un fort et satisfaisant fracas, et il émit un grondement, heureux que des sorts de silence protégeaient la pièce.<p>

Il s'assit dans sa chaise favorite et regarda les flammes.

N'y avait-il pas de fin à cette montagne de troubles qu'Harry s'attirait ? N'y avait-il aucun moyen de le protéger ?

Snape ferma les yeux. _M'attaquer à la racine du problème. C'est ce que je dois faire. Les punitions n'auront aucun effet ; je ne pense pas que ce que je peux dire aura un effet de longue durée sur Harry, à moins que je le menace de rejeter sa tutelle, et je ne _peux pas_ faire cela, pas maintenant. Il ne me croirait jamais, de toute façon._

_Non, ce que je dois changer sont ses attitudes, notamment celle qui dit qu'il doit être une arme et un sacrifice, et qu'il n'y a donc aucun mal à ce qu'il risque sa vie. Il ne pense jamais aux dangers dans lesquels il se lance avant d'avoir les pieds dedans. Oh, il se soucie de ce que nous pensons, Draco et moi, et il ne veut pas nous voir souffrir, mais dans ce cas-là il a balancé notre bien-être et celui de la foule, et puisque nous étions hors de danger et que nous n'étions pas l'objet de l'attention de Rosier, il n'a vu aucune raison de ne pas aller affronter le danger._

_Voici donc un autre projet pour cette année._

_Ah, Harry. Tu es la personne la plus compliquée que j'aie jamais connue._

Un battement d'ailles fit cligner des yeux Snape, qui leva la tête. Un hibou avait trouvé son chemin à travers le trou qu'il avait laissé dans ses barrières, réservé au passage des hiboux portant un parchemin vierge d'enchantements. Il se posa sur la table, patientant. Snape soupira et alla lui chercher une gourmandise.

Son coeur manqua brusquement un battement lorsqu'il vit que la lettre portée par le hibou portait le sceau du Ministère. Il déchira l'enveloppe et sortit le parchemin qu'elle contenait.

_24 août 1994_

_Cher Professeur Snape,_

_Nous avons remarqué que votre pupille, Harry Potter, est un Fourchelang. Nous pouvons excuser votre ignorance, mais sous le nouveau décret 6.7.3. adopté par le Ministère pour le Contrôle des Talents de Magie Noire, M. Potter doit venir au Ministère et se faire inscrire comme étant en possession d'un don de magie noire. Cela est fait dans le but de protéger le monde sorcier, et je suis sûre que vous ne refuserez pas une si raisonnable demande. Veuillez apporter M. Potter au Ministère pour qu'il se fasse enregistrer avant la première semaine de cours à Poudlard. A moins qu'il soit inscrit, M. Potter ne pourra pas assister aux cours de Poudlard avec les autres élèves mages blancs._

_Sincèrement,_

_Dolores Ombrage.  
>Assistance Spéciale du Ministre de la Magie.<em>

Snape lâcha la lettre et attrapa sa baguette, faisant apparaître plusieurs quintaines en l'espace d'un battement de cœur. Quelques secondes plus tard, un sort avait détruit une des silhouettes de bois, si violemment que des morceaux de bois s'encastrèrent dans le mur.

C'était de toute évidence une nuit faite pour briser des choses, et au final Snape détruisit pas moins de plusieurs douzaines de quintaines avant de récupérer assez de maîtrise pour poser sa baguette et aller se coucher.

* * *

><p>Le poème que cite Rosier est « The Woods of Westermain » de George Meredith. Les vers originaux sont « Enter these enchanted woods,  You who dare. / [...] Of dire wizardry no hint, / Save mayhap the print that shows / Hasty outward-tripping toes, / Heels to terror on the mould. » (Flemmardise)

Posté le 18/02/2012


	8. Un Ministre en chemin

**Libre, mais sans répit**

**Auteur :** Lightning on the wave.

**Anciennes traductrices :** Paradise of readers.

**Etat de la fic :** anglais 86 / 86 ; français 8 / 86.

**Etat de la traduction :** Chap 1 à 8, 11, 12, 13 et 20 traduits.

**Chapitre traduit par :** Flemmardise **et corrigé par :** Draconixia.

**Attention :** Le chapitre 9 n'est pas traduit, par conséquent il faudra attendre un moment pour avoir la suite. Toutes nos excuses.

Chapitre 6 : Un Ministre en chemin

« Tiens. Bois ça. »

Harry cligna des yeux, encore endormi, mais accepta le flacon que Snape lui tendait. Il avala la potion, et cligna à nouveau des yeux : la potion l'avait totalement réveillé. Il étudia le flacon, émerveillé. La potion n'avait pas eu un goût bien différent de l'ordinaire Pimentine, mais le résultat était bien plus convaincant. « Qu'est-ce que c'était ? »

« Quelque chose pour t'éclairer les idées, » dit Snape. Vu son regard acéré, il en avait lui-même pris. « J'ai besoin que tu sois réveillé et préparé. Aujourd'hui, nous allons au Ministère. »

Harry le regarda. « _Ça, _c'est une sortie absolument nécessaire ? »

Snape haussa les sourcils, et Harry détourna le regard en rougissant. « Désolé, monsieur, » dit-il, et il remarqua que Snape tenait un journal plié entre les mains. Il le pointa. « Est-ce que ça explique pourquoi, monsieur ? »

« En partie, » dit Snape. « Si tu étais moins connu, j'aurais essayé de soudoyer ou de trouver un moyen d'outrepasser l'insistance du Ministère à vouloir te faire inscrire. » Il lança à Harry un regard écœuré et lui tendit la _Gazette du Sorcier_.

Harry la prit et cligna des yeux à la vue de la photographie à la une du journal. Elle montrait la Marque des Ténèbres flottant par-dessus le terrain, lors de la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch, ce qui n'était pas surprenant, mais elle montrait également deux silhouettes sombres qu'il reconnut comme étant lui-même et Rosier se battant en duel. Tandis qu'il observait la photographie, la plus petite des silhouettes tomba au sol. « Qui a pris ça ? » chuchota-t-il. « Qui aurait pu être assez proche pour prendre ça ? »

Il comprit, en partie, lorsque ses yeux tombèrent sur le titre et l'en-tête de l'article.

**LE GARÇON HÉROÏQUE QUI VAINC UN MANGEMORT**

_De : Rita Skeeter_

Harry grogna et cacha sa tête dans ses mains. « Oh, non. »

« Oh, si, » dit Snape, ressemblant remarquablement à Draco lorsqu'il lui avait donné son Éclair de Feu. « Cette histoire est _extrêmement_ détaillée. » Il s'était déplacé autour du lit, et pointait à présent un point sur la colonne du milieu, sous la photo. À contrecœur, Harry prit ses lunettes sur sa table de chevet, les mit, puis étudia l'article.

_...Lorsque les Aurors sont arrivés, ils ont constaté que le sort du Vent Maudit, utilisé à grande ampleur par le mystérieux Mangemort sur la foule de la Coupe du Monde, s'était déjà dissipé._

_« Nous ne savons pas exactement qui a fait cela, » a communiqué Kingsley Shacklebolt, un des meilleurs Aurors du Ministère. « Mais nous savons qu'il n'y avait plus la moindre trace du sort lorsque nous sommes arrivés. Quelqu'un a très probablement utilisé _Finite Incantatem_, mais il aurait fallu qu'il soit extrêmement puissant. »_

_Il y a des spéculations parmi quelques Aurors comme quoi celui qui a jeté le sort serait également Harry Potter, le garçon qui a combattu le Mangemort sur la colline._

_« Je veux dire, cela a du sens, » dit un Auror qui n'a pas entièrement dévoilé son nom, Tonks. « Un garçon extrêmement puissant apparaît, combat un Mangemort extrêmement puissant, puis fait fuir ce Mangemort extrêmement puissant. Il me semble qu'il avait également assez de magie pour faire ce qu'il voulait du mauvais sort. »_

_Des sources que nous ne pouvons dévoiler nous ont confirmé que le sort du Vent Maudit s'est en effet dissipé pendant le combat d'Harry Potter contre le Mangemort._

Harry soupira et posa le journal, se posant des questions sur le dernier paragraphe. La plupart des personnes, sous l'effet du sort du Vent Maudit, auraient été trop confuses, leurs pensées trop floues, pour pouvoir affirmer que le sort s'était dissipé. « Et je suppose que la majorité du monde sorcier a lu cet article, à présent ? »

Snape acquiesça, ses lèvres serrées. « Elle répète également des informations qu'elle a utilisé dans d'autres histoires de l'année dernière— le fait que tu es, par exemple, un Fourchelang. Il y a donc à présent de nombreuses personnes qui penseront que c'est vrai, et d'autres à qui on l'a rappelé. » Il prit une lettre froissée dans sa poche et la donna à Harry.

Harry la lut et soupira. « Et donc je _dois_ m'inscrire, vu qu'absolument tout le monde est au courant que je suis un Fourchelang, » grogna-t-il.

Snape acquiesça à nouveau. « Avec un peu de chance, ce ne sera rien de plus qu'un formulaire à signer afin de confirmer que tu as ce don. Cependant, j'aimerais autant y aller _maintenant_, avant qu'ils ne puissent créer des histoires sur le "garçon héroïque" et le mage noir ne voulant pas respecter un décret du Ministère. »

Harry acquiesça, puis réalisa avec stupeur qu'il avait complètement oublié de demander des nouvelles de Connor et des Weasley et de James. Snape l'avait tellement pris de vitesse avec la potion et le journal que c'était compréhensible, mais il sentit quand même une pointe de culpabilité lorsqu'il demanda, « Monsieur ? Est-ce que tout le monde est rentré sain et sauf ? »

« Il y a eu quelques morts parmi la foule, » dit calmement Snape. « Mais personne de ta connaissance n'était parmi eux. »

Même en sachant que Snape l'avait formulé de cette manière afin qu'il se sente moins coupable, Harry grimaça tout de même. S'il ne s'était pas obstiné à vouloir combattre Rosier, alors il aurait probablement pu dissiper le sort du Vent Maudit avant qu'il ne puisse tuer quelqu'un, et il n'y aurait certainement pas eu l'histoire stupide de Skeeter dans la _Gazette_. Il baissa la tête.

« Harry. »

Il sursauta. Pour une quelconque raison, il avait été sûr que Snape avait quitté la pièce. _Tu as vraiment besoin d'arrêter de faire cela, _se rappela-t-il à l'ordre, et il leva les yeux vers son tuteur. « Oui ? »

« Ce n'était pas ta faute, » dit Snape, articulant chaque mot comme il l'aurait fait pour donner les consignes dans un cours de Potions. « Tu ne peux pas sauver tout le monde. Tu n'es pas un sacrifice pour le monde. Souviens t'en. »

Il soutint le regard d'Harry jusqu'à ce que ce dernier n'acquiesçât, puis sortit de la pièce, disant par-dessus son épaule, « Prépare-toi à aller au Ministère, et assure-toi de prendre un petit-déjeuner. Je le saurai si tu ne l'as pas fait. »

Harry grimpa hors de son lit, s'étirant les bras. Il s'immobilisa lorsqu'il ressentit une brève restriction dans ses mouvements, et il s'écrasa les cheveux, se demandant s'il y avait encore un insecte dedans.

Il ne trouva rien, cependant, et après quelques instants, la sensation s'évanouit. Harry haussa les épaules. _C'était probablement parce que j'ai dormi trop emmitouflé dans mes draps._

* * *

><p>Harry restait collé à Snape. Il savait que c'était ridicule, mais il n'avait jamais été dans un endroit si bruyant que ce quartier de Londres, et cela le submergeait. Le Chemin de Traverse était beaucoup plus calme. Là, il lui semblait qu'il y avait des gens absolument <em>partout<em>, y compris dans les coins où il ne s'y serait pas attendu, et la plupart d'entre eux criaient et riaient et traversaient les rues et se lançaient des choses, comme s'ils ne se souciaient de rien. C'était une journée ensoleillée, peut-être la dernière du mois d'août, et à l'évidence ces personnes voulaient en profiter le plus possible.

_Mais,_ se demanda-t-il, tressaillant lorsqu'une bouteille vola par-dessus sa tête, _doivent-ils être si enthousiastes ?_

« Nous y voilà. »

Harry cligna des yeux. Depuis plusieurs minutes, il marchait tête baissée, et n'avait pas remarqué lorsqu'ils avaient tourné au coin d'une rue légèrement plus calme, bien que bien plus sale que les autres rues. Ils passèrent devant un mur sur lequel quelqu'un avait taggué une spirale stylisée rouge et verte, et quelqu'un d'autre avait dessiné une main bleue qui la traversait. QUE TOUT LE MONDE ACCLAME LA MAIN, était inscrit en lettres bleues sous les graffitis.

Harry frissonna. C'était un endroit aussi aliéné et dangereux que la Forêt Interdite. Au moins, il savait qu'il pouvait utiliser sa magie pour sauver sa peau s'il en venait à rencontrer une créature hostile dans la forêt. Il n'était pas sûr de ce qui marcherait le mieux contre un Moldu, et il était de toutes manières interdit d'utiliser de la magie devant eux.

Snape rentra dans une haute mais étroite cabine, tirant Harry derrière lui. Devant eux se tenait un appareil qu'Harry reconnut vaguement grâce aux imageries moldues que sa mère avait parfois laissé Connor lire. C'était un téléphone. Snape le prit, et, avec un air de dégoût, poussa cinq boutons, si rapidement qu'Harry ne put distinguer lesquels. Il se résolut à le demander à Snape, plus tard.

« Bienvenue au Ministère de la Magie. Veuillez indiquer votre nom et l'objet de votre visite. »

Harry plissa les yeux. Il pouvait distinguer la trace scintillante d'un sort qui faisait passer la voix accueillante par un endroit, dans l'air. Il s'enfonçait dans le téléphone puis dans le sol. Harry haussa les sourcils. _Ah, le Ministère est donc réellement sous la surface ?_

« Severus Snape et Harry Potter, » dit Snape d'un ton brusque, mais clairement, le dégoût face à une telle mascarade ridicule clairement visible sur son visage. « Ici afin d'inscrire Harry Potter en tant que Fourchelang. »

Puis il y eut un bruit de sifflement, et deux badges argentés tombèrent dans les mains de Snape. Il les regarda, trouva celui d'Harry, les lui donna, et mit le sien sur sa robe. Harry fit de même.

La cabine téléphonique subit une brusque embardée et commença à descendre, faisant sursauter Harry, mais moins que s'il ne se fût pas attendu à ce que les bureaux soient au sous-sol. La descente ne fut pas longue, et puisque Snape semblait apparemment bouillant de rage malgré son apparence, Harry décida qu'il ne ferait aucun commentaire. La première personne qui parlerait à Snape en recevrait plein la figure.

La porte de la cabine téléphonique s'ouvrit, et Harry cligna des yeux. La pièce était plus qu'immense, et parfaitement illuminée. Il y avait plus de cheminées que nécessaires, selon Harry, le long de chacun des murs, et le plafond était, pour une quelconque raison, _bleu_, avec des motifs dorés. Harry grimaça. Il ne pensait pas pouvoir se souvenir d'une quelconque famille de Sang-Pur utiliser ces deux couleurs de manière si étincelante et criarde, et comprenait maintenant pourquoi.

« Par ici, Harry. »

Snape se dirigeait, déterminé, vers le centre de la pièce, laissant Harry le suivre. Ce qu'il fit, s'arrêtant lorsqu'il vit la fontaine qui leur faisait face.

Elle était entièrement en or. C'était le premier problème ; Harry ne voyait aucune raison d'utiliser tant d'or d'un seul coup, cela lui parut donc tout à fait ostentatoire. Le second problème était les statues qui se tenaient en son centre. Un sorcier, une sorcière, un gobelin (à l'évidence un provenant du sud, et non du nord), un elfe de maison et un centaure se tenaient dans ce qui voulait certainement être une pose fraternelle, ou de franche camaraderie. Ce qu'Harry vit surtout était la manière dont l'elfe de maison, le gobelin, et le centaure avaient leur regard posé sur les humains, comme s'ils étaient sur le point de s'agenouiller à leurs pieds.

Il respira profondément, se déplaça pour changer d'angle, puis tituba et plaça une main devant ses yeux. La pièce brillait à présent autant que le soleil. Il y avait au moins trois toiles connectées à la fontaine, si étincelantes qu'Harry sut qu'elles étaient puissantes. Il dut faire attention à ne pas regarder directement la source de lumière dans les yeux, mais il pensa distinguer une toile bleue, une dorée, et une qui était soit également dorée soit d'un orange pâle, comme le ciel à l'aube.

« Harry ? Harry ! »

Harry reprit ses esprits, et réussit même à faire un pas de côtés afin d'éviter la main de Snape. Il acquiesça. « Je vais bien, » murmura-t-il, et il fit un geste vers la fontaine. « Je n'aime juste vraiment pas _ça._ »

« La Fontaine de la Fraternité Magique, c'est comme ça qu'elle s'appelle, » dit Snape avec un sourire sarcastique, mais Harry pensa que ce sourire avait été un réflexe. Snape le regardait avec attention, comme s'il essayait de décider s'il valait mieux rentrer.

Harry retint le rire amer qui voulait sortir de sa gorge. « Oui, je suppose qu'ils n'auraient pas pu l'appeler autrement. »

Il jeta vers la fontaine un dernier regard, puis secoua la tête et suivit Snape à travers la pièce. Il laissa la vue des toiles s'évanouir peu à peu. Il ne pouvait rien y faire, à ce moment-là, et le Ministère avait sans aucun doute des alarmes qui s'activeraient si jamais il touchait les toiles ou faisait preuve d'une magie assez puissante pour les briser. Après qu'il eut libéré les Détraqueurs, ils auraient été fous de ne pas en installer.

La pièce se terminait sur un portail doré, devant lequel un sorcier à l'air ennuyé se tenait derrière un petit bureau. Il hocha la tête vers eux, et leur adressa un sourire qui n'avait pas l'air naturel. « Bonjour et bienvenu au Ministère de la Magie ! Mon nom est Éric. Laissez-moi vous enregistrer vos baguettes. » Il tendit la main par-dessus son bureau.

Snape, bien que visiblement à contrecœur, lui donna sa propre baguette. Harry observa la scène et imagina dans sa tête le genre de sourire et de ton qu'il pourrait adopter pour paraître plus innocent lorsqu'Éric se tournerait vers lui.

« Je n'ai pas, hum, apporté ma baguette, » dit Harry.

Il entendit Snape siffler. « _Quoi ?_ »

« Eh bien, nous étions si pressés ce matin, j'ai juste oublié, » lui dit Harry. Et c'était vrai. Il n'utilisait plus très souvent sa baguette en bois de cyprès, bien qu'il la portât sur lui la plupart du temps. Elle était présentement posée dans un tiroir de sa table de chevet. Il haussa les épaules vers le vigile. « Je suis désolé. Est-ce que je peux quand même entrer dans le Ministère ? »

Eric gloussa. « Bien sûr, petit. Souviens-toi juste de prendre ta baguette avec toi ! » Il agita son doigt vers Harry. « Des jeunes sorciers comme toi peuvent être facilement kidnappés ! »

« Oui, monsieur, » dit Harry, tout en se demandant pourquoi le Ministère avait embauché quelqu'un qui disait ce genre de chose le lendemain matin de l'attaque qui avait eu lieu. « Merci, monsieur. » Il fit un signe de tête vers Eric, et laissa Snape l'escorter à travers les portails, ignorant le sifflement de son mentor lorsqu'il dit, « Nous _parlerons_ de cela plus tard. » La partie importante de la phrase était le « plus tard ».

Éric les interpella. « Oh ! Monsieur ! J'ai oublié de vous dire où vous deviez aller. »

Snape se retourna, contrôlant à peine sa colère. « J'ai supposé, » dit-il, « tout comme _n'importe qui_ l'aurait fait, que nous allons au deuxième étage, car c'est là que se situe le Département de la Justice Magique. »

Éric sembla brusquement se ratatiner. « Hum. » Il regarda ses mains pendant une seconde, puis secoua la tête. « Non, » et il laissa échapper les mots suivants si vite qu'Harry faillit ne pas les comprendre. « Quatrième étage, monsieur. »

Harry sentit le moment où Snape devint absolument immobile. Même la main qu'il allait poser sur l'épaule d'Harry ne bougea plus. Il se tenait simplement là, puis finit par dire dans un souffle, « Quoi ? »

« Oui, monsieur, » dit Éric, se réfugiant derrière des babillages. « J'ai pensé que c'était inhabituel, mais ils ont dit, ils ont dit que c'était officiel, et j'ai dit que bien sûr que je le dirai aux visiteurs tels que— tels que vous, monsieur, et ils ont dit que ça avait du sens, et sur un point je suis d'accord avec eux, parce que bien sûr nous ne voulons pas que des mages noirs évoluent autour de nous, utilisant leurs pouvoirs, non pas que cela veuille dire que ce garçon _est_ un mage noir, bien sûr, mais j'ai vu l'histoire dans la _Gazette_, je pense qu'il a fait des choses biens la nuit dernière, je pense— »

« Viens, Harry, » dit Snape, sa voix aussi claire qu'un diamant. « Nous allons au quatrième étage, au Département de Contrôle et de Régulation des Créatures Magiques. » Cette fois, sa main s'abattit sur l'épaule d'Harry, et il l'entraîna quasiment jusqu'aux ascenseurs.

Harry se stabilisa sur ses pieds et secoua son épaule, la libérant de l'emprise de Snape. « Pourquoi êtes-vous si fâché ? » demanda-t-il calmement.

Snape se tourna vers lui. « Ils pensent que tu es une créature _magique,_ » siffla-t-il.

« Non, » fit remarquer Harry. « Je ne pense pas que ce soit le cas, du moins pas autant que, disons, les gobelins. » Il laissa de côté le souvenir de la fontaine, qui ne servait à rien d'autre qu'à le mettre en colère. « Je pense que c'est un message pour les relations publiques. Ils veulent que tous les _autres_ pensent qu'être un Fourchelang est l'équivalent d'être une créature magique, tolérée uniquement si elle est inscrite quelque part. » Son esprit pensait déjà aux conséquences, aux implications de cet acte. Il savait ce que le Ministère comptait faire, mais il allait le faire retourner contre eux s'il le pouvait. Le moins qu'il pouvait faire était de raconter tout cela à Fumseck, bien qu'il ne comprendrait pas ce que le phénix lui répondrait, pour qu'il puisse avertir les autres créatures magiques. « _Je_ ne m'en soucie guère. Je suis honoré d'être au même endroit où ils ont fait s'inscrire Remus et Hawthorn et les autres loups-garous, et une fois que les elfes de maison et les gobelins auront entendu parler de cela... »

Il leva la tête vers Snape, le sourire aux lèvres. « Ils n'auraient pas pu faire autre chose pour mieux m'aider dans ma tâche de _vates_. »

Snape, constata-t-il, ne souriait pas. Snape, constata-t-il, était si loin de sourire que son visage semblait vouloir dire qu'il jetterait un sort à la prochaine personne qui croiserait son chemin. Harry secoua la tête.

« Ne voyez-vous pas ? » chuchota-t-il. « Ils voulaient m'humilier, certes, me rappeler où est ma "vraie place", mais cela ne veut pas dire que je dois le prendre ainsi. Ils ne peuvent m'insulter que si je les laisse faire. »

Snape le regarda avec insistance. Harry le fixa en retour, et abaissa même ses barrières pour que Snape puisse lire dans son esprit s'il en avait envie. Il n'était vraiment _pas_ gêné par toute cette affaire, pas lorsque son ennemi venait de lui tendre une si bonne arme.

Snape acquiesça, puis dit, tandis qu'il se dirigeait à nouveau vers les ascenseurs, « Maintenant, tu vas m'expliquer pourquoi tu te promènes sans ta baguette. »

Harry grimaça. _Oui, s'il ne peut s'attaquer à une cible, il en choisit simplement une autre._

* * *

><p>« Signe ici si les informations du formulaire sont correctes. »<p>

Harry soupira et se pencher vers le formulaire, étirant sa main pleine de crampes avant d'étudier les informations, pour la plupart basiques : sa date de naissance, les noms de ses parents, son lieu de naissance, etc, etc. Ce n'était pas aussi dur que ce qu'il avait pensé, mais bien plus ennuyeux. Il devait signer et remplir de nombreux formulaires, souvent en triple exemplaire. Il trouvait cela de plus en plus difficile de comprendre Scrimgeour. Non seulement cet homme disait aimer ce genre de choses, mais il s'était construit une réputation dessus. Comment pouvait-il supporter cette torture ?

Snape se tenait derrière lui, les bras croisés. La joyeuse sorcière derrière le bureau ne cessait de lui jeter des regards qui étaient soit nerveux ou soit terrifiés. Harry comprenait. Snape n'avait pas besoin de dire quoique ce soit. Il pouvait être intimidant par un unique regard.

Il compléta le dernier formulaire et le tendit à la sorcière. Pendant qu'elle examinait ce qu'il avait écrit, Harry observa le bureau. Il était ouvert et spacieux, ou du moins semblait-il l'air, avec des murs hauts et de nombreux bureaux et des fenêtres qui montraient l'impossible, une vision magique du soleil qui brillait dans un ciel bleu sans nuages. Harry n'était pas sur de savoir dans quel service ils étaient ; il n'avait croisé que quelques sorciers et sorcières, mais pas de créatures magiques. La plupart d'entre eux s'étaient arrêtés, comme pour se demander ce qu'Harry faisait là, ou peut-être l'avaient-ils reconnu à partir des photos de Skeeter, mais chacun d'entre eux avait repris son occupation à la vue de Snape.

La voix chaleureuse de la sorcière ramena Harry sur terre. « Excellent, mon chéri. Maintenant, il ne reste plus qu'un formulaire et nous aurons fini. » Elle plaça le dernier, petit, solitaire, papier sur la table. Harry sentit son cœur se réchauffer. C'était fastidieux et ennuyant et nécessaire, et après la réalisation que le Ministère le considérait comme une créature magique, rien n'avait été amusant. Il lut rapidement le formulaire. Il n'y avait que quelques lignes, mais en jargon juridique, c'est donc pourquoi il prit un certain temps à comprendre ce qu'elles signifiaient.

Il se rassit, avec précaution, et posa la plume en face de lui, étirant ses doigts. La sorcière le regarda et exprima sa compassion. « Tu as mal aux mains, chéri ? Ce n'est pas grave. Tu peux prendre ton temps pour te détendre avant de signer. »

Harry croisa ses yeux calmement et dit, « Je ne signerai pas ça. »

La bouche de la sorcière s'ouvrit de stupeur. Elle avait des cheveux noirs et des yeux gris qui lui rappelaient Sirius. « Oh mais mon chéri, tu le dois. Tu as si bien rempli les autres ! Tu as besoin de signer celui-là, aussi. C'est la dernière étape de l'inscription. » Elle fit un geste vers le formulaire et sourit, comme si Harry n'avait pas remarqué qu'il n'y avait plus d'autres papiers derrière celui-là.

Harry la regarda. « Je le sais. Mais ce formulaire dit que je ne dois plus parler aux serpents sans risquer de sanction légale de la part du Ministère. Je refuse de faire cela. Je suis parfaitement d'accord que le Ministère sache que je suis un Fourchelang, et qu'il archive tous les formulaires que j'ai remplis au cas où un Fourchelang commet un crime— » cela avait été l'excuse officielle pour l'inscription que la sorcière lui avait donnée « —mais je n'arrêterai pas d'utiliser mon don. Avez-vous fait signer un formulaire aux loups-garous leur interdisant de se transformer tous les mois ? »

La sorcière émit un ricanement nerveux. « Mais, mon chéri, tu sais que— que ce n'est pas la même chose. La lycanthropie est une _maladie_, et ils ne peuvent pas s'empêcher d'être malade. » Elle se pencha en avant avec confidence. « De toutes façons, ce ne sont pas des sorciers normaux. Mais toi tu l'es. Et tu connais la différence entre le bien et le mal, n'est-ce pas ? Et tu veux être du côté du bien et de la loi ? Alors, tu peux choisir de contrôler ton talent. C'est tout, » dit-elle d'un ton enjôleur tout en tapotant le papier du doigt.

Harry ferma à moitié ses yeux, et se rappela d'un des autres formulaires qu'il avait signés. « Je suis également légalement responsable d'aider le Ministère s'ils ont besoin un jour des ma capacité de Fourchelang, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Oui, mais ils voulaient dire qu'ils te poseraient des questions sur les Fourchelangs, chéri, pas qu'ils t'ordonneraient de te servir de— »

Harry ouvrit grand les yeux et lui lança un regard furieux. « Et si je pouvais sauver la vie de quelqu'un en parlant Fourchelang, mais que je ne le fais pas à cause des sanctions légales, et que la personne meurt d'une morsure de serpent venimeuse ? Est-ce qu'on pourrait m'accuser de meurtre sur cette personne étant donné que j'avais le pouvoir de l'aider, mais que je n'avais rien fait pour ? »

La sorcière ouvrit la bouche, mais aucun son n'en sortit. Elle commença à fouiller les formulaires qu'Harry avait remplis.

« Ils seraient parfaitement capable de faire cela, » dit Harry. Il maîtrisa sa rage avec beaucoup d'efforts, et garda une voix froide et tranchante. « Et ils le pourraient, si je signe ce formulaire. Donc je ne le ferai pas. » Il se leva. « Merci de m'avoir aidé à remplir les autres formulaires. Et ne vous gênez pas pour raconter cela à quiconque voudra vous entendre. »

« Tu ne peux pas faire ça, » dit la sorcière, désespérée. « Chéri, la loi est très claire— tous les Fourchelangs et les possesseurs d'un talent de magie noire doivent se faire enregistrer, et complètement— »

« Pouvez-vous m'arrêter ? » lui demanda doucement Harry.

La sorcière prit sa baguette. Harry la regarda dans les yeux, et attendit.

Brusquement, la sorcière pâlit, et sa main trembla lorsqu'elle reposa sa baguette. « Ne fais pas ça, » chuchota-t-elle. « C'est horrible, la manière dont tu me regardes, comme si tu pouvais éplucher ma peau et voir chaque secret dans ma tête. » Elle commença à trembler, et se cacher le visage avec ses mains.

Harry cligna des yeux. Peut-être avait-il paru plus féroce que ce qu'il avait voulu. Il secoua la tête, une fois, et lui tourna le dos, croisant le regard de Snape. Il fit un signe de la tête et ils partirent vers les ascenseurs.

« Cela n'aurait jamais dû aller aussi loin, » siffla Snape, pendant qu'ils attendaient l'arrivée d'un ascenseur. « T'interdire de parler aux serpents ? C'est de la folie. »

Harry ferma les yeux, et s'amusa à imaginer ce que Sylarana aurait dit si elle était encore là et qu'il essayait de rester silencieux à ses côtés. Cette pensée l'aida à évacuer un peu de sa colère. Il ouvrit les yeux et dit, sur un ton léger, « Oui, et soudain, aussi. Je pense que nous allons nous arrêter au deuxième étage avant de sortir. J'aimerais parler à Rufus Scrimgeour et savoir comme c'est devenu si catastrophique en si peu de temps. »

Snape lui lança un regard furtif. « Je pensais que nous retournions à Poudlard, » dit-il. « C'est dangereux de rester hors des barrières trop longtemps, Harry. »

« Je sais, » dit Harry avec un soupir. « Mais je crois que j'ai besoin de savoir. Il ne m'a pas prévenu. Soit il était au courant et nous avons besoin de renégocier les termes de notre alliance, soit il ne le savait pas, et cela veut dire que les choses se sont produites à une vitesse suspicieuse. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ont-ils soudainement décidé qu'ils avaient besoin de se méfier des Fourchelangs, ou des mages noirs qui n'étaient pas inscrits dans leurs archives ? » Il secoua la tête.

« Ils ont toujours eu peur des gens plus puissants qu'eux, » murmura Snape. « Il y a des périodes comme celle-ci où je peux comprendre le raisonnement du Seigneur des Ténèbres. »

Harry réprima un frisson. Ce commentaire lui rappelait Rosier, la nuit précédente, et son affirmation qu'Harry pouvait devenir un Seigneur des Ténèbres même s'il tuait Voldemort. Et il y avait eu des moments où Harry s'était servi de magie noire et où il avait été tenté d'aller plus loin. Il pensa à la nuit de Walpurgis, et de la manière dont il y avait dansé. C'était le genre de célébration que le Ministère aimait contrôler, et éliminerait sans aucun doute.

Mais pour balancer avec ça il y avait le genre de mots que Scrimgeour avaient un jour dits, avec la passion de la conviction pure. Ce n'était pas juste que les puissants règnent sur le monde des sorciers moyens et qui n'avaient aucune ressource. En gardant le ministère neutre, ouvert, un endroit tumultueux qu'aucun Seigneur ne pourrait contrôler, il espérait donner aux gens cette chance.

Harry fit un petit son de la gorge et secoua la tête. _Encore une voie épineuse sur laquelle je devrais danser._

Puis l'ascenseur arriva, et Harry y entra, suivi de près par Snape. Harry se concentra. Il devrait trouver les bons mots pour convaincre Scrimgeour qu'il n'était pas simplement un autre Seigneur venu se mêler des affaires du Ministère. Parfois, le pouvoir représentait autant un poids que la liberté.

* * *

><p>Le Bureau des Aurors rendait Harry nerveux. Il pouvait sentir des barrières qu'il ne pouvait pas voir s'affairer en arrière-plan. Il vit les têtes se tourner pour le suivre du regard tandis que Snape l'escortait, passant devant le bureau de chaque Auror, pas nécessairement à cause de sa puissante magie, mais parce qu'ils étaient devenus naturellement méfiants à cause de leur formation. Il pouvait sentir de la tension, du mécontentement et une responsabilité objective et peu réjouissante sur plusieurs des visages qui l'entouraient, bien que cela soit certainement dû au fait qu'ils dussent s'occuper de la paperasse.<p>

Ils rencontrèrent un assistant devant le bureau de Scrimgeour, et pour une quelconque raison, au moment où il aperçut Harry, ses yeux s'élargirent et il leur adressa un signe de tête vers la porte derrière lui. « Entrez directement, » dit-il. « Il s'attendait à votre visite. Il m'a dit que je vous reconnaîtrais tout de suite, et je dois dire qu'il ne s'est pas trompé. » Il commença à sourire, un large sourire qui ne disparut pas même lorsque Snape lui lança un regard furieux.

Harry secoua la tête, confus, et avança vers le bureau de Scrimgeour. Comment Scrimgeour avait-il su qu'Harry lui rendrait visite ? Et pourquoi aurait-il parlé de lui à d'autres personnes ?

Le bureau était plus petit que ce qu'Harry pensait, pour un Directeur du Bureau des Aurors, mais c'était peut-être une illusion d'optique due aux nombreuses photos qui recouvraient les murs. Harry les regarda, quelque peu ébloui. Il aperçut des maisons, des gens, des arbres, des rues, une carte qui semblait être celle du Ministère, quelques photos de Poudlard, des scènes qui semblaient être des arrestations, le doux visage niais du Ministre Fudge, et trop d'autres photos pour qu'il puisse les examiner une par une.

« Harry. Entre. »

Harry se tourna. Au milieu de toutes ces photos se trouvait un bureau— deux bureaux, en fait, qui se faisaient face. Scrimgeour était assis derrière le premier, ses yeux jaunes calmes et directs. Derrière l'autre bureau, quelqu'un écrivait frénétiquement sur un rouleau de parchemin qui semblait plus grand que lui, c'était Percy Weasley.

Harry fixa Scrimgeour. L'Auror haussa ses impressionnants sourcils et fit un geste vers Percy. « Ah oui, j'avais oublié que tu connaissais déjà Monsieur Weasley. Vous étiez à la même école, après tout, bien que pas dans la même Maison. C'est plus une re-connaissance qu'une re-présentation, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Oui, » murmura Harry, encore plus confus. Il avait pensé que Percy travaillait pour un service qui surveillait l'épaisseur des fonds de chaudron, pas pour le Directeur des Aurors. Percy leva brusquement sa tête, adressa à Harry un unique regard éloquent et stressé, et retourna son attention à son rouleau de parchemin.

« Monsieur Weasley m'aide sur une affaire sur laquelle je travaille, » dit-il de manière joviale. « Parfait pour quelqu'un d'aussi doué. » Il adressa à Harry un rapide clin d'œil.

Harry secoua légèrement la tête, mais sentit un large sourire jouer sur ses lèvres. Il avait prévenu Scrimgeour que Percy entrerait au Ministère en tant qu'espion pour Dumbledore et l'Ordre du Phénix. Il avait pensé que l'Auror garderait simplement un œil sur lui, mais il semblait que Scrimgeour était plus direct que cela.

« Tu es là pour me consulter à propos du nouveau décret, je suppose ? » continua Scrimgeour, menant la conversation sans effort. « Oui, c'est casse-pieds. Ils viennent de déposer les formulaires sur mon bureau ce matin. » Il prit la pile de papiers la plus proche et la feuilleta. « Et comment exactement sommes-nous censés attraper chaque sorcière des Ténèbres qui utilise un sort d'amour mineur et qui ne veut pas être inscrite sur les listes, je te le demande ? »

« J'espérais que vous pourriez me dire pourquoi ce décret est passé si— efficacement, » dit Harry, décidant de prendre exemple sur Scrimgeour. Cela ne dérangeait à l'évidence pas l'Auror que Percy puisse les entendre, alors cela ne dérangerait pas Harry non plus. « J'ai vraiment l'impression qu'elle est vite passée devant le Magenmagot. Et pourquoi un Fourchelang doit-il être inscrit au Département de Contrôle et de Régulation des Créatures Magiques ? » Il s'assura de laisser passer une quantité modérée d'indignation dans sa voix. Personne n'avait dit qu'il ne pouvait pas faire semblant d'être en colère devant les personnes qu'il fallait.

Il vit que cela surprit Scrimgeour. L'Auror se redressa et se pencha en avant. « Tu as dû te faire enregistrer _là-bas_ ? » demanda-t-il.

Harry acquiesça. « À ce que je vois, ce n'est le cas de personne d'autre ? »

Scrimgeour ferma les yeux. « Cela importerait peu, » murmura-t-il. « Quelqu'un pourrait toujours dire que c'est parce qu'il n'y a aucun autre Fourchelang en Grande-Bretagne. »

« Ou, du moins, il n'y en a aucun assez stupide pour venir et se faire enregistrer, » dit Snape d'un ton acide, incapable de garder son silence plus longtemps.

« Je n'ai pas achevé l'inscription, » dit Harry, décidant qu'il était important d'être honnête. Son alliance avec Scrimgeour était fondée sur un échange d'informations, et avant tout, Scrimgeour était un Auror devant faire respecter la loi sorcière. Si Harry ne lui donnait pas la place de manœuvrer derrière l'ennemi, alors Scrimgeour n'aurait pas le choix et devrait l'arrêter à un moment ou à un autre pour avoir enfreint la loi. « Je n'ai pas signé le formulaire qui disait que je serais sujet à toutes les sanctions appropriées si je parlais à un serpent. »

Scrimgeour ouvrit les yeux. Harry le regarda, fasciné. Il n'avait vu cette transformation qu'une seule fois auparavant, la première fois qu'il avait rencontré Scrimgeour. L'homme semblait détaché et amusé le reste du temps, mais là, _là_ était l'intensité dont il avait fait part lorsqu'il avait dit à Harry ce qu'il pensait du Ministère.

« Cela, » dit Scrimgeour, sa voix claire et calme, « ne faisait partie d'aucune autre des inscriptions. »

Harry serra les points. « Alors une mage noire qui fabrique des philtres d'amour n'a pas à arrêter d'en faire ? » demanda-t-il.

Scrimgeour secoua la tête. « Comment pourrions-nous empêcher cela, alors que les philtres d'amour sont légaux à la vente ? Non, elle accepterait de s'inscrire, pour faire savoir qu'elle en fait, pour dire où elle habite, etc, et si un crime impliquant des philtres d'amour était commis, nous aurions une liste toute prête de suspects—excuse-moi, de personnes qui pourraient nous aider dans nos recherches. » Il fixa ses yeux sur ceux d'Harry. « Mais pas ça. Je ne savais pas qu'ils diraient que tu n'avais pas du tout le droit d'utiliser ton don. »

Harry resta calme, réfléchissant. Si ce n'était à cause de la date présente sur la lettre d'Ombrage, il aurait pensé qu'il était la cible de cette inscription à cause de ses exploits au match de la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch, mais elle avait écrit la lettre avant l'événement.

_Cela ne signifie pas que tu n'es pas la cible de cette inscription,_ lui dit une voix calme, qui n'était pas Regulus, dont il n'avait pas entendu la voix depuis le matin même, mais qui était la voix de son côté le plus Serpentard. _C'est possible. Du moins, l'idée qu'ils ne veulent pas que tu parles Fourchelang, alors qu'ils gardent juste un œil sur les autres dons de magie noire, le suggère._

Mais pourquoi ? Le Fourchelang avait été considéré comme malveillant depuis l'époque de Serpentard lui-même, de ce qu'Harry en savait, mais ce n'était pas un don si puissant que le Ministère dût se sentir obligé d'empêcher quelqu'un de l'utiliser. Ce n'était pas comme si Harry pouvait commander une armée de serpents pour attaquer quelqu'un.

La voix avait également une réponse à cela. _Le Fourchelangue est une excuse pratique. C'est ton pouvoir qu'ils veulent contrôler. Les rumeurs ont eu des mois pour se propager, et combien de personnes ont pu sentir l'explosion de magie qui a alerté les Mangemorts de la location de Lux Aeterna ? Ils deviennent inquiets. Si on te voit publiquement coopérer avec le Ministère, ils peuvent croire qu'on t'a à la laisse, et que tu ne deviendras pas un autre Seigneur._

Harry retroussa ses lèvres en un grondement silencieux. Il ne pensait pas que les sorciers puissants devaient gouverner les moins puissants, non, mais il ne voulait pas que les sorciers les moins puissants le contrôle, _lui_. Il était une arme et un sacrifice, mais il avait choisi qui défendre et où se sacrifier. Le Ministère ne lui avait même pas fait l'honneur de le contacter en toute sincérité. Harry regrettait déjà d'être venu, semblant vouloir respecter la loi.

Et pourtant, qu'aurait-il pu faire d'autre ? Il était loin d'être prêt à renverser le Ministère, seul.

Il ouvrit les yeux et rencontra à nouveau le regard de Scrimgeour. « J'utiliserai mon don, » dit-il, « ne serait-ce que pour sauver la vie des gens. »

« Et alors je t'arrêterai, » dit Scrimgeour avec autant de précaution, « ne serait-ce que pour faire plaisir aux gens. »

Harry acquiesça sèchement, compréhensif. Il y avait des choses que Scrimgeour ne pouvait pas faire, et des règles qu'il ne pouvait pas outrepasser, mais il pourrait éventuellement atténuer la sanction d'Harry si jamais ils en venaient là. Au moins, ils se comprenaient à présent mutuellement.

Il jeta un regard vers Percy Weasley, mais Scrimgeour ne donna aucune explication sur sa présence, Harry passa donc outre. « Je vous reverrai, Auror Scrimgeour, » dit-il.

« Et je vous reverrai, Monsieur Potter, » dit Scrimgeour d'un ton aussi formel. « De cela, je n'ai aucun doute. »

Harry lui adressa un sourire dépourvu d'humour, et sortit de son bureau. Comme Snape l'avait dit, ils feraient vraiment de regagner les barrières de Poudlard.

Son esprit tournait à cent à l'heure, cependant, rassemblant différents sujets, cherchant à établir une connexion entre chacun d'entre eux, et lesquels pourraient lui être utiles ainsi qu'à ses alliés.

* * *

><p>Snape suivit calmement Harry. Il lui semblait qu'après tout, il n'aurait ni à ensorceler des gens, ni à parler à son pupille des conséquences possible d'une loi qui interdisait uniquement les Fourchelangs—ou plutôt, un seul sorcier en Grande-Bretagne—à utiliser leur talent de magie noire.<p>

Harry y avait réfléchi seul. Snape, grâce à la potion qu'il avait donné à Harry le matin-même, pouvait sentir son esprit réfléchir, sélectionnant les informations et les rejetant, bien que Snape ne pût lire la substance des pensées d'Harry.

Snape avait préparé la potion la nuit dernière, une des premières solutions qu'il avait trouvées pour contrer l'abnégation d'Harry. Elle avait réveillée Harry, oui, mais elle l'avait également lié passivement à Snape—un lien qui l'avertirait si Harry était en danger, lui dirait où il était si Snape se concentrait, et le laisserait sentir l'état global de l'esprit d'Harry. La potion ne placerait aucune barrière sur lui. Harry pouvait toujours aller où il voulait, et faire ce qu'il voulait, ce qu'il ferait de toutes manières de façon inévitable. Mais Snape pourrait au moins être tout près de lui, si cela était nécessaire.

Observant son pupille avancer devant lui, Snape pensa que cela ne serait peut-être pas aussi nécessaire qu'il le pensait.

_Il ouvre ses yeux. Il voit bien plus le monde tel qu'il est vraiment que lorsqu'il a mis les pieds à Poudlard pour la première fois._

_Maintenant, si j'arrive à lui faire voir ce qu'il est réellement, alors nous serons peut-être capables de gagner de vraies victoires._

Snape sourire d'un air suffisant, et sentit le tiraillement d'ambitions cachées depuis bien trop longtemps revivre en lui.

_Cela ne concerne plus une victoire sur James ou sur les Gryffondors, si ça l'a jamais été. Cela concerne les victoires en général, et une victoire sur le futur._

* * *

><p>Posté le 2503/2012


	9. Qui parle aux Nombreux ?

**Freedom and not peace**

**Auteur :** Lightning on the wave.

**Anciennes traductrices :** Paradise of readers.

**Etat de la fic :** anglais 86 / 86 ; français 9 / 86.

**Etat de la traduction :** Chap 1 à 17 et 20 traduits.

**Chapitre traduit par :** Elava **et corrigé par :** Draconixia.

**Note : **Non, vous ne rêvez pas. Oui, nous sommes là ! Et nous sommes désolées de l'attente. Nous avons une petite réserve de chapitres, donc nous devrions rester dans les parages encore un petit moment. En attendant, bonne lecture !

Chapitre 7 : Qui parle aux Nombreux ?

« Je te promets que je n'ai rien à voir avec ça, Harry ».

Harry se concentra sur Albus, qui cacha un soupir et maitrisa son envie instinctive de lire dans l'esprit du garçon. Ils étaient dans son bureau depuis dix minutes, et il semblait qu'il pourrait nier autant qu'il voulait son implication par rapport aux nouveaux décrets de Fudge, Harry ne le croirait pas. Il essayait toutefois de nouvelles manières, plus subtiles, de le questionner, comme s'il pensait que cette méthode tirerait la vérité d'Albus.

Tout en attendant la suite, il prit note des changements qu'avait opérés l'été sur le garçon. Harry avait grandi quelque peu. C'était cependant le changement le plus évident, et le plus banal. Son regard était plus ferme, plus direct, et sa posture suggérait qu'il avait d'autres buts dans la vie que de rester dans l'ombre. Albus était déjà arrivé à la conclusion que son premier plan pour le garçon ne fonctionnerait pas. Il faudrait qu'il en essaie d'autres.

Au moins Severus avait donné son accord pour qu'ils se rencontrent seuls. On en était là. Harry avait une confiance fragile en Albus, tandis que Severus n'en avait plus aucune à présent.

_Et de qui est-ce la faute ?_

Albus fit la grimace. Il s'était habitué à vivre avec cette voix pendant l'été, bien qu'il ne l'aimait pas. Elle lui posait des questions inutiles dont il connaissait déjà les réponses et l'incitait à penser à des regrets qu'il avait mis de côté depuis un long moment. Il n'avait pas le temps de songer à eux. Merlin seul savait que ses jours étaient déjà remplis de conséquences immédiates à ses actions.

Harry eut l'air de décider que l'approche frontale était la meilleure, après tout. « Mais vous êtes le président du Magenmagot », affirma-t-il. « Fudge n'aurait pas pu passer son décret contre les Mages Noirs sans votre aide ».

Albus soupira. « Il pouvait et il l'a fait, Harry », lui répondit-il, et attrapa le livre qui était posé sur un coin de son bureau, dans lequel une des plumes de Fumseck servait de marque-page. Il le tendit à Harry et attendit en silence que le garçon lise, en regardant dans la direction du vieux perchoir de l'autre côté de la pièce. Fumseck lui manquait. Il aurait aimé que le phénix lui rende visite quelque fois, mais ça semblait s'opposer à la nouvelle allégeance que Fumseck avait faite.

Harry leva enfin le nez du livre, et son visage devint gris comme de la cendre. « Il pense que nous sommes en guerre ? » croassa-t-il. Albus hocha la tête. « Oui, '_Il est possible de supplanter le Président du Magenmagot, de le destituer temporairement en temps de guerre, lorsque le Ministre doit prendre une décision avec l'aide de ses sympathisants loyaux'_ et je le cite de mémoire, Harry. Je dois admettre, il y a des périodes où c'est une précaution sensée. La loi est née pendant la Guerre contre Grindelwald, alors que le Président du Magenmagot s'était révélé être un des membres de la Garde de la Foudre du Mage Noir ». Albus fit une grimace. Le procès de Beowulf Guile n'était pas de ceux qu'il avait plaisir à se rappeler. « Mais cette fois, Fudge a reçu des rapports sur des activités de magie noire, mais je pense qu'ils sont exagérés et en surnombre. Il n'a pas encore déclaré que Voldemort était de retour, pas encore. Ça demanderait une reconnaissance officielle d'un Seigneur des Ténèbres, et donc d'un ennemi, par le Ministère. Mais il se peut qu'il pense qu'un autre Seigneur des Ténèbres est en train de s'élever, et cela signifie qu'il peut convaincre une bonne partie du Magenmagot de lui obéir.

Albus soupira. « Il n'a même pas essayé de m'en montrer la preuve. Il m'a tout simplement contourné. Je pense qu'il sait qu'il n'aurait pas réussi à me convaincre ».

Harry hocha lentement la tête, le regard scrutateur. « Cela signifie qu'il peut faire passer d'autres lois », dit-il, « N'est-ce pas » ?

« Oui », répondit Albus, et il attendit. Le garçon avait de toute évidence d'autres questions à lui poser. Harry ferma les yeux et resta tout à fait immobile pendant un moment. Albus sentit les vibrations de magie s'enroulant autours de lui, intoxicantes et attirantes — ou du moins l'auraient été s'il n'avait pas son propre pouvoir, ancien, établi, pour le protéger. La magie d'Harry ne s'était pas renforcée, quoiqu'elle semblait s'être approfondie, comme s'il avait appris à mieux se contrôler. Albus espérait sincèrement que c'était le cas, à la fois pour le bien du garçon et celui du monde sorcier.

« Ils pourraient blesser mes alliés », chuchota Harry.

Les sourcils d'Albus se relevèrent. « Bien sûr, les décrets anti loup-garou ont déjà causé du tort à Remus — » commença-t-il. Harry ouvrit ses yeux et secoua la tête. « Pas seulement ces alliés, Monsieur. Les alliés pour lesquels vous avez promis que vous n'interviendrez pas, les anciens Mangemorts et les sorciers qui pratiquent la Magie Noire ». Il s'étira une main comme s'il anticipait déjà qu'elle lui ferait mal après les lettres qu'il écrirait. « Je dois les prévenir ».

Albus maitrisa son désir de dire quelque chose. Il pensait qu'Harry allait avoir quelques mauvaises expériences avec les Mangemorts et les sorciers de magie noire. Il souhaitait pouvoir dire quelque chose pour faciliter ces expériences à Harry, mais celui-ci ne le croirait pas de toute façon. Il avait une formidable capacité à pardonner et à oublier.

Trop formidable, songea Albus. Nous l'avons trop bien entrainé, Lily et moi. Il commença à se remémorer, mais il bannit les pensées de son esprit. Il n'avait tout simplement pas le temps pour les remords. Harry hocha la tête vers lui et se leva. « Merci, Monsieur, pour m'avoir fait savoir que la Grande-Bretagne magique se situait sous l'empire de la loi martiale en ce moment », murmura-t-il, puis il se tourna et marcha à grands pas pour quitter la pièce.

Albus soupira et s'en retourna vers une autre de ses tâches, empêchant son esprit de s'éterniser sur Harry. Le garçon était peut-être le sorcier le plus important du monde en ce moment, surpassant même son frère, dont l'entraînement se passait bien de tout point de vue. Mais il y avait des problèmes qu'Albus devait résoudre, qui n'avaient rien à voir avec lui, et celui-là en question en faisait partie.

Il attrapa trois lettres, une de France, une autre de Bulgarie, et une troisième de Godric's Hollow, et il s'adossa profondément pour réfléchir à comment leur répondre au mieux.

* * *

><p>Harry chuchota le mot de passe à la porte de Snape — il avait dû demander à son mentor de le changer plusieurs fois, avant qu'ils en trouvent un qui ne faisait pas référence à un membre de la famille d'Harry de manière assez peu flatteuse — et l'ouvrit, juste à temps pour découvrir Snape en train de recevoir une Beuglante.<p>

Le maitre des Potions se tenait devant son bureau, corrigeant des devoirs et avec un air assez peu impressionné, alors que l'enveloppe rouge flottait au-dessus de son bureau et lui hurlait dessus.

« —ET JE PENSAIS QUE C'ÉTAIT UNE DÉCISION DE MA MÈRE AU DÉBUT, ET MAINTENANT J'APPRENDS QUE C'EST UNE DES VOTRES ! SAVEZ-VOUS À QUEL POINT JE VOULAIS REVOIR HARRY AVANT QUE L'ÉCOLE NE REPRENNE ? ET À QUEL POINT IL VOULAIT ME VOIR ? QUEL DROIT AVEZ-VOUS DE ME DIRE QU'IL NE REÇOIT PAS DE VISITEURS ? IL A SAUVÉ TOUT LE MONDE D'UN MANGEMORT ! CE N'EST PAS SUFFISANT POUR GAGNER VOTRE APPROBATION ? »

Harry se cacha le visage avec sa main. Il supposa qu'il avait été bête de penser qu'une semaine de lettres calmes de Draco signifiait qu'il n'y aurait pas de réponse explosive tôt ou tard.

La Beuglante tomba sur le bureau de Snape. Snape finit de lire la ligne qu'il avait commencée, puis sortit sa baguette et murmura « Incendio », et brûla l'enveloppe jusqu'à ce qu'il n'en reste plus que des cendres, puis il leva les yeux.

« Harry », dit-il calmement. « On dirait que ton entretien avec Albus s'est bien passé ». Harry roula des yeux. Il avait insisté pour parler seul avec Dumbledore, et cela lui avait presque pris une semaine pour avoir l'accord de Snape. Maintenant il devait se tenir debout là en attendant que Snape utilise de la légère Légilimencie sur lui pour découvrir si le Directeur avait laissé une autre toile dans son esprit. Son mentor se rassit finalement, avec un hochement de tête, et dit « Ton esprit est sain. Maintenant il faut que je te redemande si tu es sûr pour cette expédition ». Harry croisa les bras. « À moins que vous ne vouliez pas que j'ai mes livres, mes chaudrons et mes robes pour la nouvelle année, alors oui ».

« Je pourrai appeler par Cheminette une de mes collègues qui fait souvent ses courses au Chemin de Traverse, et lui demander de prendre tes affaires pour toi », répondit Snape, une offre qu'il avait déjà faite auparavant.

Harry secoua la tête. Son été à Lux Aeterna l'avait au moins rendu accro à une chose, pensa-t-il : la liberté d'avoir un espace ouvert devant lui et le ciel au-dessus de sa tête. Ça n'avait pas été si mal les premières semaines d'Août, puisqu'il pouvait aller dehors tant qu'il n'allait pas trop loin du château, mais depuis la semaine dernière, Snape l'avait tenu confiné derrière les barrières.

Les étudiants revenaient demain, et il n'aurait plus beaucoup d'excuses pour s'éloigner à moins d'aller à Pré-au-lard, et Harry n'était pas sûr que Snape lui permette non plus. « J'ai envie d'aller moi-même au Chemin de Traverse ».

Snape poussa un soupir. « Très bien ». Il se leva, lança un sortilège d'attraction sur sa cape, et lança à Harry un regard critique. « On va y aller bien assez tôt », expliqua-t-il. « Il n'est même pas midi. Tu n'as pas besoin d'être si impatient ».

Harry cilla. Il avait les bras croisés, mais il ne tapait pas du pied, ne soupirait pas ou ne regardait pas l'horloge. Il ne pensait pas qu'il avait l'air si impatient. « Quoi ? »

Snape plissa les yeux, comme s'il était surpris par quelque chose, et fit un geste. « M. Potter, passez devant dans la Cheminette, je vous prie ».

Harry roula des yeux. L'utilisation de son nom de famille signifiait généralement qu'il avait fait quelque chose de mal, mais dans ce cas, il n'avait aucune idée de ce que ça pouvait être. Il fit une pause pour attraper sa propre cape de sa chambre. Avec un peu de chance, si quelqu'un le reconnaissait d'après l'article de Skeeter, il pouvait toujours cacher son visage dans sa capuche.

* * *

><p>Harry sortit sa tête et put enfin expirer confortablement. Ils venaient d'arriver par la Cheminette au Chaudron Baveur, et de là, Snape le guida jusqu'au Chemin de Traverse. La vue qu'il avait était exactement ce à quoi il avait aspiré. De l'air frais, le ciel bleu — il en déduit que le jour où Snape l'avait emmené à Londres n'avait pas été le dernier jour de soleil d'Août, après tout — les gens qui se déplaçaient autours de lui n'étaient ni excessivement joyeux, ni ne couraient avec angoisse. Il pouvait sentir dans son ventre une agitation assez subtile, cependant.<p>

« Viens, Harry. James a dit qu'il avait créé un compte bancaire séparé pour toi à Gringotts, je m'en occupe ? » Harry hocha la tête. Il supposait que Snape ne dirait rien du reste du contenu de la lettre, s'il ne l'évoquait pas. Le reste de la lettre de James était un avertissement envers Snape s'il essayait de toucher à l'argent dans le compte d'Harry. Harry tressaillit rien qu'au souvenir. Parfois son père, ce que son père lui rappelait le plus, c'était un Draco encore plus immature faisant des commentaires sur à quel point les Weasley avaient peu d'argent.

« De ce côté », dit Snape, et il guida Harry le long du Chemin. Ils reçurent quelques regards, mais pas tant que ça. Harry se relaxa progressivement. Il était probable que les gens les regardaient vaguement, comme lorsqu'on savait qu'on aurait dû reconnaître quelqu'un, mais sans pouvoir mettre le doigt dessus.

Bien sûr, le dernier article de Skeeter à son propos datait de plus de quatre jours, et il cachait sa magie encore plus assidument que d'habitude. _Ils te regardent de toute façon_, dit Regulus_,_ dont la voix émergea soudain dans l'esprit d'Harry. _Ils doivent sentir quelque chose à ton propos, mais je pense que la plupart d'entre eux ne savent pas ce que c'est. Mais ça ne signifie pas que tu ne troubleras pas leurs rêves plus tard._

_Que c'est rassurant_, grommela Harry. _Où étais-tu ?_

_ Je te donnais une leçon,_ répondit Regulus. _Mais on dirait que tu t'es calmé, merci Merlin. Regrettes-tu ce que tu as fait ?_

Harry poussa un soupir alors qu'il passait devant Fleury et Bott. _La part non nécessaire, oui. Mais je ne peux pas être désolé d'avoir dissipé le sort, avoir fait face à Rosier et l'avoir occupé alors qu'il aurait pu faire du mal à quelqu'un d'autre. _Regulus grogna en réponse. _As-tu seulement pensé à comment tu pourrais m'aider à récupérer mon corps ?_ Harry s'attrapa les mains, ce qui lui valut un regard de côté de Snape. Harry prit la résolution de garder le contrôle de ses gestes à partir de là. _J'ai essayé ! Mais quand tout ce que tu peux me dire est « un lieu étroit » et « de l'obscurité », ça ne m'aide pas beaucoup. Je t'ai déjà dit ce qui semblait être ta meilleure chance._

_ Et je t'ai déjà dit que ça ne marcherait pas._ Regulus avait un ton boudeur. _Je n'ai pas un contrôle parfait des barrières, pas quand je ne peux pas les voir. J'ai été capable de renvoyer Bellatrix en dehors de l'endroit où elle se cachait, mais je ne peux pas ouvrir les barrières pour une personne sans inclure les autres. Je n'ai juste pas assez de contrôle. Si je l'ouvre pour Narcissa, pour qu'elle puisse entrer et chercher, Bellatrix pourra également entrer. _

Harry secoua la tête. _Tu devras prendre le risque, tôt ou tard, si tu veux récupérer ton corps. _Il pensait que Regulus était probablement emprisonné quelque part dans le domaine des Black. Cela expliquerait pourquoi aucun Mangemort n'avait trouvé le corps, et pourquoi les barrières s'étaient fermées immédiatement lorsque Sirius est mort et que son statut d'héritier a été transféré à Regulus : ils protégeaient leur nouveau maitre. Harry pensait aussi que c'était le genre de chose qui préoccuperait Voldemort, comme le médaillon qui contenait une partie de son âme se trouvait également quelque part dans les trésors des Black.

Pour autant…en y réfléchissant, il ne pouvait pas savoir à ce sujet, ou alors il aurait récupéré le médaillon. _Écoute, _l'interrompit Regulus. _Je ne veux pas que Bellatrix me trouve. Ça serait horrible._

_Je suis d'accord, ça le serait_, approuva Harry. _Mais si tu es dans la maison des Black, et que tu ne baisses pas les barrières pour quelqu'un qui t'est amical, alors tu ne seras jamais retrouvé. _

Regulus lui adressa un soupire. _Je trouverai ça rassurant si tu étais disponible lorsque les barrières tomberont, comme ça tu pourrais venir immédiatement et chercher_.

Harry leva les sourcils. _Tu as vu ce qui s'est passé la dernière fois que tu as essayé de convaincre Snape que je devrais pouvoir quitter Poudlard et chercher pour toi. _Snape avait éjecté Regulus de son esprit avec une judicieuse combinaison d'occlumencie et d'un sort de défense qu'il n'avait toujours pas appris à Harry, mais qui avait laissé Regulus gémissant de douleur pour plusieurs heures. Regulus soupira à nouveau. _Je sais_.

Harry secoua encore une fois la tête, puis ils arrivèrent à Gringotts. Harry était déjà venu, mais depuis au moins un an, et il avait oublié à quel point c'était imposant. Le marbre blanc luisait et reflétait le soleil, parfois trop éclatant pour qu'il ne puisse regarder en face. Les portes de bronze n'étaient pas mieux, et l'uniforme du gobelin qui se tenait devant ces grandes portes semblait avoir été cousu par un ancien Gryffondor qui aurait voulu utiliser le plus de tissu rouge et or possible de la salle commune de sa Maison.

Les yeux d'Harry rencontrèrent ceux du gobelin alors qu'ils montaient les escaliers qui les menaient aux portes. C'était un gobelin du sud, et donc assez différent de l'espèce du nord. D'une part, sa peau était plus sombre, ses yeux, fixés sur ceux d'Harry, étaient noirs et inclinés, et il sembla à Harry lorsqu'il se rapprocha qu'il n'avait pas de griffes, et seulement cinq doigts à chaque main.

Ce n'est que lorsqu'ils atteignirent effectivement les portes d'entrée que Harry réalisa que le gobelin l'étudiait également, les yeux plissés pour former de véritables fentes alors qu'il les fronçait pour le regarder. Cependant il ne dit rien du tout, et donc Harry se contenta de le saluer d'un signe de tête et il franchit les portes pour entrer dans l'antichambre, où lui et Snape devraient passer sous les deux portes d'argent gravées avec la malédiction des gobelins contre les voleurs.

La peau d'Harry commença à picoter le moment où il entra dans l'antichambre. Il cilla et regarda au travers à nouveau, en se demandant s'il y avait une toile ici. Il était quelque peu surpris de ne pas en trouver.

Alors il regarda d'un côté et de l'autre, alors il vit des fils luisant de part et d'autre. Il n'avait pas vu la toile parce qu'il se tenait en plein dedans. Il soupira. Bien sûr, celle-ci serait particulièrement exigeante, puisqu'après tout, les gobelins gardaient l'argent du monde sorcier.

« Viens, Harry », répéta Snape, et le guida vers l'avant. Cependant, Harry gardait les yeux ouverts et son regard concentré sur la toile, ce qui lui donnait une vision confuse de différents plans des gobelins et sorciers dans la pièce suivante. Il trébucha plusieurs fois mais la main ferme de Snape sur son épaule le maintint droit.

Ils s'approchèrent d'un gobelin qui avait l'air de s'ennuyer au comptoir, qui se redressa légèrement lorsqu'ils arrivèrent. « Bienvenue à Gringotts », les accueillit-t-il, avec un ton tellement policé qu'Harry se demanda si quelqu'un y avait jamais vu de la sincérité. « Mon nom est Flashkack. Votre nom et votre but ? »

« Harry Potter », répondit Harry aussi calmement que possible. La toile devenait de plus en plus lumineuse autours de lui, ou du moins le fil de lumière blanche juste devant lui. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi, et il devait lutter pour contrôler sa voix. « Je suis venu à propos d'un compte que mon père, James Potter, a créé pour moi dans sa salle des coffres ».

Flashkack ne dit rien pendant un long moment, se contentant de le regarder fixement et calmement. Harry cilla, les yeux piquant par des larmes provoqués par la luminosité de la toile. Il n'en avait jamais vu aucune qui se comportait de cette façon, et il se demanda ce qui se passait. _Bien sûr, j'ai encore beaucoup à apprendre sur le fait d'être un _vates, se rappela-t-il.

« Bien sûr, » murmura enfin le gobelin, et brusquement le fil brillant de la toile se calma et redevint comme avant. « Voici votre clef, Monsieur ». Il lui passa la clef de la salle avec une main. Harry la prit, et sentit un petit frémissement de magie lorsque ses doigts le touchèrent. Flashkack le regarda intensément une fois encore, puis lui dit, « Je vais vous emmener moi-même à la salle des coffres, monsieur ».

Harry hocha la tête. « Merci, nous vous en serions reconnaissant ». Il entendit le léger grognement de Snape derrière lui, et soupçonna que l'homme n'était pas transporté à l'idée d'aller dans la salle. Harry l'ignora. Il songea que les yeux de Flashkack ne le laisseraient pas en paix non plus.

« Puis-je vous inviter, » annonça subitement Flashkack, avec une voix rêche et basse, « à faire une rencontre particulière dans une des salles de réunion, lorsque vous en aurez fini avec le coffre ? »

Harry sentit son cœur manquer un battement, mais il répondit tout de même, quoique d'une voix inhabituelle. « J'accepte », répondit-il, sans penser aux conséquences.

« Harry, » l'avertit Snape, la voix à un ton ou deux seulement d'un feulement. Harry lui lança un coup d'œil impatient. « Mon tuteur peut m'accompagner, je suppose ? » demanda-t-il à Flashkack. « Tant qu'il promet de ne se pas comporter comme un sorcier, bien sûr », lui répondit le gobelin. Harry tressaillit légèrement. Dans le contexte, « comme un sorcier » signifiait de toute évidence « de manière impolie et arrogante ».

« Je me porte caution de sa conduite, au nom du sang et de la pierre », affirma-t-il. Il était perdu lorsqu'on en venait aux bonnes manières des gobelins du nord, mais il se débrouillait plutôt bien pour ceux du sud. Flashkack hocha la tête, et quelque chose qui ressemblait à un sourire fit frémir son visage solennel. « J'accepte, au nom de l'argent et du bronze ». Il fit un geste vers les portes gardées tout à fait de l'autre côté de la pièce. « Par-là, monsieur. Votre coffre vous attend ». Ceci fait, ils se rendirent à l'entretien dans les salles dont le gobelin venait de parler.

* * *

><p>Harry jeta un coup d'œil aux alentours, prenant note du nombre important de gobelins tout le long des murs, puis il fixa son regard uniquement sur la table en face de lui. Il y avait deux chaises. Harry et Snape s'assirent là, tandis que les gobelins restaient debout autours d'eux. Harry calma sa respiration, son désir de se laisser aller, et sa certitude instinctive que leur position assise avait été étudiée pour que leurs têtes soient plus basses que celles des gobelins. Mais peu importait. Il ne venait pas à cet entretien en tant que conquérant ou quoique ce soit, mais comme <em>vates <em>potentiel intéressé par ce que les gobelins avaient à dire.

Il entendit Snape marmonner dans sa barbe quelques commentaires acides, et le rattrapa, serrant le bras de son mentor. Il avait fait exprès d'attraper le bras gauche, et que sa main couvre la Marque des Ténèbres. Snape expira sans rien dire. Harry fit un hochement de tête vers Flashback, qui leur avait servi d'escorte, et prit un siège. Il réalisa subitement que la toile blanche, quoique toujours présente et brillante autours d'eux lorsqu'il faisait attention, était plus terne qu'ailleurs. Avant de pouvoir se retenir, il murmura à voix haute, « Ce n'est plus aussi brillant ».

Un des gobelins près du mur fit un bruit dur qui pouvait être un rire, et fit un pas en avant. Harry vit comment toutes les têtes aux alentours dans la pièce se dirigèrent vers lui, s'orientant dans sa direction —, non décida Harry alors que le gobelin se rapprochait d'eux, pas de lui, d'elle. Il y avait quelque chose de particulier dans la forme de son visage et dans la façon qu'elle avait de se déplacer. C'était différent de Flashkack, et Harry était sûr qu'il était un mâle.

«Non », dit-elle. « Et savez-vous pourquoi, _vates ?_ » Harry secoua la tête. Il était effrayé pour Snape, derrière lui, qui était aussi tendu qu'une corde d'arc. Il essaya encore une fois de l'atteindre et de l'apaiser par un contact, mais cette fois il ne sut pas s'il avait réussi. « Je vous en prie, dites m'en la raison ».

« Parce qu'il n'y a pas d'échange d'argent ici », dit le gobelin, faisant un pas en avant par rapport aux autres tout en le fixant. « On ne donne aucune clef de coffre ». Elle sourit, et son sourire était un paysage de cauchemar de dents déchiquetées. « La toile est liée à l'entreprise de la banque en elle-même, et se renforce chaque fois qu'un sorcier prend ou ajoute à la richesse qu'ils nous ont volée ». Harry frémit. Encore une fois, les mots sortirent de sa bouche avant qu'il ne puisse les stopper. « Qui a fait ça ? »

« Ah », dit le gobelin, dans un léger souffle. Ses yeux ne cillaient pas, se rendit soudain compte Harry, et elle n'avait jamais détourné son regard de lui non plus. C'était comme être immobilisé devant des phares de voiture. « La plupart des créatures magiques n'ont pas la réponse à cette question. Mais dans notre cas, nous l'avons. Nous avons travaillé comme des égaux avec les sorciers jusqu'à ce que nous refusions de donner un certain trésor qu'il convoitait. Il le prit de toute façon, et il a lancé une toile de manière que chaque échange après coup renforce le lien qui nous tenait. Son nom était Salazar Serpentard ». Harry sentit que Snape frémir. « Il n'a jamais rien fait de la sorte » s'exclama le Maitre de la maison Serpentard. « C'était un Mage Noir, je ne le nie en aucune façon, mais il n'avait aucun besoin de voler des trésors aux gobelins ou de créer des toiles. Vous mentez. »

La réaction fut instantanée. Plusieurs gobelins autours de lui bougèrent leur main, et Harry vit qu'ils tenaient des arcs comme ceux des gobelins du nord, sauf qu'ils ne brillaient pas d'une lumière blanche, mais argentée.

Harry sentit le bourdonnement qui venait de ces arcs. Il ne reconnaissait pas la magie, mais il doutait que ça fasse du bien à Snape si une de ces flèches le touchaient où que ce soit. La femelle gobelin tourna la tête, doucement, pour regarder Snape. Elle semblait plus amusée qu'autre chose, du moins si Harry pouvait se fier à ce qu'il lisait des petites rides qui étaient apparues autours de ses yeux sombres. « Vous seriez en train de traiter la hanarz des gobelins de Gringotts de menteuse, en face à face ? » interrogea-t-elle. Harry frémit. De ce qu'il se rappelait de la valeur qu'accordaient les gobelins du nord à la franchise, il ne pouvait plus ou mesurer la profondeur de l'insulte que Snape venait juste de proférer.

« S'il vous plait, pardonnez-le », dit-il, en se concentrant pour ne pas bondir sur ses pieds pour se mettre entre Snape et les arcs, bien qu'il le veuille très fortement. « Il est complètement ignorant par rapport à ces questions, et il est le Directeur de la Maison que Salazar Serpentard a établi à Poudlard. Il pense dire la vérité ».

« Dire la vérité n'implique pas de traiter les autres de menteurs, Harry Potter », murmura la hanarz. « N'êtes-vous pas d'accord ? »

Harry hocha la tête à contrecœur.

« Et avez-vous une idée de ce que la franchise signifie pour nous ? »

Harry approuva encore de la tête.

« Alors dites-moi », continua la hanarz, le ton distant et détaché, comme confrontée à un problème intellectuel, « pourquoi devrait-il vivre ? »

Harry leva les sourcils. Et bien, ils appréciaient le franc-parler… « Si vous le tuez », expliqua-t-il, « je ne vous aiderai pas, et il est plus que probable que je tue beaucoup d'entre vous dans l'explosion de rage qui s'ensuivrait. Je l'aime, et même si c'est un idiot à ses heures, je ne permettrai pas que vous le touchiez ».

L'hanarz le considéra en silence. Puis elle fit un signe de tête, et les arcs tout du long du mur se baissèrent. Harry se rassit et prit pleinement conscience de la respiration laborieuse de Snape près de lui. Il ne se tourna pas et ne demanda pas à son mentor comment il allait. C'était évident — en colère et terrifié presque jusqu'à l'idiotie. Harry espéra que l'entretien ne durerait pas longtemps après cela. Snape commençait toujours à dire des choses peu appropriées quand il était dans cet état-là.

« Bien parlé », dit la hanarz. « Maintenant, dites-moi ce que vous avez prévu de faire à propos de notre toile, petit _vates_ ». Harry l'observa. « Je devrais fermer la banque pour dissiper la toile, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Arrêter les échanges d'argent, plus probablement », répondit le gobelin, sans avoir l'air préoccupé le moins du monde. Harry hocha la tête. « Et cela, bien sûr, causerait la destruction d'un des piliers de la société sorcière ».

L'hanarz ne dit rien, elle se contenta de l'observer avec expectative. Harry la regarda dans les yeux et découvrit qu'il pouvait faire fi des yeux des gobelins autours. Ils la suivaient et lui obéissaient de manière si absolue que seul son avis avait de l'importance. Il prit une inspiration profonde. « Je ne peux le détruire tout de suite, pas plus que je ne peux détruire les maisons-pilier de vos cousins du nord captifs », commença-t-il.

« Mais ? » répliqua la hanarz, au lieu de s'énerver comme Harry s'y attendait, avec un léger sourire s'étant dessiné sur ses lèvres. Harry changea d'avis sur sa perspicacité d'après ce qui venait de se passer. Peut-être qu'elle n'avait jamais eu l'intention de tuer Snape, après tout. Ou au moins elle était assez intelligente pour savoir ce qui en aurait découlé.

« Je peux promettre d'essayer », dit doucement Harry.

L'hanarz hocha la tête une fois. « Vous le jurez par le sang et la pierre, par l'argent et le bronze ? »

« Plus que cela », chuchota Harry. _C'est là que mon éducation devient utile._ « Je le jure par l'or ». Un murmure des voix autours de lui retentit à nouveau, et l'hanarz fit un pas en arrière pour se reposer contre le mur. Flashkack vint pour les escorter en dehors de la pièce. Harry se leva avec grâce, étira ses muscles tendus et pria pour que Snape garde le silence jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient en sécurité dehors. Heureusement, c'est ce qu'il fit.

Bien sûr, les premiers mots qu'il prononça alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers la sortie du tunnel où le chariot les avait menés furent, « Je suppose que cette promesse valait si peu qu'ils ont dû immédiatement nous laisser partir, sans même un adieu » ?

« Faux, sorcier », le corrigea Flashkack, se tournant pour le fixer dans les yeux. « Cette promesse est tellement forte que nous n'avions rien besoin de demander de plus à M. Potter. Il tiendra son engagement ».

Harry garda ses yeux fixés sur le tunnel devant lui, et essaya de ne pas écouter les marmonnements de Snape ou de sentir les coups d'œil expectatif des gobelins. Il se lançait de lui-même dans de plus en plus de difficultés, plus qu'il n'avait jamais imaginé. La vie n'était ni simple, ni facile.

* * *

><p>Harry regarda autours de lui avec nervosité. Ce n'était pas qu'il était étranger à la Magie noire. Il l'avait déjà utilisée, par la barbe de Merlin ! Mais il y avait quelque chose à propos de l'Allée des Embrumes qui le mettait mal à l'aise. C'était peut-être l'ambiance malsaine, du fait des échanges malicieux qui se tenaient là, se dit Harry en évitant une sorcière qui sortait d'un magasin avec tellement de rideaux aux fenêtres qu'Harry ne pouvait pas se faire la moindre idée de ce qui se vendait là. Il connaissait un peu la Magie noire, oui, et les ténèbres profondes et sauvages qui étaient venues et avaient dansé avec lui à la Nuit de Walpurgis. Il ne savait pas grand-chose en revanche des ténèbres dans lesquelles la pauvreté et le désespoir pouvaient vous emmener.<p>

La sorcière au pas trainant en le dépassant eut une toux sèche, vibrante, et farfouilla pour ouvrir un mouchoir, et se mit une bonne poignée de la poudre grise qu'il contenait sur le visage pour le frotter. Une expression d'extase envahit ses traits. Harry dut détourner le regard.

« Par-là ».

Snape sortit rapidement de chez l'apothicaire, au grand soulagement d'Harry, et le conduisit vers l'entrée de l'Allée des Embrumes. Il avait insisté pour qu'Harry soit toujours dans son champ de vision, avec sa capuche sur la tête, mais il ne l'avait pas laissé entrer dans la boutique. Maintenant, étant donné ses pas allongés, il semblait très déterminé à quitter l'endroit. Harry n'était pas allé loin, pour autant, que la force obscure qui se délectait de toute évidence de rendre les choses difficiles pour lui, décida de se manifester encore une fois.

Deux hommes conduisaient une caisse d'une boutique à l'autre, les mains tremblant manifestement sous son poids. Ils passaient directement en face d'Harry et Snape lorsqu'ils lâchèrent la caisse qui éclata, des morceaux de bois volant dans plusieurs directions. Harry plongea pour les éviter.

Presque instantanément il y eu un horrible sifflement. Les hommes hurlèrent. Harry baissa la main avec laquelle il s'était protégé le visage et découvrit des serpents rampant vers eux, de petits corps agiles vert et or se mouvant avec une vitesse déconcertante, qui se concentraient en une zone seulement, mordant et mordant encore. Un des sorciers fut pris de convulsions et s'affaissa. L'autre réussit à se redresser, mais d'après son regard vitreux, il ne mettrait pas longtemps avant de succomber au venin.

Par instinct, Harry fit un pas en avant. « Stop ! » s'écria-t-il, et au glapissement que fit Snape à côté de lui, il sut qu'il avait utilisé le Fourchelangue.

Et les serpents s'arrêtèrent tous d'un coup. Leur corps réagissait comme celui du serpent artificiel des trésors des Black, qui avait attaqué Draco l'année dernière. Ensuite leur tête se balança d'un seul mouvement pour lui faire face, et ils émirent un sifflement tourbillonnant, qui se transforma en mots qui semblaient émerger comme d'un seul serpent au centre de leur formation.

« Qui s'adresse au Frémissement ? Qui parle aux Nombreux ? »

Harry déglutit. Il était conscient qu'il y avait une petite foule de gens qui sortaient la tête des boutiques pour les observer, mais il n'arrivait pas à y faire attention étant donné l'information qu'il venait juste de recevoir.

Les Nombreux se composaient de cobras de ruche, une espèce de serpents magiques originaires d'Afrique du Sud. Ils étaient très difficiles à tuer, puisqu'il s'agissait d'un seul esprit répartit dans une multitude de corps, et tuer un seul petit corps n'aurait pour résultat que le passage de cet esprit dans un autre hôte. Ils pouvaient mordre et injecter du venin dans une victime qui la tuerait, puisque les morsures étaient multiples, ou alors ils pouvaient cracher leur poison dans les yeux de la victime. Harry avait même lu un livre qui suggérait qu'ils pouvaient même posséder un sorcier, s'ils essayaient vraiment. Ils représentaient une menace d'autant plus forte s'ils s'emballaient.

Il avait une chance d'empêcher que cela arrive, et c'était plus que suffisant. « C'est moi », dit-il, en faisant un pas en avant pour ne pas qu'il ne se remette à l'anglais en croisant le regard d'un sorcier du coin de l'œil. « Je suis Fourchelangue, et je vous prie d'arrêter d'attaquer ces sorciers ».

« Un est mort, Fourchelangue », dit un des sifflements tourbillonnant. « Et ils nous ont emporté de notre chaude tanière et nous ont ramené ici, coupant les Nombreux en deux. Ils avaient l'intention de nous couper, de nous broyer, et d'utiliser nos œufs. Pourquoi devrions-nous les épargner ? »

Harry déglutit. « J'imagine que vous n'avez aucune raison de le faire », répondit-il. « Mais je vous le demande ». « Et les autres gens, aussi ? » Leurs voix avaient pris un ton ironique à présent. « Est-ce que les Nombreux devraient se restreindre d'attaquer d'autres gens juste parce que tu le demandes ? »

« En fin de compte, vous devez savoir qu'ils vous tueront », affirma Harry. « Vous ne pouvez pas rentrer chez vous depuis cet endroit, c'est bien trop loin. Des chasseurs vont venir et vous tuer. Je peux sauver la vie des Nombreux ».

Il y eut un long silence, et alors tous les serpents laissèrent les sorciers morts et se précipitèrent vers lui comme s'ils n'étaient qu'un. Ils bougeaient incroyablement vite, et évitèrent avec douceur le sortilège que Snape leur envoya. Harry se força à se tenir immobile alors que les serpents s'enroulaient autours de son corps, se tortillant autours de ses bras, de sa poitrine, de ses jambes. L'un d'entre eux se logea autours de son cou, et plaça sa tête juste à quelque centimètres de son visage, se balançant en face de lui. Harry put admirer la « capuche » du serpent qu'il dressait autours de sa tête, et la marque dessus, qui avait pris une couleur délicate de vert et d'or avec la lumière dessus — le symbole de l'infini, l'éternité ou la mort. Les yeux du cobra étaient d'or. Il pouvait lui cracher dans les yeux, et ça l'aveuglerait définitivement. Il n'existait pas de soin pour ce type de cécité, magique ou moldue, quoique les morsures ordinaires des Nombreux pouvaient être guéries.

Harry tint le regard du cobra et attendit. Le sifflement encore une fois émis dans une voix unique fit, « Que donnerais-tu aux Nombreux, Fourchelangue ? »

« Il y a un sanctuaire », dit Harry avec précaution. « Une forêt près de l'endroit où je vis, où se trouvent un grand nombre de créatures magiques qui sont éloignées de l'influence des sorciers. Je vous y emmènerai et vous y seriez libres. Ce n'est pas l'habitat naturel des Nombreux, mais vous pourriez vous créer une nouvelle vie là ».

Il y eut un long silence, hormis le son des écailles qui se déplaçaient sur lui. Harry respirait à peine. Il était certain que Snape le fixait avec horreur, mais il ne pouvait pas lever la tête pour le vérifier. Il ne voyait que le cobra juste en face de lui, qui se balançait, et se balançait encore.

Il songea soudain que c'était peut-être la dernière chose qu'il verrait de sa vie. « Et si des chasseurs viennent s'en prendre à nous même dans cet endroit ? » sifflèrent-ils. « Ils le pourraient. Après tout ils sont venus nous chercher dans notre chaude tanière qui était très éloignée des sorciers. Est-ce que tu nous défendrais ? »

Harry se prépara à répondre. Il était un Fourchelangue, le seul type de sorcier capable de parler à ces créatures, et il avait par conséquent un devoir qu'aucun autre sorcier dans cette situation n'aurait. « Je le ferai ». Les Nombreux rampèrent pour quitter son corps. Harry réalisa qu'ils bougeaient en réalité selon un schéma, les serpents qui se tenaient vers son côté droit en haut de sa poitrine se glissaient doucement vers le côté gauche, en bas, puis ils tournaient autour de ses jambes, pendant que d'autres serpents rampaient sur son dos et ses épaules et plus bas. Seul celui qui se tenait en face de son visage ne changea pas de place.

« Nous acceptons ».

Harry laissa échapper une expiration, puis tourna la tête avec prudence pour regarder Snape. Le visage de son mentor exprimait la fureur, mais ce n'était pas une surprise.

« Je vais transplaner, maintenant », dit doucement Harry. « Je ne pense pas que c'est une bonne idée d'y aller par Portoloin ou par Cheminette. Je vous jure que je vais seulement à Pré-au-Lard, et nul part ailleurs ».

Snape fit un mouvement sec de la tête. « Je serai derrière toi », répondit-il.

Harry approuva, rassembla sa force autours de lui et transplana.

* * *

><p>Harry observa les Nombreux, tâches or et vert dans l'herbe près de Poudlard, ramper vers la Forêt interdite, et soupira. Il se raidit, croisa les mains, puis se tourna pour faire face à Snape, qui l'avait suivi de près depuis Pré-au-Lard.<p>

« Je ne savais pas quoi faire d'autre », plaida-t-il.

Snape se contenta de l'observer, le visage blafard. Harry n'avait aucun moyen de savoir ce qu'il pensait. Il ouvrit la bouche pour se défendre encore, mais fut interrompu par une voix profonde et confidente qui surgit de derrière lui.

« M. Potter ? »

Harry se tourna rapidement. Deux sorciers assez grands en capes grises marchaient vers lui depuis Pré-au-Lard. L'un d'entre eux tenait un rouleau de parchemin devant lui, qu'il lui lut alors qu'ils s'arrêtèrent à quelques mètres d'Harry.

« M. Harry Potter, vous avez commis deux crimes aujourd'hui », commença-t-il. « L'un d'entre eux est l'utilisation de vos talents de Fourchelangue, un talent de Magie Noire interdit par le Décret Ministériel 6.8.0. Le second est votre manquement à compléter votre enregistrements comme Fourchelangue, et par conséquent votre désir de cacher votre Magie Noire au gouvernement ». Il baissa le parchemin, et lui et l'autre sorcier levèrent leur baguette. Harry ne pouvait pas voir leur visage sous leur robe encapuchonnée, mais il pouvait dire, d'après la voix du sorcier, qu'il souriait. « Vous allez venir avec nous maintenant. Nous allons vous escorter auprès du Ministre Fudge ».

Harry se raidit. « Et vous êtes ? » demanda-t-il.

« Oh, nous avons un titre officiel », dit le sorcier qui n'avait pas encore parlé », mais je n'arrive jamais à m'en rappeler. Appelez-nous les Limiers. Nous flairons la Magie Noire ».

Harry soupira. Un coup d'œil à Snape lui suffit pour comprendre qu'il était à un doigt d'exploser. Harry secoua la tête. « Mon tuteur peut venir avec moi ? » demanda-t-il, en commençant à se débarrasser des bagages réduits qu'il avait ramenés du Chemin de Traverse. Il n'avait pas de raisons de les prendre avec lui. « Ah », dit le sorcier alors qu'il lisait le parchemin. « Bien sûr ». Il s'avança vers lui et lui attrapa l'épaule. « Je crains que non ».

Et alors il utilisa un sortilège de transplanage de groupe, emmenant Harry avec lui, coupant le rugissement furieux de Snape en plein milieu alors qu'ils disparaissaient.

A Suivre


	10. Les Limiers

**Freedom and not peace**

**Auteur :** Lightning on the wave.

**Anciennes traductrices :** Paradise of readers.

**Etat de la fic :** anglais 86 / 86 ; français 9 / 86.

**Etat de la traduction :** Chap 1 à 18 et 20 traduits.

**Chapitre traduit par :** Elava et Asuka Tanku **et corrigé par :** Draconixia.

**/!\ Certaines traductrices ne peuvent plus travailler avec nous, nous avons donc besoin de vous ! Si vous connaissez bien l'Anglais et le Français et si vous avez du temps à nous consacrer, contactez-moi par MP /!\**

Chapitre huit : Les Limiers

Harry termina son transplanage, l'estomac tressautant, et Regulus qui murmurait dans sa tête : _tu es quelque part au Ministère de la Magie. Une des salles d'interrogatoire. Je les reconnais, j'ai déjà été amené ici._

_ Il y a plein de choses intéressantes que tu ne m'as pas dit à ton sujet, n'est-ce pas ? _Harry se concentra sur ses mots pour réfréner sa panique. Il cligna des yeux, les cligna encore, et observa les alentours de la salle mais il devint évident que les sorciers en cape grise lui avaient simplement lâché les bras et ne faisaient plus mine de le restreindre.

C'était complètement vide, les murs étaient en pierres grises, des blocs sans raccords visibles ni ciment entre eux. Il n'y avait pas de photos, de portraits ou d'autres décorations sur eux, et le seul meuble était une chaise derrière lui, sur laquelle l'un de ses ravisseurs s'empressa de le pousser. Harry sentit ses mains se serrer en attendant quelque chose, et il prit un moment avant de réaliser que c'était un coup ou une attaque surprise. Les murs et la chaise n'étaient pas naturels.

Et les sorciers ne le traitaient pas de la manière dont on traitait normalement un prisonnier qu'on craignait. Harry les observa.

L'un d'eux – Harry pensait que c'était celui qui lui avait lu le parchemin à haute voix – ricana.

« Oh, regarde, Grim, le chaton a des griffes ! »

Grim, qui était apparemment l'autre sorcier, rit encore plus fort. Il retira sa cagoule et se révéla être un magnifique jeune homme, sûr de lui, aux cheveux blonds et aux yeux verts. Harry ne lui aurait pas adressé un regard s'ils s'étaient croisés au Chemin de Traverse.

« Je dirai qu'il en a, » Répondit-il. « Ou au moins des crocs. Vous avez vu ce qu'il a fait dans l'allée, Crup. »

Crup fit un son dégoûté par-dessous son souffle et enleva sa cagoule. Lui était brun, ses yeux marrons et son visage étaient tout à fait ordinaire.

« Ouais, t'as raison. »

« Vous me regardiez dans l'Allée des Embrumes ? » Demanda Harry.

Il mit de côté quelques questions qu'il poserait plus tard, comme la raison pour laquelle ils se donnaient des noms de chiens. L'un d'eux avait évoqué quelque chose à propos d'être des Limiers, juste avant de transplaner avec Harry, mais il ne savait pas ce que cela voulait dire.

« Bien sûr. » Dit Crup, « Quelqu'un devait le faire. Tu es un Fourchelangue qui a refusé de compléter son enregistrement, tu as quitté le Bureau des Aurors et agis comme si tu connaissais le Chef des Aurors. Tu étais intéressant. Quand tu es descendu dans l'Allée des Embrumes, tu t'es seulement rendu plus intéressant. »

Il sourit, et Harry vu ses yeux se refroidir. Son visage ordinaire pouvait donc mentir. Bien sûr, sa manière de bouger avait déjà prouvé cela à Harry. Il paraissait avoir eu un entraînement de mage de guerre.

« Et ensuite tu as parlé à des serpents. Imprudent, M Potter, très imprudent. Si tu voulais que ton pouvoir sombre reste secret, tu n'aurais pas dû l'utiliser en public ».

Harry combattit la tentation de montrer les dents. Son meilleur choix dans ces circonstances était de rester silencieux et aussi poli que possible. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi ils étaient aussi confiants, puisqu'ils semblaient au courant de son pouvoir, mais ça ne le rendait que plus prudent en retour. Peut-être avaient-ils un avantage qui pourrait compenser sa magie.

« Aux dernières nouvelles, sauver la vie de quelqu'un était considéré comme quelque chose de positif, » Dit-il. « J'ai convaincu les Nombreux de venir avec moi dans la Forêt Interdite, au lieu d'attaquer d'autres gens dans l'Allée des Embrumes.

Crup lui rit au nez, rejetant sa tête en arrière et fermant les yeux. Son rire ressemblait un peu à un aboiement, rappelant celui de Sirius à Harry.

« Comment saurions-nous ça, M Potter ? J'ai vu deux sorciers tomber morts à cause des morsures des Nombreux, et ensuite les serpents se sont dirigés vers toi. Puis tu as fui l'allée comme un criminel. Peut-être que tu as commandé aux serpents d'arrêter mais comment le saurais-je ? Je ne suis pas Fourchelangue. »

« N'aurait-ce pas dû être évident ? » Demanda Harry.

« Non. » Dit Grim, son visage s'assombrissant. « Tu as été pris en train d'utiliser tes immondes créatures, et tu ferais tout aussi bien de l'admettre, saleté de mage des ténèbres. »

Crup tendit la main et la posa sur le bras de son partenaire.

« Grim, » Réprimanda-t-il. « Le garçon n'est même pas encore au courant de pourquoi nous, et pas les Aurors, l'on amené ici. Je pense que nous devrions expliquer ça d'abord. » Il fit face à Harry. « Tu as entendu le nom Limiers. As-tu la moindre idée de sa signification ? »

Harry secoua la tête.

_Je ne comprends pas, _murmura Regulus_, Je peux presque voir dans son esprit, ce qui devrait signifier qu'il a une connexion avec le Lord Noir, mais je suis bloqué. Il y a une sorte de mur. Tu penses que c'est un Legilimens ?_

_Je ne sais pas,_ lui répondit Harry en pensées.

« Nous sommes ceux qui traquent et flairent le mal. » Dit Crup, rejetant fièrement sa tête en arrière. « Nous devons savoir ce que ténèbres veut dire. Certains d'entre nous étaient d'anciens Aurors qui ont été trop près de nos ennemis. D'autres servaient en réalité d'espions ou de messagers pour le dernier Lord des Ténèbres. Quelques-uns étaient simplement naturellement doués dans les Arts Sombres, mais choisirent de servir le Ministre plutôt que d'agir contre le bien du monde magique. Nous sommes un bon groupe, aussi bon que tu le trouveras, mais nous suivons l'odeur de mal. Et ça veut dire que nous sommes parfait pour renforcer les nouveaux décrets du Ministre. Les Aurors sont souvent fatigants, avec leur paperasse et leur besoin de faire dans la légalité. Ce dont tu as besoin lors d'une guerre, c'est de quelqu'un qui peut agir vite.

« Je n'ai jamais entendu parler de vous, » dit Harry, en s'obligeant à se rasséréner. « Et j'aurais dû, j'ai étudié l'Histoire, et j'aurais dû le remarquer s'il y avait des Limiers s'agitant et arrêtant les criminels. »

Crup renifla.

« C'est parce que nous sommes nouveaux, petit chaton. Le Ministre avait besoin de nous, alors il nous a créés, nous ramenant d'autres départements. » Il sourit à Harry. « Tu es seulement la seconde personne que nous arrêtons, au jour d'aujourd'hui. Tu ne te sens pas spécial ? »

« Il n'a pas annoncé votre création non plus. » Insista Harry, essayant d'ignorer la nausée qui lui montait à la gorge. « Et il aurait dû. Il y a des lois qui disent qu'une nouvelle force comme celle-là doit être publiée, faire la une. »

Grim soupira et pressa sa main sur son cœur. « Hélas, nous avons dû sacrifier cette formalité pour le bien de notre devoir. Le Ministre a décidé que nous serions plus efficaces si personne ne nous connaissait ni connaissait notre ultime mission pour l'instant. »

Harry essaya de déglutir. C'était difficile avec une gorge sèche. _Ils sont surtout la police secrète de Fudge._

« Et quelle est cette mission ultime ? » Demanda-t-il, travaillant à donner à sa voix une intonation impressionnée, pour jouer le jeu.

« De se débarrasser de toute la Magie Noire en Grande-Bretagne. »

Ils répondirent ensemble, leur voix était passionnée et leurs yeux étincelant. Harry n'avait aucun doute sur le fait que c'était quelque chose qui comptait pour eux, derrière toutes les plaisanteries autour de ce qu'ils avaient fait. Il secoua la tête, lentement, ressentant un afflux de pitié pour eux.

« Quel est le problème ? » Contesta Crup. « Crois pas qu'on puisse le faire, chaton ? »

« Non. » Dit Harry. « Il y a des objets Noirs cachés dans des manoirs dans toute la Grande-Bretagne, et une tripotée de Sorciers Noirs qui cachent leur talents. Comment allez-vous trouver chaque personne qui pourrait lancer un sort que vous n'approuverez pas ? »

Il pensait à Connor, dont le don de compulsion n'était pas une connaissance générale et qui ne pourrait pas être supprimé de son esprit sans briser ce dernier. Le feraient-ils signer un papier disant qu'il ne pourrait jamais plus l'utiliser ? Ou bien prendraient-ils la chance de le briser pour le transformer en quelque chose de plus « lumineux » ?

« Nous règlerons le compte des utilisateurs publics d'abord. » Dit Grim. « Comme toi. »

Harry haussa les épaules.

« Je n'envisage pas d'arrêter d'utiliser le Fourchelangue, particulièrement quand je peux l'utiliser pour sauver des vies. »

Crup sauta sur ses pieds.

« C'est ce que nous attendions, » Dit-il, et il saisit l'épaule d'Harry et l'entraîna en avant.

Harry se tendit, voulant se déchaîner, mais il se rappela alors que les Limiers étaient toujours dans les limites des lois telles qu'ils les connaissaient. Il ne pouvait frapper et blesser quelqu'un qui remplissait seulement son devoir. Il laissa Crup l'entraîner dans la pièce suivante.

_Harry_, Dit Regulus brusquement. _Est-ce qu'ils portent quelque chose autour de leur cou _?

Harry réussit à tourner la tête et à loucher jusqu'à la gorge de Crup. _Oui_, renvoya-t-il. _Un collier, apparemment, encore que je ne peux pas tout voir, et c'est fait d'argent_. Un rapide regard à Grim lui confirma qu'il portait la même chose. _Je me demande si leur ressemblance à des chiens va vraiment jusqu'au point où ils doivent être enchaînés à leur niche la nuit._

_Oui je peux les voir maintenant, _Dit Regulus. C'est ce qui me maintient hors de leur esprit. Étrange. Je ne sais pas pourquoi ils voudraient me bloquer l'accès, comment ils pourraient ne serait-ce que savoir à propos de quelque chose me concernant.

Harry était sur le point de répondre, mais il vit alors le visage de l'homme assis derrière un bureau à côté de lui, et il avala sa salive.

C'était le Ministre Fudge. Harry le savait pour avoir vu chaque image dans la Gazette du Sorcier. Le Ministre avait normalement l'air potelé et confiant. A présent, cependant, il avait l'expression d'un homme hanté nuit et jour par un lourd fardeau. Il se leva quand il vit Harry et commença à jouer avec ses mains. Ses yeux examinèrent Harry intensément, semblant s'attarder spécialement sur la cicatrice en forme d'éclair sur son front.

« Oui, » Murmura-t-il. « Oui, c'est lui. »

Crup acquiesça.

« Oui, monsieur. Et il vient juste de dire qu'il avait l'intention de continuer à utiliser le Fourchelangue. Si nous le laissons en liberté, il retournera directement pratiquer la magie noire. »

Il déposa Harry dans une chaise en face du bureau, qui était large et fait d'acajou poli. Harry essaya de regarder autour, mais à part le fait que la pièce était plus grande que la salle d'interrogatoire et de couleur rouge, il ne pouvait voir énormément. Crup continuait à roder autour de lui.

« Je donne ma parole que je l'ai vu l'utiliser, monsieur, et bien sûr, Grim me soutient. »

« Bien sûr. » Dit Grim.

Il s'installa de l'autre côté du bureau. Harry ne pensait pas que c'était une coïncidence que la position l'empêche d'avoir un accès facile près du Ministre.

_Du moins, ça devrait m'empêcher d'avoir un accès facile jusqu'à lui_. Harry eut une moue de mépris. _Pour qui me prennent-ils ?_ _Ma magie pourrait toujours l'atteindre et détruire sa vie avant qu'ils ne bougent._

Il sentit la tentation, une fois encore, de simplement faire quelque chose du genre, exploser et épingler Fudge au mur avec sa magie, comme il avait épinglé Dumbledore et son frère, une fois. Mais Harry se dit qu'il devait exercer son contrôle sur son tempérament. Il ne pouvait pas simplement attaquer chaque personne qu'il n'aimait pas. Ce n'était pas ce que faisait un sorcier mûr, et il était évident qu'il aurait à être l'adulte ici, puisque personne d'autre n'était volontaire.

« Alors, » Dit Fudge, secouant la tête, « La loi est très claire. » Il se tourna vers Harry. « Mr Potter, vous comprenez pourquoi vous avez été amené ici ? »

Leurs yeux se rencontrèrent et il remercia intérieurement le masque calme et impassible que Lily lui avait fait pratiquer jusqu'à ce qu'il devienne naturel. Il pouvait le faire réapparaître à présent, malgré le temps passé avec Snape qui l'encourageait à plus s'ouvrir, surtout quand on savait qu'il avait passé des années à vivre sous ce dernier. « Non, Mr le Ministre », dit-il. « Je suis désolé que mon utilisation du Fourchelangue ait offensé M. Grim et M. Crup, mais j'ai agi de la sorte afin d'empêcher les Nombreux de mordre les sorciers dans l'allée des Embrumes et du Chemin de Traverse. Je vous assure que j'ai enfreint la loi par ignorance, et non pas par une utilisation maléfique de la Magie noire ».

« L'ignorance de la loi n'est pas une excuse », rétorqua Fudge, avec une lueur de triomphe dans les yeux. « Et c'est une coïncidence bien curieuse, n'est-ce pas, que des potions de magie noire soient apparues récemment, dont les composants requéraient des œufs et des écailles des Nombreux ? Je suppose que vous allez m'expliquer qu'il se trouve que vous soyez capables de contrôler les serpents, et qu'il se trouve qu'ils soient apparus à l'allée des Embrumes pile le jour où vous y étiez ? »

« N'importe quel Fourchelangue aurait pu diriger les serpents, monsieur », dit Harry. Les grommellements de Regulus au fond de son crâne sur le manque de respect dont ils faisaient tous preuve et sur leur idiotie ne l'aidaient pas, il décida de l'ignorer. « Et je n'étais pas au courant à propos des potions de Magie noire. Je suis désolé qu'elles aient été la cause de troubles et de tourments au sein de votre administration ». Il décida qu'un brin de flatterie bien placée ne pourrait pas faire de mal. « Je sais que vous avez fait de votre mieux pour nous tous dans la Grande-Bretagne magique. Vous avez fait un travail remarquable ». _Particulièrement si on considère le fait que vous êtes tellement mou que je m'attendais à ce que vous pourrissiez toute votre première année dans votre bureau._ « Je serais mortifié à l'idée d'agir contre votre action ou de l'ébranler de quelque manière que ce soit ». Il baissa la tête légèrement, comme s'il était contrit.

Cela fonctionna, au moins en partie. Il vit Fudge se remplumer et il posa sa main avec fierté sur son épaule. « Oui, et bien, je fais de mon mieux », dit-il, et il toussota. Puis son visage s'assombrit à nouveau. « Et cela signifie faire passer des lois plus strictes contre les Mages noirs de votre genre. Est-ce que vous avez une objection à cela ? »

« Pas du tout, monsieur », dit Harry. Ses pensées fusaient à toute vitesse, sur le vif, et son esprit était limpide. Il ne pensait pas qu'il pouvait dire ou faire beaucoup pour apaiser les craintes de Fudge, mais il espérait qu'il pourrait au moins les empêcher de lui causer autant de dommages qu'elles ne le pouvaient. « La Magie Noire en tant que magie qui contraint, est une menace pour le libre arbitre de tous les autres, en cela j'y suis opposé».

Il fut déconcerté quand Fudge éclata de rire. « Mais bien sûr !», dit-il, « depuis quand les Seigneurs des Ténèbres se soucient-ils de la volonté des autres ? »

Harry le regarda fixement. « Pensez-vous que je suis un Seigneur des Ténèbres, monsieur ? »

« Bien sûr que vous l'êtes ». Fudge fit un geste vague de la main. « Pas aussi maléfique que — que vous-savez-qui, bien sûr, mais vous allez encore grandir. Et nous avons besoin de faire tout ce que nous pouvons pour vous empêcher d'acquérir de tels pouvoirs». Il se lança alors dans ce qui semblait être un discours appris par cœur. « Nous nous sommes très mal débrouillés dans la Première Guerre, on le sait bien. Mais c'était parce que nous n'étions pas prêts. Cette fois, nous savons quels signes rechercher ». Il hocha la tête vers Grim, et l'homme se précipita de l'autre côté de la pièce pour attraper quelque chose en papier, de ce qu'Harry pouvait entendre. « Cette fois, on nous verra pas comme des chiens détalant la queue entre les jambes ! » Il leva une main et pointa un doigt vers Harry. « Même les Seigneurs des Ténèbres sont soumis au droit du monde magique, M. Potter ! »

Harry cacha son mépris autant que possible. Il savait que ce n'était pas vrai depuis qu'il avait lu le livre que Hawthorn Parkinson lui avait donné l'année précédente sur les liens. Les Seigneurs des Ténèbres et les Seigneurs de la Lumière faisaient en général fi de la soumission à la loi parce qu'ils pouvaient se le permettre, quoique parfois les Seigneurs de la Lumière voulaient donner l'impression qu'ils respectaient le droit, comme Dumbledore.

Mais la puissance magique avait toujours été la pièce maitresse. Si Voldemort s'était tenu là, bien sûr il n'aurait pas hésité à utiliser la magie pour écraser les impertinents contre les murs.

_Mais je ne suis pas un Seigneur des Ténèbres,_ se répéta Harry. _Je ne suis aucune sorte de Seigneur. C'est pourquoi je suis différent d'eux. Je ne vais pas blesser des personnes innocentes qui pensent vraiment qu'elles protègent le monde sorcier._

Il prit une voix calme, un visage amical et ouvert. « Qu'est-ce que je devrais faire pour vous convaincre que je ne suis pas un Seigneur des Ténèbres, Monsieur le Ministre ? »

« Vous avez déjà eu cette occasion », répliqua Fudge hautainement, alors que Grim venait à côté de lui, trébuchant sous le poids d'un large document papier. « Nous vous avons offert l'occasion de vous enregistrer en tant que Mage noir. Vous avez refusé de vous y conformer ».

« Je suis désolé, monsieur », dit Harry, en plissant légèrement les yeux. « On m'a dit que mon cas était unique. On n'a exigé d'aucun autre Mage noir qu'il n'arrête d'utiliser les arts sombres. En fait, j'ai été le seul ».

Fudge secoua la tête. « C'est parce que tu es un Seigneur des Ténèbres ». Harry se demanda si le Ministre reconnaitrait de la logique circulaire si elle dansait nue devant lui. « Monsieur—»

Grim réussit à dérouler l'immense parchemin d'un coup sec. Harry le scruta. C'était un document officiel, il pouvait deviner au moins cela, dans lequel étaient soigneusement classés des mots dans des tableaux de différentes couleurs, mais il ne pouvait pas comprendre ce que ces mots signifiaient, ils avaient été tous rédigés avec soin sur le parchemin en lettres minuscules.

« Tu vois », dit Fudge, faisant un geste vers le parchemin, « nous savons que tu es un Mage Noir. Peu importe ce que tu prétends, nous savons que tu as des talents obscurs, et que tu vas suivre la voie de Grindelwald et de — Tu-Sais-Qui. Nous avons une Charte qui te compare à eux ». Il regarda Harry d'un air triomphal.

Harry se demanda quand le gouvernement de la Grande-Bretagne sorcière était devenu si désespérément pathétique. Il prit une voix aussi calme qu'il put lorsqu'il dit « Monsieur, je n'arrive pas à lire la Charte ».

« Tu devrais en être capable », chuchota Crup dans son oreille. « Quelle sorte de Mage des Ténèbres a des problèmes de vue ? »

Harry lui lança un regard furieux, et puis se tourna à temps pour voir Fudge pointa du doigt un des tableaux. « Tu vois ? », demanda-il, en jetant un coup d'œil vers Harry. « Tu parles le Fourchelangue. Tu-Sais-Qui parle le Fourchelangue. Et Grindelwald parlait — et bien, il ne parlait pas aux serpents, mais il parlait aux Sombrals et les a utilisés comme soldats dans son armée ». Fudge eut un sourire sarcastique. « Les connexions sont censées. C'est seulement le premier d'une longue liste d'indices, mais ça a été la première chose qui nous a fait suspecter que tu pouvais être un Mage des Ténèbres. Ce n'était pas avisé d'étaler au grand jour ta capacité à parler aux serpents, mon Seigneur. Pas avisé du tout ».

_Tu pourrais leur faire du mal_, chuchota Regulus. _Je serai même de ton côté. Tu n'as pas choisi de venir ici, et je pense que tu devrais retourner auprès des personnes qui t'aiment et qui peuvent te protéger aussi vite que possible. Frappe-les de ta magie, et rentre à la maison. Allez, Harry. Tu sais que tu pourrais le faire._

_Et c'est précisément pourquoi je ne le ferai pas,_ pensa Harry brusquement pour Regulus. _Juste parce que je peux ne signifie pas que je devrais._ Il prit une profonde inspiration un peu désespérée, parce que la tentation grandissait de minutes en minutes, alors il fixa ses yeux sur le visage de Fudge à nouveau.

« Pouvez-vous me donner quelques exemples des autres indices qui vous rendent si sûr de ma nature de Seigneur des Ténèbres, Monsieur ? », demanda-t-il.

Fudge eut l'air quelque peu déçu qu'Harry ne confesse pas sur le champ le fait d'être un Seigneur des Ténèbres, mais il hocha la tête et pointa un autre tableau. « Le Seigneur des Ténèbres a été à l'école cinquante auparavant lorsque la Chambre des Secrets a été ouverte pour la dernière fois », expliqua-t-il. « Tu es à l'école depuis deux ans et la Chambre des Secrets a été ouverte. Grindelwald — et bien, il n'était pas à Poudlard, puisqu'il n'était pas de ce pays, mais il était à Durmstrang et a été initié par ses Gardes de la Lumière dans une grotte souterraine ». Il fronça sévèrement les sourcils en direction d'Harry. « Est-ce que tu vas essayer de faire passer tout ça pour une coïncidence » ?

« Pas spécialement », dit Harry. « J'ai ouvert la Chambre des Secrets et ai été impliqué dans la Pétrification des élèves parce que Voldemort me possédait, Monsieur ». Il ne manqua pas de remarquer que Fudge tressaillit au nom et jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule, comme s'il s'attendait à ce que Voldemort se cache dans un coin. « Donc ce n'était pas une coïncidence. Mais cela ne mène pas à la conclusion que je suis maléfique et un Mage des Ténèbres de moi-même ».

Fudge secoua la tête. « Vous n'allez pas vous en sortir comme ça, M. Potter. Nous savons tout. ». Il pointa un autre tableau. « Les armées. Grindelwald a utilité des Sombrals car il pouvait leur parler. Vous-Savez-Qui a fait des arrangements avec les géants et d'autres créatures pour marcher avec lui, et bien sûr le loup-garou Fenrir Greyback s'est rendu célèbre pour avoir fait partie de ses troupes maléfiques. Et à présent, vous avez libéré les Détraqueur ». Il se tourna vers Harry et attendit, comme s'il voulait dire que ça devait être évident.

Harry le fixa. « J'ai dit la vérité au Ministre à ce propos, monsieur », dit-il. « Je l'ai envoyés retourner aux cauchemars. Je ne les ai pas gardés pour construire une armée privée avec ». Il ne savait pas s'il devait en rire ou en pleurer. De toutes les explications que quelqu'un pourrait trouver pour déterminer la raison qui l'avait poussé à libérer les Détraqueurs, il n'avait jamais imaginé que ça serait celle-ci.

Personne n'a vu de Détraqueur depuis ce jour », déclama Fudge. « Les avez-vous réellement banni, ou les avez-vous envoyé dans un endroit à l'abri, secret, avec comme instructions de se multiplier et de t'attendre ».

Harry secoua la tête. « Non, pas du tout, monsieur. Je ne veux pas être un Seigneur. Je ne commanderai aucune créature magique pour attaquer quelqu'un ». Mais tu as utilisé Sylarana pour menacer les gens, lui chuchota sa conscience. Harry tressaillit et éloigna cette pensée. « Je vous le promet, je suis un citoyen loyal de la Grande-Bretagne sorcière. Est-ce qu'il y a quoique ce soit que je puisse faire pour vous le prouver ? »

Il ressentait une touche d'anxiété véritable cachée derrière son irritation et sa pitié. Il avait espéré qu'il serait capable de convaincre Fudge comme il avait convaincu tellement d'autres gens, mais le Ministre faisait preuve d'un complet aveuglement à la logique de base. Harry n'était pas certain qu'il s'en tirerait avec les danses et les rituels.

« Eh bien, il se peut qu'il y ait une chose, » dit Fudge.

Harry rétrécit les yeux, suspicieux à nouveau. Il avait été entrainé là-dedans, probablement, mais maintenant qu'il y était, il n'avait pas d'autre choix que demander : « Quelle serait cette chose, Ministre » ?

« Puisque tu nous as privé des Détraqueurs et que nous ne pouvons plus garder les prisonniers en sécurité à Azkaban », dit Fudge, faisant un geste vers une porte vers le fond de la pièce, « nous avons une nouvelle méthode pour déterminer quels sorciers peuvent être relâchés en toute sécurité dans la société ». La porte s'ouvrit, et ce qui semblait être une balle d'argent avec des jambes entra, jusqu'à ce qu'Harry réalise que c'était en fait un outil qui était porté par une petite sorcière. « Soumets-toi à notre test, et tu nous prouveras que tu es loyal ».

_Tu n'as pas besoin de le faire, _dit Regulus, récalcitrant et coléreux. _Pourquoi tu te l'imposes, Harry ? Tu n'es pas un sorcier ordinaire. Tu n'as pas besoin de te comporter comme tel._

_Cela ne fait que rendre tout cela plus pressant_, répliqua Harry sèchement. Il se demanda pourquoi il était entouré de personnes si déterminées à le persuader de se mettre au-dessus des lois. Ce que Regulus venait de dire, cela ressemblait aux paroles que Snape ou Draco auraient pu prononcer. _Les Serpentards, franchement. Je les aime en général, mais ils m'exaspèrent individuellement._

Il se tourna vers le Ministre et hocha la tête. « Bien sûr, Monsieur. Qu'avez-vous besoin que je fasse ? »

La sorcière posa l'objet magique à côté du bureau du Ministre, et Harry put voir son visage pour la première fois. Harry ne put pas s'empêcher d'avoir un mouvement de recul. Son visage n'était que bajoues tombantes et des yeux illuminés, étincelants. Elle ne ressemblait à rien d'autre autant qu'à un crapaud. Et, encore pire, elle portait une salopette rose avec des petits chatons qui gambadaient dessus plutôt que des robes et il y avait des rubans roses attachés à ses cheveux laqués. Elle regarda directement Harry, et ces yeux illuminés clignèrent plusieurs fois.

« Voici mon assistante, Dolores Ombrage », dit fièrement Fudge. « Elle est celle qui a conçu le test de loyauté, M. Potter, et elle est celle qui va t'expliquer comment il fonctionne ». Il se déplaça en dehors passage.

Ombrage fit, « Hum, Hum ». Harry pensa tout d'abord qu'elle commençait une phrase, mais il semblait que c'était une étrange méthode pour se dégager la gorge. « Avance toi vers l'objet, cher enfant, et mets tes mains dessus. Cela va mesurer ta loyauté envers le Ministère, et si tu l'es suffisamment, ça te laissera partir ».

Harry hésita. « Et que se passera-t-il si je ne suis pas suffisamment loyal ? »

Les yeux d'Ombrage brillaient comme le soleil. « Mais tu viens juste d'expliquer à quel point tu étais loyal, mon petit. Je suis certaine que ça ne sera pas un souci pour toi ». Elle lui adressa un sourire grotesque. Peut-être que le pire était que ses dents avaient toutes l'air parfaitement propres et brossées. Harry aurait été plus rassuré si elles avaient été pourries, comme ça il aurait su qu'elle avait effectivement englouti d'énormes quantités de glucose, comme son habillement semblait le suggérer vivement.

Il s'avança avec hésitation, observant attentivement l'objet magique. Il se matérialisait principalement en une énorme balle argentée, percée de trous, comme si quelque chose vivait dedans et avait besoin d'air. Il reposait sur une caisse avec des roues, et cela irradiait de magie, mais Harry ne sut pas dire de quelle magie il s'agissait, pas avec trois autres sorciers et une sorcière dans la pièce.

_Est-ce que tu peux dire ce que c'est ? _Demanda Regulus. _Ou au moins, ce que ça fait ?_ _Non. Que Merlin ait pitié de toi, Harry, n'y touche pas. Transplane en dehors d'ici et protège-toi, sauve-toi. _Si Regulus avait eu un corps, songea Harry, il aurait été en train de sauter partout, bougeant les bras comme les ailes d'un volatile pour essayer d'éloigner Harry de l'objet.

_Je ne veux pas_, pensa distinctement Harry. _Si je m'enfuie, ils auront le droit de m'arrêter encore une fois et ça sera pire que jamais. Et je ne vais tuer personne. Je ne comprends pourquoi tu es obsédé par ça._

Il leva les mains et agrippa la balle d'argent.

Alors vint un léger frémissement, puis une explosion de chaleur. Ce n'était pas inconfortable, sinon Harry ne pensait pas qu'il aurait pu s'empêcher d'enlever ses mains. Mais de toute façon cela fixa ses mains sur la balle. Il tira, inconsciemment, et ses mains restèrent où elles étaient.

« Détends-toi, cher enfant », chuchota Ombrage. « Juste détends-toi. L'objet magique fait une recherche dans ta tête maintenant. Je suis sûre qu'il va trouver que tu es, ah, très loyal au Ministère. Hum, hum ».

Harry n'eut pas d'autre choix que de se maintenir debout à tenir la balle, de toute façon, donc c'est ce qu'il fit. Il sentait sa magie traverser son corps comme de l'eau, mais il ne sut pas dire ce que ça faisait. Au moins ça ne faisait pas mal.

Il entendit un toussotement derrière lui qu'il pensait provenir de Grim ou de Crup. Harry osa jeter un coup d'œil derrière son épaule, et les vit tous les deux tendus vers l'avant, observant l'objet magique avec intensité. Fudge se tenait juste devant eux, les mains agrippées ensemble, un sourire béat sur le visage.

Harry se rappela que c'était pour le mieux. Il ne voulait vraiment pas se battre contre le Ministère. Cela rendrait sa tâche primordiale, être un _vates_, d'autant plus difficile. De plus, comment pourrait-il les blâmer de vouloir une confirmation que quelqu'un avec autant de pouvoirs que lui n'était pas un Mage des Ténèbres ? Bien sûr qu'ils le craignaient, étant donné la spectaculaire ascension de Voldemort. Ils n'étaient que des sorciers ordinaires. Ils étaient des gens qui avaient des vies et des âmes par eux même. Il devait faire preuve de compréhension envers eux.

À ce moment-là il sentit que la magie de l'objet commença abruptement à s'agiter. Il cilla plusieurs fois, il avait l'impression que ça compressait ses yeux pour les faire jaillir hors de leurs orbites. La magie commença à sortir de lui, à rentrer dans l'objet magique. Et cela prenait sa magie à lui avec en même temps.

Harry sentit son propre pouvoir réagir et gronder avec indignation, et un instant plus tard, ses émotions rugirent de même. Il s'agrippa à sa propre magie, essayant de la séparer de ce qui s'était mêlé à elle.

L'objet magique couina et commença à luire en émettant de la chaleur, d'un rouge cerise, puis doré, puis blanc. Il se cassa dans ses mains, et Harry sentit ses paumes blessées et brûlées par lui. Il n'en avait cure. Il était trop occuper à vérifier que sa magie était bien dans son corps. Maintenant qu'il avait mis toute l'influence étrangère dans ses paumes, une force écœurante de substance sombre et tortillée, et il la jeta au sol avec dégout.

La substance se tortilla dans les airs encore une fois, puis s'évanouit dans les restes de l'objet magique.

Harry se tourna vers Ombrage. Il y avait une brûlure laide sur son visage, parce qu'elle n'avait pas réussi à s'éloigner à temps de l'objet, et ses yeux de crapaud reflétaient le choc. Elle pointa un doigt tremblant vers Harry. « Tu as agressé l'assistant spécial du Ministre ! » Chuchota-t-elle, avec une voix de petite fille tremblant avec outrage. « Tu m'as agressée ! »

Harry poussa un grognement de colère. Sa magie était revenue à la place qui lui était destinée, mais elle n'était pas entièrement calmée. « Vous avez essayé de faire de moi un Cracmol, en me trompant ! », s'exclama-t-il. « Vous devriez être reconnaissante que tout ce que vous ayez c'est une brûlure au visage ».

« Tu es un Mage des Ténèbres, alors ». La voix de Fudge était plate, plus froide et plus confiante qu'Harry n'ait entendu jusque-là. « J'aurais dû le savoir, et ne jamais t'autoriser ce test. TU n'es pas loyal envers le gouvernement de la Bretagne sorcière, n'es loyal envers personne d'autre que toi même, et j'ai écarté des lois à bon droit ». Harry se retourna à temps pour voir Fudge faisant un geste de la main à Grim et Crup. « Attrapez-le. Enfermez-le et faites en sorte qu'il ne puisse plus utiliser sa magie ».

Grim s'avança en premier, le visage impassible. Crup avait un grand sourire, et faisait des petits mouvements de sa baguette magique de va et vient, ce qui donnait un petit sifflement.

Harry recula d'un pas, respirant difficilement. Il pouvait sentir sa magie montant et dansant, le suppliant de la laisser passer à travers les barrières de son contrôle. Et il pouvait le faire. Si facilement. Il les couvrirait de glace, ou les pétrifierait là où ils étaient, ou alors il les attaquerait avec un sort qui les ferait presque autant souffrir que lui sous le sort de Bouillonnement interne de Rosier. Il pouvait invoquer un serpent et avaler leur magie, en faire une part définitive de la sienne. Il pouvait utiliser la Légilimentie, et puisqu'ils portaient ces colliers, il détruirait probablement leur esprit en tentant d'y pénétrer.

_Je ne veux pas leur faire ça. Je ne veux pas leur faire de mal, merde !_

Mais il devait utiliser sa magie d'une manière ou d'une autre cependant, et en drainer une partie aussi, c'est pourquoi il fit un geste de la main et chuchota intérieurement Petrificus Totalus. Grim et Crup se raidirent et tombèrent au sol.

Harry expira dans le silence qui suivit, et il vit les yeux de Fudge devenir fous de peur, alors qu'il réalisait que son Mage des Ténèbres en devenir n'était pas aussi apprivoisé qu'il avait d'abord pensé. Il commença par reculer, ouvrant et fermant la bouche comme un poisson hors de l'eau. Harry supposa qu'il essayait de trouver une manière de calmer Harry ou de l'empêcher d'agir. Harry resta immobile, s'entourant de ses bras comme des chaînes, essayant de faire en sorte qu'il ne pourrait pas réagir et blesser quelqu'un d'autre. Il devait demeurer de marbre. À ce moment-là, il était fragile.

Plus il pensait à ce que Fudge avait fait, plus il était en colère.

_Il m'a enlevé. Il n'a pas écouté un mot de ce que j'ai dit. Il a fait passer des lois qui semblent me viser spécifiquement, comme si j'étais le Mage des Ténèbres, comme Dumbledore le pensait. Il a essayé de faire de moi un Moldu, ou au moins un Cracmol. _

Harry fit passer la rage dans les piscines de vif-argent, comme Snape le lui avait enseigné, et il sentit le calme revenir. Il pouvait le faire. Il n'était ni sa magie ni sa fureur. Il était plus que ça. Et ce n'était pas comme si ce qu'ils lui avaient fait était impardonnable. Il pouvait passer au-dessus de ça. Il se frotta le front avec la paume de sa main.

Puis Ombrage chuchota quelque chose à côté de lui, et Harry sentit un éclair de douleur dans son dos, comme si un couteau chauffé à blanc l'avait frappé entre ses épaules. Sa magie se rendit à l'endroit dans le moment même et fit s'évanouir le sort, mais le dommage avait été fait. Harry fit un pas de côté pour se glisser près de la sorcière, et il la vit baisser sa baguette magique, avec une expression alarmée qui tordit sa brûlure au visage.

_Elle a fait ça_, gronda-t-il sourdement, bassement, dans son esprit. _Ils ne devraient pas faire ça. Ce qu'ils ont fait ne devrait être fait à personne, à aucun sorcier ni sorcière. Combien de personne ont-ils drainé de leur magie avant moi ? Combien d'autres Crup et Grim vont-ils enfermer et amener ici si je ne fais rien à ce propos ? _

Et alors même l'excuse d'être en colère sombra, et il fut simplement et purement enragé de ce qu'ils lui avaient fait. _Je n'ai rien fait pour mériter ça._

Il s'avança vers Ombrage, et sa magie se réveilla et remplit la pièce comme une tempête.

A Suivre


	11. Une sorte de justice sauvage

**Freedom and not peace**

**Auteur : **Lightning on the wave.

**Note de l'auteur :**

Faites attention, ce chapitre est très sombre.

Le titre vient d'une citation de Sir Francis Bacon.

**Note du traducteur **: en anglais, le titre est _A kind of wild justice._

**Etat de la fic : anglais 86 / 86 français 11 / 86.**

**Chapitre traduit par : **Elava** et corrigé par : **Draconixia.

**/ !\ Nous avons toujours besoin de traducteurs. Si vous êtes volontaire, envoyez-nous un PM. / !\**

Chapitre neuf : Une Sorte de Justice Sauvage

Harry ne savait pas quelle était cette partie de lui-même qui s'éveilla lorsqu'il fit un pas en avant et qu'il fixa du regard Ombrage.

Il avait déjà connu de la rage auparavant. Il avait déjà connu sa magie auparavant. Il connaissait bien la colère froide, et la frustration contre son frère, et même la douleur absolue qu'il avait ressentie lorsqu'il avait utilisé le rituel de Justice sur Lily.

Il n'avait jamais connu cela.

Cela sortit de lui précipitamment, haletant devant son visage dans un musc empoisonné, enroulé devant lui en forme apparente de serpent, des étoiles à la place des yeux. Il le regarda intensément alors qu'il se tordait vers lui et que son attention revenait sur lui, et il se rendit compte qu'il tremblait, mais pas de froid. Il pouvait toujours sentir la pression douloureuse sur son dos où le sort inconnu d'Ombrage l'avait frappé. Entre les omoplates, juste un peu au dessus de cette zone, plus proche de la droite.

C'était _injuste_ qu'elle l'ait frappé ainsi.

Il ne le supporterait _pas_.

Harry découvrit à ce moment là qu'il était capable de souhaiter la souffrance d'un autre être humain, aussi profondément et passionnément qu'il avait autrefois voulu que le soleil se lève pour qu'il puisse passer plus de temps à apprendre des sorts dans la lumière et non pas lire son livre sous ses couvertures grâce à un _Lumos_.

Le serpent avait sa permission. Il s'échappa en rampant gracieusement, et finit par s'enrouler autour des chevilles d'Ombrage ou quelque chose du genre, de ce qu'Harry pouvait deviner sous sa robe. Il se rendit compte qu'il souriait. C'était une expression nonchalante, de celles que les muscles de son visage esquissaient sans qu'il ne le permît.

Il hocha la tête.

Le serpent mordit. Il le sut, non pas parce qu'il pouvait le voir, mais parce qu'il le _voulait,_ et c'est pourquoi cela se _passa_. Les crocs tranchèrent la peau d'Ombrage et du venin glacé se propulsa dans ses veines. Elle hurla, et chancela.

Derrière lui, Harry entendit une voix —celle de Fudge—qui récitait désespérément un sort quelconque. Probablement quelque chose pour le désarmer.

_Stupide, quand on sait que je n'ai pas ma baguette,_ pensa distraitement Harry, et il leva une main sans quitter le serpent des yeux, qui se glissait maintenant autour du mollet d'Ombrage, simple ondulation sous ses vêtements.

La sorcière criait et donnait des coups de pieds, puis sa jambe tomba, morte. Elle la regarda, et l'agrippa, et essaya de la bouger. Harry savait de quoi ça devait avoir l'air dans ses mains, un poids mort, une pierre inerte. Il l'avait _voulu_, et c'est pourquoi cela _se passait_.

Derrière lui, Fudge commença à dire quelque chose d'autre, puisqu'Harry avait interrompu son premier sort d'un simple geste, mais cela se transforma en un cri, une toux étouffée. Harry savait qu'il y avait une autre blessure causée par le serpent sur sa gorge, brillant de la couleur verte la plus éclatante qu'avait la forêt interdite sous l'éclat du soleil, tandis que sa magie attendait l'ordre d'étrangler Fudge ou de le blesser d'une manière ou d'une autre.

Il siffla un ordre en Fourchelangue, juste pour que ça soit encore plus effrayant, et le serpent noir mordit à nouveau, cette fois-ci le haut de la jambe d'Ombrage, près de la hanche. Il n'y avait pas de mots pour décrire son hurlement. Harry ferma à moitié les yeux, et il comprit pour la première fois comment son père avait pu devenir fou et garder Bellatrix sous le _doloris_ pendant dix minutes, comment Bellatrix avait dû se sentir lorsqu'elle torturait les Longdubat, les raisons pour lesquelles les mages noirs utilisaient des Sorts Impardonnables.

C'était un moment de pur pouvoir sur son ennemi, de savoir que quelqu'un qui lui avait fait du _mal_ était en train de payer pour ça.

_Encore une fois,_ pensa Harry, puis il siffla en Fourchelangue.

Le serpent noir alla encore plus haut, et ses crocs tranchèrent encore une fois la peau, sous les côtes gauches d'Ombrage. Ombrage poussa une nouvelle plainte, puis s'écroula, simplement. Son côté gauche était gelé, toute vie envolée, quoique cela ressemblait encore à de la chaire. Elle était capable de boiter avec sa jambe gauche, de faire un geste de la main droite, de parler avec le côté droit de la bouche, de faire bouger sa joue droite et son œil droit. Peu importait. La moitié d'elle serait pour toujours morte, figure congelée grotesque, prise dans le dernier mouvement qu'elle avait fait.

Harry prit soudain conscience qu'il riait. Il n'était pas sûr de quand ça avait commencé, après la dernière morsure du serpent ou avant ? Il se demanda s'il avait vraiment besoin de le savoir.

Le serpent noir se dégagea d'Ombrage, à moitié paralysée, à moitié se trainant sur le sol, il effleura l'air pour le rejoindre, ses côtés ondulant comme des ailes de papillon. Harry tendit un bras, et il sentit la pression du serpent qui s'enroulait autour de celui-ci, la tête vint se poser sur le dos de son poignet, il émit un sifflement paresseux qui sonnait comme de la musique. Harry baissa la main sur son dos et baissa la tête, inspirant sa senteur. _De la glace, du vent et de la pierre._

Il se tourna, lentement, pour faire face au Ministre. Fudge le regardait fixement, une main fermement agrippée autour de sa baguette, sa respiration était à peine audible. Le serpent vert autour de son cou tourna sa tête pour se concentrer sur Harry, quoiqu'il resserra quelque peu sa prise pour que Fudge ne puisse pas oublier qui contrôlait présentement sa vie.

Harry hocha la tête au Ministre. « Bonsoir, monsieur. » Sa voix avait l'air normal. Sa tête était pleine de noirceur en ébullition, toujours, et de serpents dansants, et ce n'était pas tout à fait normal. _Pas normal du tout,_ pensa-t-il. « Je suppose que vous vous demandez, éventuellement, pourquoi j'ai réagi comme ça. »

La respiration de Fudge s'accéléra un peu, se transformant en halètements sifflants. Harry siffla une commande au serpent vers — puisqu'il était fait de magie, il lui obéissait comme Sylarana ou la Multiplicité ne l'auraient pas fait — et ainsi le serpent relâcha légèrement sa prise, quoiqu'il était toujours parfaitement capable de frapper n'importe où sur le torse ou la gorge du Ministre.

« Ce fut le résultat infortuné de l'addition de l'agression magique à la violence injustifiée, » dit Harry en haussant les épaules. Il savait que les mots étaient vrais. Ils expliquaient tout, quelque part, dans la rationalité neutre qui faisait partie de son cerveau. Le chaos derrière hurlait, et essayait quelque part de revenir à la surface, mais Harry pouvait le gérer un moment. « J'ai essayé encore et encore de vous trouver des excuses, des raisons de ne pas le faire, des occasions de reconnaître ce que vous faisiez et de revenir sur vos pas. » Il cilla. Ses yeux brûlaient. Il ne savait pas à cause de quoi. Même si des gouttes volantes du serpent noir l'avaient touché, elles n'auraient pas fait cet effet sur ses yeux. « Et puis vous avez essayé de me vider de ma magie, et j'ai réalisé ce que cela signifiait, que vous ayez ces lois, et ces Limiers, et cette sphère —«

Il lança un regard rapide vers l'appareil argenté qui avait essayé de lui voler sa magie, maintenant détruit au-delà de toute réparation. « Bien. Vous _aviez _cette sphère. » Il regarda à nouveau Fudge. « Vous l'auriez utilisée sur d'autres gens que moi, l'utiliser pour les terrifier et les réduire à l'obéissance, et de les contraindre. Et puis Ombrage m'a lancé ce sort, et ça m'a mis complètement à bout en un instant. » Il haussa les épaules. « Ce n'est pas quelque chose qui arrive souvent. Avec un peu de chance, ça n'arrivera plus jamais. »

Et alors l'émotion grandissante fit surface, et Harry comprit l'élancement dans ses yeux. Il pleurait, ou du moins était au bord des larmes. Il avait mal et était rongé par la consternation et la culpabilité.

Il avait blessé un autre être humain. Mais ce n'était même pas le cœur du problème, car il l'avait déjà fait auparavant, intentionnellement ou pas.

Le cœur du problème était qu'il avait _aimé_ ça.

Harry contrôla sa nausée grandissante, le désir de s'enfuir et de faire disparaître le serpent en lui. Ni l'une ni l'autre n'était une réaction utile. S'il les laissait aller trop loin, il finirait comme James, tournant le dos au mal qu'il était capable de faire. Il prendrait ce qui lui était utile, et cela uniquement.

La remord et la culpabilité, et la compréhension brûlante de ce qu'il était, ce qui se trainait sous le masque de compassion et de pardon qu'il avait tant essayé de cultiver. Il regarda en face le sadisme, et le désir de faire souffrir, et il se força à continuer à regarder.

_Ce n'est pas ce qui arrive quand je me mets en colère._

_C'est ce qui arrive lorsque je me mets en colère, et que j'agis sans réfléchir. C'est ce qui arrive quand, même si c'est juste pour un instant, aveuglément et instinctivement et parce que les gens n'ont pas été raisonnables, j'éprouve de la _haine.

Il l'observa avec attention. Il avait bien sûr déjà ressenti cette émotion. Il avait haï Voldemort lorsqu'il avait pensé à ce que le Seigneur des Ténèbres était capable de faire, d'attaquer et d'essayer de tuer un bébé innocent. Et il avait haï d'autres gens qui avaient essayé de faire du mal aux autres.

Mais il avait fait quelque chose pour revenir à la réalité, pour se dégager de toute cette haine. Il avait été loin de sa cible, ou alors il y avait eu d'autres gens en danger et qui lui avaient permis de se concentrer sur leur défense plutôt que la simple attaque juste pour infliger de la douleur.

Cette fois-ci, il n'avait eu rien de tout ça, et la simple touche de douleur physique l'avait poussé dans un désir corrosif de faire du mal à la personne qui lui en avait fait, même pour un moment.

C'était là la différence. Il le regarderait, et il l'apprendrait, et il ferait en sorte que ça n'arrive plus _jamais_.

_Je ne peux pas me permettre de me venger. Qu'est-ce que je deviendrais si je fais ça ? Quelqu'un d'autre pourrait se prendre au jeu de la vengeance sans faire beaucoup plus de mal qu'une claque et quelques mots blessants. Moi, quand je m'y laisse prendre, je mutile._

Harry ferma le poing devant lui et ferma les yeux, siffla pour rappeler le serpent. Le serpent noir vola vers lui à nouveau, et il entendit un petit gémissement de peur d'Ombrage. Harry ne laissa pas le serpent se loger sur elle une nouvelle fois. Oui, il devrait encore la mordre, mais ça ne serait que trois morsures, et puis cela aspirerait le poison glacé et lui rendre la liberté.

Harry était malade, tremblant, extrêmement fatigué, et honteux du plus profond du cœur Ombrage et Fudge et Grim et Crup, et tous les autres qui auraient pu participer à ces actes étaient toujours des _gens_. Il avait le droit de combattre pour se défendre et de défendre les autres. Il n'avait pas le droit de les torturer ou de traiter leur vie comme si elles valaient moins que la sienne. Il n'avait pas le droit de les traiter comme s'ils n'avaient pas d'âme, pas de vies, pas de souhaits, pas d'espoirs, pas de rêves à eux, comme s'ils n'avaient jamais ri ou s'ils n'avaient jamais fait quoique ce soit de bien.

Il ne voulait pas vivre dans un monde où cela serait vrai.

Ce qu'il pouvait faire, c'était de faire en sorte qu'ils ne puissent plus jamais faire quelque chose de semblable à quiconque dans le futur.

Harry releva la tête et ouvrit les yeux. Il pouvait entendre les plaintes désespérées et sanglotantes d'Ombrage qui se poursuivaient derrière lui, tandis qu'elle regagnait le contrôle de son côté gauche, et les yeux du Ministre étaient exorbités et fixés sur lui. Harry bougea une main, et le serpent vert disparut dans un brouillard. Fudge secoua la tête, toucha sa nuque comme pour se persuader que le serpent était vraiment parti, et puis il inspira profondément.

« Je sais ce que vous aller dire, Ministre, » dit doucement Harry. « Que seul un Seigneur des Ténèbres ferait les choses que j'ai faites. »

Fudge loucha vers lui. « Est-ce que tu vas nier le fait que tu as utilisé de la Magie Noire, Potter ? Ou que tu as fait du mal à mon assistante ? »

Harry soupira. Ses propres ongles tranchaient la peau de ses paumes, et il ne s'en était même pas rendu compte. Il plia ses doigts, en partie pour faire cesser la douleur et en partie pour que le serpent noir disparaisse, maintenant qu'il n'en avait plus besoin. « Non. J'en suis désolé, Ministre. »

Il leva la tête. Fudge le regardait fixement.

« Mais, » dit Harry, et il laissa une once de dureté se glisser dans sa voix, « je ne serai pas désolé si j'entends que vous avez utilisé vos Limiers pour arrêter des gens, ou pour appliquer cet enregistrement ridicule à qui que ce soit d'autre, ou essayer de voler la magie de quelqu'un d'autre.

« Vous savez ce que je suis capable de faire, maintenant. » Il bougea une main, une fois, deux fois, et les liens sur Grime et Crup se défirent quelque peu. Ils se remirent sur le pied, les yeux fixés sur lui avec méfiance, mais ils ne firent aucun geste pour atteindre leur baguette. « Est-ce que vous voulez vraiment me mettre en colère ? »

Fudge se redressa, « Tout ce que nous avons utilisé était de la Magie Blanche ! La sphère vient d'une famille respectée de mages blancs ! Le sort que Dolores a utilisé sur toi n'était qu'un moyen de sauver sa propre vie ! Même les colliers que mes Limiers portent ne peuvent pas leur être mis sans leur consentement, et ils servent à défendre leurs esprits des influences des ténèbres —«

Harry ressentit une légère sensation de soulagement de ne pas devoir s'occuper de la libération des Limiers, accompagné de l'irritation d'entendre Fudge continuer à babiller. « Monsieur, » dit-il, contrôlant à peine sa voix, « fermez-la. »

Fudge la ferma.

Harry inspira et expira plusieurs fois, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit à nouveau maître de sa colère, encore. Puis il dit, « C'est le marché que je vais faire avec vous. Arrêtez d'utiliser vos Limiers immédiatement. Dispersez-les et remettez-les dans des départements différents. Concentrez-vous pour réhabiliter Azkaban et d'y mettre des gardiens humains pour surveiller les prisonniers. Les Limiers feront l'affaire, » ajouta-t-il, sa voix ne filtrant pas toute son amertume. Il s'accrocha. Il avait besoin de rester calme, contrôlé. « Et enlevez-moi ces ordonnances ridicules des livres de loi, celles dirigées contre les talents de magie noire. Vous devrez demander l'avis du Magenmagot en entier de tout ce que vous considérerez être une bonne idée dans le futur. »

« Et qu'est-ce que j'y gagne ? » Exigea Fudge.

Harry leva la tête. _Stupide, au-delà du stupide, mais je ne peux pas commencer une guerre contre le Ministère, et le fait qu'il soit stupide ne justifie pas le fait que je puisse lui faire du mal. » _« Mon silence, » dit-il avec une parfaite neutralité. « Je ne dirai à personne ce que j'ai appris dans cette pièce aujourd'hui, des événements — ce qui inclue l'enlèvement d'un enfant innocent, le frère du Garçon-qui-a-survécu, emmené au Ministère sans même que son gardien ait pu l'accompagner — ça pourrait vous détruire complètement, Ministre. »

Le visage de Fudge devint blanc. Harry hocha la tête. Il y avait une raison à ce que tout soit gardé secret, avec la loi d'enregistrement des Mages Noirs comme seule onde pour perturber la surface. Fudge était conscient de ce que le monde sorcier pourrait tolérer ou pas, ou du moins les extrêmes limites de cela.

Mais malgré ça Fudge chuchota, « Nous savons tout que ce n'est pas ce qui s'est passé ici. Et nous aurons nos quatre paroles contre une seule. »

Harry grogna fort. « Je suis prêt à prendre du Veritaserum » dit-il. « Et vous ? »

Les mains de Fudge se crispèrent l'une sur l'autre près de son visage, comme s'il pouvait imaginer toutes les vérités dérangeantes qui pourraient se glisser en dehors de sa bouche.

Harry hocha la tête. « Mais je peux assez facilement dire à tout le monde la vérité, à propos de _tout_, si j'ai la moindre indication que vous n'avez pas tenu notre marché je suis prêt à vous vendre le passé pour le futur, mais uniquement si vous _gardez_ ces événements dans le passé. »

« La vérité comporte le fait que tu es un Mage Noir, et que tu utilises la magie noire, » dit Fudge.

_Il devait être un Gryffondor. Il ne sait pas quand abandonner. Et à présent, je dois faire le Serpentard._ Harry figea son expression sur le masque calme que Lily lui avait enseigné à feindre parfaitement, il regarda le Ministre dans les yeux, et dit « Je m'en fiche. »

Il mentait.

Il s'en souciait. Tellement. Il ne voulait pas que ça soit révélé, et il ne pensait pas que le public sorcier protégerait un garçon innocent qui créait des serpents faits de magie et qui les envoyait sur le Ministre et l'Assistante Spéciale du Ministre. Il ne voulait pas voir l'horreur dans les yeux des étudiants de Poudlard qu'il avait persuadés avec des efforts consciencieux, de ne pas frémir lorsqu'il passait. Il ne voulait pas voir ses alliés douter, s'ils se rendaient compte qu'il pourrait devenir un Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il pouvait imaginer que toute l'attention serait fixée sur lui si cela venait à se savoir.

Il ne le _voulait _pas.

Mais il réussit à faire croire à Fudge que tout ce qu'il gagnait dans ce marché était l'arrêt de sa stupidité, il le vit, lorsqu'il put se concentrer à nouveau. Fudge hochait frénétiquement la tête, et s'évertuait à se murmurer des choses à lui-même. Harry tourna la tête et vit qu'Ombrage balançait également la tête, quoique ses yeux de crapaud. Grim et Crup le regardaient avec une expression d'aversion profonde et familière, mais ils inclinèrent leur tête lorsqu'Harry les regarda.

C'était fini. C'était _fini. _Harry put sentir que ses genoux commençaient à flancher. Il devait partir avant que quelqu'un le voit.

« Rappelez-vous, Ministre, » chuchota-t-il. « Un signe. »

Fudge hocha à nouveau la tête, et Harry se tourna et quitta la pièce par la porte que Ombrage avait prise, cherchant à l'aveuglette l'ascenseur et le bureau des Aurors. Il se demanda, brièvement, qui était le responsable du ménage de la pièce dans laquelle il était, au vu du scarabée qui passait à côté de lui, les ailes bourdonnantes lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte.

* * *

><p><em>Et bien<em>, se dit Rufus Scrimgeaour tandis qu'il guidait un groupe d'Aurors vers le dixième étage du Ministère, duquel une énorme explosion de magie s'était fait sentir,_cela tourne en un après-midi intéressant. _

D'abord étaient venues les chouettes, fonçant au travers ses fenêtres comme les petites armes magiques que les frères Glendorring avaient utilisées durant la première Guerre, apportant les informations les unes après les autres. Deux anciens Aurors, tous les deux virés, avaient été remarqués en train de faire des allers et retours du Ministère en plusieurs occasions, avec des témoignages du matin même qui le confirmaient. Harry Potter avait parlé le Fourchelangue dans l'Allée des Embrumes, et puis il avait transplané avec une troupe de toute évidence illégale de cobras du sud de l'Afrique. Personne ne pouvait trouver le Ministre, et plusieurs de ses hommes qui avaient attendu pour délivrer les rapports à leurs camarades qui voulaient savoir ce qu'ils devaient faire.

Severus Snape, le gardien d'Harry Potter, avait écrit un troisième message disant que son pupille avait été enlevé par deux sorciers en capes grises qui s'appelaient eux-mêmes les Limiers, et que la méthode qu'il utilisait pour tracer Harry s'était effondrée contre des barrières puissantes, probablement celles du ministère.

Rufus était capable de faire un puzzle aussi bien que n'importe quel autre sorcier, voire mieux que la plupart, ce qui était une des raisons pour lesquelles il était à la tête du bureau des Aurors, et même s'il ne connaissait pas tous les détails, il était bon pour comprendre l'idée générale.

Quelque chose était pourrie dans le cœur du Ministre Fudge.

Ça faisait longtemps, vraiment, pensa distraitement Rufus, alors que lui et son équipe descendait vers le Département des Mystères. Cornelius avait été plutôt de la bonne sorte dans ses débuts, à la recherche du pouvoir aux promesses grandissantes, vide de substance, ayant gagné de nombres élections de Ministre dans le passé. Et il n'avait pas fait plus de mal que la plupart : homme à tout faire officieux avec un intérêt limité à la tâche, puis il avait plongé de tout cœur dans les relations publiques. Rufus était habitué à travailler autour des ministres plutôt qu'avec eux, et ça n'avait pas été différent.

Puis Cornelius avait commencé à avoir peur.

Les rumeurs faisaient remonter ça à une attaque de loups-garous quelques années auparavant à laquelle il avait à peine survécu, ou de l'abandon d'un de ses bons amis pour se tourner vers les Ténèbres, ou simplement les rumeurs qui circulaient parmi les ordures qu'on avait ramenées à Azkaban sur le retour du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Rufus ne savait pas. Il ne se souciait pas tellement de la cause. Il connaissait les effets, et les effets faisaient pourrir le Ministre de l'intérieur, et l'avaient transformé en un pantin sans vergogne sous l'emprise de n'importe quel mage « blanc » qui voulait lui chuchoter ce qui était bien à l'oreille avec des mots rassurants.

Rufus avait observé l'assainissement des relations du ministre qui l'entretenaient de pots-de-vin, comme les Malfoy, avec grande satisfaction, mais depuis lors Cornelius était aux petits soins pour leurs remplaçants qui l'apaisaient avec des mensonges et des demi-vérités et ils lui murmuraient des plans élaborés pour « sécuriser le futur contre les Ténèbres », et il ne pensait pas que le résultat était vraiment bénéfique pour le ministère.

_On ne fuit pas avec terreur les ténèbres, par la barbe de Merlin, _pensa Rufus, alors qu'il s'approchait de la porte du niveau dix, sa cape flottant derrière lui et son boitement tellement bien intégré à sa marche rapide qu'il ne le gênait jamais. _On les combat._

La porte s'ouvrit avant qu'il ne puisse y entrer. Rufus s'arrêta net et brandit sa baguette devant lui.

Harry Potter se tenait là, et il puait la magie noire.

Le nez de Rufus se pinça, mais il se força à baisser sa baguette. Oui, il avait dédié sa vie à la magie blanche si tôt et si jeune qu'il pouvait littéralement sentir quand un sorcier utilisait ce genre de sortilèges, particularité qu'il était content d'avoir conservée sous forme de rumeur. Mais ça ne signifiait pas qu'il était prêt à attaquer un enfant juste pour l'avoir utilisée, surtout alors que Potter levait la tête et fixait ses yeux dans ceux de Rufus.

_Quelque chose s'est passée, _pensa Rufus.

Ces yeux verts là ressemblaient trop à ceux des enfants infectés par la lycanthropie, où aux yeux de femmes survivantes après un massacre de centaures, aux yeux de la dernière victime de Voldemort sur un enregistrement avant qu'il n'aille poursuivre les Potter, Alba Etoilevante, qui avait répété, encore et encore, qu'elle allait bien, puis qui s'était pendue dans sa chambre lorsque Rufus était allé lui chercher du thé.

Il prononça les mêmes mots qu'il avait alors prononcés, la voix douce et apaisante. Son équipe le rattrapa et s'arrêta. Il entendit le jeune Percy Weasley déglutir audiblement, mais les autres restèrent silencieux. Ils savaient bien qu'il ne fallait pas l'interrompre lorsqu'il était comme ça. « Tout va bien. Je suis là pour te protéger. Qu'est ce qui s'est passé, Harry ? »

Le garçon cilla, une fois, deux fois. Il leva une main pour toucher son visage, comme s'il était surpris que de l'émotion y soit visible.

Puis il se ressaisit et fit taire l'émotion, close derrière un masque sévère. Ce fut une des choses les plus impressionnantes que Rufus aient jamais vu, mais aussi une des plus outrageantes. Potter avait tout simplement verrouillé sous visage, et puis il le regarda droit dans les yeux et dit, « Rien. »

Il était un menteur aguerri, cela au moins était clair. Rufus aurait même pu le croire, s'il n'avait pas vu ces yeux là.

Son regard alla jusqu'à la porte du niveau dix, mais on ne pouvait y voir personne. Bien sûr, la plupart des travailleurs avait probablement senti l'explosion de magie, qui était sûrement venue de Potter.

Il se pencha vers Potter et chuchota, « Pourquoi êtes-vous là alors ? Votre gardien m'a envoyé une lettre nous apprenant que vous aviez été enlevés. »

« C'était une erreur, » dit Potter, la voix légère, dissuasive. « Pouvez-vous m'emmener le voir, s'il vous plait ? J'aimerais le voir. »

Rufus y réfléchit. Snape n'était pas là— non, attends, il était sûrement là à l'heure qu'il était. Rufus avait laissé des instructions pour lui pour qu'il soit admis à son bureau dès qu'il arriverait, en partie pour faire plaisir à l'homme et aussi pour l'empêcher d'aller ailleurs et de faire quoique ce soit …d'indésirable. Rufus pensait avoir cerné Snape assez précisément. L'homme était un gardien dévoué. Il était également un mage noir qui avait été accusé d'être un mangemort. Rufus n'avait l'intention d'oublier ni l'un ni l'autre.

Mais l'espoir chancelant dans la voix du garçon n'était pas du fait sur mesure.

Rufus décida que les questions pourraient attendre. Il hocha la tête et tendit une main. « Venez avec moi, » dit-il.

Harry hésita, puis secoua la tête. « Avec tout le respect que je vous dois, monsieur, je n'ai vraiment pas besoin de tenir la main de qui que ce soit. » Il avança à grands pas devant Rufus, puis se faisant un chemin entre les Aurors stupéfaits et silencieux, il fit une pause pour regarder derrière lui Rufus. « Votre bureau, monsieur ? »

Rufus prit alors une décision. Il avait qu'il pourrait la tenir. Les Scrimgeour tenaient toujours leurs résolutions, et il l'avait fait sans faille depuis qu'il avait douze ans.

Il allait découvrir ce qui s'était passé, et ce qui avait fait qu'un enfant ait cet air là dans son propre ministère, et lorsqu'il aurait découvert ce qui était corrompu, il le détruirait à la racine.

Il avait été à Serpentard, quoique le Choixpeau lui ait recommandé Pouffsouffle. Lorsqu'un Rufus Scrimgeour commençait à creuser, rien ne l'arrêterait.

Pour le moment, cependant, il serait plus plaisant de faire semblant de croire au mensonge, et le garçon pourrait retourner près de ceux qui l'aimaient. Il hocha la tête.

« Mon bureau, » dit-il, et il marcha le long du corridor derrière Harry, qui gardait son dos aussi droit qu'une épée.

Il réussit alors à bien attirer l'œil de Percy Weasley et lui lança un regard sévère. _Si cela ne lui fait pas prendre la mesure des choses, rien ne le fera. _

Les épaules de Percy et son menton s'affaissèrent, arrachant ses yeux du regard perçant de Rufus. Mais il releva la tête, et de l'acier luisait sous la surface de son visage.

Rufus cacha un sourire. _Mon jugement était correct, alors. Bien sûr, lorsqu'il s'agit de reconnaître des Aurors potentiels, je me trompe rarement._

* * *

><p>Snape s'assit, encore une fois, dans le bureau qui était envahi de tant de photographies que personne ne pourrait en avoir l'usage, parlant d'une vie vécue sur les coins, en sirotant le thé que l'assistant de Scrimgeour lui avait amené, et en essayant de ne penser à rien. Scrimgeour était allé à la recherche d'une explosion de magie qu'il pensait appartenir à Harry, lui avait dit l'assistant, mais il a refusé de dire à quel niveau l'explosion était provenue. Il n'y avait rien d'autre que Snape puisse faire, à moins qu'il ne veuille courir à travers tout le bureau des Aurors et de menacer les gens jusqu'à ce qu'ils lui disent. Et il y avait des Aurors qui avaient franchi la porte, avait jeté un œil à l'intérieur, et lui avaient fait un signe de tête pour lui dire qu'ils l'en empêcheraient. Il le savait.<p>

Harry était en sécurité. Il irait bien.

Snape se disait ça, parce que penser à quoique ce soit d'autre était contreproductif.

Il laissa son esprit glisser sur ce qui s'était passé après qu'Harry eût été enlevé, et il sentit l'emprise de la rage dans sa poitrine. Le sorcier à la cape grise qui avait suivi Harry et le premier de leurs transplanages avaient causé une sorte de poussière luisante sur le sol alors qu'il transplanait. Snape ne l'avait pas reconnue, mais cela réagit avec la saleté et ça s'était élevé dans un nuage étouffant qui l'avait laissé toussant pendant de longues minutes.

Puis il avait essayé d'avoir une prise sur Harry grâce au lien passif que la potion avait crée entre eux deux — et avait échoué. La poussière avait aussi empêché ça, pensait-il, ralentissant son cerveau et rendant le lien confus. Ou peut-être que c'était les barrières du ministère, parce que même lorsque les effets de la poussière avaient eu l'air de s'évanouir, il ne pouvait toujours rien sentir de son pupille, même pas des pensées confuses de panique.

Snape était rentré à l'école. Il avait fait son chemin jusqu'au bureau du Directeur et avait dit à Albus ce qui s'était passé. Les sourcils d'Albus pouvaient toujours rendre son visage terrible lorsqu'il les fronçait, s'était dit Snape. Albus s'était retourné pour appelé par Cheminette le ministre à son propre bureau sans une seconde d'attente.

Après avoir parlé pendant un long moment à un jeune sorcier de toute évidence terrorisé, le Directeur s'était tourné et avait secoué la tête, comme Snape s'y était attendu. « Le ministre est actuellement indisponible avait-il dit calmement.

Snape avait hoché la tête et s'était glissé hors du bureau, ignorant l'appel tendu d'Albus derrière lui.

Il s'était à genoux devant son cœur, son esprit curieusement calme, et il avait appelé les Malfoy par Cheminette. Il ne savait pas où était Harry, et s'il l'avait su, les barrières l'auraient probablement empêché de transplaner dans leur champs. Il ne savait pas qui était les Limiers, ou ce qu'ils voulaient. S'il chargeait dans cette situation sans information, il pourrait faire tuer Harry.

Il devait contrôler sa panique, et sa rage d'être paniqué, qui l'avait fait agir irrationnellement toute la journée, à la fois avec les gobelins et les serpents. Il n'avait pas mis Harry en sécurité en attaquant. Il ferait donc en sorte qu'il ne fasse pas de même cette fois-ci, et que ses actions fussent contrôlées et serpentardes.

_Harry pourrait être en train de mourir en ce moment même, et avec ces barrières, tu ne le saurais même pas._

Snape secoua légèrement sa tête. Non, il ne le _saurait pas_. Cela signifiait que c'était tout de même mieux de rester rationnel à ce propos. Et ça signifiait obtenir des informations. Et au moins il pourrait se venger des meurtriers, s'il n'arrivait pas à sauver son pupille de lui-même.

Snape plongea sa tête dans les flammes au bon moment, et obtint une vue sur une petite salle d'attente où Narcissa l'avait accueilli à Noël. Un _crack_ le prévint qu'un elfe de maison était probablement en train de dire à quelqu'un qu'il appelait. Snape dompta son impatience, la balança dans une des mares de vif-argent de son esprit, et attendit.

Draco passa la porte en courant comme un fou, il se rattrapa de justesse alors qu'il avait glissé sur le tapis, et regarda Snape avec un visage livide. Incroyablement, Snape trouva ça plus facile de rester serein après l'avoir vu. Savoir que quelqu'un d'autre était terrifié semblait le soulager de sa propre peur.

« Monsieur ? » chuchota Draco. « Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à Harry ? »

Snape dit doucement, « le ministère l'a enlevé, Draco. J'ai besoin que tu ailles chercher ton père. J'ai besoin de quelqu'un qui ait des connexions au ministère, quelqu'un qui serait capable de découvrir où est-ce qu'ils ont emmené Harry ? »

« Il semblerait qu'il y ait un problème, Severus ? »

Lucius Malfoy avança à grands pas devant son fils, le visage de marbre glacé. Snape ne gâcha pas son temps à le détester pour son calme, et à la place il expliqua la situation avec la précision qu'il avait apprise à avoir lorsqu'il était encore un espion mangemort pour le compte de l'Ordre du Phénix. Il inclut dans son récit la poussière, les capes grises et les noms des Limiers comme des détails, parce que si quoique ce soit pouvait identifier le département des sorciers qui avait enlevé Harry, ça serait cela.

Et puis il dut regarder Lucius Malfoy secouer la tête lentement, les sourcils froncés.

« Le Ministre ne me parle plus », dit-il doucement. « Et rien de cela ne me semble familier. »

Snape expira dans un sifflement. Au moins, Lucius était honnête, cependant. Ça aurait pris plus de temps si Snape avait dû gambader dans ses jeux mensongers pour découvrir ce que l'autre homme savait.

« Très bien », dit-il. « Nous avons un allié dans le ministère lui-même, quoiqu'il n'ait pas de cheminée pour être appelé, de ce que j'ai vu. Je lui écrirai. Merci pour votre aide. » Il fit un bref mouvement de tête vers Draco et Lucius, et fut sur le point de se retirer.

« Il y a quelque chose d'autre que je peux faire », dit Lucius de manière inattendue. « La femme d'Aldarico Bulstrode, Elfrida travaille avec les gobelins, elle vérifie que les pièces qui circulent sur le Chemin de Traverse sont réelles. Du moins elle est ce que nous avons le plus proche du ministère. Je vais contacter Aldarico, et je vais lui demander d'informer sa femme de cela. »

Snape hocha encore la tête. « Merci. » Les Bulstrode étaient des alliés formels d'Harry, et plus de gens sauraient cela, mieux ce serait.

« Ça ne s'arrêtera pas là, » lui assura Lucius. « Les autres en entendront parler. » Il souriait légèrement maintenant, un feu dur et glacé dans les yeux. Snape l'observa attentivement. Il doutait beaucoup que Lucius se soucie autant d'Harry que Snape ou que son fils, mais il semblait aimer le défi que ces politiques représentaient. Et, bien sûr, il était au milieu d'une dance de trêve avec Harry, et il voudrait qu'Harry survive jusqu'à ce qu'elle finisse. « Les Parkinson sont aussi ses alliés, et ma femme parle régulièrement avec Hawthorn. Et il y en a d'autres qui seront…intéressés. »

Snape sentit un feu puissant de son propre cru se former dans sa poitrine. « Merci », répéta-t-il.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à Draco, et il ressentit une pointe de pitié pour le garçon. Les yeux de Draco étaient exorbités, sa respiration semblait ne pouvoir pas prendre assez d'oxygène. Snape soupira. Dans les très très nombreuses choses dont il devrait parler à Harry —

_S'ils récupéraient Harry vivant._

—Étaient comment il comptait mener son amitié de plus en plus profonde avec le fils de Lucius Malfoy. Snape s'était progressivement inquiété de l'obsession du garçon envers Harry. Draco avait besoin d'être une personne par lui-même, avait besoin d'avoir ses propres intérêts et hobbies et une vie à côté.

« S'il vous plait informez-moi quand vous le trouverez », chuchota Draco.

Snape hocha la tête. Il pensait que le garçon allait lui demander de venir avec lui, mais pas alors que son père était là. « Je le ferai », dit-il, et il sortit sa tête des flammes et se tourna pour écrire une lettre à Rufus Scrimgeour. Un oiseau différent lui répondit presque immédiatement, un des faucons du ministère sélectionnés pour leur vitesse, qui l'invitait au bureau de Scrimgeour.

Et maintenant il était assis là.

Puis il sentit la magie voler dans l'air, ou alors les restes de la magie, et les liens se remirent soudain en place entre lui et son pupille, empli d'émotions sombres, latentes, cuisantes.

Snape fut sur ses pieds et se tourna à l'instant. Harry entra dans le bureau avec Scrimgeour et d'autres Aurors juste derrière lui.

Snape le regarda. Harry avait l'air aussi calme que s'il était juste aller se promener dans la forêt interdite. Ce n'était qu'en surface, bien sûr. Snape s'accroupit et tendis ses bras, sans se préoccuper de Scrimgeour. Au moins l'homme leur avait tourné le dos, et était en train d'envoyer les Aurors en dehors du bureau également.

Harry baissa la tête et s'avança, prenant Snape dans ses bras avec précaution, comme s'il pensait qu'il disparaitrait dans l'instant. Snape ferma les yeux et laissa la panique se dissiper. Il ne dit rien. Il ne pensait pas qu'il n'y ait quoique ce soit à dire et il fit honneur à cet instant.

Bien sûr, le moment passa, et il s'assit et rencontra les yeux d'Harry et demanda, « Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? »

Harry le regarda également, calme et alerte. « Rien, » dit-il doucement. « Le Ministre m'a crié dessus jusqu'à ce qu'il réalise que je n'étais pas une menace. Puis il m'a laissé partir. »

Snape le regarda, incrédule. Le garçon mentait, bien sûr —il le devait— mais là n'était pas le problème. Le problème était qu'Harry avait forcé ses émotions tourbillonnantes à se calmer et les avaient transformées en détermination d'acier. De toute évidence, il ne dirait pas à Snape la vérité sur ce qui s'était passé.

« Tu as été _enlevé_, » chuchota Snape. « Je les ai entendus lire tes charges. »

« Juste une ruse », dit Harry. Il ne souriait pas, peut-être parce qu'il savait que son sourire serait anormal, mais ses yeux restaient aussi déterminés et fixes qu'ils l'avaient toujours été. « Le ministre souhait avoir un prétexte pour me faire soumettre aux lois sur les mages noirs, et il en a trouvé une. Nous avons eu une discussion à ce propos. Finalement, il y a vu clair et il m'a laissé partir. »

« C'est un mensonge », dit Snape.

« C'est la vérité », dit Harry. « Rien ne s'est passé entre nous. »

« _Quelque chose _s'est passé », intervint Scrimgeour, se tournant abruptement. Snape s'en voulut d'avoir oublié qu'il était là. Au moins ses yeux étaient fixés sur Harry, et pas sur Snape. « Vous avez laissé échapper une explosion de magie assez puissante pour que nous la sentions malgré les barrières jusqu'ici. »

_Jusqu'ici ?_ Harry avait été retenu quelque part plus haut, alors. Snape avait bien l'intention de découvrir où.

Les yeux d'Harry eurent un bref frémissement, mais il se tourna vers Scrimgeour et secoua la tête. « J'ai peur que vous fassiez erreur, monsieur. L'explosion de magie devait venir d'ailleurs. »

« Je ne pense pas », dit Scrimgeour.

Harry le regarda, simplement.

« Tu as été _enlevé_ », recommença Snape.

Harry se tourna vers lui avec un bref froncement de sourcil. « Je voudrais que vous arrêtiez d'appeler ça comme ça, monsieur. C'est un mot bien trop dramatique. Le ministère voulait que je vienne pour une visite, et il a choisi une manière quelque peu prétentieuse et abrupte de m'inviter, je l'admets. Mais tout est arrangé maintenant. Ce n'était qu'un malentendu. »

« Quand quelqu'un emmène un enfant sans son gardien ou parent », dit Scrimgeour, sur un ton gentil que Snape se savait incapable, étant donné son actuel furie stupéfaite, « et ne pas leur donner le choix de venir, et bien on appelle cela un enlèvement, Harry. Ce que le ministre t'a fait subir était illégal. »

« Pour être puni, il devra aller au tribunal, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda Harry, comme s'il s'agissait d'un intérêt tout académique.

Scrimgeour hocha la tête.

« Ça n'arrivera pas », dit Harry, et il haussa les épaules. « Je n'emploierai pas le mot d'enlèvement. Je ne vais pas porter plainte contre le Ministre, ni le ministère, pour ce qui le concerne. »

Snape gronda et attrapa son épaule, le retournant. Harry pivota juste sous sa main et le regarda fixement, son visage vide d'expression.

« Je _porterai plainte_, Harry », lui dit-il, ne voulant pas que son pupille ne se trompe sur ce point. « Je connais les noms de ceux qui t'ont enlevé. »

« _Invité, _monsieur. Et quels sont-ils ? » Demanda Harry.

« Bien sûr. Les Limiers. »

Harry rit doucement. « Ce n'est pas leur titre officiel, monsieur. Je suis sûr que vous ne les trouverez pas sous ce nom nulle part dans les registres de Fudge ou du ministère. »

« Je pense connaître », dit Scrimgeour. « J'ai eu les rapports de deux ex-Aurors qui ont été virés pour négligence de leur devoirs, faisant des allers et venues du bâtiment, récemment. »

Snape ne loupa pas la manière dont le corps d'Harry se raidit. Sa voix devint un peu plus haute et tendue, mais il n'allait toujours pas craquer, quoique sa magie fasse des cercles autours de lui et bouillonnait comme s'il était la zone d'eau au pied d'une cascade. « Je ne vous demanderais qu'une chose, monsieur. S'il vous plait, s'il vous plait, laissez cela. Je ne témoignerai pas, dans aucun procès. J'ai une raison de croire que le ministre n'utilisera plus cette méthode d'invitation pour me voir à nouveau, et que la discussion que nous avons eue n'aura plus de raison d'être reconduite. Je ne coopérerai avec vous à ce propos. Je ne veux pas vous combattre. Aucun de vous deux », ajouta-t-il, les yeux plein de méfiance sur Snape. « Mais j'ai donné ma parole, point final. »

« Tu as donné ta parole ? » Snape savait que sa voix était dangereusement basse. Il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Il pouvait sentir le désir de prendre une revanche qui le dévorait vivant, qui déchirait toutes les parties les plus douces en lui.

Harry hocha la tête, l'expression ferme. « Oui. C'est terminé_. »_

« Ce n'est pas juste, Harry », dit Snape, sentant sa frustration monter. Bien sûr, le garçon devait s'en rendre compte ? « Tes droits ont été violés. Le ministre pourrait le faire à d'autres gens —«

Harry secoua la tête, une expression comme Snape ne lui en avait jamais vue. « Non, il ne le fera pas. Nous avons —parler de ça. »

Snape poussa un grondement.

Harry lui tint tête, regard pour regard, les boucliers d'Occlumencie brûlants sur ses prunelles.

_Quelque chose d'autre lui est arrivé, _pensa Snape. _Il n'y a pas de raison qu'il soit aussi résistant à nous dire ce qui s'est passé si c'était simplement qu'il jouait le rôle de la victime — même à l'échelle de ce qui s'est passé avec Black l'année dernière. Est-ce qu'il a fait quelque chose ?_

« Harry », dit-il, gardant sa voix basse et apaisante, « tu sais que tout ce que tu as pu faire, particulièrement pour défendre ta propre vie, est excusable. »

Harry _frémit, _il frémit avec son esprit et son corps à la fois, et puis il renfonça son menton vers sa poitrine. « S'il vous plait », chuchota-t-il. « S'il vous plait, laissez tomber si vous m'aimez. »

Snape leva une main avec prudence. « Harry —«

Harry secoua la tête, les cheveux en bataille se secouèrent. « J'aimerais rester seul pendant quelques minutes avant que nous rentrions à Poudlard », dit-il, et il lança un coup d'œil à Scrimgeour. « Si ça ne vous ennuie pas. »

Scrimgeour secoua la tête, et Harry ouvrit la porte du bureau et y plongea avant que Snape n'ait pu l'arrêter. Lorsqu'il bougea pour suivre son pupille, Scrimgeour s'approcha et lui posa une main sur le bras.

« Non », dit-il doucement. « Je pense que ce qu'il a dit est vrai et qu'il a besoin de rester seul. »

« Il ne peut pas cacher cela encore longtemps », dit Snape, et il entendit la frustration dans sa propre voix claquer comme de la glace en train de fondre. « Ce n'est pas naturel. Et ses alliés ont déjà été informés. Ils en ont le droit, sous les termes de l'alliance, de demander une satisfaction du ministre lui-même, ou de le défier au tribunal à la place d'Harry. »

« Pour faire cela, cependant, nous devons savoir les détails de ce qui est arrivé », dit Scrimgeour, « et nous ne tirerons rien d'Harry dans son état actuel, et encore moins du Ministre de sa propre volonté. » Il portait un regard calme sur le visage de Snape. « Je peux vous dire une chose. J'ai senti de la Magie noire flottant autours d'Harry lorsqu'il a ouvert la porte. Ce que je crois, c'est qu'il a fait quelque chose avec la Magie noire, quelque chose dont il a férocement honte. »

Snape comprit cela rapidement, en se rappelant le chagrin d'Harry après avoir tué le Seigneur des Ténèbres dans le corps de Rodolphus. Si quoique ce soit qui y ressemblât s'était déroulé, et même à une moindre échelle, il voudrait se cacher. Snape se demanda si Harry pensait qu'ils ne le pardonneraient pas, quoique ce soit, et cela le rendit malade.

_Personne d'autre n'était là avec lui, très probablement — personne d'autre à défendre, personne d'autre qu'il aurait pu utiliser ou excuser son utilisation de la Magie noire. Il se défendait lui-même. Et maintenant il se sent honteux._

Il avait hâte de rattraper Harry et de le rassurer sur le fait que bien sûr ils le pardonneraient, que quoiqu'il ait fait n'était probablement pas suffisant pour qu'il y ait besoin de pardon, d'ailleurs, mais la main de Scrimgeour lui saisit fermement le poignet et attira son attention.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » gronda-t-il, en faisant face à l'Auror.

« Je pense que c'est un problème suffisamment important pour qu'il ne soit laissé sous le silence, tout comme vous. » Les yeux de Scrimgeour étaient crispés comme s'il regardait vers le soleil. « Si mon Ministre est un tel homme, un homme qui enlèverait des enfants et marchanderait avec, alors je veux le savoir. Et il y a un endroit par lequel commencer, même si Harry n'est pas encore d'humeur à nous raconter. Je vais vous donner les noms et les descriptions des ex-Aurors que mes hommes ont vus. »

Snape hocha la tête, du regret et du soulagement se bousculaient en lui en un même tourbillon. Il allait offrir à Harry son moment de solitude, mais il pouvait faire un peu plus. Il devrait creuser cela plus profondément, le menacer et le combattre, peu importe ce que seraient les souhaits de Harry.

Le Ministre était simplement allé trop loin cette fois.

* * *

><p>« Tu te comportes bêtement, tu sais. »<p>

Harry s'était posé contre un mur dans un placard désaffecté depuis les quelques dernières minutes, essayant frénétiquement de faire taire sa peur et son chagrin. Il se raidit alors et tourna sur lui-même, les poings serrés.

Une sorcière se tenait sur le seuil du placard, les lèvres pincées en un petit sourire dur en le regardant. Ses cheveux étaient blonds et coiffés en boucles qui ne pouvaient pas être naturelles, étant donné qu'elles ne bougèrent pas lorsqu'elle tourna la tête pour mieux examiner Harry. Son visage était couvert de maquillage, en tout cas surtout autour de ses sourcils, et ses lunettes étaient incrustées de bijoux. Harry pouvait voir un parchemin dans une main et une plume dans l'autre. Elle réussit à poser une des épaules contre le mur de manière décontractée, malgré ses mains pleines.

« Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire ? » chuchota Harry, se demandant si c'était là quelqu'un d'autre qui avait une idée de comment il pouvait utiliser sa magie.

« Mon nom est Rita Skeeter », dit la femme.

Harry se figea et plissa des yeux.

« Oh, oui, lance moi des regards noirs si tu veux », dit Skeeter, l'air insouciante. « Mais c'est ta chance, tu sais. Et tu es en train de la gâcher. C'est pour ça que je disais que tu étais stupide. » Elle fit un large geste avec son parchemin qui le fit trembler, comme si ce qu'elle disait devait être absolument évident.

« Je ne comprends pas ce que vous voulez dire », dit Harry, en retrouvant un masque de calme et la voix qui allait avec.

« J'ai vu tout ce qui s'est passé dans les salles d'interrogatoires du ministère », dit Skeeter. « Et quand je dis tout, c'est _tout. »_

Harry resta silencieux un moment, si on pouvait appeler silence le tambourinement haché de son cœur dans ses oreilles.

« Et je _vais_ publier cette histoire », dit Skeeter, en examinant sa plume. « Mais ça pourrait être une meilleure histoire si je pouvais parler sur un témoin oculaire ». Elle lui jeta un regard, les yeux durs comme les diamants de ses lunettes. « Un témoin volontaire qui serait capable de confirmer chaque détail. Et ce quelqu'un, s'il devait coopérer avec moi, pourrait prendre le contrôle des vagues qui vont jaillir dès le moment où tout ça sortira. » Elle secoua la tête, un léger sourire au visage. « Ca ne peut rester secret, gamin. C'est trop gros. Et le public mérite de savoir la vérité sur leur Ministre, de toute manière. »

« C'est seulement votre excuse », chuchota Harry.

« Bien _sûr_ que ça l'est », dit Skeeter, avec une légère impatience. « Mais, tu vois, il y a une différence entre mettre à jour un scandale que tous ceux qui y sont impliqués vont nier, et mettre à jour une vérité qui fera de moi une héroïne. Et je suis lasse du premier. » Elle se pencha et fixa ses yeux dans les siens. « Je t'offre une chance, maintenant, Potter. Refuse et je publierai l'histoire de toute manière. Coopère avec moi, et je te donnerai un rôle _incroyablement_ flatteur ». Ses yeux luisaient. « Qu'en dis-tu ? »

« J'ai donné ma parole au Ministre —» chuchota Harry.

« Il va la briser », dit Skeeter. « Ca ne tiendra pas. Je te l'ai dit, c'est trop gros. Il y a déjà d'autres gens qui se rendent compte que quelque chose ne va pas, de toute manière. J'étais dans le bureau du dirigeant des Aurors, aussi. Ton gardien en a déjà parler à tes alliés. »

Harry sentit une abrupte poussée de panique. Pourrait-il se précipiter pour leur dire que ce n'était rien, qu'ils ne devaient pas s'inquiéter —

_Non. Non, je ne peux pas._

Harry avala sa salive, et eut l'impression que c'était de l'acide et non de la salive qu'il avait dans la bouche. Non, il n'avait pas le droit de restreindre la volonté de qui que ce soit de cette manière. Que seulement Snape sache la vérité, c'était une chose, parce qu'il n'y avait pas grand monde qui le croirait lui plutôt que le Ministre, à cause de son passé. Mais les Parkinson, les Bulstrode, et oh que Merlin lui vienne en aide, les Malfoy…

La capacité d'Harry à tenir sa promesse à Fudge reposait sur le fait qu'ils ne découvrent jamais rien. Il savait qu'une fois qu'ils auraient une petite partie de vérité, ils le poursuivraient jusqu'au bout.

Et reposer sur eux ne ferait que diminuer leur confiance en lui. Et ce n'était pas admissible.

_Être un _vates_ et un allié de confiance est plus important pour moi,_ réalisa-t-il, ses pensées rebondissant comme des balles, _que de cacher ce que j'ai fait, ou de garder ma promesse envers Fudge._

Il respira doucement, avec précaution, inspirer, expirer, inspirer, expirer. Une autre vérité le guettait alors, le fixant dans les yeux, tout comme son précédent sadisme.

_Je ne peux pas me cacher cela. Je ne peux pas reculer devant cela. Je ne peux pas m'assoir dessus, et je ne peux pas m'enfuir non plus._

_Draco avait raison. Il y a des moments où je devrai m'avancer dans la lumière, et agir comme un meneur même si je n'en suis pas un, et ne pas faire passer la gloire, ou les blâmes, ou le fardeau à qui que ce soit d'autre._

Harry se sentait comme s'il chevauchait une vague qui était sur le point de se briser et de s'écraser à chaque instant. Il se rappelait la plage à Northumberland au solstice d'été, les lointains brisant élevés au dessus des petites vagues dociles. Ils avaient déferlé, avaient grondé et détruit les murs d'eau sombres et gris, mais l'écume jaillissant des sommets avait étincelé et étourdi Harry dans la lumière du soleil.

_Je vais devoir espérer que cela amènera la lumière, et pas seulement la destruction._

Il rencontra les yeux de Skeeter. « Quand est-ce qu'on commence ? »

A Suivre


End file.
